A Game of Cards
by PhantomRed
Summary: When you want to be alone, somehow people come to you. Oddly, for Naruto that is what will happen to him. He finds himself joining a club which will lead him away from his isolation to something more. However, he won't stop fighting for his isolation even against the president of the club known as the Queen of Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Semester**

The sun shines brightly in the blue clear sky. It showers the city below with its heat. It's a sign of summer beginning to start along with a new semester.

There are new students excited to start highschool and there are current students who can't wait to continue their school life. Sadly, there is always a few who don't feel that way. One is living in an apartment complex on the third floor.

His alarm clock goes on at the right time he set it. **7:10.** The siren noise travels through his apartment which has a kitchen connected with his living room. There is one bathroom and two bed rooms. The noise continues until the young man places his hand on the top of his clock. A click is heard turning off the alarm. He yawns and gets up from his bed. He walks toward his blinds and looks through them to see if it is really morning. His eyes are shadowed by his blond hair.

He dresses up in his uniform consists of a black blazer and white dress shirt underneath it. He is allowed to wear any type of pants so he picked his black ones. He leaves his room with his bed done. He heads to the kitchen and turns on his coffee maker. He opens the bag where his sliced bread is in and takes one out. He pours his coffee in a mug and begins to drink it then taking a bite of his bread. He smiles enjoying the mixture of the coffee and bread. His eyes shift to his bag that is on the couch.

He picks his bag up and walks out the door.

OOO

 **Naruto Uzumaki,**

 **2nd year**

 **Age: 16**

Every morning since school began, he had to go through the same routine. He use to be annoyed by it, waking up early and remembering to eat before school. If he didnt, he would be grumpy all day. Surprisingly, his routine became a habit.

He leaves his apartment building and takes the route he always walks on, to school. Usually takes him about 10 minutes to get there. He is lucky that he found a place near his school or he had to take a bus or a taxi. Which means, his pocket will be less heavier than it already is. He turns his head to the sound of the bus passing by him with loads of students. That's also another good reason to walk to school. He didn't have to be squished to death. He can see the building now which means, the other walkers reveal themselves. His peaceful walk has ended now and chatter begins.

He tries to ignore their conversations but they get louder the more people that joins them. It isn't long until he is crowded by groups of chatter. He isn't too much of a talker himself, he's more on being in a relax and a soundless environment. Which highschool isn't.

He stands right in front of the school that has four floors. There is a fence out lining how much land the school has. Naruto didn't fully explore the school grounds to really know what there is. He just knows the entrance, his class and the cafeteria and yet knows more since his hears keeps absorbing the chatter around him.

Naruto enters the building and is met with a hallway full of students that are walking to class or talking in front of their locker. This is always a struggle. Getting pass them isn't to simple. He trained himself to pass even the tightest of gaps. He grips his back strap and starts to walk while shifting his eyes for possible entrances. He turns to the left and slips in between two people then to the right seeing a gap between two groups. When he feels like he won, he is met with a tough obstacle. A certain group that is consists of layers and layers of students. The popular group.

At the center of this huge group is the popular students who are admired and loved by the whole school. The four students who make up this group are, Neji, Sai, Sakura and Ino. Most of the chatter Naruto hears are all about them. Its creepy since the things he hears are random facts about them. An example would be, how Sai washes himself in the shower or how Neji braids his hair. Even the type of places Sakura and Ino go to.

Naruto spots a small opening that would lead him to his class. He walks through and turns into his class which has two exits and a window view of the outside track and field area. He walks to his seat which is at the back corner near the window. He places his bag at the side of his table and turns his head to the window. In all his time at this school, he made no friends or interacted with anyone except his teachers and guidance counselor. He didn't mind being alone. He likes solitude. Makes him think deeply about things. One would be that spending your time with others and talking about the same thing over and over won't take you anywhere.

He looks around his room and sees the rest of his class coming in. Some were still talking and others are on their mobile devices. When he sees them laugh or chatter about things like gaming or drama, he doesn't understand why they are. Its like there is no point in talking about that kind of stuff. He wonders if its the fact that he doesn't have friends or he's mature for his age. The teacher makes his entrance causing everyone to shut their mouth and take their seats.

 **Teacher: Irula**

 **Class: A-1**

"Alright everyone..seems like we have each other again" Iruka said with a smile. "I hope this semester we all excel and have a fun year together"

" _Didn't he say something like this the first time"_ Naruto thought feeling deja vu. No matter, to him he feels nothing will be different from last year. His eyes shift to the students in his class. Some he knew from his last class but there is new faces. One being, Sakura who is seating on the last column on the 2nd row near the first exit. The pink haired girl with the big forehead. She has a fan base of boys. Cute, friendly and kind. That's what most of the chatter is all about. She is also athletic and the best friend of the popular girl in the school. Who is sitting right next to him. The other blonde in his class with the ponytail. Ino Yamanaka, nicknamed the queen of hearts. She catches the hearts of both girls and boys. Has the quality of a queen yet acts like a normal high schooler. Her presence alone can make anyone faint. Except for Naruto. Ino is actually the water to his fire. Being popular isn't in Naruto's interest. He does not want the attention.

"Well the introductions are over so let's begin this semester with a pop quiz!" Iruka said with excitement.

Most of the class didn't like the idea. Others didn't care thinking that its something simple or something they learned last year. Iruke began writing on the chalkboard with his long white chalk he is excited to use. It was a math problem.

 **2x^3-10[4(a+b^4)]**

"I'm going to go easy on you guys…" Iruka tells them. "A refresher from last semester"

Sakura's mind went blank seeing the question. The long break she had from school really messed up her memory. She isn't sure what to do first. She takes out her note book and rewrites the question on it. Using whatever idea comes to mind about possibly solving this problem, she writes down. Which most of the students have been doing.

" _Hmm..what was it...is it this way or this...ugh!...alright calm down Sakura"_ she thought and exhales. She stares at the question and does it in steps. " _So i need to follow bedmas for this..so b are brackets...e..is..?..so d is division.._ " She writes.

 **2x^3-10[4a+b^4]**

Sakura thinks she has the answer but feels like something is missing. She looks at her fellow students and notice some are still writing and others are done. She looks over her shoulder to see Ino. She wished they both sat next to each other but sadly not. Her eyes shift to the other blond who is actually sleeping on his desk with his head facing the window. " _Delinquent alert...I hope he doesn't bother Ino_ " she thought and turns to the board.

"Ok!...so does anyone have the answer?" Iruka asked.

He sees some students raise their hands while others look away from his view. He has been a teacher for a while and gotten use to this. Even the sleeping Naruto. He spoke to him only a few times about participating more in class. None of his nagging worked. He shifts his eyes to Sakura Haruno who has her hand up.

"Sakura..do you have the answer?" He asked.

"Yes...its 2x^3-10[4a+b^4]" she answers.

"Close but incorrect….anyone else" Iruka said seeing Sakura frown.

"Me sir" Ino said with her hand up.

The instant she stands up, everyone eyes turned to her except for one pair. She reads off her notes she made.

"Its 2x^3+40a+4b^4" Ino answers.

"Hmm..a little closer but there is a similar issue in your answer along with Sakura that you two are forgetting" Iruka states.

Ino sits back down and looks at the question again. It's been sometime working on a math problem so it will take her awhile to remember everything she learned from last year. Still, she is irritated at herself for not getting it right. " _What am I missing"_ she thought tapping the end of her pencil against her notebook.

Her eyes shift to the side of her, curious to see someone else's work but sees a sleeping student or so she thought. It is faint but she can hear a faint sound of lead rubbing against paper. Her attention moves after another student raised her hand.

"Sir, I have the answer!" Tenten said raising her hand high.

 **Tenten**

 **2nd year**

 **Age: 16**

 **Class: A-1**

"Go ahead...tell us your answer" Iruka tells her calmly.

"2x^3-40a-40b^4" Tenten answers with a smile.

"Thats correct...nice work" Iruka tells her with a smile. "Seems like someone remembered the distributive property"

"Thats right..can't believe I forgot that…" Ino said to herself feeling like an idiot forgetting something so simple to her.

She rested her head on her hand. She shifts her eyes to her left again and sees Naruto looking at the window, awake. She notices he had a notebook in front of him but his arm was in the way so she couldn't tell if anything is written on it. He looked unworried like the problem wasn't hard for him. Unless he didn't do it. Anyways, Ino wonders what will happen this year other than what she already knows.

A small smirk appears on her face and her eyes sparkle from the light coming through the window. She twirls her pencil with her fingers, can't wait for the class to end. She isn't sure what will happen but does know one thing that will change in her life.

The class officially begins and a lesson is taught.

OOO

The first bell rings, causing Iruka to cut his lesson. Lunch begins and the classroom is full of chatter. Groups are formed that are heading out to the cafeteria or to a spot on school grounds to eat. Sakura makes her way to Ino.

"Guess its lunch time...why dont we go to the cafeteria...the guys are waiting for us" Sakura tells Ino.

"Sure.." Ino said standing up. "its been awhile since we all talk together….the guys probably have some funny stories"

"Possibly" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Lets go but I'm going to take a little detour" Ino said walking past her to the second exit. Sakura follows with a confused expression.

"What detour?" she said.

The classroom became silent with only one student in it. Naruto still sits in the back. He wanted to be the last student out of the class so he didn't have to squeeze through people or get pulled into a random conversation.

Naruto rises from his seat and takes his bag. He walks out the second exit and looks at both sides of the hallway. There isn't many students, Naruto smiles at that and turns to his left. He begins walking down the hallway with an empty stomach.

He goes through a bridge with huge windows on either side of it viewing the lunch area below. Many of the students were at the tables enjoying their food and talking. Naruto kept on walking.

He enters another part of the building and sees stairs in front of him which leads to the last floor of the building. Before he steps one foot on the staircase, he notice the guidance counselor office. He pulls out his phone and views a message he recently received during class.

OOO

"All the paperwork is done" Anko said behind her desk.

"Thank you" Ino said, viewing the papers.

"I am surprised you decided to do something like this" Anko tells her folding her arms.

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking during the break…" Ino states, looking up. "And this idea just interested me…"

"Well, this idea of yours will go off with a hit since your in it" Anko said with a grin.

"Uhm.." Ino replies. "I want this idea of mine to be kept a secret from the student body"

"What?" Anko said confused.

Ino pulls the papers against her chest and breathes in. She puts on a smile and turns around. Anko didn't understand what is going on in her head.

"Don't worry...this will still go off with a hit...I plan on it" Ino said, opening the door and leaves the room.

She holds the paper close to her while she walks out. She can feel a warm breeze rub against her skin. She stops and turns to the left of her. She thought she saw something yellow at the corner of her eye but there isn't anything yellow in her view. Just the guidance counselors door.

"Uh, must be my imagination" Ino said to herself and feels her pocket buzz.

She pulls her phone out and smiles. She swipes to the left and puts the phone near her ear.

"We got approved...did you get everyone" Ino spoke in the phone. "...hmm...not yet uh, well we will figure it out when we all meet...you do remember where we meet right?"

Ino starts to walk still on her phone.

OOO

Anko raises her head noticing Naruto entering her room. She smiles that he followed her instructions. It may be some time since she last saw him but he still looks the same.

"Alright, I'm here….what was so important that you needed to text me?" Naruto asked her.

"Its about your future" Anko replies, leaning back on her chair. "Its in deep trouble if you don't listen to my words of wisdom"

"Olds hags would know some wisdom" Naruto mumbles looking at the ceiling.

In a flash, a stapler is through to Naruto's left cheek leaving a red mark on it. Naruto screams in pain and rubs his cheek with a glare at Anko acting innocent.

"Alright listen here boy…" Anko said placing her right forearm on her desk, with her eyebrow twitching a little not getting over his last comment. "You better change your attitude...or you won't be graduating"

"Wait what...what are you talking about?" Naruto said with a little panic in his expression.

"Seems like I got your attention now" Anko said with a slight smirk causing Naruto to growl at her a bit. "This is quite a special school you are in that has some requirements for the students in order for them to graduate….other than grades, its extracurricular activities….either a sports team or a club...they need to do one of the two in order to graduate...and knowing you from last year, you never thought of joining one have you"

"No, I didn't think it matter" Naruto tells her.

"Which is why..I called you here and told you this...you need to join a club or sports team" Anko said in a serious tone then giving him a sheet of paper. "There is a shortlist on it of available clubs….see which one you like"

Naruto takes the sheet and scans the paper. He didn't want to join a club. Anko can see that in his expression. If he were to join one, he has no choice but to interact with the club members about something off topic most of the time. Instead of focusing on the club. He can picture it now. The foolishness happening around him causing his brain to explode.

He shakes his head, getting rid of the thought. He looks at the listed clubs closely trying to figure out which one would have the least people and less interaction. " _The gardening club..probably will do lots of movement...the manga club...lots of discussions...card club.."_ he thought and a picture of a red cover card appears in his head.

"You need to pick one until tomorrow.." Anko said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm..do I have too" Naruto said, looking at her.

"Yes..come here again once you found something to join" Anko said turning her chair.

Naruto turns to the door and leaves the room.

OOO

Naruto slides the paper in his pants pocket and starts walking down the empty hallway. He didn't look happy. Just when he thought there wouldn't be anything to ruin his lonesomeness Anko had to slam him with this information. He begins walking the bridge and is able to view the lunch area through the windows next to him. He didn't pay much attention to the students down below but at the corner of his eye, the flash of yellow appears.

Outside, in one of the tables next to a fully grown tree that shadows the table, Ino and Sakura are seen sitting next to each other while Sai and Neji sat on the opposite side. The four gathered for lunch.

"Ino, where did you go?" Sakura asked curious why she didn't come with her to the lunch area together.

"Just had to take care of something" Ino states eating her bento.

"Hmm sounds interesting..what is it that you needed to take care of, if i may ask" Sai asked kindly.

"Time will tell" Ino tells him.

"Hmph...something changed in you hasn't it" Neji exclaims looking at her intently.

"Oh…" Ino said taking her last bite. "What has changed"  
"Hmm..your more mysterious" Neji said crossing his arms.

"Maybe...let's just say the break I had gave me inspiration" Ino said with a wide smile.

"What kind?" Sakura asked surprised seeing a new side of Ino.

" .tell" Ino said hitting her lips with her index finger gently.

The bell rings telling everyone that lunch is over and class is about to begin in five minutes.

OOO

The day slowly ends. Entering the final lesson of the class. Naruto has been thinking about what Anko had told him. He hasn't stop tapping his finger on his desk. He didn't want to join anything but there is more to that. He knows it deep down but he keeps it hidden from himself. He stops tapping when he sees a group of students surrounding one other student. There is three tall guys who seem to be bullying the black haired teen.

" _There is no reason to make friends if they only bring you down"_ Naruto thought shifting his eyes to the teacher. A picture of his younger self appears in his memory along with three other people. Their faces were shadowed.

"Well class, it's almost time for you all to go home" Iruka tells them. "So please review what we learned for tomorrow"

The final bell rings causing everyone to put their notebooks either in their bag or purses. Ino notice Naruto not doing anything but stare into space. She picks up her bag and her attentions moves when Sakura touches her shoulder.

"Wanna walk home together" Sakura asked her with a cheerful tone.  
"Sorry, Sakura...I'm busy after school" Ino said with a small frown. "Raincheck?"

"Alright.." Sakura said in disappointment. "What are you doing after school?"

"Uhh...something you don't need to worry about" Ino said with a soft chuckle.

"Well alright then...see you tomorrow" Sakura said walking away from her.

Ino nods feeling a little sad that she couldn't walk with Sakura. They hardly spoke to each other during the break. Ino might need to make some time for her friends. However, right now there is somewhere she needs to be. She walks through the nearest exit.

When the final student left, Naruto leaves his seat and walks out. The halls were empty and quiet. Naruto likes this feeling. He can just close his eyes and not worry about bumping into someone. He just follows the memory of the hallway in his brain. He walks and walks only hearing footsteps echoing around him. Which he thought was only his but there is another set of footsteps.

He opens his eyes quickly after realizing he is falling after bumping into someone. He hears a small groan underneath him. Thankfully, he is quick enough to catch himself by having his arms stretched forward in a push up position. He notices the person he bumped into underneath him with a scared expression. It is a red haired girl unfamiliar to him. Her eyes were violet which caused him to blush a little seeing them shine. He admits that she's beautiful and stunning but how come he never seen her before. His thoughts get interrupted by her voice.

"Can you get off me?" she spoke in a low tone voice.

Naruto blinks rapidly realizing that he is still on top of her. He pushes himself off her with a huge blush. He can feel his heart beat fast. The girl sits up and looks at Naruto, with a normal expression showing no embarrassment or anger. Naruto would think she would be a little hostile toward him but she looks calm.

"Sorry for that, I didn't see where I was going" Naruto said bowing his head.

"Its alright, I wasn't paying to much attention myself" Sara said with a smile.

"No its mine.." Naruto said feeling nervous toward her.

It's been a long time since he ever talked to a girl his age that he didn't know how to act normal around them. However, what surprises him more is that how easy his wall he put up is easily broken. With one glance of her, that's all it takes for him to become one of the guys who get flustered when around a pretty girl. Naruto calms down his nerves and enters his normal state. He gets up and hears sound of paper crumpling. His eyes shift to the girl who picked up his paper from Anko that fell out of his pocket during the fall.

"You must be Naruto" she spoke reading the paper.

"Ya" he responds with a nod and sees her stand up.

"It says here you're looking for a club to join" She states with a smile.

"Hmm.." Naruto said looking away wondering what she is going with this. "Possibly"

"I might have a club in mind that is in need for a member" she said staring at him, deeply.

"Oh you do..well, thanks but-" Naruto said until getting pulled by the wrist by her.

"Actually its a new club...I promise you this will be a fun one to be in..oh and by the way" she said letting go of him and spins around to him.

Her long red hair gracefully moves. The sunlight passes through the window next to her causing her to shine a little. Naruto couldn't get his eyes off her. " _Who is this girl!?"_ she thought frustrated but can't ask her name. Since, once you know their name thats the first step to friendship.

"My name is Sara..from class C-1" Sara said with a warm smile.

 **Sara**

 **Age: 16**

 **2nd year**

 **Class: C-1**

"Sara.." Naruto said softly. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the club room of course" Sara answers him and looks at the flights of stairs behind her. "Up those stairs is where our club room is"

" _Those stairs...there hardly ever use...since it leads to the roof"_ Naruto thought already knowing where those stairs go since he has been going to the roof to eat his lunch. He isn't sure if there was ever a club room there once. Sara begins walking up the stairs and he follows.

Once they reach the top, there is a door exiting to the roof but there is also a dark hallway to the left of it. Naruto is surprised he didn't notice before. He looks up and notice the flickering light. Thinking back at it, he's usually focused on going to the roof than anywhere else.

"We need to fix that one day" Sara said noticing the light and walks through the dark hallway.

Naruto follows her and can feel a cool breeze. He notices a window at the end of it that is slightly open. His eyes shift to the door on his right and a sign that look like it was recently made with marker.

 **The Card Club**

His eyes widen a little reading the name. He remember reading this club at the bottom of the list. However, he never knew that this club exist.

"You probably didn't know that this club was ever here..thats because its new this year" Sara tells him.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why not ask the club leader...she can give you that answer" Sara said opening the door.

" _She?.."_ he thought and gets a first glance of the room.

"I'm here...and found the last member by pure luck" Sara said in a cheerful tone. "Now we can move along with this club"

"That's great...Sara.." said the blond girl wiping the window. "Didn't really know how dusty this club room is but..since we have another pair of hands..we can finish cleaning quickly..so who did you find"

The blond turns around with her long hair wiping the air. Her eyes meets with Naruto's whose expression looks shocked. Her expression soon changes to that as well.

"His name is...Naruto" Sara answers her and looks at Naruto. "Don't think I have to introduce her to you...but, our leader is...Ino Yamanaka"

 **Ino**

 **Age: 16**

 **Class A-1**

Naruto stands with his eyes locked on Ino. He never thought he would ever get into this situation. " _The slacker"_ Ino thought. " _the queen of hearts"_ Naruto thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Club Room**

Naruto stares at Ino, surprised to hear that she is the leader of this club. Thinking back at the rumors he heard in the hallways, not one mention Ino being in a club or running it. Also, the fact there isn't a huge line of people wanting to join her club. Then again, remembering what Sara told him that this club is new this year. This would explain why no one is talking about it.

"You sure he is qualify to join this club?" Ino ask Sara with a concern look.

"Hmm, I think so.." Sara said, looking at Naruto. "His reaction tells us all"

"What reaction?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing" Sara said in a cheerful tone, taking a few steps more viewing their new club room. "So this is our room now"

"Ya.." Ino said softly, shifting her eyes away from Naruto. "But we need to clean the place a little.."

"Alright, Naruto help us clean-" Sara said turning to Naruto.

"I'm not going to join" Naruto tells her.

"Hm?" Sara replies being surprised that he didn't want to join.

Ino is too. She didn't think anybody would decline since she is in the club. The popular girl in the school. Herself, the beauty no one can resist. Is what she keeps hearing from everyone she meets in this school. Which is why, she wanted to keep this club secret. She didn't want members that only wanted to be around her instead for the club itself. She wants members who are serious and want to help this club grow. So, she can reach her true goal.

"Why not?" Sara asked. "You do know...you need to join a club or a sports team if you want to graduate"

" _He does"_ Ino thought then thinking back at how Naruto is in class. Most of the time, she sees him sleeping on his desk or staring at the window all day. He doesn't participate in class or talk to anyone. An introvert who doesn't care about learning. If Naruto did join her club, it would be worse than having fanboys. Having someone not put any effort while other people do, is the type of people she doesn't want around.

"It's fine...we don't need someone like him" Ino said turning back to cleaning the window behind her.

Naruto felt a sting. It sounded more of a insult. He didn't know what she thinks of him but something tells him, it isn't good. However, she isn't forcing him to join so he will take it and leave. Until he hears cards being shuffled causing Ino to turn around.

The two looks directly at the cards being shuffled like a pro by none other than Sara who had a smile on her face yet frightens them a little. She stops shuffling and clamps the cards in her hands. Sara can feel a tension between them. She can't let Naruto leave. Hearing him say that he didn't want to join, she knew he is the perfect member that Ino needs in her club but Ino didn't want him. It confuses Sara so much that she needs to take this matter in her own hands.

"I'm not going to let you both let this opportunity go" Sara said in a serious tone. "We will have a card game to decide...whether or not Naruto joins"

"Sara...there is no reason to play-" Ino said until meeting her eyes.

"You do know what we talked about during the break" Sara tells her. "So.."

Sara places three cards on the table face down. The green cover is face up to them.

"The game is old maid" Sara said.

OOO

Ino had the three cards in her hand. She was staring at them deeply and looking at their colour, number and symbols. The order of the cards:

 **Ace, two of hearts, joker**

" _He has two chances to win...but we want him to lose so he can join right"_ Ino thought shifting her eyes to Naruto. She exhales quietly feeling a little nervous about this. There is one part of her that doesn't want a slacker to join but he fits the requirements which would be he isn't one of her fanboys. She's getting frustrated unable to decide what she wants causing her palms to sweat. The joker card slowly slides from her fingers but she grips it tighter.

"There is no reason for me to do this" Naruto tells Sara.

"Yes there is...you need this club" Sara said pointing her index finger up.

"There is other clubs I can join" Naruto replies.

"So why haven't you..already" Sara said with a slight smirk. "I bet you would have visited this club if we never met"

Naruto thought she was the shy type but guess he was wrong. Though, she is telling the truth. In the back of his mind, it was either the gardening club or this club he would have joined. However, that was until he found out the hottest girl in the school is in this club. Should he let this card game decide his decision or should he just go. That decision became easy when Sara spoke again.

"Or i might as well tell the whole school you pinned me down on the ground and about to make a move on me" Sara said looking away from him hoping that he would take the bate.

"He did what!" Ino screams looking away from the cards and feeling one card slide rapidly off her hand.

Ino looks at Naruto who was shaking with the card in his hand that he has not seen yet. It takes all of his will to restrain himself to defend himself from Sara's comment. He shifts his eyes to the card. Ino is surprised to see the third card on her right is gone.

"Naruto..whats the card?" Sara asked.

Naruto sighs and flips the card over revealing the joker. He got distracted and pick the card at random. There was away for him to pick the right card. A slight movement from Ino's right fingers told him it was the joker. She was getting nervous before he took a look at her.

"Seems like we have a new member" Sara said with a smile.

Ino doesn't feel that happy about it. After hearing what Sara said before Naruto pulled the joker, really got under her. She glares a hole in Naruto who couldn't stop feeling like his world was crushed.

OOO

Time as passed and the new club room is left clean and empty. The sun slowly sets in the arise, colouring the sky in shades or orange and yellow. Naruto is seen walking feeling tired after all the cleaning he did. The energy he wasted in that room did a number on his soul. However, it was quiet. After the card game, the three just cleaned the room all day without saying a word to each other. He wonders if it would stay that way because he joined.

Now, Naruto has another problem. The person walking next to him. The one that caused this day to become a nightmare. He shifts his eyes to the right of him and sees Sara walking next to him. He walks a little further ahead and pretends she isn't there. It wouldn't be long until she turns or waits for the bus. Sadly, it didn't turn out that way. She followed him all the way to his apartment building. He already felt anxiety walking near her and now she is at the place where he lives.

"Interesting how you never spoke once during our walk here" Sara states with a smile.

" _Was she expecting me to talk to her?"_ he thought then sees her entering the building.

"To assure you..I'm not following you" Sara said over her shoulder. "I happen to live here"

"Wait..you do?" Naruto said surprised.

"Yes.." Sara said chuckles at his reaction. "Surprised we haven't encountered each other for this long...but I think we will have a lot more walks like this"

"Heh" Naruto said with his hands starting to shake a little.

"Well, see you tomorrow at the club room Naruto, Uzumaki" Sara said walking away from him.

Naruto waited a few minutes in front of the doors then entering. He begins walking up the stairs to the second floor. He walks down the hallway and stands in front of his door with his last name printed on it. He unlocks the door and enters. He drops on the couch and rests on his back. He stares at his ceiling.

It happened so fast that he couldn't have found a way to avoid it. The end of his stress free life. He shifts eyes to the right where his living room table is. There was a deck of cards with a orange cover on it along with oddly shaped rocks and book next to the rocks.

Items he kept from his childhood. A time where he enjoyed company of others. He stares at the ceiling again, with his eyelids slowly closing. He forces them open and begins to have pictures flash in his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _5 years ago, the sun shines brightly over the cliff. The fresh green grass sparkles and the fresh winds push the tree's swifty. Four kids can be seen running with smiles on their faces._

" _How much further!" a raven haired boy said feeling exhausted from the run._

" _Uh...probably a few seconds" Naruto states with doubt in his expression._

" _You said that a few minutes ago!...and we still aren't at the place!" said the short haired girl with an angry expression._

" _Naruto...are we lost?" another black haired boy asked with a chuckle._

" _No!..." Naruto said feeling offended with his eyes widening seeing something familiar. "There it is!"_

 _Naruto yells with excitement but soon trips. He begins rolling down the hill. The tree trunk stops him causing some leaves to fall on him. The three came running to Naruto, worried about him. Thankfully, Naruto just has a bump on his head._

" _Be more careful!..do you want to get killed" the girl yells._

" _Ya, we could be in serious trouble if you end up getting a mark on your face" the raven haired boy tells him._

" _Good thing your hard head broke your fall" the other boy said with a grin._

" _Ya, ya.." Naruto rubs his bump. "But there it is…"_

 _Naruto points his finger to the tree stump shaped like a distorted circle. Trees were around it that were moving by the wind. A fresh smell enters the four noses bringing smiles to their faces. Naruto gets up and walks to it._

" _This is a perfect place…" Naruto said rubbing the tree stumps surface. "..for the four of us"_

 _Flashback ended_

A knock interrupts his dream causing him to open his eyes and sit up. He looks at the door and sighs. He gets up and twist his body, causing a crack to echo in his apartment. He reaches the door and opens it. He looks down at a square box package addressed to him. He bends his knees and lifts the box up. He uses the side of his foot to close the door.

OOO

Ino sits at her desk, tapping her pencil. She has her left cheek rested on her left fist with her arm bent on the desk. Her lamp was on along with her cellphone right next to her. Sara's name is seen in the screen along with the speaker button selected.

"Urgh...help me out Sara..what else should we add?" Ino asked looking at her list.

" **Read out what we have again"** Sara answers through the phone with a splash in the background.

"Well, we have the clubs name, the members in it, when our meetings will take place which is after school...and that's pretty much it" Ino said seeing so much blank lines on the paper.

" **How about club activities?"** Sara suggest.

"Obviously, card related games.." Ino said leaning back on her chair.

" **Your going to have to be more specific"** Sara said with a sound of water in the background.

"Hmm...I was thinking crazy 8's, president, and maybe war" Ino said tapping her pencil against her nose.

" **Those games sound fun but...they lack something"** Sara tells her and a pop is heard in the background.

"..Where are you Sara?" Ino asked curious at the sound she hears through the phone.

" **In my bathtub** " Sara states in a relaxing tone.

"Really, you bring your phone in the bathroom" Ino said raising an eyebrow.

" **What, this day in age..its normal..plus phone is waterproof"** Sara said in a cheerful tone.

"Hmhm...getting back to the activities...we need a more competitive kind" Ino said feeling that she has an idea.

" **Competitive..that is true..for what you plan for this club-** "

"In order to make this club popular...I need to build it from the ground up...instead of doing it the easy way" Ino said beginning to write. "If I'm able to do this...it just proves, I'm not just a pretty face"  
" **I'm surprised that you thought of this idea...creating a card club...using this to make your goal come true."** Sara said with a soft chuckle.

"I have other reasons behind that.." Ino said staring deeply at what she is writing.

" **Oh, well.."** Sara said getting up from her tub causing the water to splash rapidly. " **Time for bed...we have work ahead of us"**

"Ya, goodnight..I'll stay up a little longer" Ino said with a small yawn.

" **Don't push yourself too much...queen of hearts, by the way who came up with that name anyways?"** Sara asked with a curious tone.

Ino stops writing. It took a few seconds to have what Sara asked to sink in her mind. " _Queen of hearts"_ she thought remembering hearing most of the school calling her that. She didn't give it too much thought on who gave her that name.

" **Hello, helloo..are you there?"** Sara calls out.

"Oh..yaya..goodnight Sara" Ino tells her breaking her train of thought.

" **Ok..goodnight"** Sara replies back ending the call.

Ino stares at her phone until returning to her sentence.

OOO

The new day has started and everyone is in class, taking notes that Iruka has written on the board. However, like always, Naruto isn't doing no such thing. Ino is bothered by him and put all her anger through writing the notes which are darker than usual. Sakura can feel her wrist ache. It would be easier for her to type her notes. Which reminds her. Pulling her cellphone out slowly and looking to see if Iruka is watching. Thankfully, he is sitting at his desk at the left corner of the class, on his laptop. Sakura opens her messenger and begins typing.

Ino can feel a small vibration near her leg where her bag is resting against. She looks at Sakura already knowing that she texted her. She pulls her phone out and views her message.

" **Help me...my hands are suffering!"** Sakura texted causing Ino to chuckle a little.

" **I know what your feeling...I feel like ripping a hole in my paper"** Ino types with a smile.

" **..sounds more like an anger problem"** Sakura types.

Ino thinks about what she typed then looking back at her notes. It wasn't her best work or her neatest. Sakura might be right but between the two of them, Sakura is more in need of anger management because when she gets angry, causes her to shiver.

" **Speak for yourself Xp"** Ino types with a smile.

" **-w-...girl, don't make me come at you"** Sakura types back and chuckles a little.

"Class.." Iruka spoke, breaking everyone from their thoughts. "Tomorrow we will have a test..please be here on time"

The lunch bell rings and everyone gets off from their seat.

OOO

Ino and Sakura begins walking down the hall, heading toward the outdoor lunch area.

"So, how have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Fine" Ino replies. "And you?"

"Good, but do wish we hae sat next to each other" Sakura states.

"Ya me too.." Ino said with a slight sigh. "Don't really have anyone to share notes with"

"Oh, so that guy sitting next to you wouldn't share his notes with you?" Sakura asked knew that Naruto is a slacker.

"I think it's more that he doesn't take any...a slacker" Ino states shrugging. "Not sure whys in school"

"Really!..well then..you think he's going to fail the class?" Sakura asked her.

"Probably..unless he changes his way" Ino said and shifts her eyes to a yellow blob at the edge of her eye.

While walking with Sakura, she sees Naruto walking up the stairs that leads to the club room. " _Is he going to the club room?"_ She thought curious. Her attentions moves back to Sakura.

"Moving away from the slacker…" Sakura said coughing a little and a small blush appears on her face. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ino asked tilting her head a little.

"You know…" Sakura said getting close to her ear. "..a secret lover~"

"What!." Ino shouts with a big blush. "No,no,no...i-i dont"

"Oh...and here I thought you got yourself one during the break" Sakura states.

"What gave you that idea?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yesterday at lunch...being a little mysterious" Sakura answers.

"Oh, well I can assure you...I don't have a boyfriend" Ino said walking further ahead and exit out the hallway and can see Neji and Sai sitting at their

"..well that's good" Sakura said in a kind tone. "There's a chance then"

"Hm?" Ino replies looking over her shoulder at Sakura who hums.

Neji and Sai notice the girls coming. One of them stares directly at Ino with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**War**

Ino and Sakura sat on the opposite sides of the table.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Ino asked them.

"Fine.." Sai answers with his plain smile.

"Alright like most days" Neji tells her.

"Even with your studies?" Sakura asked them.

"What kind of people do you think we are.." Neji said with a grin. "Like last year...we have the top grades in our class"

 **Neji**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class B-1**

"Indeed..." Sai said in a cheery tone.

 **Sai**

 **Age: 16**

 **Class B-1**

"Well there is a test coming up for us...but we probably will ace it too right, Sakura" Ino states with a grin.

"Ya, won't be too difficult" Sakura replies crossing her arms.

"So, Neji how's your kendo club?" Ino asked.

"Its fine...I became the leader of it this year from my senior who decided to leave and focus on getting into college" Neji answers her.

"Wow, so you have more responsibility now" Ino said with a slight smirk. "But you can handle it….being an overachiever and all"

"Hmhm..you should come by to one of our matches coming up soon" Neji said with a smile.

"Have to see if I have any time.."Ino replies thinking about her own club.

"Come on, Ino.." Sakura said giving her a nudge. "You have time...there is a match this friday, we all should go"

"Really.." Ino said surprised.

"It's better to have friends cheering him on" Sai states.

"He as a point" Sakura said with a nod.

Ino is conflicted trying to think of an answer. She planned to start up her club this week but now Neji asked her to come at one of his matches that is in three days. It's a tough decision but seeing how all her friends wants her to come, she had no choice.

"So, will you come?" Neji asked one more time.

"..Yes" Ino said with a smile.

"Yay!..so right after school on friday..we will meet up" Sakura tells everyone.

"Understood" Sai said smiling.

OOO

Meanwhile, Naruto reaches the last floor. He looks up at the last flight of stairs leading to the roof but he stopped before stepping foot on it. Looking at his left, he sees Sara coming out from the club room.

"Oh, hey there Naruto..surprised seeing you here" Sara said in a cheery tone. "Did you come to eat in our lunch room"  
"No" Naruto said simply.

"Oh.." Sara replies and curious why he's up here then. "So what are you doing here?"

"What were you doing in the club room?" Naruto answered with another question not wanting Sara to know where he is going.

"Just left my notebook from yesterday…" Sara answers.

"Oh, your not going to eat in there?" Naruto asked.

"No reason too...don't like eating alone" Sara tells him. "Plus, I have friends waiting for me..which reminds me, I have to hurry!"

Sara begins running down the stairs while Naruto watches her go. Naruto shakes his head and walks up the stairs and opens the door to the roof. He drops down and leans his back against the wall. He pulls out his sandwich lunch. He can feel a cool breeze against his skin.

"I don't think it's lonely.." He said quietly and eats his lunch.

OOO

Lunch break comes to an end and everyone begins walking back to class. Ino and Sakura splits from Neji and Sai, going opposite directions to their class. Sara is seen walking up the stairs talking with Tenten then splitting up. Naruto was walking down the stairs and finds his way through the crowd of people to his class.

Once arriving to class, Naruto makes his way to his seat. Everyone else arrive along with the teacher. Ino pulls out her cellphone.

" **Sara, we're going to have a meeting after school...something came up and I need everyone to be there"** Ino types.

" _ **Ok, so I'll get him to come this time..while you bring Naruto"**_ Sara types back.

" _Me.."_ Ino thought and shifts her eyes to Naruto who is tapping his pencil on his desk. It makes sense if she tells him that there is a meeting that he needs to go to so he doesn't ditch out which she thinks he mights. He is right next to her. However, it's difficult for her to speak to him normally. She finds it odd and uncomfortable. Even on the first day, it felt hard to talk to him.

"Naruto-" Ino whispers, putting her head near him.

The tapping stop, causing Ino to gulp feeling like she interrupted him from something. Naruto slowly shifts his eyes to Ino wondering why she called him. Ino is glad she grabs his attention but Naruto didn't seem to happy. " _Geez, what kind of reaction is that!"_ she thought.

"We have a meeting after school at the club room...you have to be there" Ino whispers quietly.

"..what?" Naruto whispers not being able to hear her clearly.

" _How can he not hear that!"_ Ino thought getting flustered.

"Meeting..club..room" Ino whispers again raising her tone.

"..meatroom?" Naruto whispers raising his eyebrow, confused.

Ino's eye twitch. She leans her head closer to Naruto who leans away from her since she is getting into his space. He hits the window.

"We have a meeting in the club room" Ino whispers gritting her teeth, staring into his eyes.

A loud cough makes its way to the back of the classroom causing Ino to turn her head to the one who made it. Surprisingly, it was Iruka who coughed. He had a serious expression directed at her and Naruto. Along with most of the students. They all were confused seeing Ino a few inches from Naruto who can feel his heart, beat fast. He turns to the window, not wanting to look at anyones gaze. Ino retracts herself with embarrassment on her face and looks down at her desk.

"Ino, do you have something to say to the class that you had to interrupt me?" Iruka asked, hiding his surprised seeing her talk to Naruto.

"N-no sir" Ino replies feeling nervous.

"I see…" Iruka said shifting his eyes to Naruto. "Well then, let's get back to today's lesson.."

Everyone's eyes soon left Ino and Naruto. Ino breathes out and lays her head on the desk. She never felt that embarrassed until today. Well, there is nothing she can do now except hope that Naruto heard her. Her embarrassment better pay off. She feels her pocket buzz. She pulls her cell phone out and notice a message from Sakura.

" _ **What was that?"**_ Sakura texted.

Ino tried thinking of an answer. She can't tell her about her club and she doesn't want to give her the wrong idea. She hears the tapping again and looks at the pencil. That's when an idea came to mind.

" _ **He dropped a pencil so I was giving it to him"**_ Ino texts.

" _ **It didn't seem like you were just giving him a pencil...you looked pissed"**_ Sakura texts back moment after.

" _More like ready to strangle the guy"_ she thought imagining the thought but shakes it away. Tapping her fingers on the desk, Ino rest her head on her hand and looks at the board.

OOO

The last bell rings causing everyone to cheer for joy. The class slowly empties. Ino gets up from her seat and sees Sakura walking to her, shifting her eyes at her and Naruto with curiosity.

"Tell me.." Sakura whisper in her ear. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, what gave you that idea" Ino said shock with that question.

"You looked like he stole your precious doll" Sakura states.

"Heh..well, no.." Ino said moving away from her desk. "..just didn't get the thanks for giving his pencil back"

Ino moves past Sakura and heads to the second exit.

"But don't worry about it Sakura...you will get wrinkles faster that way-" Ino states until hearing Sakura talk a distance away causing her to turn around.

"Hey!..apologize to Ino!" Sakura spoke to Naruto.

Snapping out of Naruto's silence, he turns his head to Sakura surprised and confused. He can tell she is angry at him, for what reason he doesn't know. However, shifting his eyes to Ino then to Sakura, it probably involved Ino. First, she made him embarrassed and now he is getting a glare from the pink haired girl. Naruto gets up from his seat.

"h-hey...I-im talking to you" Sakura said shifting back a bit, not realizing that Naruto was taller than her.

" _The best way to avoid, conflict...is too"_ Naruto thought and picks up his back. " _Walk away"_ he finishes and walks past Sakura, moving toward the first exit of the classroom since, Ino was blocking his usual exit. Ino's eyes follows him, wondering what was on his mind. Sakura didn't like being ignored. She clenches her hand and turns to him, but he wasn't there anymore. Ino slowly walks to her.

"What does that guy think he is" Sakura spoke, feeling herself about to erupt.

"now you understand why I look so..pissed" Ino sighs patting her back.

"..ya, he really gets you under your skin...and yet" Sakura said looking at the ceiling.

Ino blinks a few times wondering what is going through her pinks friends head. She didn't see any anger in her expression. A buzz came from her phone causing her to remember the meeting.

"Sakura...sorry, I have to go now...see you tomorrow" Ino tells her, running out of the classroom.

"A-alright" Sakura replies still in her thoughts.

Sakura couldn't shake that image from her mind. " _Those blue eyes_ " she thought.

OOO

Ino reaches the club room and opens the door.

"your here Ino" Sara said in a cheerful tone.

"Ya, sorry that i came here late" Ino said bowing her head.

"Its fine" A new face said in the club room with spirals on each of his cheek.

"You finally showed up...Choji" Ino said with a smile.

 **Choji**

 **Age:16**

 **Class C-1**

"ya, sorry that I didn't make it yesterday...had plans" Choji states putting his hand in the bag of chips.

"Its fine...but don't forget about our meetings" Ino said in a serious tone.

Ino soon shifts her eyes to Naruto who sits near the window at the back of the room with boredom written on his face. She wanted to say something but its better if she moves on. She takes her seat and pulls out her violet notebook.

"Alright...thank you for coming, As you all know this club is a card club...it may not sound fun now but...I promise you...it will" Ino said with confidence in her expression. "Now, for the next few days...we will be deciding what kind of game we will focus on"

"That's all" Naruto mumbles not seeing the joy.

"yes.." Ino said giving him a glare. "so Sara..why not hand them the cards"

In a flash, a card slides in front of Naruto and Choji. They both pick their cards up.

 **Naruto's hand**

 **2 of spades**

 **Choji's hand**

 **Ace of clubs**

"The number or letter represents the order you are in to present your game idea" Ino said crossing her arms.

"You could have just assign us numbers other than this" Naruto notes not really seeing the point of getting a card.

"That's a boring way of doing it..this way is more creative" Ino exclaims with a smile. "Which is what I'm expecting you to be…"

"Creative.." Naruto said softly, moving the card with his fingers left to right.

"I'll give an example on how you will present your idea to us..Sara-" Ino said, putting her right hand out.

"Here you go" Sara replies with a smile, placing the deck of cards in her hand.

Ino closes her eyes and begins to shuffle. The three were watching her do the bridge. Ino opens her eyes and begins sliding the cards to everyone, swiftly. Until giving everyone, including herself the right amount of cards for her game. Ino notice Choji was about to look at his hand.

"Choji stop!" Ino yells to him.

"What!?" Choji replies, startled.

"No one is suppose to look at their cards" Ino states.

"How are we supposed to know what cards we have then?" Choji asked.

"That's the point.." Ino said with a grin. "This game is called...War where the winner is the one with the most card and losers are the ones with no cards"

"How do you play?" Sara asked, getting excited.

"Without looking, put the top card from your hand down in the middle….the card with the highest value wins and takes all four cards" Ino answers.

"Sounds familiar" Naruto states, placing his pile of cards in front of him.

"...oh, so you have played your fair share of card games" Ino said with a smirk. "Thought you found them boring"

"I do...but they don't interest me anymore" Naruto said, grabbing the bottom of the top card with the tips of his fingers. "Are we going to start or what?"

"Hmph.." Ino said, looking at the middle of the table and gets ready. "Ok, 1,2...3"

The sound of cards slapping against the table echoes in the room.

OOO

A half an hour as past, and the final slap of cards were played.

 **Choji**

 **King of hearts**

 **Sara**

 **Jack of diamonds**

 **Naruto**

 **Ace of spades**

 **Ino**

 **2 of diamond**

"Another one…" Sara said surprised to see Ino's last card.

Ino looks at Sara's hand noticing she had almost the whole deck then to Choji's which is similar to Sara's but slightly less then at Naruto's that is a quarter to Sara's hand while for her, had nothing. She felt like the odd one out. At the beginning, she had high cards until the end where 2s and 4s she kept on pulling.

"I guess we're done here" Naruto states, standing up from his seat.

"What makes you say that..you could have a chance to win" Sara said, looking at him.

"It's not a fun game...if it relies on chance" Naruto tells her.

"It was a fun game...even though…" Ino said, with a pout. "I lost and all...Didn't everyone enjoy the game?

"ya..I thought i had a chance to catch up to Sara" Choji states with a grin.

"Haha...be careful..the cards I collected were high ones…" Sara said with a grin.

"See…" Ino tells Naruto.

"Let me restate that...not a fun game for me" Naruto replies.

"Hmph...what card games are fun for you-"

"None"

"None?...seriously..there must be one that-"

"Nope"

"How about the one you said it was similar to this one?"

"Oh ya.." Naruto said looking up at the ceiling then to her. "..not fun but I can say..it's entertaining"

"Entertaining how?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You don't want to know" Naruto said with a slight smirk and chuckle, picking up his bag.

" _What is with that look?..what kind of cards games did he play?"_ Ino thought curious. She notice Sara is thinking about it too seeing the side of her index finger against her lips.

"Probably something..perverted" Sara mumbles which Ino hears and turns bright red.

Naruto puts his bag on and notice a red faced Ino. He tilts his head, confused what is going through her mind. " _Why do I get the feeling its about me"_ he thought with a sigh. He begins walking to the door.

"Wait Naruto" Sara spoke. "Ino still has one more thing to say to us..right?"

"U-uh?" Ino said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh ya...um...this friday, we won't have a meeting"

"Oh, why not?" Choji asked.

"Well...my friend has a kendo match and invited me and my other friends to cheer for him" Ino answers.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the back of Ino then turning to the door where his hair shadows his eyes.

"Already ditching us.." Naruto mumbles.

Ino turns her head, thought that she heard something from Naruto but sees him opening the door.

"Well that's good..I don't have to come here after school on friday" Naruto states.

"Hmmph" Ino said, getting up from her seat. "One more thing before you go"

"Heh?" Naruto said, turning to her and notice her phone is out.

"I think it's best..for the both of us, if we exchange numbers..so I don't have to face that embarrassment again" Ino said, can't forget how she acted in her class.

"ooh...I understand" Naruto said, with his eye twitching, taking her phone and begins typing his phone number. "Talking to me must have affected your status"

"Wait..what?-" Ino said confused, soon getting her phone back.

"See you later...queen of hearts" Naruto leaves the room.

"Uh..queen of-" Ino said looking at her phone then the door, not sure what happened. "Hold on!"

Ino dashes out the door but sees Naruto already walking down the stairs.

"Ouch..that must have hurt" Choji said, taking a bite of his chip.

"Hmm...surprised he showed emotion" Sara said, leaning against her chair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino asked.

"Replay what you said in your head..slowly.." Sara said, spinning her index finger counter clockwise. "You tend to think faster about things"

Ino tries to understand what Sara is trying to say. Adding from what Choji had said, she must have said something to offend Naruto. However, she is the one that was humiliated. Acting like a fool. She bets the whole class thinks she was making a move on Naruto. If she only texted him maybe she could have avoided it. She stares at the empty hallway. " _Hmm...did he also feel embarrassed...but why would he, I was the one embarrassing myself not the other way around-...wait"_ Ino thought until remembering those words she told him.

Time was ticken, and Sara couldn't help but feels eager to help her friend understand why Naruto left pissed.

"Ino.." Sara spoke, catching her attention. "You told him that you never want to face that embarrassment again...the way we see it..he was the cause of your embarrassment"

"..well part of it.." Ino mumbles but understands what she is telling her.

Ino begins running down the stairs.

OOO

Naruto reaches the first floor. He had his hands in his pockets. " _A card game...here I thought I finished playing those type of games"_ he thought until hearing footsteps behind him. He looks over his shoulder noticing Ino, running down the stairs. His eyes slightly widen seeing her foot going in front of the other mid way down the stairs.

"Woah,,woah.!" Ino said feeling herself trip.

However, Ino reached out and grabs the railing quickly, slipping only two steps down then falling backwards on her butt. She grunts after, hurting her arm from stretching it. She massages her shoulder and looks back at Naruto. She saw a glimpse of his foot leave the first step at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hmm...are you ok?" Naruto asked looking away from her.

"Hmhm..my arm is sore but it will heal" Ino responds, slowly getting up.

"Maybe next time..you shouldn't go running down stairs like a crazy person" Naruto said, walking to the exit.

"Ya..guess your right" Ino said with her eye twitching but remembers what Sara told her. "Just so you know…"

Naruto continues to walk away.

"About the embarrassment thing I said-" Ino said, feeling a little nervous.

"Don't worry..I know what you meant...you acted like an idiot" Naruto tells her.

"Yes..and it wasn't because of you-..wait!?" Ino said looking surprised. "You didn't misunderstand me?"

"Of course.." Naruto states, stopping and turning around with a serious expression. "So next time...don't risk yourself because of me.."

Ino couldn't understand him. He looks angry but could there be more behind that expression. She's sees Naruto walking to the exit then leaving the building. " _Was he worried"_ she thought with a uneasy feeling.

OOO

Naruto makes it to his floor and notice a square box in front of his door. He picks it up and unlocks the door. He enters and brings the box to the second bedroom. He goes to his room and starts changing out of his clothes. He changes to his pjs and turns on the tv to the weather channel. He yawns and takes a seat on the couch.

" **Tomorrow's forecast is grey skies with a chance of rain, don't forget to bring your umbrella when you go out"** said the news lady in the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rainy Day**

The sky is grey, full of clouds but no rain drops. Naruto was walking on his usual route, looking up at the sky. He had a folded umbrella in one hand, remembering the news. It seems like it wasn't going to rain this morning. Naruto continued his walk to school.

"Hey Naruto!" a familiar voice yells from behind him.

Naruto just kept walking until she reaches his side.

"I see you watched the news too…" Sara said, noticing his umbrella. "You can put that away..it's going to rain after school"

"Where did you get that info?" Naruto asked.

"Internet" Sara said, shaking her phone in front of him.

"Oh.." Naruto said plainly.

"Tell me...has Ino said something to you before you left?" Sara asked, curious to see if Ino apologized.

"Not really" Naruto states, seeing the school in view.

"Oh really…" Sara said with a sigh. "That girl...sometimes she doesn't realize what she is saying"

"So you made her understand" Naruto said, entering the building.

"Well ya...she tried figuring it out but...seems like she didn't know the reason you left pissed-" Sara said until getting interrupted.

"I wasn't pissed..I knew what she meant" Naruto said, noticing many students in the hall.

"Uh uh.." Sara said raising an eyebrow, not believing him. "Was that after or during what she said.."

Naruto kept his mouth closed, looking ahead trying to cover his mind with thoughts of getting through all these people. Sara stares at him for awhile causing Naruto to sweat sensing her eyes glued on him. It made him feel uncomfortable for someone to stare at him so intensely.

"Can you stop?" Naruto asked, looking at the corner of his eye.

"What..not doing anything" Sara states with a smile.

"Hmmh.." Naruto replies, not seeing a opening to get through.

"Hey...is that..Ino?' Sara states, seeing her and Sakura walking in another hallway at their left.

Naruto slightly shifts his eyes to them, noticing Ino holding her notebook and Sakura holding a pile of paper.

"Jeez...it was organized last night" Sakura states, seeing the notes she made for the test all scrambled up in her hands.

"Your just nervous for the test.." Ino said, chuckling from her actions.

"And your too calm about it…" Sakura said with a grunt. "It's our first test of the semester...it's better to start it off with a good grade than a bad one...now where is that sheet!"

Sakura starts looking through all her papers, trying to find one that had the most important notes written on it. She keeps sliding one sheet after the other, in front of her not noticing one slipping out from the bottom.

"Calm down.." Ino said in a warm tone, placing one hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great...you seem like you studied a whole lot for the test...that you made the time to make all these notes"

"ya..still..I need reassurance" Sakura states, with a sigh.

"Again, you'll get wrinkles faster if you stress so much" Ino said giggling.

"Inooo!" Sakura said, with a blush of embarrassment.

The two girls walk past the groups of students and are heading their way to class.

"Did you see that, that pink haired girl dropped her paper" Sara tells Naruto.

"And.." Naruto said turning his head away from it but keeps his eyes on the sheet.

"She looked upset….could be because of that paper that fell" Sara exclaims.

"So..why don't you pick it up and give it to her" Naruto tells her.

"Good idea...but, im not her classmate" Sara states with a slight smirk.

"Don't expect me to pick it up" Naruto states, closing his eyes.

"Nah, might not be important...plus, didn't come up with that idea" Sara tells him, walking away. "I'm going to my class now...bye"

Sara walks further from him, then looks over her shoulder to Naruto. He didn't move from his spot and his head was slightly turned to the paper. " _I wonder...what type of person are you really"_ she thought curious about what will happen but time is ticking and her teacher really will give it to her if she comes late.

" _Ignore...Ignore"_ Naruto thought with a small growl trying to fight the urge. If it's a good thing or a troublesome thing, it's that Naruto can't help himself to ignore this. The right thing to do thing. It's probably because of how he was raised. He shivers a little remembering.

 _Flashback_

" _Narutoooo...clean your room!"_ an angry redhead screams across the house.

"Y-yes mom!" _A 12 year old Naruto said jumping into his room and starts making his bed, throwing out the empty cups of ramen in garbage bags._

 _His eyes widen seeing his dark manga underneath his dirty shirts. He dashes towards it and throws it under his bed. He begins throwing everything else underneath his bed not sure where else to put it._

" _.to" she calls him slowly at the front of his room._

" _Ha!" Naruto flinches seeing the angry woman with flaming hair. "Its clean mom"_

" _Oh" she said, with a kind smile looking at his room. "It really is.."_

 _Her eyes then detected something under his bed. She shifts her eyes back at Naruto giving him that smile he always loves to see. Naruto chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head._

" _Was lazy...too..take..it..out" Naruto tells her with his tone of voice getting quieter._

" _Do I need to get my pan?" she asked, hitting her hand with her fist._

" _No, no, no.." Naruto said shaking his head rapidly, until he feels his mother's hand against his head._

" _You know, if you get the habit of doing good deeds...good things will come to you" Kushina said with a smile. "so...TAKE OUT YOUR GARBAGE!"_

 _Flashback ended_

He can almost hear her now, yelling at him to pick it up. He can't ignore this feeling so he might as well do it. He walks over and bends down to pick up the piece of paper. He recognized what was written in it. Notes Iruka wrote on the blackboard along with formulas. The page was filled with it. " _Wow...so much writing"_ he thought and notice the hallway beginning to clear. He folds the paper and puts in his pocket. He knows who it belongs to, still remembering how annoying she was yesterday. He starts walking to class, wondering what good will happen to him if he returns it.

Naruto enters through the 2nd exit noticing everyone in class. He was close to being late but he made it on time, returning to his desk. His attention shifts to Sakura who looks upset. He starts tapping his desk, trying to think how to approach her.

"Good morning class" Iruka said, walking in.

"Good morning" everyone replies.

" _Need to be careful...I must give this to her when shes alone..or else...some might think it the wrong way"_ Naruto thought, turning his head to the window. A raindrop hits it, sliding down slowly soon more comes smashing against the window.

"Its raining" Ino said, surprised thinking that it wouldn't rain until after school.

"Unpredictable...hope you all have umbrellas or you could get sick" Iruka said looking outside.

Ino eyes notice the umbrella next to Naruto's bag on the floor. " _He came prepared...didn't think he would"_ she thought staring at him. The memory of yesterday came to her mind. It's questionable to what he was trying to say to her. He doesn't act like one of her fanboys or seem to have any interest in her at all. Which brings her another question. " _What do you think of me?"_ she thought.

"damn...I must have dropped it" Sakura said with a frown.

Her study sheets were scattered on her desk but she couldn't find the important one. Sighing in defeat, she lays her head on the table. She notice it was raining outside and is surprised. She was busy all night, worrying about the test that she didn't check the weather. Why did today become the worst day for her.

"The test will be near the end of class...since I don't think it will take too long for everyone to complete it" Iruka tells them.

"At the end" Ino said softly. "I can have some more study time then"

She turns her head to Naruto, who still faces the window but his head is placed on his desk. " _Is he sleeping again!?"_ she thought with her eye twitching. She slightly opens her mouth but stops. Her eyes move to her desk. She wanted to wake him up but she could embarrass herself again like yesterday. However, by pulling her phone out, a smirk appears on her face.

Naruto can feel a vibration in his pants. Thinking about when his phone ever vibrates, it would be only on certain occasions. Which this wasn't one of them but that didn't stop him from pulling it out and viewing the message.

 **Ino: Wake up, you idiot...Iruka is going to review for the tes-**

Naruto slides is phone back to his pocket before finishing her message. " _I really need to give her this...so good karma can come my way"_ he thought surprised to get a message from Ino. He grunts and slowly turns his head to her, looking at her with one eye. She looked focus at the board but he can see her phone gripped in her hand. He looks back at the window. It's starting to rain harder.

OOO

Lunch begins again and everyone were leaving their desk. Except for Ino, who stayed in her seat tapping her finger on the desk. She's frustrated that she didn't get a response from him. " _When you try to help a guy"_ she thought and looks to her left but is surprised not to see him. She looked around the room but no sight of him. She gets up from her seat wondering why he left early for lunch.

Leaving through the closest exit to her, she starts walking. She turns her head to the direction of the staircase that she saw Naruto walk up yesterday for lunch. To her surprise, near the staircase, she spots Sakura.

"Hey, Saku-" Ino said, walking over to her until she saw Naruto.

Her eyes widen, noticing Naruto passing Sakura something that seems to be a letter. The wheels in Ino's brain begins to turn. " _W-wait...is that...and from him!"_ she thought but couldn't believe it. Then again, she can see Sakura smiling and blushing when she opened the letter. Ino clenched her hand and turned away with a slight blush of her own. " _When did he show any interest in Sakura...they never spoke before until...yesterday..well not really"_ she thought confused about the whole thing. She never even seen Naruto bat an eye toward Sakura so why.

"Ino"

"Hm-..w-what" ino said turning around and sees Sakura. "S-Sakura!"

"Ya, whats up with you?" Sakura asked noticing Ino's red cheeks.

"O-oh nothing just...thinking about stuff.." Ino said nervously and looks over Sakura's shoulder, seeing Naruto walk up the stairs. "So um.."

"Ino, look what I found" Sakura said showing her the notes with a grin on her face.

"Your lost note...where was it?" Ino asked.

"well..I didn't really find it..but you would be a surprised who did" Sakura said with a nervous giggle. "Naruto found it on the floor and gave it to me"

"H-he did!" Ino said surprised that he would do that.

" _So that letter...was her notes then"_ Ino thought with a slight smile, feeling relieved but why. Sakura notice, curious what is making her smile like that.

"Why are you smiling?" Sakura asked.

"...just my crazy thoughts.." Ino said giggling. "When I saw Naruto give you, your notes back..I thought it was a love letter"

"W-w-what!?" Sakura stutters turning bright red then shaking her head. "What makes you think that...I hardly know the guy!"

"hehe...I know..plus he doesn't seem that type of guy to give love letters" Ino states, turning around.

"H-how would you know that?" Sakura asked, redness lowering.

"Oh..uh" Ino said nervously. "Just a hunch..lets keep going...the guys must be waiting for us"

"They're not outside.." Sakura tells her.

"What why?" Ino asked, turning her head to her.

"Its raining..probably at the cafeteria" Sakura said, walking in a different direction.

"Oh right!" Ino replies, just remembering the rain then follows Sakura.

OOO

Naruto opens the rooftop door but finds the rain falling heavily. He stares at it with disappointment in his expression. " _No good karma here"_ he thought sighing and closing the door. He walks down the stairs and turns his sights to the hallway where the club room is. Since his usual lunch place is wet, he might as well go in the club room. He would think that he was allow too. It's quiet and probably no one is around. Naruto walks to that direction and reaches the door. The only roadblock there is, if its locked. He twist the knob and heard it click. " _Well thats good luck"_ he thought, opening the door.

The door creaks, echoing in the room. The lights were just off but made it feel oddly comfortable. It could be because of the light coming through the windows, giving a warm feeling to the place. He takes his seat at the end of the table. He can hear the raindrops hit the window every second that passes. He takes out his lunch and begins eating alone in peace.

Ino and Sakura enters the cafeteria, trying to look for Neji and Sai. they spot them, one table down, near the large windows. They walk to them.

"You two found us" Sai said with a smile.

"Well this is the only place you could be when it's raining out" Sakura states, taking her seat.

"So how's everything" Ino said, sitting down.

"Same like always…" Neji answers.

"Oh...are you preparing for your kendo match this friday?" Ino asked with curiosity.

"Yes I am..but its a normal thing I do almost everyday" Neji replies.

"Wow...must be tiring" Sakura said to him.

"Sometimes...but I gotten use to it" Neji tells her.

"So you aren't nervous then?" Ino asked.

"Not at all…" Neji said with a confident smile.

"He's hardly ever nervous" Sai states, patting Neji's back with a smile.

"Hey..cut that out" Neji said, shifting his eyes to Sai.

"Hehe.." Ino giggles along with Sakura.

"Seems like the rain isn't stopping anytime soon" Sai states, looking outside.

"Boy..the day sure looks sad out" Sakura said noticing the grey sky and less people out.

"Ya.." Ino said softly.

OOO

Everyone returned to class. Iruka was handing out the test sheets starting from the bottom row. Sakura was less nervous, thanks to getting her notes back. It was a surprised that Naruto gave it to her. She looks over her shoulder to Naruto who didn't look nervous at all.

Ino was staring at the sheets in Iruka's hand, wanting to do the test right this second. She was tapping her finger rapidly against the desk. She soon hears another tapping coming from her left. She shifts her eyes to the pencil, Naruto has in his hand. He was tapping the end of it, on his desk slowly. A few seconds after, the test sheet lands in front of her.

"You may begin...and remember..no cheating" Iruka tells the class in a serious tone.

Every pencil starts to move. Half the students were focused and others were trying to scratch some ideas to answer the questions. They wished that they had studied yesterday night. Ino and Sakura were moving smoothly, answering every question to the best of their ability.

Time passed and a majority were close to the end of the sheet. Ino had one more question but the sound of a pencil stopping next to her, distracted her mind. She shifts her eyes to see Naruto yawning then crossing his arms over his desk and laying his head on them. " _Is he finished?"_ she thought, surprised.

"Only a few more minutes, class is about done" Iruka states, looking up at the clock above the blackboard. "Please, put the test sheets at the corner of your desk to make it easier to collect"

They followed his instruction and moved their test paper at the corner of their desk. Ino caught a glimpse of Naruto's test sheet. She was able to see writing on it but not what was exactly written. The sound of vibration caused Ino to grab her phone in her pocket but is surprised to feel nothing. She looks around to where the sound came from. Her eyes lands on Naruto who had his cell phone in his hand. " _Who messaged him_ " she thought curious, never once saw him on his phone and it looks to her that it was something important.

Class comes to and end. Everyone begins leaving for the day. Ino began putting her things in her bag until noticing a shadow covering her desk. She looks at her left.

"I won't be showing up to the club room today.." Naruto spoke to her.

"What...why not?" Ino asked, wondering if it had to do with the message.

"Something came up that I need to be home early for" Naruto answers with a serious expression.

"Oh..well" Ino said, looking to the front. "We won't be doing much today...Choji will be introducing us his card game-"

"I'll do mines tomorrow then.." Naruto states, walking to the second exit.

Sakura saw the short interaction between Naruto and Ino, wondering what they talked about. She walks up to Ino.

"So, what did Naruto talk to you about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh..nothing really" Ino answers her and gets up from her seat. "Well I'm going to go now...see you tomorrow Sakura"

Sakura stares at Ino until she left the room. To her, she didn't look quite joyful. Naruto must have said something to her again. Sakura clenches her fist but loosens it after remembering a certain image of Naruto's blue eyes.

 _Flashback_

" _hey...Sakura!" Naruto calls her, getting her attention._

" _Naruto...why are you?-" Sakura said surprised to hear her named called by him._

" _Here" Naruto said, passing her the folded paper._

" _Wait..is this.." Sakura replies blushing._

 _The first thought that came to her mind was, love letter. Though, she never expected to get it from Naruto. She looks up at him and it happened again. His blue eyes captured hers. She couldn't think of anything to say when she looks at his beautiful eyes. She blinks, snapping out of her stare. She wonders how long has she been staring and quickly took the paper away from his hands._

 _She breathes out, calming her nerves and heart. She opens it and is surprised to see her writing. More importantly, her notes she lost._

" _You found it!" Sakura said with a big smile._

" _Ya..you shouldn't lose something when you put so much work into it" Naruto tells her._

" _ya..I was an idiot" Sakura said, knowing that he's right._

" _Yes you are" Naruto said with a nod._

" _Hey.." Sakura said in a deep tone, with a tick mark but then sees him walking past her._

 _Flashback ended_

Ino wasn't the only one thinking it was a love letter. Sakura thought so too but felt a little disappointed that it wasn't. She leaves the room and starts walking down the hall. She wonders what would her answer be if it was. It wouldn't make sense to say yes since she hardly knew Naruto. Then again, dating would help with that.

Sakura soon reaches the entrance of the school. She notice the heavy rain out. " _AHHH...forgot my umbrellaa!"_ she thought forgetting to bring one from home. She looks around but sees no one. What is she going to do now. In this weather, she will get sick if she runs in the rain. Plus, would feel weird having wet clothes stick to her skin. Makes her shiver.

"What am I going to do now" Sakura said to herself with a sigh.

Naruto began walking down the staircase. He needed to use the restroom before he left. If he didn't, the rain would have reminded him. He notice Sakura at the front. He reaches the floor and stops walking. From the looks of it, she didn't have an umbrella and it's raining so much. " _Oh no.."_ he thought getting that feeling again to be kind. He holds the umbrella tightly in his hands. " _Must...not given in!"_ he thought fighting the urge to help and walks forward. The closer he gets to the exit, the more he sees Sakura. " _Avoid avoid...avoid!_ " he thought until he can see her face which had a small frown on it. " _Crap.."_ he thought and bites his lip.

"Catch!" Naruto spoke, throwing his umbrella.

"Uh?" Sakura replies, turning and sees the umbrella coming to her. "Waahhh"

Sakura catches it and sees Naruto run past her.

"Wait...what about-" Sakura said until he exit the doors.

Naruto holds his bag above his head and starts running through the rain, splashing in the puddles. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. " _That idiot.."_ she thought with a smile.

OOO

Night as fallen. Naruto was walking up the stairs, soaking wet holding a square package. " _Jeez...why didn't the delivery guys just drop it off at the door"_ he thought with his hair covering his eyes. He makes it to his floor. He opens his door and places the package on the counter. " _Where's good karma when you need it.."_ Naruto thought shivering in his wet clothes. A small sneeze comes out from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sick Day Part 1**

It's Thursday, and class is about to begin. Almost every seat was filled except for one. Ino is staring at that seat. " _Did he sleep in?'_ she thought curious why Naruto didn't show up to class this time.

"I've graded your test...it seems most of you understood what I have been teaching...and some needs to pay more attention" Iruka states. "I'm going to come around and give it back to you"

Iruka starts making his way through the class, hand delivering the test paper. Sakura received hers and smiles. She has a 85 percent basically and A. She hugs her test and looks over her shoulder, wondering if Ino got the test back. However, her eyes wandered to the seat next to Ino. " _Naruto isn't here…"_ she thought looking at her bag. She brought the umbrella Naruto gave to her and planned to give it back.

Iruka reaches Ino and gives her the test. Ino smiled seeing a 90 on it. She notice Iruka was staring at Naruto's desk.

"Hmm..its been some time since he missed a class" Iruka states with a sigh and walks back.

" _Naruto hasn't missed a class before"_ she thought and feeling worried. She wonders if that text she saw Naruto received has something to do with his absence. There is one thing she can try. Pulling her phone out, she begins texting Naruto.

OOO

The phone vibrates on the table. The tv was on and Naruto was sitting on the couch still in his pjs. He had a blanket covering him. The tip of his nose was red. He sneezed.

"Urgh.." Naruto said feeling a little light headed.

He felt sick and dead inside. He didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. He just had to be the nice guy and give Sakura the umbrella but he wouldn't say this is a bad thing. Actually, Naruto would think being sick is the good karma he was waiting for.

"Alone..relax..warm…" Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Never felt so happy"

To top it off, his favourite show is on.

" _ **Asura...you lost again"**_

" _ **...heh...don't count me out yet!**_ "

Naruto was watching his favourite ninja anime. It was entertaining to watch. He hears his phone vibrate again. He glares at it. " _Must be Ino...she doesn't expect me to go to the club room does she!?"_ he thought and decides not to answer. Since, he already gave someone the message on why he isn't in school today.

OOO

"He's what!" Ino said surprised.

"Sick…" Sara tells her.

It was lunch time and Sara texted Ino to meet at the club room.

"How.." Ino said, remembering he brought an umbrella to school.

"He ran in the rain" Sara said with a shrug. "That's what he told me"

"Oh...so he texted you" Ino replies, not receiving one text from him.

"No...he came to my apartment" Sara said.

"What!?" Ino said shocked.

"On my way down...I saw Naruto outside his room...it looked like he was planning to go to school but...I told him not too" Sara said. "It would be dumb if he did"

"So you two...live close to each other uh" Ino said softly.

"Yup...sometimes we meet" Sara tells her.

"I see.." Ino said playing with her fingers. "So..he's sick..do you know when he will feel better?"

"No..but it all depends on how he's going to take care of himself" Sara responds.

"Oh.." Ino said.

Ino felt worried about Naruto. Though, its normal to be worried about a club member but, this much. To the point that she is thinking to visit him. She shakes her head and turns to the door. She's crazy to think that plus she doesn't know where he lives.

"Well..thanks for telling me..seems like this is going to be another day without him" Ino tells her. "He's going to have to tell us his game tomorrow-"

"But...we aren't going to have a meeting tomorrow" Sara states.

"What?" Ino said tilting her head.

"Remember...you have a kendo match to go to" Sara tell her.

"Oh...right" Ino said remembering what she promised. "So I wont be seeing Naruto until Monday then uh"  
"Yup.." Sara said walking out first. "Wonder if he planned this...just so he can get out of the clubs activities"

"If he did.." Ino said with a tick mark. "He really is irresponsible"

"Well I must be going...my friends are waiting for me" Sara said walking to the staircase.

"Same…" Ino said locking the door behind her. "This would be the first time both of us came to the club room at lunch"

"Ya.." Sara said with a smile. "My second time"

"Second..who was the first?" Ino asked.

"Naruto.." Sara said walking down the stairs.

Ino eye twitched feeling something odd circling in her. She isn't sure what it is but she doesn't like this feeling.

OOO

Ino went outside and walks over to the lunch table where everyone is seating at.

"Oh you made it" Neji said.

"Ya...I was talking with someone" Ino states taking her seat.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh.." Ino said trying to think of a response. "About...my test!"

"Oh...did you do bad?" Sai asked.

"no..I did great" Ino said with a smile. "90"

"That is great...nice job" Neji tells her.

"Thanks" Ino said in a kind tone.

"I hear that someone scored perfect" Sakura tells Ino.

"What really" Ino said shocked. "Do you know who?"

"Hmm someone asked Iruka but he didn't give a name...just that one student got 100" Sakura answered.

"So there is someone smarter than you in class" Neji said with a slight smirk to Ino.

"But who…" Ino said curious.

"If no one in your class are bragging about getting perfect that means it's either someone is hiding it or...the person wasn't present" Sai exclaims.

One person pops into Sakura and Ino's mind.

"N-no...that can't be possible" Ino said shaking her head.

"He isn't the type" Sakura said doing the same.

"Who?" Neji asked.

"The guy sitting next to Ino...who sleeps in class most of the time" Sakura answers Neji. "Naruto"

"Oh.." Neji said surprised.

"Ya...all he does is sleep or look out the window daydreaming" Ino states. "Doesn't seem to care about class"

"You know quite a lot about him…" Sai said with his smile. "Observing him all day-"

"N-no!...I haven't been watching him" Ino said with a slight blush.

"That doesn't explain how you know that much about what he does in class" Neji states slowly getting jealous.

"Well...he sits beside me…" Ino said in a low tone.

"Hmm...you did try to talk to him two days ago" Sakura spoke.

"Sakura!...his eraser fell!" Ino tells her.

"I think we should stop...we don't want Ino mad" Sai said with a chuckle. "Lets talk about tomorrow's match"

"Ya...finally get to see Neji's skill" Sakura states.

"Ya.." Neji said not feeling all that excited about it.

He wonders what is going on between Ino and Naruto. From her reaction, it's something more than sitting next to each other.

OOO

Sakura and Ino returns to class.

"Sakura...can you come here for a moment?" Iruka calls her from his desk.

"Yes" Sakura said walking over.

"Your address is closest to him...I'm wondering if you can deliver this homework to Naruto?" Iruka states, handing Sakura a folder of paper work.

"To Naruto.." Sakura said taking it from him.

"I also put his test in it...the address is attached to the side of the folder" Iruka tells her.

Sakura looks at the address and is surprised. He does live close to her. It would take her five minutes to get from her house to his.

"Sorry, for asking you to do this" Iruka tells her.

"No...its fine" Sakura said with a smile. "I'm going to give this to him..don't you worry"

"Thank you…" Iruka tells her.

Sakura nods and takes her seat. She stares at the folder. She was going to hand deliver this to Naruto at his place. Many thoughts circle around her head. Also, the feeling of excitement fills her insides. She doesn't understand why but she can also give his umbrella back and a thank you. She smiles from her thought.

Ino notice Sakura receiving the folder. She was curious what it was.

Class ends and Sakura slide the folder in her bag. Ino rushes to her desk.

"Sakura...what did Iruka give you?" Ino asked, couldn't hold in her curiosity.

"O-oh...its Naruto's homework and test" Sakura answers.

"Narutos?...wait are you going to give it to him?" Ino asked getting closer to Ino.

"Y-ya...uh Ino" Sakura said with a slight blush, feeling uncomfortable. "Too close"

"Oh sorry" Ino said stepping back. "But...do you even know his address?"

"Yup.." Sakura said pulling out the folder and showing it to Ino. "surprisingly...he lives five minutes away from me in that apartment complex"

"Sara lives there too" Ino said quietly.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Another friend lives there too" Ino answers her.

"Oh..cool" Sakura said.

Ino eyes shined after remembering what Sakura said before.

"You said...Naruto's test is in here too...right?" Ino asked, eyeing the folder like it was food.

"Ya...but I haven't looked at it.." Sakura said and figured out what Ino wants to do. "Its rude to look without his permission"

"Hey...your doing him a favour to deliver this to him...you have the right to peek" Ino states.

"Well-" Sakura said and notice Ino opening it and pulling the test. "Ino!"

"Shh...just a small-" Ino said and saw the score on the test.

" _What...is this"_ she thought. Sakura can tell Ino is shocked. She could see it but, she felt it was wrong. She grabbed the folder and slide the sheet back in.

"alright..I'm going to deliver this to Naruto…" Sakura said walking to the exit. "You have somewhere to be don't you...after school"  
"Oh right" Ino said snapping out of her thoughts. "Bye Sakura.."

Ino sees her friend leave. She turns around and looks at Naruto's desk. What she saw, surprised her but also makes her mad. She can't imagine him getting that score. The way he is, the slacker. However, what gave her that idea. Answering that in her mind, its him sleeping in class. Then again, from time to time, she hears his pencil move and his head always blocks her view of his desk. He could have been taking notes. Her phone vibrates in her pocket.

"Aye!...the club" Ino said running out of the room.

OOO

Sakura was walking up the stairs in the apartment complex. She was nervous and can hear her heartbeat louder. She makes it to Naruto's floor and walks to his door. She stares at it for awhile, wondering what she should say. How will Naruto react. Just imagining it is making her shaky. " _Urghh...there is no reason to be afraid...just knock the damn door!"_ Sakura thought and let her body move on its own. She knocks but no answer. She frowns forgetting the idea he might not be home.

She gets startled when the door unlocks. She gulps and sees the door slowly opening. A pair of blue eyes pop out. Sakura can feel her heart race just from his eyes.

"Naru-" Sakura said until Naruto coughs.

"Hey Sakura..uhh" Naruto said weakly, opening the door for her.

"You can come in and drop the folder on the counter"

"O-oh..ok" Sakura said entering his apartment.

Naruto stands by the door, covered by his blanket. Sakura placed the folder down and notice a popular anime was on. The ninja.

"Thanks for coming" Naruto said having a little trouble to talk.

"Its fine…" Sakura said and looks at him. "Its my fault your sick..sorry"

"Yes it is" Naruto said with a nod.

"Erhh.." Sakura said feeling bad about it more.

"But….it's a good thing" Naruto said with a smile.

"Good think in being sick?" Sakura said confused.

"Stay home all day" Naruto said with a peaceful smile.

" _Woah...where is that loner Naruto...he's kinda...cute"_ Sakura thought and blushed.

"Plus...no one bothers me here" Naruto tells her.

"Wait...where's your parents?" Sakura asked.

"..there.." Naruto said feeling a cough coming but tried finishing his sentence quickly. "Gone.."

Sakura eyes widen while Naruto coughs a few times. She didn't know that Naruto was leaving here alone. She frowns.

"well..Sakura...you can go now..I don't want you to get a cold" Naruto states also thinking that he wants to get back to his alone time.

"Ya...oh wait!" Sakura said reaching into her bag.

Naruto tilts his head and walks to her. He is surprised to see Sakura holding his umbrella.

"Here...thank you for lending it to me" Sakura said with a smile, giving it to him.

"You didn't have to give it back" Naruto said taking it from her.

"Well..it isn't right for me to keep.. if I don't own it" Sakura said with a slight blush. "Also thanks for giving my notes...some people would think it was trash and through it away"

"Well...you worked hard on it.." Naruto tells her.

"Ya I did..and got an 85 on the test" Sakura said with a grin.

"...congrats?" Naruto said not sure what to say next.

"Thanks" Sakura said feeling butterflies enter her stomach.

Far from them, Naruto phones vibrates on the table. Sakura hears it and turns to it.

"Oh...seems like someone is calling you?" Sakura tells him.

"Urgh..is she that cruel to make me go there while im sick" Naruto said weakly, thinking that Ino is calling him.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Before Naruto answered, he remembers what Ino told him. He shut his mouth and thinks of what he should tell Sakura. Then an idea pops into his mind.

"Just someone" Naruto said, not being able to think of a smarter idea while he's sick.

"Hmhm.." Sakura said noticing the phone keeps ringing. "You sure you dont need to pick that up"  
"Ya of course.." Naruto states. "It will stop soon enough"

Which it did right after. Naruto smiles at that but hears knocking from his door, starling him and Sakura. A voice came along with it.

"Nar-"

In a split second, Naruto locks the door then shuts the lights. He flies to the couch and grabs the remote. He turns the tv off. He gets up and runs to Sakura, holding her close to his chest.

"Nar.." Sakura said with a big blush on her face which could not be seen in the dark.

"Shhh" Naruto whisper, moving her behind the couch and keeps his hand against her mouth.

"-uto!" a female voice spoke in anger.

" _What the hell is the queen of hearts doing here...more importantly...how does she know where I live!"_ Naruto thought. He couldn't believe Ino is right in front of his door. Sakura didn't put that together yet. Her mind was filled with the idea of how close she is to Naruto.

"I know you're in there!" Ino shouts in front of the door.

Naruto kept his mouth shut. He gets startled when his phone vibrates.

"I can hear your phone!..Naruto you better get out here!" Ino yells.

Naruto had not choice. Her voice was getting louder and it might upset the neighbors. However, he can't let Ino see Sakura which means.

"Sakura… don't come out until I tell you to..ok" Naruto said looking deep into her eyes.

Sakura couldn't help to get lost in them and nod. Naruto then pushes her into a room.

"NARUTO!" Ino shouts.

"Shhh!...keep it down" Naruto said opening the door a little so he can come out a little, coughing right after.

"So you are sick" Ino said feeling a little bad for screaming at him to open the door.

"Of course...so why did you come by here.." Naruto said weakly, looking annoyed.

"Ahh..hmm" Ino replies looking at the ground.

"Hmm if its nothing I'll just-" Naruto said about to close the door.

"Hmm...let me come in!" Ino shouts.

It surprised Naruto to hear that from her. She looked at him straight in the eye telling him this wasn't a joke and she really wants to come in. Just when his good karma arrived, the bad one always follows behind. He isn't going to let it catch up. So the simple answer is….

"No" Naruto said and closing the door.

Naruto didn't know why she came and doesn't plan to ask. But, he is curious. He stares at the door not knowing that Ino was looking back. She was looking angry with both hands clenched. Still, she needed to keep her cool. There is a reason why she came all the way here. It's a good thing she remembered that address but now the tough part. Getting in. there is something she wants to ask him that can't wait until Monday. Since he ignores her texts and calls, the face to face approach is the only other option.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. :3 This will be a long chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Sick Day part 2**

Minutes before Ino went to see Naruto, she was at school heading to the club room. She was deep in thought about the score. Not anyone would get that score unless they cheated but she doesn't think Naruto is that type. So, the other theory would be he studied and was actually paying attention in class. Though, it's mind boggling since he looks like he was sleeping most of the time but if she were to think back. Not once, Iruka called him out. She stops in front of the stairs.

Iruka didn't have to wake Naruto up since, he already knows. From her view, it seems like he was sleeping but for Iruka. It might be the other way around. " _Urrghhh...leave my thoughts!"_ she thought, shaking her head with her hands. She's thinking to deep into this. She has a club to go to, there is no point for her to think of possible answers.

"Hi Ino.." Anko spoke behind her.

"Ah!" Ino said turning around, startled. "...oh..Hey Anko"

"Is it bad hair day already?" Anko asked, seeing her hair look all over the place.

"Oh no.." ino said trying to fix her hair. "Just..having a hard time understanding someone"

"Usually its cause of poor communication" Anko states.

"Ya...but if the other person doesn't want to communicate with you.." Ino said with a sigh.

"Ah...your talking about Naruto" Anko said in a surprised tone.

"What...how did you know that?" Ino said shocked herself that she knew.

"Well for one thing...there shouldn't be anyone that wouldn't want to speak with the popular girl in school ...unless there Naruto" Anko exclaims.

"Heh...so you know Naruto then?" Ino asked.

"Yup...and I can tell you...it may be long before he would talk to you as a friend" Anko states with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked.

"Naruto...doesn't act like a normal teen for his age...actually if he acted like one...he might gain popularity faster than you" Anko states.

"Him popular.." Ino said not sure if she can imagine that.

"Its true...and Naruto knows it….he's aware of it along with other things…" Anko tells her.

"So why does he look like a slacker in class and doesn't care about anybody" Ino said.

"Your kidding...he cares just he is able to organize what he cares about or who…" Anko said with a nod.

"Uh?" Ino said not understanding.

"It could be because his parents aren't around but..he is able to focus on the things that matter then what isnt which would be-"

"Being popular" Ino states.

"Oh...so you don't think it's important too.." Anko said. "Well..from what I can tell about him...he wants to become an adult faster leaving his teenage years behind…"

"Uh...so he ignores me because...I'm popular" Ino said not seeing the mature thing there.

"I'm just speculating…but who knows what goes through his head" Anko states.

"That isn't fair" Ino said clenching her hands. "Already judging me because of my status"

Ino didn't know what she thinks of Naruto now. First he was a slacker and now he thinks he's above everyone. He may think of himself as an adult but in her eyes, he isn't. Though, she's more pissed about how he is treating her because of her status. Instead of who she is. Her phone vibrates in her pocket again. She pulls it out.

" **Where are you?"** Sara text.

That's right, there's a club meeting. She looks at Anko.

"I have to go now" Ino said running up the stairs.

"Don't tell Naruto what I told you!" Anko shouts.

Ino reaches the top. She looks at the time on her phone. If she remembers, Sakura should already be making her way to his apartment. She enters the club room.

"Sorry for being late" Ino said to the two members.

"Its fine…" Sara states holding four cards in her hands.

"Hmm..do you have a 7?" Choji spoke staring at his seven cards intently.

"Go fish" Sara tells him, making him pick up a card.

"So you guys are playing go fish" Ino said taking her seat.

"Yup and like always…" Sara said with a smile. "I'm winning"

Ino chuckles and watches them play. She didn't want to interrupt their game plus, Sara seems to be close to winning. She smiles but she can't get rid of what Anko told her. The only thing she can think right now is having a talk with him and dealing with it or else, it might be difficult to reach her goal. She starts tapping her finger against the table.

Sara notice Ino doing that at the corner of her eye.

OOO

The club meeting ended early since there wasn't too much to discuss and a member is missing. Choji left first only leaving Ino and Sara in the room. Ino looked at her phone, seeing forty minutes past. Sakura should have already dropped the folder by now. Question is if Naruto opened the door for her.

"Ino.." Sara calls her.

"Ya" she replies.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked.

"Hm...nothing really" Ino said picking her bag up and walking out the door first before Sara.

"Hmm but that face reminds me when we met each other" Sara said locking the door.

"Eh" Ino said surprised.

"That time you didn't speak your mind...you kept staring at that tree" Sara said with a giggle. "But it's where you thought of the idea of making this club"

"Right.." Ino states looking the clubs sign.

She remembers that day, on her vacation away from school. There was something that was bugging her but can't quite remember what it was. That made her frustrated just like now and that's when that idea came to mind.

"I have an idea" Sara said with a smirk. "I planned to go alone but it might be fun if you came also"

"Uh?" Ino asked tilting her head.

OOO

"Don't think he will answer me" Ino said holding her phone.

"Figured...doesn't seem like you two are chummy as much" Sara states.

The two were walking to the apartment complex.

"Still..you think visiting him will be alright?" Ino asked unsure.

"Maybe not but…" Sara said with a smile. "Might show him that we care"

"Hm?…" Ino said surprised.

"Well look at it this way.." Sara said. "It might him make be more motivated in the club meetings...possibly"

"heh...I dont think so" Ino said in truth.

Sara and Ino reaches the complex. Ino stares at it. When Sara told her to come, she didn't want to but maybe, this might be her chance. Naruto's idea of her is wrong and she needs to force him to understand. She was interested in him since, he is the first person not being a fanboy around her but that wasn't a good thing either after hearing the truth. And she was beginning to think he was a nice person when he helped Sakura.

Sara enters the building first then Ino second. The two walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Sara realized something, she may know his floor number but not his door number.

"Ino...are you afraid to knock at every single door?" Sara asked.

"Why ask me that?" Ino said raising an eyebrow.

"I..may have forgot to tell you I didn't know his door number" Sara states with a nervous chuckle.

"...really" Ino said, placing her palm against her face. "Don't worry..I know it"

"You do?" Sara asked surprised.

"My friend, Sakura had to deliver his homework to him and his address was on it. I took a quick look and remembered what was written on it"

"That's you for you...if we ever play finding the match...no one can win" Sara said with a smile.

"Wouldn't say no one" Ino said closing her eyes with a smile.

"Oh...so did someone beat you?" Sara said, seeing the elevator doors open.

"More like…" Ino said opening her eyes. "Getting me into playing cards"

Ino walks out the elevator. This topic reminded her of her childhood.

 _Flashback_

 _Back then she had shorter hair, easily mistaken for a boy. A huge gust of wind appeared and Ino was wearing a summer dress. The wind smelled fresh and felt good. Cards flew along it spiraling around her. She was amazed. It was like the cards were dancing around her. She looked at someone who through the cards. He had a big grin on his face._

" _Hehehe..one is stuck in your hair" he laughs._

 _Ino felt embarrassed. She picked the card out of her hair and notice the suit._

" _Queen of hearts" she said staring at the card._

 _Flashback ended_

The sudden flashback made her realize, there was more to that day. Sadly, she was too young to remember his face and name but she feels like it wasn't just him. Thinking back, there was two other kids.

"Ino" Sara calls her snapping out her thoughts. "Just thought of another idea!...I'll be right back"

"Ok" Ino replies and stands in the middle of the empty hallway.

She turns her head to the left and notice she was in front of Naruto's door. She stares at it, not wanting to see him. She feels quite offended still and not sure if she can act nice around him anymore. She might at least text him to open up but doing that won't do her any good. Her ears twitch after hearing the vibration behind the door then whispers. Ino eyes widen. " _oh he is here uh"_ she thought feeling something lighting her fire. Maybe, it can't wait until Monday. She raises her fist. She made it all the way here so…

"NARUTO!" she yells behind his door. "I know you're in there..I can hear your phone!"

She glares at the door, impatiently waiting for him to answer. She screams his name again and flinches when the door opens.

"Shhh!..keep it down" Naruto tells her, covered with his blanket.

" _..right, he's sick.."_ she thought forgetting that this was the main reason Sara brought her here.

However, now she has another reason. She looks up at him.

"Let me in" Ino said not wanting to say what she has to say out in the hallway.

"No" Naruto said simply closing the door.

Ino stands their shocked but isn't going to let this slide. She knocks on the door again which opened but not so much like the last time. Ino was only able to see half his sick face.

"Naruto...let me in.." she said again in a serious tone.

"Can you see I'm sick...I had to use all my energy to walk over to the door" Naruto states, not completely lying.

"Oh...so you didn't get your homework from Sakura" Ino said not surprised, Sakura is popular so I don't think he would even answer the door for her

Naruto shakes but coughs right after. He looks at Ino.

"Yes...she slid it under my door" Naruto said weakly lying.

"Hmmm.." Ino replies staring at him. "Tell me...what do you think of me?"

"At the moment...annoying" Naruto states wiping his boogers with his blanket.

"Tch...Anko told me-" Ino said until Naruto stopped her.

"Anko…" Naruto said quietly with his eye twitching. "I understand now"

Naruto opens the door for Ino who hesitated to enter. She was nervous and not sure what to expect. When she entered, she notice everything was off. She hears coughing behind her.

"I don't feel up to it but…" Naruto said walking past her.

"H-hey..where are you going?" Ino asked, not sure why he didn't turn on the lights yet.

"Lets play a game" Naruto spoke walking back to the counter.

Naruto takes off his blanket and lays it over the counter. It shocked Ino. She hears cards being shuffled. After hearing Anko's name, Naruto knew her big mouth would tell her about what they discussed in private. This would make Ino lecture him but he's neither physically prepared or prepared to defend himself. He just follows what he thinks.

"If you win...you can say what Anko told you..but" Naruto said looking at her with a serious expression. "But if you lose...you leave"

"fine" Ino said looking serious. "..I'm surprised you even have a cards"

"I did say I use to play…" Naruto said wiping his nose with his sleeve. "But that was a long time"

Ino starts seeing the cards being placed over the blanket quickly. Five cards were place further from each other and two cards were in between the two. " _This is…"_ she thought recognizing the format. Then she saw Naruto slam twenty cards in front of her.

"The game is speed" Naruto said taking his deck and slamming five cards against the blanket.

Ino was surprised with his speed and grabs five cards from her deck.

"H-hold on.." she said viewing her cards.

Naruto ignores her and slides his hand over the five cards he placed down. Ino watches him closely. She sees him take the five cards in his hand. She gulps getting nervous, Naruto was acting different. After mentioning Anko, she guess he figured out what she was going to say. Somehow, he also knew that she would agree to this card game. He's clever and still didn't turn on the lights. She wonders why but it seems like she is able to see her hand so no big deal.

 **Ino's hand**

 **Jack of diamond**

 **10 of hearts**

 **8 of spades**

 **4 of clubs**

 **Ace of diamond**

She ordered her cards so she can be prepared to lay it down. She knew the rules of this game already since she played it when she first started out. The person had to be fast and have no cards to be the winner. She started to get excited. She forgot the thrill playing this card game and this could actually..

"Ready" Naruto said looking at her with a serious expression.

It's dark but just by looking at his eyes. Ino knew he doesn't plan to lose. He's serious and a little scary. Plus, the way he picked up his five cards. It felt like he was intimidating her. She rubs the edge of her cards and reaches for the right card while Naruto reaches the other.

 **Naruto's hand**

 **8 of hearts**

 **8 of diamonds**

 **7 of spades**

 **3 of hearts**

 **Ace of clubs**

"3..2..1..flip!" Naruto said both flipping the cards.

OOO

In one of the rooms, Sakura was leaning against the door. She can hear two voices but barely. She knew one was Naruto but not the other. It went silent after. She can't believe Naruto put her in this room. It was dark so she couldn't tell what was in here. " _Do I really have to wait here"_ she thought wanting to get out. She moved her leg and felt something hard. She was curious and picked up the item. It was heavy but not so much. It felt like it was made out of wood.

An idea pops in her head. She pulls out her cellphone and turns on the light. The item was revealed to be a wooden mask with eye holes and a creepy smile. Sakura didn't know how to react about this. She shined the light to the rest of the room and was surprised.

OOO

It was like time sped up. Her hands were moving so slowly compared to Naruto. She looks at her hand and than at his. He had four cards while she has three but, that's his last four. While she has a few to go. She bites her lips not wanting to lose.

"Can you go?" Naruto spoke looking at the cards.

 **The cards in the middle**

 **4 of spades 3 of clubs**

 **Ino's hand**

 **6 of hearts**

 **6 of spades**

 **9 of hearts**

 **Naruto**

 **6 of clubs**

 **7 of hearts**

 **8 of clubs**

 **9 of diamonds**

Ino shakes her head and places her hand on the side cards. Naruto did the same. She needs to win. She's betting it all on this. She flips the card down along with Naruto.

 **10 of spades 7 of diamonds**

" _Yes!"_ she thought moving her 6 of hearts to that 7 but at the last second, Naruto went under her hand. He slammed his 6 then the rest, one by one.

"Speed" Naruto said.

Ino was so close but he was faster. A nervous chuckle came out of her. Now she remembers. There was a reason why she didn't first introduce this card game. It's different from the other card games which was, the skill behind it as well as the feeling of wanting to overcome the other opponent. This came makes the players get pumped with energy but it goes away after the winner is decided. Though, this game was not for fun in the first place. There was a deal attach to it.

"...let me ask you one thing-" Ino said to Naruto but gets pushed to the door.

"Uh ah...I win..so you need to" Naruto said trying to hold in his boogers that were slowly coming out from his nose.

"Just tell me...why do you not like playing card games...it seems that you enjoyed playing speed…" Ino said and feels his hands leave her back. "..you acted different when you play-"

"Hmph...it's the last game I played with" Naruto spoke in a low tone. "..my friends"

"Uh.." Ino said and turns.

However, Naruto opened the door and gently pushed her outside. He sneezed but covered his nose with his arm. He looks at Ino for awhile and closes the door.

Ino kept her eye on the door, not sure what she should think about first. Though, she seems like she discovered the reason why Naruto dislike playing card games. She doesn't bother to knock and starts walking away. She hears the elevator open and sees Sara, holding a plastic bag with something instead.

"Sorry i took so long" Sara said with a nervous smile.

"I-its fine..its just been a few minutes.." Ino said feeling that card game was done in under a minute.

"Well..lets see Naruto-" Sara said until she sees Ino shaking her head.

"I think i'm going to head home...I don't want to get sick because of him" Ino said walking past her.

"Oh.." Sara said softly not sure why she changed her mind.

"See you tomorrow in school" Ino said smiling in the elevator.

"Ya bye" Sara said feeling like there's something missing. "Wait a sec!..I still don't know his room number"

Sara panics a little and looks at the doors not sure what she should do.

OOO

Naruto coughs in his arm. That game was tough to play in his condition. His head kept spinning but seems like his planned work. He walks over to the counter where the cards are laid. The door slams open, drawing his attention to the angered looking pink haired girl.

"ok!...I have no idea what I just saw but...I'm not going to stay quiet for this long!" Sakura shouts. "Listen here...i came to deliver your homework and umbrella!..and you just hid me in a room full of weird...artifacts?..where do you even get those weird items-..also...why are the lights off!..I can barely see you..I'm not even sure if I'm yelling at you!"

Naruto flicks the switch. The lights turn on. It burn Sakura's eyes a little but went away quickly. She notice the cards on the counter over the blanket. They had a orange cover.

"Who were you playing with?" Sakura asked forgetting about being angry with him.

"No one" Naruto states walking over to the cards but Sakura went to them first.

She was staring at them deeply. Naruto wonder what she finds so interesting about the cards. Sakura moved some cards around.

"49.." Sakura spoke.

Naruto eyes widen in shock. " _How did she…"_ he thought. Sakura continued to look through all the cards.

"Seems like your missing a few…" Sakura said plainly.

She looks to Naruto and was surprised to see his reaction. It wasn't an expression she saw from him. He looked, nervous. She looks at the cards in her hand then remembering the lights being off and a strange voice he was speaking to earlier. After collecting the ideas in her head.

"..you cheated-" Sakura concludes and sees Naruto open the door.

"Well guess you should be leaving now" Naruto tells her behind the door. "The more you stay...you might catch my cold"

"But wait.." Sakura said placing the cards on the counter and walked over to Naruto. "Why were you playing a game with only 49 cards...was it necessary for the game to be 49?"

"No…" Naruto simply answers.

"Then you told who you were playing with that-" Sakura said but sees his head looking down. "You didn't...your a cheater"

"Hmm.." Naruto looks away because what she said was true.

He knew his deck was missing three cards. Though, it would be easy to figure out if the opponent sees the cards being given out in the right amount. Since it was dark enough that Ino wouldn't have been able to count how much he gave himself. There was also another trick. In the darkness, Naruto was able to slip a few cards in without Ino noticing. He wanted to finish the game and win against her. He chuckles softly since, he doesn't feel like he won.

"Maybe.." Naruto said to her. "I lost three cards in my deck...a long time ago.."

Naruto leans against the door frame looking at Sakura.

"I know what cards were lost though" Naruto spoke, closing his eyes.

Sakura sense that there something more deep about these missing cards than them being missing. He could have bought a new deck yet kept the old one. She feels goosebumps crawl on her arm. He might share a piece of his life with her. That made her heart flutter but it shouldn't.

"Anyways...short story i hate playing card games so you can go now" Naruto said polity, opening the door for her more.

A few seconds later, Naruto is met with a fist at his head. It made his mild headache worse.

"Awoo!" Naruto shouts rubbing his head.

Sakura punched him and left his apartment with a pissed expression.

"Don't expect me to do this again!" Sakura states walking to the staircase.

Naruto sighs wondering why she hit him with a fist. A slap would make sense but the end result what matters, he's finally alone.

"Ohhh"

Naruto eyes widen hearing a familiar voice behind him. He slowly looks over his shoulder to see Sara with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Narutooo" Sara said with a evil smirk.

 _Flashback_

A few minutes ago, Sara didn't know which door was Naruto until one of the doors opened. She heard voices. One being Naruto and a girl. She hid herself in a corner after seeing an angry pink hair girl leave his apartment.

"Sakura?" Sara whispers to herself.

She wondered why Sakura was in Naruto's apartment. She didn't think they were close. Then she remembers what Ino told her. Though, if Sakura was only delivering his homework, it wouldn't take this long. This made her curious.

 _Flashback ended_

"...w-why are you here?" Naruto said feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Well.." Sara said turning her head to where Sakura ran off to but notice how sick Naruto was.

" _Maybe I'll ask him next time...he doesn't seem too well"_ she thought and shows him the bag.

"Thought this might help you with the cold" Sara said with a smile.

Naruto looks in the bag and notice a bowl container.

"It's leftovers from yesterday...was feeling soup so I made some for myself but had some left over…" Sara said but half of it was a lie, she saved some for herself to eat the next day.

"Uh...and your giving it to me?" Naruto asked not sure what to think of this.

"Yup" Sara answers, giving it to him.

Naruto takes it. He was grateful for this even though he doesn't show it. There isn't too much in the fridge for him to make anything. He sniffs and stares at the bowl of soup.

"Thank you" Naruto said softly.

"Your welcome.." Sara said starts walking back to the elevator. "Get well so you can come back to the clubroom"

Naruto hears the elevator open then close. He closes his door.

OOO

Ino sits in her chair. She was taping her desk. The card game she played with Naruto was on her mind and what he said. She stops tapping and pulls her desk drawer. There was a deck of cards in it with a purple cover. She had this deck for a long time. It was one of her treasured possessions and yet, they haven't been used. It was neatly stacked against the side wall of the drawer. If she remembers correctly, she stopped playing around the time when she moved.

The house she is living now is her second house. Her family decided to move closer to the city since her father works for a company in the city. Saves him time and money. Plus, it's closer to the high school. She touches her deck and pulls it out from its spot.

OOO

Naruto had the soup in the microwave to warm it up. There was a minute on it. Naruto stares at it and can already smell the delicious scent. However, he was freezing. He turns to his blanket that was covered with cards. He sighs and walks over it. He starts collecting is cards by ordering them to past the time.

First was all the twos, threes, fours, fives, six's until he reaches jacks. He looks at the cards that are left. The Kings, Queens and Aces. A total of nine cards. He smiles a little and collects the rest. He hears the bing noise. He slides the blanket off the counter and wraps it around him like a cape.

"Eat time now" Naruto said walking over to the microwave.

OOO

Once Ino lifted her deck, she noticing something underneath it.

OOO

In another apartment, a teen sits leaning against his chair. He had his head back with his eyes closed. A knock echoed his room.

"Be prepared for tomorrow…" said an older light tone voice behind the door.

The teen doesn't answer. He plays with a card in his hand. He was swirling it around his fingers without looking.

"...your going to be reunited with old friends...Sasuke"

Sasuke stops playing with the card.

"Which one..?" he asked in a low tone.

"The two blonds"

The door clicks, slowly being opened. Sasuke eyes widen a bit and flicked the card to the person coming in. The light gets switched open and the card gets trapped in between two fingers.

"Itachi..what did I say coming to my room" Sasuke said turning his chair to him.

Itachi softly chuckles and looks at the card thrown to him. It had a orange cover. He turns the face to him.

"The Ace of spades" Itachi read the card.

"What about the third?" Sasuke asked with his raven hair covering his eyes.

"Hmm...still holding a grudge?" Itachi asked, flicking the card back to him.

Sasuke caught it in between his fingers without raising his head.

"Well...hard not to forget what he did.." Sasuke said and gets up from his seat. "Oh well…"

Sasuke stares at the card and places it on his desk.

"You guys were young.." Itachi said and turning to the door. "You're too old to carry grudges"

"Heh" Sasuke said and smiles a little. "Maybe...but I wonder...how he feels.."

OOO

Naruto begins sipping his soup without any sound bothering him.

OOO

Ino picked up an orange covered card. She turns it around. It was the queen of hearts.

OOO

"When he thinks...we abandoned him" Sasuke said clenching his fist. "But I know the truth...who was the one to blame"

OOO

"Urgh!.."

Coins dropped onto a table where cards were placed. There was a guy laying his head down on the table, sweating.

"Careful there.." said a playful voice on the opposite side of the table making a card house. "You were about ruin my castle"

There was students in the background wearing a different uniform than Naruto and Ino wear. The one making the castle had white hair that was dyed on. Some black hair can be seen underneath it.

"Zane...p-please..one more" said the guy raising his head.

"Do you have more money?" Zane said placing the last card on top of his castle.

"Uh..i-"

"Thats all I need to hear...come back when you have more.." Zane said with an uncaring tone.

His castle was done. He smiles looking at the top card which was different from the rest. While the rest had black covers, the top one was orange.

"The king of diamonds" Zane said grinning. "My lucky card"


	7. Chapter 7

**((((Sorry for the long waiiiiit...had some exams to focus on but was able to finish this chapter. Also, would like to say...thanks for the reviews!...helps a lot to get feedback which is why, the Zane character I introduce last chapter...was supposed to be an Oc of mines however, found a replacement. What I mean by that, Zane will not be an Oc but someone from the Naruto world that I think will fit well in what I have planned. The idea came from the reviews I read so thank you.**

 **Extra note: one minor change will happen in the chapter before this, just one word to fit the "Zane" Character. Though that name will be important too, figured out something interesting with that but you will see that possibly next chapter but the true name will be revealed in this chapter…..)))**

 **Reliving the past**

On next day, school begins normally and Naruto had enough strength to go to school but is still a little sick. He had his head on his desk while staring at the board. Ino and Sakura were both surprised to see him in class. From the way they saw him yesterday, they didn't think he would show. Ino felt awkward sitting next to him from what happened yesterday. She kept her eyes focus in front. There was no reason for her to look at her left which she keeps reminding herself.

She was tapping faster than usual. Her eyes might be focus on the board but her mind kept on thinking of how Naruto acted yesterday. It made her tap harder. She felt frustrated then she heard Iruka beginning his class.

"Alright class...we will be having a new student" Iruka spoke causing small chatter among the students wondering who it will be and if they a boy or a girl. "Now, I want you to give him a warm welcome..to-"

Before he finished his sentence, the new student enters the class. That was when Ino stopped tapping her finger. Sakura froze in her seat being so close. Most of the students were shocked. Including Naruto who raised his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka finishes.

Sasuke stood in the front of the classroom, examining the room. His eyes lands at the far corner. " _Guess they aren't separatable"_ he thought. Ino and Naruto were staring directly at him. He chuckles to himself softly.

"Is there anything you want to say to the class?" Iruka asked.

"No..where would I be sitting?" Sasuke asked turning his head to him.

"There is an empty desk at the corner of the class near the second exit.

With that, Sasuke begins walking over to his new desk. The two pair eyes follows along with him. He takes a seat and looks straight at the board. He had a feeling, that he was going to bombarded with questions.

OOO

Once Lunch started, a crowd of students circle around Sasuke in the hallway. His looks were eye candy to every girl that and that's when his fan club was born. Many guys were jealous but his cool personality made them want to be his friends. He was gaining so much attention without even saying one word. It was annoying him, just like his old school.

Naruto had trouble getting through the crowd. It was hard enough to walk with a cold and now he has to deal with his fanboys. He needed a place to rest. He starts walking up the usual stairs to the roof. Sasuke saw him but gets pulled through the crowd.

He was able to slip out and turns to who pulled him out. It was Ino who was breathing heavily. It wasn't easy for her to get to him.

"Follow me" she said, motioning her hand to follow her.

Sasuke was surprised that she was taking the same flight of stairs as Naruto. She makes a turn and walks to the club room. When she opened it, Sasuke notice it was empty.

"Phew...that was troublesome..like my cousin would say" Ino said giggling softly. "Now, Sasuke...it's good to see you again!"

He was surprised receiving a hug from her that lasted a few seconds then letting go. He didn't hug back expect stared at her with a blank expression.

"Whats wrong?...wait..do you remember me?" Ino asked about to feel embarrassed if he didn't.

"hm..I do" Sasuke spoke softly, staring at her.

"So why aren't you showing it!" Ino shouts. "It's been years after-"

"We all moved" Sasuke finishes her sentence.

"Ya..your the first of the group I met with" Ino said smiling.

" _First?"_ Sasuke thought then the question comes to his mind. Did she forget about Naruto or doesn't remember how he looked like. Is it possible that she doesn't even remember about him either.

"Let me ask you something.." Sasuke begins. "Do you remember the battle royal?"

Her smile slowly shrinks. She leans against the door and lowers her head a little. The battle royal was a game the four created. It was a competition made up.

 _Flashback_

 _The four carry their own deck of cards with different colour covers. This would make it easier to tell what cards belong to who. The battle royal was created by one member in the group._

 _The battle royal consists of four card games that each excel at. Ino's was mix'n'match though the boys were speed. That game was a challenge for her so she decided to do something different. The purpose of this game was too see who will become the card master. A silly idea but made each of them eager to gain that title._

 _From what she remembers, the game was going to start two days day before she moved._

 _Her first match was the goofy grinning boy though, he didn't show and so didn't the rest. She decided to leave without saying goodbye._

 _Flashback ended_

"It was when you three abandoned me" Ino said glaring at Sasuke still hurt.

However, Sasuke didn't show any reaction. " _So she doesn't know"_ he thought, closing his eyes. There was a piece of that event Ino doesn't know but Sasuke does and knows the reason why she didn't.

"We didn't-" Sasuke said but gets interrupted.

"Don't worry..." Ino said with a sigh. "I wasn't holding a grudge for this long...but I did wonder, why didn't you guys meet at the usual spot"  
"...things changed.." Sasuke answers.

"Really?...why didn't you guys tell me!" Ino said surprised.

"We were young to have cellphones" Sasuke replies, walking to the door.

"Wait!" Ino shouting, putting her hands out, stopping him in his tracks. "I didn't bring you here to relive the past but….for you to join my club?"

"Your club?" Sasuke said confused.

"I made a card club…" Ino said, pulling out her purple deck of cards. "We have four members...you can be our fifth"

She shakes her deck in front of him. He was not amused but a question popped into his mind.

"Who is in your club?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...Sara, who gave me the idea and reminded me how much fun I had playing cards...then her classmate Choji..but part of me feels he was forced by Sara then there's.." Ino said sighing. "A student in my class...Naruto Uzumaki though...he's tough to work with, he hates card games but when he was playing speed the other day...he was..different"

" _Naruto hating card games"_ Sasuke thought shocked hearing that but notice a frown in Ino's expression. What he understands from what she said is that Naruto doesn't even remember her either. It would make sense if the two weren't close.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke notice the cards falling with the wind spreading them everywhere. He looks at Naruto, who made the mess. He was grinning and laughing at Ino._

" _The queen of hearts" Ino spoke looking at the card that was stuck in her hair._

" _Hmm...wouldn't think of you as a queen" Naruto said causing Ino to run after him with the card._

" _And I wouldn't think of you as my king!" Ino yells but stops after noticing what she said and blushed._

" _What?" Naruto said a few minutes ahead of her._

" _S-shut up!" Ino calls out hitting him._

" _What did i say!" Naruto shouts._

 _Sasuke chuckled at them. One of Naruto's cards fell in front of his feet. He picks it up and notice the suit._

" _The Ace of spades" Sasuke spoke quietly to himself._

 _He turns around after hearing leaves being crushed. He looks at the other boy holding one of Naruto's card. He had a small grin behind the card._

 _Flashback ended_

Remembering a small memory just let in another feeling in him other than joy. He stares at the door until opening his mouth again.

"I'll think about it" Sasuke said, walking out.

Ino watches him leave and breaths out. She forgets how unsociable Sasuke is but at least meeting one of her childhood friends is something. She looks at her deck and pulls out the last card that was the queen of hearts with the orange cover. The image of a small boy with a big goofy grin comes to her mind looking at this card. Warms her up inside. She puts it back in her deck and walks out of the club room.

OOO

Naruto was sitting on the roof looking at nowhere in particular. He needed to catch his breath after seeing him again. Though, is peace didn't last long. The door to the roof opens and the person he wanted to avoid came out.

"So this is where you are….Naruto" Sasuke spoke, closing the door behind him.

"How did you know I was here?" Naruto asked turning his head to him.

"I saw you going up the stairs" Sasuke answered simply because there wasn't anywhere else Naruto would go expect up.

"Heh…" Naruto said turning back to what he was looking at. "Well….what do you want?"

Sasuke stares at Naruto for awhile. He never would have guessed, what happened would cause Naruto to change into this. Its clear to him why Ino doesn't remember. The Naruto she remembers was more, lively while this one was the opposite. He leans back on the door.

"...What happened at the forest...you should forget about it" Sasuke spoke.

"...forget…" Naruto repeats softly confused at the words.

"You shouldn't take him seriously" Sasuke tells him, closing his eyes. "It wasn't because of you"

"Hmph" Naruto chuckled softly and brought his knees up to his chest. "...but it did happened"

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto rubbed the bump on his head that the short tempered girl gave him._

" _Ha!...now you have to pick all your cards up"_ _she said sticking her tongue out._

 _Naruto puffed his cheeks and starts collecting his cards. One by one until, he saw a pair of feet in front of him belonging to the other boy with black hair._

" _Hey, Naruto...I have an idea?" He said with a grin._

" _What kind?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow._

" _A little competition with only the four of us" He answers him._

" _A competition sounds fun" Ino said overhearing the conversation. "But what will the winner get?"_

" _The title of being the card master" he answers with a big grin._

" _Hmm...that would be interesting" Sasuke spoke liking the idea._

 _However, Naruto kept silent and looked at everyone. It did sound fun but in a couple of days he was going to be moving with his parents. If they were to start this game, it would be without him. He hasn't told them. There wasn't a time to tell them. He grips the cards in his hands and thinks._

" _So let's start it now-" Naruto said in a cheery tone until getting interrupted._

" _There will be four days…one for each of us" he spoke that shocked the three of them. "Since we each have our own decks...we have our own day to challenge everyone...for example...if my day was tomorrow, I get to decide the game...who will be my opponent, the time we start it and...the rules"_

" _You have it all organized" the girl said surprised in a low tone._

" _But four days is too much...we can have all the games in one day" Sasuke stated._

" _True...maybe i'm thinking...too far" he covers his face with his hand. "How about….tomorrow...but we all meet at certain times...each match will have their own time and we meet right here….and only the two people that are playing will be here as for the rest...they can wait at home"_

" _Why?" Naruto asked._

" _So..your opponent doesn't see how you play and find a way to beat you...so...no cheating" he answered with a smile._

" _Make sense...hate cheaters, they ruin the game" she said crossing her arms._

 _Naruto felt calmer now. It was good that Sasuke said that, he always been the smart one out of the group._

" _So then...tomorrow, it will begin...I call debs for having the first match.." the boy said, showing them one of Naruto's card, the king of diamonds. "The reward is this card-"_

" _HEY!...that's my card!" Naruto shouts._

" _So then...beat me in a speed match tomorrow here"_

" _Eh?...fine I will!" Naruto said with a confident expression._

" _We might as well do the same then" the girl said showing the queen of hearts card._

" _Something this simple would make Naruto serious in playing the game" Sasuke said with soft chuckling showing his Ace of spades._

" _It's settled then...tomorrow...Naruto you're the first challenger who will face each of us"_

 _A cool breeze past between the four of them. They all were smiling with excitement in their eyes. This idea spark a new flame in each of them. Naruto was happy but it all went downhill after the girl and Sasuke left._

 _OOO_

 _Naruto collected the cards that he threw and notice the black haired boy placing his cards on the tree stomp._

" _What are you doing?...aren't you going home too?" Naruto asked walking to the tree stomp._

" _Let's have a little game Naruto" he spoke with a smile._

 _The boy stands on the opposite side of the tree trunk. Naruto looks down and sees the layout. It was for speed._

" _I thought you wanted to play tomorrow?" Naruto said picking up his 20 cards._

" _...well I didn't say we couldn't have a practice Match" he said putting five cards to his hand._

" _Ok then.." Naruto said placing his deck down._

 _He slides five cards from the top onto the surface of the trunk. He slides his hand over them and picks them up._

 _Naruto's hand_

 _ **2 of hearts**_

 _ **Jack of spades**_

 _ **10 of diamonds**_

 _ **8 of clubs**_

 _ **9 of clubs**_

 _When he was about to order his cards, he hears his opponent open his mouth._

" _Playing cards is fun..isn't it...but, there is a way to make it more interesting"_

 _Naruto looks up at him wondering what he meant by that._

" _Attaching deals….whoever wins get something out of it...no matter what"_

" _...like what?...it's just a simple card game" Naruto said brushing off his idea and place his hand on one of the two cards in the middle._

" _Hm...yet there are some card games that takes something precious from the loser" he said placing his hand on the other card. "Could be something small like candy to getting money"_

 _The two cards were flipped. Naruto looks at him. It sounded like gambling. He remembers his parents telling him not to gamble because it was a bad way to get money and addictive. Naruto wasn't sure what gave him that idea. What deal will he ask for this game. Naruto was getting nervous and stared at his cards._

" _...though asking for money now..won't do much since...were just kids" he said and organizing his cards. "But...there is something you have and want"_

" _Heh?" Naruto spoke confused and was able to see a nasty grin on his face._

" _...if you don't win...you will lose everything"_

" _Uh" Naruto said and sees him place a 5 of spades above a four of clubs._

" _Naruto...I found a new and interesting way of playing cards...and plan..to use the battle royal to have everyone on my side...though, I know you would hate this idea...but I can find a way to persuade them-"_

 _Naruto slams the 8 of clubs over the 7 of hearts. He had his hair covering his eyes._

" _No, you can't...it's the wrong way of playing….they will feel the same too!" Naruto said with an angry expression._

" _Hm...you know those bullies that came by her a week ago...they were older than us and played cards...but their version involved the loser giving up something...they wanted to take this place and anything we have on us...and what did we do?" he asked placing another card down._

" _We….played 4 way speed" Naruto answers in a low tone._

" _And that ended with us winning..and them leaving" he said with a chuckle._

" _But it wasn't fun...it was stressful…" Naruto said gripping his cards. "I never want to play like that again"  
_ " _You felt that way...uh" he said softly. "Well I was the opposite...that feeling...I want to feel it again and more!"_

 _OOO_

Naruto can hear the sound of his card slam against the other. The memory gave him shivers. It was the first time, he experience fear and coming from a friend no less. That game ended with Naruto losing. His first lost. He was stressed and the deal was in the back of his head. He couldn't fully focus in the game. Thinking back on it now, that boy probably planned that to happen.

After Naruto lost, he went home and stared at his ceiling. He didn't know if it was going to happen. The deal, but he remembers that he stayed in his room the whole day. He didn't have a cell phone back then so he couldn't get in touch with the others. He wondered how, the winner was going to make the deal happen. Though, that question was answered. On his last days, he kept visiting the forest where the four usually hang out and where their card games was being held. However, no one came. The next day, he moved away to his new home and never spoke to them again.

Naruto hated playing cards ever since, because of what happened when he was young. However, time went by and he got older. His mind kept on going back to that day. He started to imagine ideas on why they didn't show up. One was that, their individual matches were happening at different times of the day that he wasn't around or that they agreed with him or they moved like him and didn't tell anybody for the same reason he didn't tell anyone.

Naruto leans his head against the wall and looks at the sky above. It didn't matter anymore, he started forgetting his past and his old friends. He isn't the goofy card lover anymore.

"What are you doing up here really...Sasuke?" Naruto said looking at the corner of his eye.

"I hear you joined a card club" Sasuke said shocking Naruto.

"How did you?" Naruto said turning his head to him.

"Our classmate Ino told me..and asked me to join" Sasuke answers.

"Heh" Naruto replies shaking his head and standing up.

He started to get light headed. He needed some rest.

"Well you are popular...the queen of hearts would want you to join.." Naruto said placing his hand on the door knob.

"Queen of hearts?" Sasuke said surprised.

"Its her nickname...everyone knows it" Naruto exclaims pulling the door.

" _Isn't that the suit in his orange deck that Ino took"_ Sasuke thought. Chuckling to himself and biting his lip. There was one part that didn't change in Naruto that he wished it did. Naruto's cluelessness. Even back then, he didn't realize why that girl was watching him closely everytime he was playing cards.

It might be mean if he didn't tell him who Ino was or who Naruto was to her. He thinks they will figure it out someday. He doesn't want to intervene in their lives. He follows Naruto back inside the building.

OOO

School has ended. Ino was packing her things and notice Naruto staring at the window as usual. Her attention was grabbed by Sakura who touched her shoulder.

"Today is Neji's match...lets go and cheer for him" Sakura tells her.

"Ya" Ino replies and gets up from her seat.

They both leave and head over to the meeting place the four decided a few days before. They got outside and saw Sai waiting for them. He gave them a smile.

"Where's Neji?" Sakura asked.

"He's inside the dojo" Sai said turning to the dojo a few minutes away from him.

"Lets not keep him waiting" Ino said giving her smile and walks toward the entrance.

The two followed Ino. They enter the building and notice a big empty space. There was many club members, both new and old, sitting around the sparring zone where they see Neji wearing a white robe near the center of the floor holding a wooden sword.

"Is the match already starting?" Ino asked whispering.

"Ya...his opponent came earlier than expected" One of the members said.

"Whose his opponent?" Sakura said not recognizing the other student.

"He came from another school…" Sai replies. "His name...is Gaara"

A loud smack echoes through the room. Neji and Gaara were looking intensely in each other eyes. Neji begins going in on Gaara who blocks each of his attacks. His expression didn't show any fear.

"Uh..different school.." Ino said with her arms crossed and notice someone else with paint marks on his face watching the fight. "Is he from the other school too?"

"yup..Kankuro...there was two more..but not sure where they went" Sai states.

"Oh, that's interesting.." Sakura said feeling weird seeing Kankuro with face paint.

The match continues. The sound kept on getting louder and louder. Gaara began attacking more aggressively than blocking. He was pushing Neji back.

OOO

Naruto was walking through the empty hallway. He had a massive headache and needed to go home and sleep. He started to lose his appetite which was the worse thing when being sick. In the distance away, there was a student cleaning his glasses near a water fountain.

Naruto's mind was focus on getting home that he didn't bother to look at the student, until he spoke.

"Your looking under the weather"

Naruto stopped walking and turns his head around. He sees the student putting his glasses on.

OOO

Sasuke walked out from the building and heard loud chatter. He starts walking toward it, curious who was causing it. What he found was surprising. There was a group of students wearing the same uniform as him, about four of them, with another student not from his school. She had dark gold hair. There was cards on the ground around them.

"Too easy...I would say" she spoke with a grin.

The students from his school dropped on their knees. When they did, Sasuke notice a table with money over it. This made him realize what was going on.

OOO

"Argh.." Neji said, breathing heavily blocking another strong hit from Gaara.

He was a tough opponent. Neji couldn't find a opening to strike. He surprised himself for being able to block his attacks well but wasn't sure how long he can keep up.

"Ahh" Neji said swinging his sword, trying to push Gaara back.

Neji can't give up. Ino and his friends were watching him. He needed to win. He swings his sword again and again more forceful than before. Gaara notice this and quickly changed his stance. In a swift motion with his sword, Gaara trips Neji by hitting his leg. The winner was decided right after.

"He lost" Sakura said with a frown.

"Awee...well he did a good job" Ino states trying to see the brighter side.

"That's true" Sai states.

Ino felt bad for Neji. He was excited for this match and wanted to win. She sees Neji stand up while Gaara walks over to Kankuro. Ino walks over to Neji.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked kindly.

"hmm..I'm fine" Neji answers softly looking down.

"Hey..cheer up this was one match...you will win in the next one" Ino said smiling, patting his back.

Neji didn't respond. He wanted to impress Ino but it ended with him losing and getting cheered up from her. Not what he had imagined. Neji raises his head and turns to Ino.

"Thank you-" Neji begins saying until she sees Ino looking shocked facing the direction of Gaara and Kankuro.

Ino heard a familiar name coming from the two. She started to walk over to them leaving Neji confused. Sakura and Sai notice this too. Kankuro stopped talking with Gaara after noticing Ino coming toward them. Gaara turns to her.

"hi ..I'm one of Neji's friends..Ino" she said kindly. "I was wondering...the person you were talking about a few seconds ago...what was his name?"

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other then at her.

OOO

An image of Naruto reflects off his glasses with an intense expression. The student slides his hands through his grey hair. He had a grin that was so familiar. Naruto knew that grin. His hair colour may have changed but that expression and voice.

"...Kabuto"

 **((...and Now you found the "Zane" Characters true identity. Though I forgot about who Kabuto was and his personality until I remember and I think he fits well. This chapter may not have been….too exciting but there certain ideas I came up with beforehand will shock and surprise you...ha..ha...I guess..:-: one being….ships….. there is one i like so much in Naruto but in this story...that GIRL…I will have to use because… I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT FITS THE ROLE...but thats later...so don't worry…:3 unless you figured it out…then...good...so thanks for reading, the next chapter...I hope it doesn't take too long))**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sorry for the wait again but here you go now…..)**

 **Joker**

 _The room was being filled with boxes. The tv and the couch were already in place. Naruto was on the couch staring at the blank tv screen. His thoughts were filled with Kabuto. The things he said, how he acted. Naruto never thought he would turn out like that._

" _Naruto"_

 _He hears his father calling him from behind but keeps his eyes looking in the same direction. This was day two of moving in to his new home well his new apartment. On the first day was about arriving to the place and setting up some of the furniture. Today, was the day to unbox all the boxes. His father gets in front of him._

" _I know you're sad but...you will meet them again someday" Minato said in a kind tone while holding a box._

 _Naruto's parents knew about the friends he made and it was tough for them to separate him from them. However, Naruto was dwelling more on the card game he played. It left a feeling inside him that made him think. His thoughts get interrupted once Minato placed a box down on the coffee table. He begins pulling out the items from the box and placing them on the table. Naruto was surprised to see his father place his orange deck of cards then a couple of oddly shaped rocks._

" _I notice that there was some cards missing" Minato spoke looking at his deck. "Did you lose them?"_

" _Hmm..not really" Naruto answers not wanting to tell him the truth._

" _Hmm..well if your not going to help me or your mom…" Minato said picking up the remote control. "You might as well watch something while you wait"_

 _The tv turns on to a channel. Minato walks away and gets back to unboxing while Naruto looks at the tv. It was a dark screen but there is a faint sound._

" _ **...loneliness...that's what my life always was...along with emptiness"**_

 _The sounds of footsteps can be heard through the speakers of the tv. There was silhouette of feet flashing from every step. Naruto raises his head._

" _ **Though it isn't a bad thing now...being alone is just another part of life"**_

 _Small pieces of the character talking in the screen were shown. A bright flash illuminates the screen. The character is revealed to be a teenage around 15 with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark maroon cloak with long sleeves. He was standing on the edge of a mountain looking over the clouds below._

" _ **Plus...there isn't anyone holding you back..you are free to do what you want and...think for yourself...I am who I am...and no one will take that away from me"**_

 _The character had his hand covering half his face with a big grin behind it. Naruto gulps hearing the background change into something suspenseful. The character's eyes glow a crimson colour. The clouds spread revealing a village._

" _ **...this is my story...on how I...became something greater than who I thought I was going to be…"**_

 _A gust of wind swirls around the character then bursting in crimson flames. The music begins and the title of this anime was shown._

" _The Rogue Hero" Naruto said softly to himself with a small sparkle in his eye._

 _OOO_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He sat up slowly and felt seasick even though he never been on a boat in his life. He arches forward, holding his head and tries to calm himself. Once he does, he realized the sheet covering his legs. He raises his head and looks around.

"Well look at who is finally awake"

Naruto shifts his eyes to Anko who was sitting in the desk with a smirk on her face.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The nurse's office...a student from another school found you passed out and brought you here" Anko answers.

"Another school" Naruto repeats then remembering seeing Kabuto. "Was he wearing glasses?"

"Ya he was...a kind guy carrying you here by himself" Anko said with a smile.

"I wouldn't call him that" Naruto mumbles.

"What was that?" Anko asked but knew he wouldn't tell her anyways. "Forget it...why don't you tell me why you came to school in your condition?"  
"Didn't want to miss another day in school...I might get behind-" Naruto replies.

"Your health is more important than a few lessons being missed" Anko states.

"My health is my own to worry about" Naruto exclaims and sliding his legs to the side of the bed.

He gets up but gets a little light headed. Anko stood up from her seat noticing it, fearing he might fate or fall but he caught himself. Naruto's throat was dry. He needed water. His eyes move to the window and notice how dark it was.

"How long was I here?" Naruto asked fearing the answer.

"Maybe...a few hours.." Anko replies. "The nurse left and asked me to watch over you since the school ended and she need to get home"  
"Uh...jeez..now I need to walk in the dark" Naruto said sighing until he hears a jiggling sound.

"Want to ride with me?" Anko said smirking, shaking her keys.

"No" Naruto simply said quickly with a sickly expression.

He gets a fist to the head by Anko who had a tick mark on her forehead.

"A boy your aged would be more enthusiasm to ride with me" Anko states with her arms crossed. "Let me take you home...you're still too sick to be left alone"

"heh..I can handle getting there on my own-" Naruto said stepping forward.

"Sorry...not going to happen" Anko said glaring at Naruto. "School is over...and you know what that means...we are not student and teacher anymore"

Naruto flinches after hearing Anko cracking her knuckles. She was chuckling to herself evilly. He takes in what she is trying to tell him. He looks down.

"Good...follow me to my car" Anko said leaving the room with Naruto following behind.

OOO

The streets were empty making the ride to Naruto's apartment a whole lot easier for Anko. Now, she was just dealing with the awkward silence the two were sharing in her car. Naruto had his body turned to the window. He was staring through it just like in class.

"...so how's the club?" Anko spoke trying to break the silence.

"...nothing much to say about it" Naruto replies quietly.

"Uh...it isn't fun?" Anko asked.

"Well not for me" Naruto mutters.

"Is that why...or is it who is in it?"

"...that reminds me" Naruto said shifting his eyes to her, avoiding her question. "I hear you told the queen of hearts about what we talked about"

The car stops and it unlocks. Anko clenched her steering wheel feeling his gaze burning into her. She knew it was wrong to tell her but Ino seemed trouble. She rather avoid this conversation. She spent too much time on Naruto today. Plus, she is already at her destination.

"That has to wait now..." Anko tells him. "Your home"

Naruto opens the door and leaves her car. He starts to walk over to the door of the apartment. He stops after hearing Anko call his name.

"Your not an adult yet...remember that Naruto" Anko tells him and drove away while Naruto enters the building.

Naruto enters his apartment and walked to his room. He rubbed his head and turned on his lamp. The small light revealed notes and books opened on his desk. Above his desk on the wall was a board with notes pinned on it. He sat down and leaned back on his chair.

He groans feeling his head spin but he needed to study. If he stops now, he won't become what he wants. Most of his time, other than eating and watching his favorite anime, he studies. He reads over the textbook about the lessons covered in school and out. It wasn't easy to keep his mind focus either. Probably because in the past, he hardly studied and just slacked off but then after watching that anime. " _Become something greater than who I thought I could be"_ he thought. He didn't quite understand what it means but liked hearing it. He even wrote it on one of the pinned paper on his board. That sentence was his beginning of something new even if he needed to be alone to do it.

Get the grades, graduate, enter university and do it over. Hopefully that will lead him somewhere good in life. A simple stress free life. He smiles wishing he can have that now. He will work hard to obtain that. His eyes gazes over a sheet of paper with colours on his desk. " _Hokage"_ he thought reading the title. A sketched imagine of cards were on it and titles underneath it. This was a rough sketch of a card game. It wasn't hard to make plus this game is a parody of another card game called President. He could have just pitched that card game but his mind decided to combine the card game with what was in the anime.

Naruto sighs and turns off the lamp. He walks over to bed and falls over it. He knows he hates cards game but he turned a simple card game into something more fun and interesting. Makes him chuckle a little. He begins dowsing off to sleep.

OOO

" _ **...what's the matter...are you afraid"**_ _A cold voice said._ " _ **..you should be...since, I arrived now...and plan to have some fun"**_

Naruto had his tv on to the anime, the rogue hero, while he was eating a bowl of cereal. He was back to health and was so glad. It was Monday and too early for school. However, it was important for him to wake up at this time. 6am. He received a notification about a new arc beginning for the rogue hero. He was pumped up and needed something to eat.

From what was already seen in this episode, it was wrapping up the current arc and moving to the new one. A new character was shown with white hair and black clothing. He had a vest on and baggy pants. His hair was everywhere. The scene had the main character standing in a beat up piece of land. It was dark giving off a perfect mood.

" **..** _ **who are you?**_ _The main character asked._

" _ **...Someone you will be seeing quite often for now on...since the sage of six paths finally allowed us to meet...though three are missing still...oh well"**_

" _ **What..are you talking about?"**_

" _ **..eh.."**_ _a grin appeared on his face._ " _ **This new game….that will lead to you losing everything"**_

That sent shivers down Naruto's spine. It felt like deja vu. He doesn't feel like finishing his cereal now but takes another bite from it anyways while his eyes were glued onto the screen.

" _ **Me losing...I don't plan to lose ever...you hear!"**_ _he shouts._

Naruto smiles hearing his catchphrase which was you hear. It was something he repeated countless times in scenes when someone gets him angry. That usually ends up with him unlocking a new power and winning the fight. Though that didn't happen this time.

" _ **...Yusei!"**_

The other main character who joined Yusei in his journey and ended up forming a relationship with him along with his friends. Behind Yusei, shows his friends and her but there was people wearing cloaks holding weapons to each of their necks.

" _ **..I hear you loud and clear...so hear me when I say this.."**_ _He gets close to his ear and grins._ " _ **You are lucky that no one has a hit for you...because if they did..they would call me"**_

 _He turns around and begins walking away. The cloak figures appear behind him and follows him._

" _ **Your rank is the Rogue hero...so you should know mines is…Assassin"**_ _He grins evilly._ " _ **...Zane"**_

A new character makes his mark in the series and had Naruto shaken in fear. He turned his tv off right after. Something tells him, this new character will be different fro the others who faced Yusei and his team. Naruto gets out from his couch and places the bowl on the table. He enters his room and begins to get ready, hoping to distract himself from the episode.

Naruto began walking on his usual route to school. There weren't many people so it was quiet and relaxing. The wind wasn't too cold instead felt nice against his skin but something tells him it won't last. The sky was grey and cloudy. It might rain again meaning he might get sick again. He brought two umbrellas this time just in case. Though, hopes he doesn't have to give one away.

Upon arriving to school, he spots Sara going to the back of the school. Naruto was curious but kept walking forward until something caught his eye. On the floor, there was a few cards scattered. " _Is there a club meeting outside...this morning?"_ he thought not remembering receiving a text from Ino. Though, after she came to his apartment, he doesn't think she will text him for awhile. There was still plenty of time before class starts.

Naruto began making his way to the back of the school. His ears were attracted to a familiar sound of coins falling. His eyes widen after noticing a table and cards scattered on it along with some money. The ground was also filled with cards. " _What happened here?"_ he thought.

"Naruto" Sara calls him surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto shifts his eyes to Sara who was picking up the cards.

"I could say the same thing to you?" Naruto asked until hearing another voice behind him.

"She is helping me out"

It was an older woman with long blond hair wearing a black suit with a white undershirt that didn't seem it could hold her breast well. She also had a pair of red glasses.

"Principle-" Naruto said recognizing her.

"You can call me...Tsunade" she replies and scans the area. "Seems like there was some illegal gambling here"

"Gambling…" Naruto repeats to himself.

"Surprisingly...this area wasn't under survialannce" Tsunade said shifting her eyes to the top of the wall not seeing any camera. "But judging form the scene in front of me...gambling was involved"  
"Do you know who did it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Some students came to me and asking that a female student from another school stole their money but...they were the students gambling with her so...they were suspended but for the female...I have no right since she is from another school"

"Why were students from another school here?" Sara asked.

"There was a friendly kendo match...between Neji from our school and...Gaara from the other who was allowed to bring friends to watch" Tsunade answers.

Naruto realized Kabuto must have been among those friends. Things were beginning to fit and it wasn't a good thing. The gambling must have been Kabuto. No doubt in his mind. It didn't seem like he changed and the worst thing about this was that, Kabuto found people who are willing to play his kind of card game. It angers him.

Naruto leaves the scene, biting his lip and clenching his hands. Sara notice this small action wondering what made him so angry.

OOO

Class started and everyone were sitting in their seats. Iruka started the lesson and almost everyone were paying attention. Sasuke may had his eyes on the board but the encounter yesterday was on his mind.

 _Flashback_

" _Temari" Sasuke repeats her name that she said._

" _Yes..and who might you be?" she asked crossing her arms._

" _Sasuke.." he replies back. "What were you doing here?"_

" _Isn't it obvious?" she asked with a small grin._

" _I rather hear it from you…" Sasuke responds._

" _hmph...I was bored and found a few guys who wanted to play my game with me" Temari answers swiping one of the cards on her side of the table._

" _So you were the one who started this" Sasuke states._

" _Ya...why, is it wrong to play a little card game" Temari said holding the card in front of her lips hiding her grin. The cover was coloured light violet._

" _It isn't….until you add money.." Sasuke notice the bills and coins on the table.  
_ " _But that what makes it interesting" Temerai said biting the edge of the card._

 _Flashback ended_

Meeting Temerai just reminds Sasuke of Kabuto. It was a short encounter that ended with Temari getting a call and walking away. Sasuke doesn't have a good feeling and wonders if seeing Kabuto again will come sooner than he thinks.

Ino's mind was also not focus on the lesson. She found out from Gaara and Kankuro that Kabuto was in the building. It surprised her and made her happy hearing one of her childhood friends were here but their reaction when she told them was a chuckle. Though, she didn't care that much. At least she knows that Kabuto was doing well so that just leaves one more. She ruffles her hair trying to think of the goofy grin boy's name. Ino rest her head on the desk and turns to the side. That's when she realized Naruto was here. He had the back of his head facing her. " _..is he not sick anymore?"_ she thought.

Sakura also had her head in the clouds but that was because Ino was talking to the other students after the match. She felt bad for Neji since she was smiling with the other two about something they couldn't hear. " _Uh..how does she know them"_ she thought.

Naruto continues to stare through the window. He notice the trees moving violently. The clouds were moving through the sky more quicker than usual. A storm was coming. He was tapping his finger on the desk.

OOO

"Alright...let me all introduce you to our new member" Ino said with Sasuke next to her. "Sasuke Uchiha"

Choji and Sara were shocked how cool he looks but more on the fact that someone like him would join their card club. However, Naruto wasn't surprised or tuned in. He let his body go on autopilot to walk over to the club room while he thinks about Kabuto.

Ino notice Naruto's disinterest but continue to talk.

"Well I guess your feeling alot better now..Naruto" she said to him. "Are you ready to pitch your card game for this club-"

"Speed" Naruto answers without hesitation.

Sasuke was surprised by this. Ino caught him up on their meetings they had so far. Telling him how Naruto was not interested at all in joining or playing cards. So this came to a shock for him and to the rest of the group along with the one who said it. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and opened his mouth a little. He didn't mean to say that.

"O-oh.." Ino replies massaging her hands.

Ino wondered if the game she had with him brought him to bring this idea to the group.

"Well..why don't you explain how to play then" Ino spoke feeling nervous.

"...w-well...what I meant to say was-" Naruto said trying to take that back.

"How about you and me have a tutorial match Naruto" Sasuke said pulling out his deck of blue cards.

"Sasuke" Naruto said softly.

"Oooh the new member wants to verse Naruto...sounds interesting" Sara said getting excited. "Well then"

After moving the position of the tables. Naruto and Sasuke was facing each other while the club members were sitting to the side of the table. Sasuke passes Naruto his deck. Naruto stares at it for awhile before taking it off his hand. He begins making the layout of the game. Lastly, Naruto's begins to split the small deck in his hands equally and gives Sasuke one half.

Sasuke placed his fingers on top of his deck and swiped gently five cards into his hands then bringing them close to him.

 **Sasuke's hand**

 **4 of spades**

 **5 of hearts**

 **7 of diamonds**

 **Ace of spades**

 **2 of spades**

Sasuke smirks seeing the cards. He didn't have to order them. He reaches down to the left card in the middle.

Naruto grabs his pile of cards and places five down quickly. He puts his pile down and slides his hand over the five cards and looks at them.

 **Naruto's hand**

 **Jack of hearts**

 **King of spades**

 **4 of hearts**

 **6 of diamonds**

 **9 of clubs**

Naruto wasn't able to organize his hand. Though, that isn't what he needed to worry about. He looks at Sasuke and reaches down for the other card in the middle.

Ino knew that Naruto was good at the game but what he doesn't know was Sasuke's skill. " _...it will be a quick win for Sasuke…"_ She thought. Her eyes shift to the window after hearing a small bang. The wind was strong seeing it hit the wind.

"Ready.." Sasuke spoke in a serious tone.

Naruto nods. The two flipped their cards. A loud thunder clap was heard outside with a strong gust of wind that almost shaked the window.

 **Middle cards**

 **3 of diamonds and 10 of hearts**

Naruto grabbed his 4 and zoomed it to the 3 but Sasuke's hand made it first and slammed his 4 first pushing his hand away. Then putting the five right after. Sasuke put two more cards in his hand.

The one thing Naruto had to worry about was. " _His speed"_ Ino thought seeing that his skill has not changed. Naruto put his jack down and picked up a card from his pile.

 **Naruto new card**

 **Queen of clubs**

 **Sasuke new cards**

 **4 of diamonds**

 **Queen of hearts**

The instant Sasuke's saw the letter Q, he moved his hand quickly toward the jack before Naruto could even react.

"His speed...is amazing" Sara said impressed. "I don't think I would have been quick enough-"

 **Sasuke new card**

 **9 of spades**

Naruto moved on from the pile with the queen and placed his six down over the five of clubs.

 **Naruto's new card**

 **5 of spades**

Naruto's eyes widen to his new card and the four in his hand. He put the five over the six quickly and grabbed his four but Sasuke's four was faster. Naruto bit his bottom lip.

 **Naruto's new card**

 **Jack of hearts**

 **Sasuke's new card**

 **8 of hearts**

Sasuke's pile looked a little smaller than Naruto's now who was sweating. While Sasuke had a calm expression.

 **Naruto's new hand**

 **King of spades**

 **Queen of clubs**

 **Jack of hearts**

 **9 of clubs**

 **4 of clubs**

 **Sasuke's new hand**

 **7 of hearts**

 **8 of hearts**

 **9 of spades**

 **Ace of spades**

 **2 of spades**

"Speed is important in this game" Choji said watching the card match while eating a chip. "Even it says in the title...Sasuke has the upper hand"

"That's right...and seems like Naruto is getting nervous" Sara states noticing Naruto tapping on the table while staring at the cards in the middle.

" _Its true that speed is important...for this kind of game...but there is more to it"_ Ino thought biting her thumb while staring at the cards. " _There was one person who was able to beat Sasuke's lightning fast reflexes...with that one card"_

OOO

"Kabuto….you promised me a challenge…" Temari states playing with her cards while sitting down.

"Enough wanting a challenge…." Kankuro said counting the cash on the table. "Just enjoy what you have from winning"

"Unlike you...I'm not in it for the money..." Temari said sliding her cards together. "Well not completely"

"tch….Gaara agrees with me right?" Kankuro ask turning to Gaara who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Gaara didn't respond and kept his eyes on the floor. They had their school uniforms on and in a room.

"Don't worry…you will get your challenge" Kabuto spoke, standing near the window looking out at the stormy weather. "I already have three in mind but….leaving them aside for a minute...we have some work we need to do before meeting with them"

Kabuto moves away from the window and walks over to the table. He pulls out a sheet of paper and lays it on the table so everyone can see it.

"The City festival...is in 6 months, the schools in the city will participate in this festival by accepting certain clubs to represent their school...it will be held in two areas….the National park...and the beach" Kabuto states then adjusting his glasses.

"You do know that our club needs to be chosen right?" Temari said. "Hell...no one knows this card club even exist!"

"That's why...we will make this club popular" Kabuto said smirking. "There will be three mini festivals before the City Festival but in each school...one in October another in December and lastly...March..during these events...clubs will be showing what they have to offer"

"But how does our club fit…" Kankuro said then chuckling. "Our club isn't popular because its a cover up for our real club….the gambling club"

"True...though, that doesn't mean the card club doesn't exist" Kabuto states with a grin. "Like you said Kankuro...its a cover up for our main purpose-"

"...your not only planning to enroll our card club to the mini festivals.." Temari said with a soft chuckle. "But your going to enroll our gambling one too"

"Though that's not all" Kabuto said taking his glasses off. "We are going to use these festivals to get more members...but for our second club"

"Heh...that means..we are going to have to test them" Temari said bending some of the cards back and letting them go after. "A lot more challenges"

"And money" Kankuro adds smirking at the idea.

"Going back to the three I was talking about before...I must warn you about them" Kabuto said, sliding his glasses back on. "One has speed, another has memory...and the third...is a jester...though not a clown...the kind of jester who wears a mask covering up…his true face...the joker card gets toss aside in most card games...do you want to know why?"

Kabuto reaches into his pocket and slides a black cover card out. He wipes it in the air causing it to spin. It glides down on to the table. It was faced up showing a colourful joker wearing a mask and a jester's hat. He was bowing but his head was looking straight. His arms were spread open. The symbols of the cards suits were in a arc above his head.

"It can be any card in a game"

OOO

 **Naruto's hand**

 **King of spades**

 **Queen of clubs**

 **Jack of hearts**

 **Ace of hearts**

 **Sasuke's hand**

 **3 of hearts**

 **8 of diamonds**

 **Jack of clubs**

 **6 of diamonds**

 **6 of clubs**

 **Naruto cards left : 10**

 **Sasuke left : 8**

 **The cards in the middle**

 **2 of hearts and joker**

Everyone was surprised to see Naruto put that card down over the seven of hearts.

"The joker...I thought Sasuke took them out" Sara said surprised that Naruto used it.

"He doesn't have to...the joker is part of the game but….it's an unfair card" Choji states.

Ino was stunned to see that card used. Throughout the game, she was remembering what cards had been used. At first, she thought Sasuke was going to win. Until, Naruto threw that card down. " _That would mean...they were playing with 54 cards..and each got 21 cards"_ she thought. What she thought the outcome would be changed. Her eyes shift towards Naruto and was surprised to see him grin.

Seconds after, multiple cards slammed onto the table.

 **(Now, first of all The Rogue hero anime is a parody of the Naruto anime….though different plot. I did plan for Naruto to watch an Anime related to his series but then I thought of something different. I didn't plan to put ocs in this story because they don't fit in it. Good thing I remember about Kabuto so it's fine. My ocs fit more into action based stories and that's when I thought, of the Rogue hero and boom. Though it will connect with the main story later on. Mostly, the characters within the "anime". Well I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up when I completed it. )**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sorry for the wait again, been busy but here you gooooooo)**

 **Blackout**

It was a shocking event. Naruto rapidly put his hand down over the 2 leaving the joker untouched. Naruto breathes heavily and picked up five more cards from his deck. Sasuke placed his 6 of diamonds over the joker.

"Uh..didn't see that coming" Sara states. "Why didn't he used the joker he placed down?"  
"...i think he has something under his sleeve" Choji answers curious about that too.

Ino was appalled. Naruto was going to lose against Sasuke if her memory serves her right about the cards that were played. Though, who would have thought jokers would be used in this game. Also the fact that Naruto was enjoying himself with that small grin of his. She smiles at that but saw a change in Naruto's expression.

Sasuke can feel himself pinned in a corner. Just like when they were kids. Naruto found his way through a difficult path. No matter how fast he was, Naruto would think of a way to beat it. Sasuke feared that Naruto lost that drive in him but this proved he still has it. He picks another card up to replace the one he put down.

Naruto was beginning to rub the edges of his cards. He realized that feeling locked away inside him was about to come out. He needed to stop himself. His eyes were shadowed by his hair.

Sasuke placed a seven over his six then the eight in his hand. He replaces his cards with new ones and was in luck. He was able to put more cards down. He quickly placed them down that he didn't realize, Naruto stopped moving. Ino and Sara took note of this from the side lines. " _What's he doing!?"_ Ino thought confused. Sasuke was going to win if Naruto doesn't move. Ino shifts her eyes to Sasuke's side and was surprised to see no cards on his side or in his hand.

It was quiet for awhile until Naruto closed his cards in his hand and placed them down. He exhales.

"Well I guess you win-" Naruto said raising his head to Sasuke but was stunned to see him go over the table and grip his collar, almost lifting him from his chair.

This sudden reaction caused Ino and Sara to jump from their seats.

"Calm down Sasuke" Ino spoke to him not wanting things to escalate.

"Whats going on here?"

Another voice caused the group to turn their heads to the door. Anko was standing their with one eyebrow raised. Sasuke restrained himself and sat back down.

"A-anko..you see-" Ino said gathering her thoughts for an answer.

"Nevermind that...there is something important I have to tell your club" Anko tells her.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"The first festival of the year is going to be in October...all the clubs in the school is expected to provide something for everyone" Anko explains.

"Ah...now I remember, last year's festival was great though I didn't get to see them all" Ino said.

"And the food was tasty" choji said with a grin. "So many vendors, so many different types of food.."

"Wait wait….so does our club need to participate?" Naruto said remembering how chaotic the festival was with people walking everywhere, talking, screaming, singing. It was a horror trying to get to class.

"Yes...you need to be able to attract the students to your club" Anko tells him.

"That means I can't keep it a secret but" Ino whispers to herself but then realized something she didn't like.

"Why do we have too" Naruto said with a heavy sigh. "We will be swarmed with the queen of hearts fan boys the moment she gets the cards out...even before that"

Ino bit her bottom lip and squeezed her fingers. Anko takes a deep breath.

"Fine then...just don't do anything...though if you did that...this club won't last too long" Anko tells them.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked shocked.

"In total there are three festivals in this school...the first is where every club participates but the second and third are the festivals were the most popular clubs shine...then theres the main one...the city festival where clubs from different parts of the school show what they have" Anko exclaims.

"If that's the case…" Naruto said sitting up. "We just need to cut the queen out"

"Uh?...what are you getting at?" Sara said with a glare, surprised to hear something that rude from him.

However, Ino just turned her attention to him. Sasuke also did the same. There was a different expression on Naruto's face. It seemed more, confident.

"Think...if we don't let anyone know that the queen of hearts is the club's president...it equals" Naruto said hitting his hand with his fist. "Fairness...if we add her in...it won't be unfair to the other clubs since almost the whole student body will come to our club because of her…"

"So you want her to not be part of the club" Choji states.

"...not exactly" Naruto said softy.

He hesitated to answer after noticing everyone's eyes on him. He didn't think they would be attentive at what he was trying to say. His thought process was, without Ino then this club will fail and done. No more festival or club. He will have his isolation back. Though, that thought stopped after he felt something sting his spirit. Well more at his subconscious. He knew it was bad to think that way. Then his eyes shifted to something that should never have shifted too.

Ino's eyes were staring into his. It irritated him and the way they were now was different than the other times. It was like they were asking him for help.

"...she can still be part of it but...in the shadows" Naruto said in a lower tone.

"Like behind the scenes" Sara said and snapped her fingers. "That can work...she can plan it out while we just follow her"

"Sounds good" Choji said.

"A great idea...though, Ino wouldn't enjoy her own club then-" Anko said until Ino intervenes.  
"No, this can work" Ino said having her head turned to Anko while Naruto sat back down. "It will be fair and I can make this club great"

"Well then...I hope to see you guys in the festival" Anko said leaving the room.

"Well I should be leaving too…" Choji said turning his head to the window. "It seems like the rain is falling light...rather go now then when it starts pouring"

"I should too" Sasuke said gathering his cards up.

"Good thing I brought my umbrella" Sara said pulling it out.

Choji left first then Sara. Though Sasuke walked passed Naruto and whispered.

"Try that again….it will be more than cards that your losing" Sasuke whispers then leaving.

Naruto just closes his eyes and picks his bag up. He starts walking to the exit. Meanwhile, Ino continues to stand in the same place.

"You were enjoying yourself again" Ino spoke quietly.

"Hm?.." Naruto said, and turns to Ino.  
"You hate playing cards...yet you still pick them up" Ino said sliding her hand into her pocket. "I would think...if you hate something so much...you wouldn't bother yourself with it"

"hey..I needed to join a club to graduate" Naruto tells her. "Not because I want to go back to playing cards-"

"Yet there was other clubs...you didn't need to bother with this one...plus" Ino said lowering her head a little. "You don't like me….the popular girl that everyone loves...and that's the reason you don't-"

She pauses causing Naruto to feel a sense of danger coming from her fist. Hear it comes. He thought winning in their first card game was going to make her forget what Anko told her but no. His eyes then gets attracted to the purple covered cards.

"We aren't leaving until….I beat you" Ino said to him in a serious tone. "And when you stop seeing me has the popular girl"

It should come to be a surprised for her to do this but Naruto was more focus on the colour of the cards. " _Purple...how many decks have that coloured cover?"_ he thought. The colour itself just zips through his brain and connected it to the short haired girl he meant before he moved. It must have been a coincidence. All girls like purple. That's right.

That's what Naruto concludes but there was a small cloud of doubt in his mind. There was one thing that would prove him wrong. He reaches his hand out. Ino wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had his hand over her cards and it kept going closer to them until she felt the heat of his finger tips touch her hand.

"Ahi" Ino said jolting and dropping the cards that spread everywhere on the floor. "N-Naruto what were you!"

Naruto didn't pay attention to her and kept moving his eyes from each card that fell. It didn't seem like there was one that was different. A sigh of relief left his mouth. He turns around to the door.

"Hey!..your not going to leave until you help me pick it up!" Ino said with a growl.

"I was not the one who dropped it" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Grr-" Ino said until a loud thunder clap was heard outside. "Oh"

The rain started pouring once again. It was not good for Naruto and he was definitely not going to walk through this kind of weather. He can hear Ino snicker with a smirk. He glares at Ino.

"Whats the matter...why not go" Ino said, beginning to gather up her cards. "And get sick again"

She mutters under her breath. Naruto's eye started to twitch after that comment. He wasn't going to fall into her game. Instead, he thought of a better way.

"Alright...I'll listen to you" Naruto said stepping out. "Might as well wait in the classroom...much quieter there"

"Wait what-" Ino said having her plan backfired on her. "Naruto help me-"

"Sorry...you told me to go and plus" Naruto said already out in the hallway. "Your playing a game...52 pick up!"

"NARUTO" Ino shouts and hears another bang of thunder.

Ino growls louder and picks her cards up faster. " _That idiot!"_ she thought getting the last card. It was a good thing she kept the other card in her back pocket or it would have been 53 pick up. She hears a fizzing noise that lasted a few seconds until it went away along with the lights in the room and in the entire building.

Ino jolts after hearing the wind create a whistling noise when it clashes against the window. There was a light sound of thunder banging in the clouds in the background. She decides to leave the room. Sadly, it was worse since the hallway was pitch black. There was some light coming through the windows but not so much. It was going to be difficult walking down the stairs. Plus, the noise coming from outside keeps making her jump.

She was afraid and wasn't sure what she can do. Leaving the school wasn't a choice since the weather wasn't great and staying in the school was worse. Being in a big building alone in the dark, only in her night dreams that happens. Then she remembers, there was one other person in the school still. She stops walking after feeling no floor once she stepped one foot forward. She can feel the railing too which means, she is at the top of the staircase. Another loud bang echoes through the building causing Ino to yelp and bend her knees and grip the hand rail. She needed help. She is too afraid to go down.

An idea pops into her mind. She pulls out her phone and turns it on. She could use her phone as a flashlight but seeing the battery level, it won't last her that long. She should stop texting in class. A second idea comes to mind. She goes to her contacts and slides to Naruto's name. She had her finger over the message icon but from past experiences, he hasn't answered her messages. She grips her phone and decides to turn on the flashlight feature.

A beam of light comes out from her camera, showing her the stairs in front of her. She begins to walk down them. Once she reaches the floor, she shines her light everywhere to see what's around her. Though, she still wasn't sure where she should go. She gulps and starts walking forward slowly. It didn't sound like the rain wasn't going to ease up anytime soon. It kept hitting the window. She was breathing out her mouth. She felt the temperature drop. Her light was slowly dimming down. It was a matter of time until her phone reaches zero.

Another bang of thunder is heard but much louder than the others and more ferocious like a lion roaring through the skies. At the same time, Ino felt something hot touch her shoulder. The sound and touch caused her to scream and drop to her knees. Her phone hit the floor and the light blinks until it stops. Ino held her head and shut her eyes tight, shaking in fear.

She soon feels heat against her face. She slowly opens her eyes and saw light beaming to her. It was bright. She could hardly open her eyes wide enough to see who was behind the light..

"Heh...scared of a little thunder...Queen of hearts" Naruto said holding his phone to her.

Ino was surprised to see him. She rises up and was relieved to see him. Though she wasn't going to show it. She coughs and turns her head away.

"No...but you yes" Ino states.

"Hmph...well then, if thats so.." Naruto said turning around. "You will be fine by yourself"  
"Ah..wait wait-" Ino said pulling his shirt. "No, I was joking…"

"Oh" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone, looking over his shoulder.

"I am scared.." Ino said in defeat, not liking how her plan backfired again.

"Hm" Naruto starts walking away from her causing her to let go of his shirt.

Ino rubs her arm. It didn't seem like Naruto cared. She reaches down to grab her phone. She can feel a crack in her screen. Something she didn't want her phone to have. She tries turning it on but no good either.

"Hi..what are you still standing their?" Naruto asked.

"uh?..I thought.." Ino said confused.

"If you're scared then come with me...it looks like I have more power on my phone than yours" Naruto said entering a classroom.

Ino speeds runs into the classroom.

OOO

Naruto placed his phone on his desk with the light beaming up to the ceiling. It wasn't strong enough to cover the room but only around his desk. He takes a seat and leans back. Ino walks down the aisle, feeling weird being in their classroom even though school was over. She takes her seat in her desk.

"I never thought this would happen" Ino spoke playing with her fingers.

"Me either" Naruto said a bit annoyed that it did.

"How long do you think we will be here?" Ino asked.

"Judging from the weather...for awhile" Naruto said having his head turn to the window.

"...I hope my parents don't get too worried about me" Ino said.

Naruto didn't reply and kept looking at the rain, sliding down his window. It seemed like their conversation ended. Ino begins to tap her desk. Since the room was empty, the tap can be clearly heard.

"Can you stop that?" Naruto asked facing her.

"Hm?...what?" Ino said turning to him and starts tapping faster.

"...you know" Naruto said noticing she sped up her finger.

"Hmm.." Ino said looking to the board then tapped hard on her finally one. "Alright...only if you agree to play me?"

"Heh...your still on that?" Naruto states.

"Why does it bother you so much" Ino said turning her whole body to him.

"hmm...I told you the reason already" Naruto answers.

"Yes but...it was so vague...and unbelievable...why would playing cards cause you to lose your friends" Ino exclaims.

"...if the game your playing had a wager...then it turns into something else" Naruto replies. "..gambling"

"That's true...that's why there is casinos...and some card games are made for gambling" Ino exclaims.

"You can say that but...almost anything you can turn into gambling...and it doesn't have to involve money" Naruto tells her.

"So...like deals instead...like you did with me" Ino states. "In that game of speed"

"Ya.." Naruto said in a low tone, still feel something choking him from behind about that card game.

"So what was the deal attached to speed that made you hate playing cards?" Ino asked curious.

"Hmm...putting it simply..if i were to lose that game...i lose everything" Naruto answers looking up at the ceiling.

"..oh..uh...such high stakes..though how is it even possible" Ino said crossing her arms. "Losing everything so your friends left you after that card game then?"

"Hmm..not really but the thought and feeling I had during that game...I was young so...something like that just made me scared" Naruto said seeing his hand shake. "I lost the joy in playing cards"

Naruto turns back to watching the rain fall. Ino felt bad that he had that kind of experience playing cards. It didn't sound like he was the one who came up with that kind of deal. Who ever he was playing against must have been the one. She made a fist. If only she was there, she can stop that from happening.

She unclenches her fist, realizing what she was thinking. Also the fact she had a full conversation with Naruto. Is he still sick she wonders or could it be because they were alone. She didn't feel irritated but safe and in this kind of situation that was best. Still, she did learn a little more about her serious classmate. Though, she doesn't think calling him a friend would fit. Oddly, she doesn't think his view about her hasn't changed. She pulls out her deck again.

"I understand but….not all card games will have such high stakes...and the people you are having the game with are different from that one person that you played with years ago..you can't let one game stop you from playing" Ino said shuffling her deck. "I saw you enjoying yourself when you were playing Sasuke-"

Naruto slowly turns his torse to Ino. He reaches for his phone then turns off the light.

"Hey!.." Ino said raising her voice.

"I'm not going to play speed with you" Naruto tells her.

"Grrr...here I thought we were having a moment" Ino states with a tick mark. "We still have the light from outside..we can still play..its no different from when we played at your apartment"

"It is.." Naruto said holding back his anger.

"Rugh..just play me" Ino said shoving the cards in Naruto's face.

"Sorry if I'm not following orders...queen of hearts" Naruto said trying to push the cards away.

"Stop calling me that!...where did that come from too!" Ino yells.

"Don't know but its fitting!" Naruto replies.

"Fitting!?...oh really" Ino said slamming the cards on her desk. "why!? Tell me...Tell me why I am."

"Because…" Naruto said a little hesitates when seeing Ino's piercing eyes look deep at him.

"You can't judge a book by its cover" Ino said in a serious tone, leaning in close giving him the best intense glare she ever made.

"Saying the person that thinks that I slack off" Naruto said glaring back but leans away from her.

"Thats.." Ino said, moving back with a small frown. "Ok...maybe I miss judge you too since...you look like your napping in class"

"Sometimes" Naruto said softly.

"What!?" Ino shouts.

"Can we drop this...your getting too loud" Naruto said blocking his ears with his hands.

"Grr im only this loud because your making me-"

"No more like empty classroom...creates more space for your voice to just echo all around..and the fact that your close to me-" Naruto said until getting a hit on top of the head which surprised him.

"Enough!" Ino yells.

Naruto gulps and didn't reply this time. She had her fist up causing goosebumps to appear all over his arm. There was a dark ora around Ino that Naruto can feel. He didn't think she would hit him and yet, it felt familiar. He starts rubbing his head. " _Its been awhile since i got hit in the head...well there was that time when my mom hit me with the frying pan.."_ he thought until he hears Ino cough a little.

"Sorry...but not really you did deserve it" Ino said resting her chin on her hand while looking at the board.

"Uh..uh" Naruto said slowly.

"There are types of people I hate…one being those fanboys of mines...I didn't ask to be popular...I just, acted myself…" Ino states then shifting her eyes to Naruto. "The other type would be the worse type...someone judging who I am as a person by the way I look and social statues...and not for the girl behind the name...my true self"

Ino slammed her fist on the desk causing to flinch. His eyes were on her.

"Those eyes of yours...they look like they judge whoever they see-" Ino states.

"You may know half….though...tell me this" Naruto said lowering his tone. "What else can my eyes judge off from what they can see?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, confused.

"Do they only see appearance...or?" Naruto said slowly narrowing his eyes on her.

" _Or...what is he getting at?"_ Ino thought until having an idea pop into her head. She covers her chest and leans back. " _Does he have x-ray vision?"_ she thought with a light blush. " _No wait...thats impossible...plus don't think he is the type"_ she thought lowering her arms. " _So what is it then...what else does his eyes see…"_

"From that reaction...you don't understand" Naruto said sighing and looking away.

"I-I do!" Ino said raising her voice.

Suddenly the lights turned back on in the building. It startled the two in their seats. Naruto turned his head to the window and notice the rain falling lightly. It was finally time to leave but there was a small little voice in his head he wanted to ignore. Though, not answering it would be worse. It involves the person next to him.

"The power is back on...and its not raining like crazy!" Ino said in a cheerful tone.

"...I'll show you what I mean" Naruto said getting up from his seat and starts walking toward the exit.

"What?...hey wait.." Ino said running to him. "Your not making sense"

Naruto then stops in front of the doorway causing Ino to stop in her tracks behind him. He then awkwardly turns to her. Ino stepped back a little with a disgusted expression after looking at his new expression..

"Come to my place after school tomorrow" Naruto said with a forceful grin on his face, trying to hold back his anger for suggesting this idea.

 **(not sure how long the next one will be but it will be up once its finished!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Real Reason**

 **The next day**

Class was already in session. Everyone was paying attention to Iruka except for the two blonds at the end of the class. There was an awkward atmosphere around them. Ino had her head slightly away from Naruto who also did the same.

Yesterday was a frightening experience but what was able to top that was when Naruto offered Ino to come to his place after school today. She couldn't sleep all night, thinking what he meant by that. She was tapping her finger quickly out of nervousness. She kept on glancing at the clock. There is still a couple of hours left before school finishes. Still isn't enough time for her to prep herself for what Naruto has in store for her. " _What kind of guy tells someone to come to his place!?...the only reason would be-"_ she thought, stopping herself. Her face exploded with pink and she rested her head against her desk.

Naruto also wasn't himself. He could keep staring through the window all day but he can't erase the image of what happened last night. " _Why..why!...idiot!"_ he thought wanting to smash his past self into a wall. Inviting her to his place was not part of his plan or any plan he came up with. Her words got to him.

" _Those eyes of yours...they look like they judge whoever they see"_ Ino's words echo in his head.

OOO

"Ino..hey I was wondering something?" Sakura said, walking up to her desk.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Wanna help Neji out with his club...its for the festival coming up" Sakura states.

"O-oh...um..actually-" Ino said, wasn't sure how to answer her.

Ino glances to Naruto hoping he would do something but he wasn't there. " _He left early for lunch?"_ she thought.

"So?...can you spare the time to help him?" Sakura said with her hands together.

"well..I-i..would but...I have plans I have to do" Ino states with a nervous laugh.

"Like your job?..couldn't you call a day off...we just need you afterschool for a few days" Sakura tells her.

"I know but...I actually have something else going on after school besides my work" Ino said looking down, playing with her thumbs.

"Uh?" Sakura said, confused why she looks shy. "Like what?"

"...well...just meeting with someone" Ino said raising her head.

"Meeting with someone….ohhh" Sakura said, understanding what she meant. "Did someone ask you out?"

"What!?...d-dont b-be serious" Ino stutters with a crooked smile. "It's not a date"  
"So you are meeting a boy?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"There's nothing going on" Ino said rising from her seat with a light blush. "Let's go for lunch now"

"Hmm.." Sakura said following Ino. "is he attractive?"

Sakura whispered in Ino's ear which made her jump and blush madly.

"Shut up!" Ino said raising her voice and rushing out from class while Sakura giggles.

" _Poor Neji...seems like he has competition"_ Sakura thought with a slight frown.

OOO

"I think your walking in the wrong direction?" Sara spoke leaning against the wall in front of the club room.

Naruto was surprised to see her here. He was about to go to the roof until he heard her voice. He wasn't sure what he should do but from her expression, she didn't seem like she was going to let him go to his favorite spot.

"Right, and you think the club room is where I have to be?" Naruto asked sarcastically.  
"Maybe" Sara said crossing her arms. "That stunt you did yesterday...wasn't cool you know"

"What stunt?" Naruto said surprised to hear that from her.

"Letting Sasuke win" Sara said entering the club room.

Naruto couldn't reply and looked down. He can't help but feel a little bad about it. Sasuke was going to throw him a good one if Anko didn't show up. That shows how serious the game was for Sasuke. However, for Naruto, it's nothing but a game now. He walks to the club room and sees Sara sitting with her bento box in front of her.

"I'm curious why did you throw the game?" Sara asked.

Naruto took his seat across from her and pulls out his lunch.

"Sasuke was going to win anyways" Naruto replies.

"How do you know that?...if you just met the guy?" Sara asked confused.

"...we were childhood friends" Naruto said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Really now…thats hard to believe" Sara states.

"Why, you think I don't have any friends" Naruto said glaring.

"Well have you met your attitude...though, you are nice...but that's not what I'm getting at" Sara tells him. "Just seeing Sasuke personality and yours...friend doesn't come to mind"

"Eh, funny...well even you and Ino...a friend doesn't come in mind either" Naruto said to her.

"rude...I may not be pretty than her...or have her charm.." Sara said making circles with her finger. "But we became friends"  
"So you weren't before?" Naruto asked, curious.

In the back of his thoughts, Naruto does wonder. How Sara and Ino even became friends. When he first laid eyes on Sara, he felt comfortable. Even now, the atmosphere felt a little lighter. He was able to breathe easier. Even talking. Sara had her way of trying to get him to talk. Mind boggling to think Sara was friends with Ino. Naruto starts tapping his fingers.

"No...we were strangers" Sara said leaning back in her chair.

"Strangers?" Naruto replies.

"I met Ino during my vacation from here….at my summer home which was near a beautiful beach...and that's where I met Ino" Sara tells him.

 _Flashback_

 _Sara was walking in the sand, loving the scent the wind was carrying. It was refreshing. Her hair was loose and was dancing with the wind. She stops walking and stares at the horizon. It was nice but it didn't get rid of the boredom she was feeling. People would think, going to your summer home that was near the beach during your vacation from school would be so great._

 _Though, the sad truth. It was lonely. Sara couldn't help but feel alone in such a wonderful place. She needed something to do. Then, a few feet from her another person was staring at the horizon. A blond girl who looked to be a little older than her. She had a frown on her face. She was hugging herself._

" _What's wrong?" Sara asked wondering why she was sad._

" _..have you ever lost someone close to you?" Ino spoke softly._

" _Oh..sorry" Sara said looking down._

" _Uh?...oh no no not like that" Ino said shaking her hands._

" _Uh?" Sara said tilting her head._

" _This place just reminds me of when my friends left me...without telling me" Ino said in a sad tone. "A few years ago, when I came here"_

" _Oh, well you should be a little more careful with your words...you might give someone the wrong idea" Sara tells her._

" _Ya sorry….by the way..i'm ino" Ino said raising her hand to her._

" _I know" Sara said with a smile._

" _You know!?" Ino said a little frighten._

" _Well...you are called the queen of hearts at school" Sara said giggling._

" _Oh..so you go to the same school as me?" Ino asked._

" _Yup...but I'm not that popular so you wouldn't know me..I'm Sara" she said._

" _Popular...that I am" Ino said turning to the horizon with the same expression as before._

" _What's the matter?" Sara asked. "Did I say something wrong?"_

" _Oh no…" Ino said with a small smile. "I just thought I was going to escape from that title here"_

" _You don't like being popular?" Sara asked._

" _There is a difference between popular...and being acknowledge Sara" Ino said stretching her arms up. "But enough of that...is there something we can do on this beach...my legs are starting to hurt"_

" _Well i do have a bucket and shovel at home" Sara states, looking up. "We could make a sand castle"_

" _Aren't we too old to make a sand castle?" Ino said._

" _If its fun...I don't think so" Sara said with a smile._

" _Uh…" Ino said with a smile growing on her face. "But I think it's better if we make a little competition"  
_ " _My thoughts exactly" Sara states with a smirk._

" _ohoh...I didn't think you were the type-" Ino said._

" _Don't judge me on my looks Ino" Sara said turning around. "I am more than what I look"_

 _Flashback ended_

"And that's how we became friends...and if you want to know who won...I did" Sara said with a confident smile.

"Uh...i've heard that enough already" Naruto said shaking his head to the ending of her story.

"What?...being old too make a sandcastle?" Sara asked.

"No the-" Naruto said.

"Or the part where you don't judge me on my looks" Sara said with a slight smirk. "One other person that I know that would say that to you would be..In-"

"Alright.." Naruto said taking his last bite and getting up from his seat. "I'm done...class is about to start"  
"Hmm...Did she finally tell you why she created this club?" Sara asked.  
"didn't she already?" Naruto asked, not sure.

"Its not something that easy to forget if she told you.." Sara said, getting up from her chair. "But if you keep seeing her like you are now…"

Sara stood in front of Naruto who felt uneasy seeing her up close. It soon hits him, the answer to his question. He doesn't really know Sara. She's a mystery. He hasn't heard rumors about her or anything. He can't really guess who she really is if he doesn't have anything. Unlike Ino, the rumors, the chatter, her status, her name kept appearing.

"Eventually-" Sara spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts. "She will let it all out"

Sara taps his chest then walks out. A sudden action that caused a hint of pink to appear on his cheeks.

OOO

Ino and Sakura were heading back to class since lunch was over. Ino spotted Sara walking to her class. It seemed to her that she came from the top floor. Ino soon notice Naruto coming down the stairs. She turns to Sakura.

"Hey, I'll be right back...I need to use the restroom" Ino tells her.

"Oh ok…" Sakura said entering class.

Ino speeds walk to Naruto who looked deep in thought. Ino looks from left to right, to see if there was anyone. She grabbed Naruto's arm who didn't realize she was there and was pulled behind the staircase.

"Naruto...were you serious yesterday?" Ino asked him, gripping his arm.

"Uh..huh?" Naruto replies, unable to think of an answer quick enough after his interaction with Sara.

"What do you mean uh?" Ino said glaring at him, squeezing his arm.

"..argh...you have crazy strength…" Naruto said pulling her hand away. "..and yes I was...why did you have to pull me here to ask me that...class started-"

"Because...someone!...won't answer my texts" Ino said holding in her anger.

"...tch" Naruto said looking away.

"Don't tch! Me…" Ino said stomping her foot. "This could be alot easier if you answered my texts"

"Fine fine...I will" Naruto said. "So are we done now?"  
"No…" Ino said softly, crossing her arms. "What are you planning when I go to your apartment?"

Naruto kept his mouth closed. In order to prove his point to Ino, there was something he has to show her. It was spur of the moment last night and she kept on talking, unable to understand what he was saying. She might still not understand if he brought her to his place.

"There's...something I want you to see" Naruto replies looking straight into her eyes.

"What are you going to show me?" Ino said looking straight back.

"...my true self.." Naruto said walking past her.

Naruto decided to be a little mysterious and tell her something that will give her the wrong idea. From what he understands, she easily misunderstands and thinks of something different from what someone tells her. Though, it will be fun to see. Then the image of Sara enters his thoughts. She is a mystery and when she brought him to the club room. No, it was more about their talk. Thinking back on it, he had the urge to ask more about herself.

A small smile appears on his face. He had to admit to himself, he has been judging people by their looks. Point proven with Sara even by Ino. She may seem a shy and kind girl but there's a fighter in her. He seen her play cards and how she acts around people.

Naruto sighs, realizing he's thinking to much about Sara. He can't get distracted. There is something he is reaching for and he needs to do it alone to achieve it. He needs to remind himself of that.

While Naruto was walking away, Ino couldn't stop imagining wild ideas of what he meant. " _My..true...self?"_ Ino thought wondering, what more could he show. That's when a picture of him without clothes appeared in her thoughts. Her face became pink. She shakes her head rapidly. " _No,no,no!..."_ she thought and turns around. She starts walking back to class trying to get rid of that imaginary image from her mind.

OOO

The last bell of the day rings. All the members of the card club were in the club room.

"So, let's start off by brainstorming about what are we going to do for the festival" Ino spoke.

"Aren't we just going to play a card game?" Choji said.

"Well ya but...will it attract anyone?" Ino said. "No, we need to do something creatively"  
"You should also remember, the card club hasn't really made public...meaning, no matter what we do..we won't attract people...since we don't exist" Sara states.

"...I'm asking for help here…" Ino said glaring at Sara.

"Hehe...well maybe" Sara said leaning against the chair. "Why not we do something that allows students to get involved?"

"I don't see that working" Choji states.

"Why?" Ino asked thinking Sara had a good idea.

"Well...how could you get everyone involved if there is other clubs...they wouldn't want to stay for long" Choji said. "I wouldn't"

Choji mutters the last part. Ino was in a stump. Planning this was harder than she thought. She can imagine it now. Their table being the one being passed by while the others were lined up of students. Plus, she isn't able to even join her club. It would be the three of them. She frowns then remembers.

"Naruto!...Sasuke!...why not give your ideas" Ino asked them.

However, the two had their heads looking away from each other. They didn't look like they paid attention to her. Ino couldn't help but be pissed.

"Urgh!...guys let go of what happened yesterday and help us!" Ino shouts.

"...Ino" Sasuke spoke in a deep tone. "It doesn't seem like this will work...if someone came to our table and only if...what can we offer them"

Sasuke stands up.

"The rules on how to play...they will get bored hearing them and leave…" Sasuke states, walking to the door.

"Wait hold on where are you going?" Ino asked him.

"Home...there is nothing to discuss here" Sasuke said looking over his shoulder to Naruto then heading out the door.

"Wait Sasuke…!" Ino yells following him out.

"...well..I guess this meeting is over?" Choji asked uncertain.

"I guess so…" Sara said and looks at Naruto. "You do know that this is your fault"

"What did I do?" Naruto replies.

"Its obvious that Sasuke held on to what happened yesterday...you better apologize if you know what's good for you?"

"B-but-" Naruto said until he sees a creepy smile on Sara's face.

"I do want this club to do well in the festival...and if it doesn't because of a fight you and Sasuke had...you better be careful" Sara said getting up. "I know where you live"

Sara said it in a tone that sent shivers down Naruto's back. " _creepy...I never seen this side of her"_ he thought. Sara walks out along with Choji. Naruto stayed in his seat. His pocket vibrates. It's been happening a lot than before after he got Ino's phone number. He hasn't looked at his message recently since he probably figured them out, it was Ino texting him wondering where he is or that they are having a meeting.

The message he probably received was about when they were going to his apartment. He deducted that after Ino pulled him under the staircase. He gripped the phone in his pocket. " _hmm...I don't need to respond if I know what it is already"._ He sighs heavily, can't wait to get over with it. He gets up from his seat.

OOO

Sasuke was close to the entrance doors. He hears Ino coming from behind.

"Sasuke!...stop!" Ino yells.

"...what?" Sasuke replied turning around.

"What was that back in the club room?" Ino asked angry at him.

"Nothing but my opinion" Sasuke answers.

"well you don't have to give your...FULL opinion!" Ino said shaking her head.

"Its not going to work" Sasuke tells her. "Until certain things get dealt with"

Sasuke said the last part a little quieter. Ino was interested in what he meant and was about to stop him but it was already too late. Sasuke went through the doors. Ino crosses her arms and watches him leave.

Meanwhile, nearby Sakura was lurker behind a wall. She didn't leave right after. Instead, she went to help Sai and Neji also letting Neji know that he might have a rival.

Sakura was shocked to see Ino still in school and that she's talking to Sasuke. The transfer student who became popular on his first day. She wasn't thinking to go up to Ino but it seem like the two were having a serious conversation. " _does Ino like Sasuke_ " Sakura thought. The rival and a good one. Still, seeing Ino still at school makes her wonder. If she had a part time job. She sensed something out of place with Ino. She needed to have a talk with her.

Sakura leans against the wall. Her eyes shot open when she sees Naruto coming down the stairs. " _He's here!?"_ She thought feeling her heartbeat a little faster. Images of that night came to her mind. It was an experience to remember. " _Why is he still doing in school?"_ She thought. It isn't wrong to ask.

"N-" Sakura said feeling nervous. "Naruto"

Naruto froze before taking his last step. Hearing his name from that familiar voice means trouble. He moves his eyes to Sakura. " _Why is she still here!?"_ He thought. His eyes shift to Ino who was leaning against the wall facing the door. She was on her phone

"Why are you still at school?" Sakura asked walking up to him.

"I was about to say the same thing" Naruto replies.

"I was helping my friend" Sakura said.

"Oh" Naruto said, feeling his phone vibrate again.

"...are you going to tell me why your here?" Sakura asked, noticing him patting his pocket.

"Hmmgh" Naruto replied looking away then turning back to her. "I kinda...have the same reason"

"Oh?...seriously..your helping a club?" Sakura asked surprised. "Wait...is it the one you told me about"

"Ya-" Naruto said until feeling his phone vibrate again. " _Stop it, I'm coming!?"_

"Are you alright?...looks like something is moving inside your pocket" Sakura states.

"Its just my phone..won't stop vibrating" Naruto said with a fake laugh.

"Are you going to answer?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In a minute...though I already know what it says...so I'll just go now-" Naruto said walking past her.

"Um...wait" Sakura said softly causing Naruto to stop. "You've helped me a lot these past days-"

Naruto notice Sakura fiddling with her fingers. Her cheeks were slightly pink. " _Have I been helping her?"_ he thought remembering the time he gave her his umbrella and the time where he gave her back the notes.

"So I want to repay you...by helping you with-" Sakura said.

"Sakura...you don't have to repay me...I did it out of kindness" Naruto said with a forced smile. " _Well almost….more for good karma and so I don't get bothered with it!"  
_ "But-" Sakura said.

"Its fine...but I have to go now..bye" Naruto said waving and leaving.

Sakura watches Naruto leave. " _Uh...kindness...never would have imagined he was that kind of guy when I first met him"_ Sakura thought with a smile.

OOO

Ino sighs and turns off her phone. Seconds after, she feels a soft tap from Naruto who came from behind her.

"N-nar-" Ino said startled.

"Let's go" Naruto tells her walking through the exit.

Ino wasn't sure why he was in a rush. She decided not to ask and followed his lead. They were taking the usual route to his apartment. Ino was a few minutes behind Naruto. She was nervous, her hands were sweaty and her heart kept beating harder in her chest. She stares at Naruto's back wondering what he was going to show her. It annoys her that she doesn't know but it could be the person himself.

Naruto was feeling the same. It's one thing to let someone come over and another inviting a girl to come over. He's still a guy and does get those ideas. Though, this wasn't for anything of that and not with her. He shakes his head. He is bringing her to prove a point.

The two entered the building. Naruto and Ino were walking up the stairs then walked toward Naruto's apartment. He unlocks the door causing Ino to gulp, wanting to run. Naruto turns on the light.

Ino looks around. The last time she was here, the lights weren't on most of the time so she couldn't really see anything. Though now, she can see everything. It was a simple place and a quiet one. " _Where is his parents?"_ she thought.

"Are you coming?" Naruto asked in front of his bedroom door.

"Coming?...aren't we here?" Ino asked confused.

"Your going to have to come in my room" he replies.

"Y-your room!?.." Ino said flustered with red cheeks, stepping back.

"Well what I have to show you is in my room" Naruto replies.

"But...w-what about your parents….t-they make get the w-wrong idea seeing you with a girl in your room!?" Ino said nervously.

"They're not here..." Naruto states. "And won't be"

"W-why?" Ino asked, not curious about his parents.

"Ugh...just get in Queen of hearts" Naruto said annoyed.

Ino's eye twitched. It surprised her that her nerves disappeared so easily. Now, she's just pissed. She stomps to Naruto room and flings her hair at him.

"Why thank you…..serrvant!" Ino said acting elegant.

"Servant-" Naruto whispers to himself and twitched. "Grrr"

Ino smiles seeing that what she said affected him.

Once Ino entered his room, she notice papers were scattered on his desk. Above his desk, there was small notes pinned.

She walks closer to it. Her eyes began moving from one note to the next then moved down to the sheets of paper on his desk. She knew what it was. It was the notes taken in class from every lesson. There were some that she doesn't remember learning. The small notes were reminders of lessons.

"uh...you study" Ino said dumbfounded since all this time, she thought he was a slacker.

"..I judge what I see… i study for all my test and exams non stop...meaning every day...I even made a schedule...also started reading more advance lessons" Naruto exclaims.

"Your doing so much work...why?...some of these notes we aren't learning this year" Ino states.

"...because of the future" Naruto replied leaning against the wall. "well more like secure it...get good grades, learn some more then find a job….then have a stress free life...since I would be in a good place"

"Eh?..uhm...are you serious?" Ino asked crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"My grades never been lower than a 90 so...I am" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"So why tell me this….how does this connect from what you told me yesterday-" Ino said not understanding his point.

"Well queen of hearts...have you done anything to prove who you are?" Naruto asked.

"Prove who I am?" Ino repeats.

"You want to be seen has someone other than their looks….yet that's what you are...you haven't changed" Naruto states.

"How could you say that.." Ino said uncrossing her arms. "You don't know me"  
"True but the rumors i kept hearing about you...the gossip, the whisper...for 2 years now...always been the same...the only difference now is the fact you own a club that you kept hidden...and plan to use this club to make your true self known" Naruto said massaging his head. "Sadly i don't think it will"

Ino clenched her hands. Hearing the words coming out of Naruto's mouth is making her blood boil. Though, she can't think of anything to say back. " _Naruto…"_ she thought gritting her teeth. The one person she never thought she would talk too ever since the first day. The person who wasn't a fanboy of hers and who she thought was a slacker turned out to be someone with goals.

Naruto eyes slightly widen after seeing a tear drip down Ino's cheek. She couldn't hold them back. She didn't know what to say. Everything he said was true. Her image at school will always be the queen of hearts. More tears begins to slide down her cheeks.

 _Flashback_

" _Why are we here Ino?" Sara asked standing in the middle of the forest._

" _Just wanted to look at something" Ino answers, sliding her hand across the tree stomp. "Has it always been so smoothed"_

" _Uh..almost like a table" Sara states doing the same._

" _This was where I played my last card game...with my childhood friends" Ino said with a small smile._

" _Last card game" Sara said._

" _ya...I haven't played ever since" Ino tells her._

" _Uh...well...your in luck" Sara said pulling out a maroon coloured deck. "I brought mines here"  
_ " _W-why did you have it?" Ino asked._

" _Well you never know who you will meet and have the same interest as you...playing a fun game of cards is good to break the ice with someone and get to know them...that is my opinion though" Sara said placing her deck on the tree stomp._

 _Ino stood there shocked then it hit her. An idea. She turns her head to Sara and smiles big._

" _You just gave me an idea" Ino states._

" _Oh whats that?" Sara asked sliding some cards to her._

 _Ino placed her hands over them._

" _Lets make a card club!" Ino said with excitement in her tone._

" _I get where you got that idea but...I don't think it will work...not many members will join…" Sara said until she remembered. "Then again...if you were in it….tons of people will join-"  
_ " _True…" Ino said tapping her fingers. "We need members who aren't in it for me but the game itself and the purpose"_

" _And what purpose will that be?" Sara asked curious._

 _Flashback ended_

"...t-there..there's another reason for why I created this club" Ino said sniffing and rubbing her eyes.

Naruto leaned away from the wall. The words of what Sara told him came to mind. " _Is she going to tell me the real reason"_ he thought.

"...I-i want my club to create friendships….well in Sara's words...break the ice.." Ino said with a light hearted smile. "I almost forgot about that...and your right...I really haven't shown much...thats why-"

Ino steps forward. Naruto was stunned seeing Ino's eyes up close and her cheeks tinted with red caused from her crying. Though her eyes were sparkling.

"I need your help...Naruto Uzumaki...you seem capable to show what you want….and I bet..you already know how to make my club popular without my status influence" Ino said raising her hand to him. "So if what you see is how you judge...then...I'm am asking for your help Naruto...and also..I will show you I'm not just a pretty face"

" _Those determination eyes"_ Naruto thought unable to look away. Then her words were similar to Sara. " _I am more than what I look"_ he thought repeating Sara's words. Ino's eyes were like a whirlpool, pulling him in. He can see something different in her. His hand started to raise. Ino continued to stare at his eyes, already feeling his heat coming from his hand.

"I-in-" Naruto said until his phone vibrates.

Ino shifts her eyes to his pocket. Naruto moved his hand away from hers and reached down his pocket.

"Who else's is texting me besides you" Naruto said pulling his phone out.

"I haven't texted you in awhile since you never answer me" Ino states.

After hearing her words, Naruto froze. He gripped his phone tightly. " _Wait if she didn't text me all day...that means-"_ he thought with his eyes widening.

"They're-" Naruto said turning his head fast to his door.

OOO

The entrance door knob shakes then turning slowly. A tall male with blond spiky hair enters along with a red head female.

"Naruto we're home"

OOOOOOOO

 **Sorry for the wait….but I hope the last part excited you in what I have in store next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The rumor and the plan**

 _Flashback_

" _Alright Naruto…before we leave I have some rules for you" Kushina tells him with a serious expression._

" _...I won't throw any parties mom" Naruto replies, crossing his arms._

" _..that's on it but...rule number one, keep the house clean, number two we will be sending over some souvenirs that will be mailed here" Kushina exclaims._

" _Why don't you bring them when you come back?" Naruto said seeing the hassle._

" _Well you do remember that your father won this world tour trip tickets for two….but-" Kushina said with a smile, chuckling. "I also won something...the prize money, so expect alot of things coming your way…now on to rule number three...an important rule…. don't bring any girls to the house-"_

" _W-what?...where did that come from!" Naruto said surprised she would think he would bring a girl home or that he had any to bring._

" _Well you are a young man living alone-" Kushina said in a sweet tone, imagining the worst._

" _...are you serious!" Naruto shouts with a blush. "Why!..do you think like that...I promise you I won't-"_

" _Good...or else.." Kushina said with a scary smile and brings up a pan._

" _...n-not the pan" Naruto said shaking in fear, holding his head._

 _Flashback ended_

The voice of his mother echoed in his brain which triggered that flashback. Honestly, he forgot about it since he thought he wouldn't break any of her rules but at this very second. He is in his room with a girl but not just any girl, a girl who would cause his mother to think the wrong idea, the insistent she sees her.

"Was that?" Ino spoke curious who entered his apartment.

However, before she could get an answer, Naruto quickly ran to his lights and turned it off. Surprising Ino but then felt Naruto grib her arms. He pushed her into his closet. Ino wasn't sure how to react to this sudden action.

"..stay..put and quiet" Naruto whispers.

"Why-" Ino said in her normal tone.

"shhh!...I will help you with your club and stuff just...don't make a sound" Naruto whispered with panic in his voice.

Ino felt his fingers against her lips causing her not to reply. Though, she heard what he said and nodded. She felt the finger leave her lips then the sound of the closet closed. She can hear Naruto leave the room. She breathes out and leans against the wall.

Ino shaked her head and chuckled softly to herself. She never thought coming to Naruto's apartment would end up being pushed into his closet. She doesn't know if she should be angry that he pushed her in without telling her anything or laugh about the fact that she let him.

OOO

Minato and Kushina were at the front, taking their shoes off. They just came back from the long trip. They couldn't wait to see Naruto. Even for a little since, they are going straight to bed after this. Kushina was yawning and notice a pair of shoes next to Naruto's that was unfamiliar to her. She squints at them and realized they were girl shoes.

"Hey...welcome home-" Naruto said jogging to them with a smile.

"...do you have a girl over?" Kushina asked him with a serious expression.

Naruto stops jogging and froze, a few feet from them with his smile that slowly shrinks. " _How does she know!"_ he thought yelling inside his head.

"Do you remember the rules Naruto" Kushina said walking over. "No..girls-"

Before she could finish, she passes out but Minato was quick enough to catch her. Naruto flinched thinking that she was going to attack him.

"I guess jet lag got to her first" Minato said smiling at her sleeping face. "I might be next soon...I'll bring her to the bedroom...we will talk in the morning Naruto"

"Ya...you guys must be tired" Naruto states watching his father carrying his mother to the bedroom.

"Very...we were sitting in front of a kid in the plane.." Minato said yawning. "Kept kicking my seat...and your mothers...we didn't get much sleep"

"Oh.." Naruto said chuckling. "Well goodnight"

Naruto felt relieved. He was saved once again and didn't have to face the pan. So he thought. Minato stopped at the front of their room.

"...Get your friend out before your mom wakes up" Minato said with a slight smirk and enters the room.

Naruto was lost with words. He just wants to hide in his room and not go out ever. Though, that's a problem too because Ino is in his room still. Naruto slowly walks to his room with a frown.

OOO

Ino heard the door click. She wondered if Naruto came back. The lights were still turned off. She can hear footsteps coming closer to her. She gulps feeling nervous. The closet door slides open and a light is flashed at her face. She covered her eyes and tried to look at who was beaming the light at her face.

"Ino…" Naruto whispers, flashing his phone light at her.

"Can I come out now" Ino whispers wanting to leave this cramped space.

"Ya..but walk slowly and be quiet" Naruto whispered.

"Why?...who the hell is here that is making you act like a crazy person" Ino whispered annoyed.  
"...my parents just got back from vacation" Naruto states.

"Oh…" Ino said and blushes at the idea of them, finding the two of them in Naruto's room.

"..ya..this time your getting the right idea" Naruto states seeing her expression. "Lets go"

Naruto took her hand and pulled her out of the closet. He walks her to the door and pokes his head out to see if his parents are not there. It was clear. Naruto slowly walks Ino to the door. Ino was moving her head, side to side, hoping not to find his parents. She was nervous to get caught but also felt a little excited. She squeezed Naruto's hand from that feeling.

Naruto looked at his hand that was just squeezed. " _Why am I holding her hand still?"_ he thought and lets go. Ino felt the release and looked at her hand leaving Naruto's. Suddenly, she felt her excitement go down.

"Alright..put your shoes on" Naruto said opening the door.

Ino did what he said. After that, Naruto opened the door for her. She went through it and so did Naruto. Ino turned to him and wondered if he was going to walk her out. The last time, she had the door slammed to her face when she left.

"So-" Naruto spoke.

"I'm fine walking myself out.." Ino states walking to the elevators. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-"  
"Hold on" Naruto said crossing his arms and made Ino wait. "If im going to help you...we need to set up meetings"  
"Of course...after school-" Ino said.

"No...I don't feel productive being around so many people" Naruto states. "Its a hassle...I rather work alone...but in this case"

"You want to have a meeting...with just me?" Ino said pointing to herself with a surprised expression.

"...I'm going to sacrifice my lunch time but...if your serious...then" Naruto said with a small sigh.

"...ok" Ino said nodding and rubbing her hands together. "Sure"

Ino starts walking backwards to the elevator. It was hard for her to decide if she was alright with this arrangement. Her back hits the elevator doors. Naruto was still standing in the same place. His eyes were on her. His expression hasn't change. It didn't seem nervous like how she was.

"You know the door isn't automatic right?" Naruto asked raising his voice a little.

Ino flinched and blushed. She turned around quickly and growled a bit. She pressed the down button. The doors slide open. She enters it. " _I'm not that dumb...idiot"_ she thought and walks further inside. She breathes out and turns around. To her surprise, Naruto was still there. " _Why isn't he going in already"_ she thought and moves her hand to the ground floor button.

"Oh good...you know how to work it" Naruto spoke.

"...Of course you ass-!" Ino said until the door shuts.

Naruto turned to his apartment and sighed. He can already feel the headaches and most of them aren't Ino. His parents worries him. Especially his mother, if she finds out a girl was over at his place. There will be hell to pay. With that thought, he walks back into his apartment.

OOO

School begins like any other day. Crowded halls, students chattering, groups formed and new rumors being spread. Class was about to begin. Naruto was already sitting, looking through his window. Ino just came in with Sakura. They waved each other goodbye before taking their seats. Iruka came and began his lesson.

He started writing notes on the board. Most of the students were copying it down and others were on their cellphones. Ino and Sakura were doing both, sending text and writing notes down. Their was also a faint chatter among some of the students. They kept glancing at Ino.

" **Have you heard what is being spread around school?"** Sakura texted

"What?" Ino replied back.

" **They said...you and the prince were talking to each other after school"**

" _What prince?"_ Ino replied with a confused expression.

" _ **Sasuke...that's his nickname"**_ Sakura texted and tapped her phone screen wondering if she should send another message. " _ **I also saw the two of you after school"**_

" _ **Now hold on, does everyone think something is going on with me and Sasuke!? Also what were you doing after school?"**_ Ino replied, beginning to tap her desk nervously. Her school life just went downhill.

" **Yes and I was helping Neji and his club...which you should have also been doing...but I understand since you were with Sasuke"**

"We aren't like that" Ino typed quickly.

Iruka coughed loudly, causing the two girls to look up at a smiling Iruka with his hand out. They were both caught and handed over their phones to him.

"You will get them when lunch starts" Iruka states placing their phones on his desk.

"Yes sir" they both said with frowns.

Ino grab her pencil and returned to copying the notes. Unfortunately, her mind was on the rumor being spread. That kind of attention was worse and it doesn't affect her. It also affects Sasuke. She looked over at him and was shocked seeing him on his phone. " _...he text?...in class too?"_ she thought stunned that he would do such a thing. Her eyes then moves to Naruto who had his head down on his desk. " _Has he heard it"_ she thought.

Ino has to wait until lunch starts to find out. She rest her arm on the desk and placed her cheek on her palm.

OOO

The lunch bell rings. Everyone got up from their desks and left the room. Ino and Sakura walked over to Iruka, to get their phones returned to them.

"You two should stop texting to each other...you might miss an important note that might show up in an upcoming test" Iruka said giving them their phones.

"We know" Ino said with her head down.

"Sorry" Sakura said after.

They moved away from Iruka and started walking toward the exit.

"So you two aren't seeing each other?" Sakura whispered to her.

"Of course not" Ino whispered back in anger.

Ino didn't want to think of that anymore. She had a meeting to go to and it seemed like Naruto already left. His desk was empty. A subtle vibration came from her hand. She pulled it out and turned it on

" **Come up"** sender Naruto.

Ino was shocked to see him send a message for once. If this didn't prove he was serious about helping her, she doesn't know what is. She gripped her phone and turned to Sakura.

"Just forget it...and I'm going for lunch" Ino said going through the exit.

"Oh..let me come with-" Sakura said.

"Um...no, have lunch with the guys...I have to go lunch.." Ino said trying to think of a lie. "Somewhere else...with someone...to talk about something...important…..so see you later"

Ino said awkwardly running to the stairs. Sakura didn't know what to say. What she said confused her and made her suspicious. " _Hmm..whats up with her"_ she thought.

Ino reached the last floor and ran to the club room. She opened the door and saw no one. She hoped Naruto didn't leave because she was late. She looked at the text message again. " _Come up...well I'm here!..where are you_ " she thought realizing she could text him back.

"I'm up..where are you?" Ino texted him.

" **..I'm up...your down"**

"What?" Ino said completely confused.

"No, I don't see you up in the club room!" she texted while clenching her teeth.

" **...by come up I mean-"**

OOO

The door slams open causing Naruto to jolt from his seat.

"THE ROOF!" Ino yell. "Why the hell are you up here!"  
"...well it was quiet" Naruto said looking up at her.

"Uh.." Ino said not sure what to say to that. "How would you expect me to figure out what you meant...I never even been to the roof or even knew that your allowed up here"

"...your not" Naruto replied. "..i think"

"...ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US IN TROUBLE!" Ino shouts in anger.

"When are you going to stop shouting" Naruto said covering his ears. "I was at peace and you just had to ruin it"  
"Not my fault!" Ino said lowering her voice a little, taking a seat next to him. "...now explain to me why did you want me here"

Ino was greeted by a book Naruto slid in front of her. It was opened to a page with a title bolded saying, " _Aiming for the top plan"_ she thought.

"Is this" Ino said picking up the book.

"The help I'm offering you" Naruto said leaning against the wall.

"..step one...be known" Ino reads.

"..if you want to make your...goal come true...your club needs to exist...meaning" Naruto said tilting his head to her. "It can't be a secret forever"

"...I-i know that" Ino said feeling a little creeped out by his head movement. "..though-"

"Though nothing...the upcoming festival...or before it happens...the club will make advertisements"

"...so making signs and putting up posters" Ino said, pulling her phone out.

"Yup..but what will be on it is important...it needs to make the club seem..less boring" Naruto states.

"...like how...come one come all to play some cards?" Ino suggested.

"...your thinking more of the card games...but...there's more" Naruto states.

"What do you mean?...more types of games" Ino asked.

"Card club….it can mean a variety of things...one that is commonly thought is...playing cards...but there are other things that uses cards….an example...tarot cards, pokemon cards, Yuigoh cards…"

"...so basically anything involving cards.." Ino said getting a few ideas. "We can do fortune telling with tarot cards..that will get attention...though i don't think anyone in the club knows how to use them"

"...fake it" Naruto said.

"Fake it?...i don't want anyone to think my club is a fake" Ino said angry.

"...well thats going to be happening…" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Woah..hold on there-" Ino said raising her voice.

"Look at the next step" Naruto said closing his eyes.

Ino looks at the book again.

"Step two...faking it...create a card game that will make the students eager to come...similar to Tarot cards...but instead of getting your future told...its-" Ino said with her eyes widening.

"...who might you become...based off...anime" Naruto said with a smile thinking about his favourite anime.

"...idiot" Ino said.

"Hm!...hey!" Naruto said opening his eyes and looking at her but notice she had her eyes glued to the book.

"This is a great idea...I think it will work" Ino said with a big smile. "I can already image what the cards can be"

"...yup...but" Naruto said turning his full body to him. "You do know...you can't-"

"...side note...Ino must not be known she is involved with the club..she can only work on the sidelines" Ino reads with a small frown. "I understand..and I'm ok with that...as long as I can help the club in the sidelines..thank you Naruto"  
"...your welcome" Naruto said looking away. "Also...because I'm helping you during lunch...I'm not going to put my full effort in making the card game-"  
"I got it" Ino said looking at him.

"...oh, you do?" Naruto said surprised, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you would fight me over to helping"  
"..i can't rely on you to do everything...it won't feel right" Ino exclaims, getting up. "I will use your outline and make it happen...plus"

Ino opens the door and looks at him at the corner of her eye. Naruto felt a chill.

"This isn't a right time to fight" Ino said smiling. "But just know...I'll make you work"

Ino walks back into the building. Naruto stayed, sitting with a shocked expression. For some reason, he felt like he digged his own grave. That was a different side of ino, he hasn't witness before. Reminds him of Sara and there he goes.

Naruto leaned against the wall. It was too late for him to turn back. It was the very minute he met with Sara. He closed his eyes and began to remember that day. He bumped into her in the hall. He could have easily avoided her. He could have made an excuse that he was busy or already joined a club. Actually, the very minute was when he stepped foot in the club room.

" _...will I ever get my solitude back"_ he thought looking at the blue sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Avatar**

After the meeting with Naruto, Ino began to plan. The ideas just kept coming to her non stop, throughout the day. During class, she would be writing class notes and writing her ideas down on a seperate sheet.

She titled her plan, " _One's potential"_. She didn't like Naruto's titled, wasn't for her or the idea that came from his outline. Class was about to be over and she written half of it. The first was basically what anime she would collect the characters from. It needed to be popular that anyone would know of it. She knew a little bit of anime since, she use to watch it. Her favourite was Fairy tail. A mystical tale of mages who goes on adventures. Though, that was years ago, when she was little. She wasn't sure if she finished the first season.

Ino definitely added that to the list along with sword art online and the rogue hero. The next part was choosing what kind of characters should she choose. For that, she needed to research meaning, anime marathon. She let out a sigh to that idea. She rather study than to sit all day but she has to do it but it won't be just her. She chuckles looking at the last thing she wrote.

OOO

Sara, Choji, Sasuke and Naruto were surprised with papers that were slammed against the table in front of them by Ino. They were all at the club room for a meeting. It has been five minutes and Ino already was giving them orders.

"Alright...the festival is just weeks away, so we must get a move on" Ino said in a serious tone. "I gave you each an assignment"

"...create posters" Sara reads the title since that was the only thing on it.

"...make a script?" Choji reads his role and wasn't sure what it means.

"...hand out posters?" Sasuke reads wondering what idea Ino came up with.

"...watch anime?" Naruto said softly, surprised she found out his secret hobby.

"You may all be confused since its just a title but...thats because i did it during class" Ino states. "Plus I think it would be better to fill out your roles in the club room to discuss...Project...One's potential!"

"...dumb name.." Naruto mutters behind his sheet.

Ino gave him a glare which he blocked with his sheet. Sara was surprised how confident Ino was. It seems like she found an idea for the festival. Sara smiled and felt proud of Ino. She started to get excited and wanted to know more. Choji just smiled seeing Ino's mood lighten.

As for Sasuke, he was curious and suspicious. His eyes slowly shifted to Naruto.

"So tell us the idea now" Sara said can't wait to hear it.

"Alright...basically" Ino started.

She told them about making their own version of Tarot cards, based on potential. Some were confused what it meant but Ino kept on explaining that, the cards will contain characters that can possibly be anyone. She also adds that, there will be a description of the character and what it means for the person who got the card. This idea of her's was different from what they were doing before. It was actually a interesting idea.

"I like it" Sara said with a smile. "Good job Ino"

"Ya, can I put in an anime?" Choji asked.

"So what does what you gave us help with your idea?" Sasuke asked tapping on his sheet.

"Sara...I think out of all of us...well mainly the guys, you are creative and should show that side of you by making a poster that stands out….as for Choji, when I mean by script, I mean...during the festival...its better to have something to say to introduce people into our booth...since I know" Ino said glaring at Sasuke and Naruto. "These two won't"

"You sure...cause last time I check...Sasuke is the most popular guy in school" Sara states.

"..uh..I almost forgot" Ino said realizing, Sasuke would bring the same attraction of people as her.

" _Uh I forgot"_ Naruto thought the same as Ino. He didn't really think of Sasuke as being the cool and popular guy, probably that's why he didn't think much of it but now thats a problem.

"Actually my plan still works" Ino said smiling. "Sasuke's role is handing out the posters that Sara will make...reason why is that he can bring the customers"

"So, while he is doing that...it will be me, Choji and Naruto handling the students" Sara exclaims.

"Exactly" Ino said proud of herself for coming up with these roles.

"And what would you be doing?" Choji asked.

It was sad to think about. She has been in the school longer than Sasuke so he could be able to help them as for her, she can't be near them. Her smile slowly shrunk. It may be difficult but she needs to remind herself, what was important.

"I'll be in the background...the one that will make this club popular...today I showed you a piece of it...and there will be more in the upcoming days" Ino said confidently. "Just knowing that our club gets recognized in the festival will make me happy"

Her words affected them, including Naruto who was trying to ignore it but seeing her stand their not looking weak. It reminds him of a scene in his anime. He wasn't to sure what will happen in the festival but he does knows, it will be a lot of work.

OOO

Like Ino said, the days after that meeting was focus on the festival. First was with Sara. she began making up random ideas for the poster. Ino helped her in deciding what looks good and what doesn't. They laugh and Ino helped with the sketches a little, mainly the organization.

Choji had a difficult time in deciding what the script would be. He could only think of one starting sentence. " _Come one, Come all to get your potential told"._ Even that didn't make sense to him that much. Though, Ino became helpful by telling him, the type of script should be like an opening into an anime. A intro that sounds enticing. She gave one example.

"...Have you ever imagined yourself as someone who is more than you actually are...heroic, cunning, brave...strong...you can envision it in your mind but can't quite picture who you could become-" Ino said with a light blush.

"Woah….can I use that?" Choji asked.

"...its an example but ya...just expand more on that" Ino said causing Choji to nod.

Sasuke had it easy since, his role was just to hand out posters which weren't ready and yet, Ino gave him something to do. She brought out the printed layout of the school.

"Arlight Sasuke..this is easy" Ino said pointing her finger on the layout. "Besides handing out the posters...you need to find a good location to do them in…"

"Hm...so I need to move everywhere?" he asked looking at the map.

"No, just certain areas...remembering how the festival was last year...the school was filled both inside and out….I want you two go not so far from our club's location but where there is a lot of people" Ino states.

"Hmm" Sasuke said interested. "I need to see the layout of the festival then...there is one? With all the clubs and their location right?"

"I'm going to ask Anko for one...since I need to pick our own spot" Ino states.

Sasuke nods and looks at the map, wondering if he can predict which spots would have the most students. Naruto was the only one just sitting there not writing or doing anything since, he needed to watch anime. For that to happen, he needs to go home. " _Why do I have to still come!"_ he thought frustrated.

This wasn't the only club preparing for the festival. Every club in the school started to get organized and ready for October. Some are doing a scary theme to match the month and others doing something different.

Weeks went by quickly. The whole school started to be filled with advertisements of each club. Some were tapped on lockers, walls, doors but most could be found right at the entrance, when you get into the building. There was a bulletin board where the clubs pinned their posters on but it was done in a poor messy way. Some clubs posters were buried under others or blocked.

However, a guide of participating clubs were given out. It allows every club to be notice by students on it. Everyone were excited and couldn't wait. The rumor about Ino and Sasuke died down but whispers could still be heard by some. The main discussion was all about the festival. Which one they want to go first, what was there to eat and other things students enjoyed.

Unfortunately, this made the hallways a lot more harder to go through. Naruto wasn't pleased. This was a nightmare. He won't be able to block out anything. He was able to watch the animes Ino assigned him and wrote his choice of characters and their descriptions but still needed to finish them except for The Rogue Hero. It was still ongoing and the current arc it was on, couldn't be more thrilling.

Naruto roughly, made through the crowd and landed in front of the bulletin board. It was completely covered. He could see clubs like art club, fencing club, recreational club, movie club, anime club and cooking club. Though he wasn't able to see the card club.

"Its under here" Sara spoke, appearing next to him and lifting the arcade club's poster.

It was the card club poster Sara made. It contained question marks in the background and a hand holding one card facing the background and another facing toward the viewer which had a character on it.

"These people are rude" Sara said annoyed seeing her hard work covered.

"Its competition" Naruto states. "Every club wants to be recognized"  
"..ya" Sara sighs covering her poster. "Well that's Sasuke's job...when the festival starts...he will be handing the posters out and leading people to our club"

Sara began to walk away. Naruto watches her then looked at the arcade club. He pulled the pin out from it and moved it aside so the view of the card club's poster can be seen. " _It's better to be fair"_ he thought and walks away.

OOO

Time moved quickly. It was already October and the festival was just two days away. The school was decorated both inside and out with banners and lanterns. Signs were placed near the entrance, welcoming students who weren't in clubs to the festival. Some might be their firsts and others might be their second.

Sakura can be seen putting up a vertical sign for Neji's club. During the preparations for the clubs, she was helping her friends with their club. She tried getting Ino but she kept saying she was busy. It sadden her but what can she do. Still, part of her was suspicious with Ino. it could involve Sasuke or another boy. First was after school then lunch. Somehow, Sakura lost her friend to who knows what.

"Sakura" Sai calls her coming out from the building. "How are you doing?"

"Alright" Sakura said sighing and looks up at the sign. " _Kendo Match"_

"Neji is grateful of you for helping out" Sai states.

"Ya...but I think it would have been better if Ino helped out too" Sakura said with a small smile feeling a little sad for Neji.

"Possibly..but she's busy" Sai states. "Can't do anything about that"  
"What can she be doing that takes up so much time" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"You haven't asked her?" Sai asked.

"No…" Sakura states. "I wasn't sure how I would bring it up?"

"Hmm I see" Sai said witnessing a girl fall over, dropping rolled up banners on the floor.

"Ouch" the girl said who tripped.

Sakura quickly runs to her side along with Sai who began picking up the posters. Sakura got close to the dark blue haired girl.

"Hey are you ok?" Sakura asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-ya" she said softly getting up slowly. "I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"  
"It happens" Sakura tells her picking up the banners.

"Are these yours?" Sai asked her.

"Y-ya" she stutters bowing. "T-thank you...I've been helping out with decorating"

"Oh really so your in the same year as us?" Sakura asked not recognized her.

"I-Im a second year...my name is...H-hinata" she said shyly.

"Hinata...well I'm Sakura and this is Sai" Sakura tells her with a grin.  
"H-hi-" Hinata said flinching after feeling her pocket vibrate. "Sorry I need to give these banners to someone"

Hinata collects all the banners and continues to walk. Sakura and Sai watches her.

"Second year...why haven't I seen her" Sakura states rubbing her chin.  
"She seems shy..that's probably why" Sai said smiling. "They tend to avoid people the opposite to them"

"Oh...well still" Sakura said wanting to talk with Hinata some more but she couldn't see her anymore. "Isn't she a fast walker"

"Ya...lets go help Neji finish" Sai said entering back into the building.

"Ya" Sakura spoke following him.

OOO

It was the final day before the festival. School ended and everyone left, excited for tomorrow's festival. Even the card club meeting was cancelled. Naruto was quite happy about that. Until, he received a text message.

" **Wait for me"** sent by Ino.

Naruto kept staring at it with a growl. He didn't respond but followed its instruction. He wasn't sure what else there was to do. The posters were done, the script was made, Sasuke is still popular and the cards were made. During his private meetings with Ino during lunch, it was faster creating the cards and characters. He was quite proud for one he made personally. He smiled from the thought.

"Naruto"

That thought disappeared when Ino called his name. He slides his phone in his pocket and turns to her.

"Alright...why did you make me wait?" Naruto asked extremely curious and annoyed.

"A test run" Ino answers.

"A test run?" he asked tilting his head.

"...you know, tomorrow is the festival...I won't be able to join or help you guys" Ino states looking down at her hands. "So I was thinking"

Ino reached into her bag and pulled out the Avatar cards which they both agree to call them.

"Let's do a practise round?" Ino asked looking into his eyes.

Her request would have been shocking but Naruto has been meeting with her everyday. Dealt with her for this long that he didn't see her as who she was before. Though, he was going to tell her that. Still, it wouldn't be right if she didn't get a chance to play what she created.

"Fine…" Naruto said taking the cards. "But I'm not going to be the one doing it during the festival...it will be Sara"  
"I know" Ino states with a big smile.

Naruto turns around and started walking. If he remembered correctly, there should be a table near the side of the school. The table that was used for gambling. Ino followed behind and saw the table.

"Oh, I never knew this was here" Ino said surprised.

"Me neither" Naruto said walking over to the table. "Well then...should we begin"  
"Hmhm" Ino said can't stop grinning with excitement seeing her idea come to action.

This card game was built to tell someone's potential based on anime characters. There is a total of 40 cards. They didn't want to make too much nor too little. Naruto begins placing down all 40 cards on the table, separately with the back cover facing them. The back cover had the letter A for Avatar and it was colour aqua blue. Once all the cards were placed, questions will be giving to the person getting their potential told being Ino. The answer needed to be one word.

"...who are you.?" Naruto asked.

"Ino" she answered.

Naruto moved his hands pass three cards. Depending on how much words in their answer, he must move his hand over the same number of cards.

"Favourite colour?" he asked.

"Purple" she answered.

The layout of the cards were 10 cards in a row and 4 columns. He moved his hand at a total of nine cards. Now, if this happens, where his hand was close to the end, that means his next question is the last and he can either move up or down. The card reader can decided whatever they feel like it. Naruto said it at the start of this. Faking it yet somehow it works.

"...what makes you?" Naruto asked.

"...hmm" Ino said not sure how to answer that.

"Come one..I don't have all day" Naruto states.

"Shhh.." Ino said finding an answer. "Myself"

Naruto moved his hand up once and turned his direction to four cards across. He slams his hand down and lifts the card.

"You potential is going to be…" Naruto said what he had to say, flipping the card over. "...Kir-"

"Kira!" Ino said the name of the card with a smile.

Naruto was stunned to see him lifting the card. Kira was the character from The Rogue hero anime. She is a main character next to Yusei. He never would have imagined Ino picking this one.

"Hmhm...continue" Ino said knowing that there was more for him to say.

"Grr.." Naruto said looking at the card. "Your Potential is Kira….a powerful women with the element of wind by her side that guides her to the path of victory. Her path shines brightly to whomever she is with. She brings anyone to her light"

"Ahh..that sounds right" Ino said raising her fist. "Sounds like I got a good card"

"Ya ya" Naruto states putting the card down. "You just got lucky"  
"Your turn" Ino states shoving him aside.

"Wait what!?" Naruto said confused.

"Come on….you're just getting your potential told" Ino said with a smile.

"Uh...fine...lets get this over with" Naruto said giving in.

"Who are you?" Ino starts.

"Naruto" he answers.

"Favourite food?"  
"Ramen" he answers.

"...who do you want to become when you grow up" Ino asked because of the game also was interested in his answer.

"..successful.." Naruto answers.

It was a long word and Ino's hand kept moving in many directions but stopped on one card. Naruto gulps afraid to know where his answers landed him.

"Your potential is going to be-" Ino said beginning to lift the card up but a gust of wind came and pushed it out of her hand along with the other cards.

"N-no no no!" Ino said panicking to get all the cards.

"Damn it!" Naruto said rushing to stop the cards from flying away.

The cards fell around the table. Some were facing up and others facing the ground. Ino and Naruto wouldn't let their game that they both worked hard for and their club. Their head were facing the ground and hands were quickly collecting the cards.

It didn't take long until their heads collide with each other, pushing the two to land on their butt.

"Ouch!" Naruto shouts rubbing his head. "Watch it!"  
"Excuse me...you're the one that bumped into me!" Ino shouted back.  
"No!...you weren't looking where you were going!" Naruto yells.

"Well you were the one who thought of placing cards outside when its windy!" Ino shouts.

"It wasn't windy before and you wanted to play!" Naruto shouts.

The two started to breath heavily. They used all their energy in their shouts. They started to cough a little that soon turned into chuckles. Naruto then started to laugh. Ino stopped chuckling noticing is laughter. Naruto laid on his back covering his face with the cards while laughing.

"Hahaha this is dumb...why am I getting angry over cards again" Naruto said feeling his cheeks hurt. It's been sometime since he laughed this much.

Ino couldn't stop staring at him. He was grinning while he was laughing. Ino remembered another person who laughed like that but seeing Naruto have that kind of laugh was a shock. She never once saw him break a laugh.

However, it made her smile that Naruto did. It looks fitting for him. Her hair began to be pushed by the wind.

"Its getting windy" Naruto said sitting up turning to her and notice she was staring. "What?...i thought you wanted to pick up the cards"

"I-i know idiot!" Ino said looking a way with a slight blush.

The two began picking up what was left on the ground.

Unknown to them. One of the cards flew in a different direction than the rest. It was spinning on a index finger on the roof, overlooking the two. The card hops from the finger then getting catched by two fingers causing the card to get stuck in between. The card was…

"Yusei"

Naruto heard a faint noise coming from above them but there wasn't anyone. Not on the roof or around them. He scratched his head thinking it must be the wind. Ino picked up the last card.

"Alright give me what you have" Ino asked.

Naruto did and Ino began to count the cards quickly. She stopped and looked back at the ground.

"Were missing one" Ino states.

"Really…" Naruto said not wanting to go searching for it. "Which card?"

"Your favorite-" Ino said remembering every single card.

Naruto quickly bounces into a bush. Ino flinched thinking that he was a cat.

"We need to find that card!" Naruto said looking in and under the bush.

"Okay….um..calm down" Ino said seeing him act like a animal.

"Oi!...we need that card for the game!...you know!" Naruto tells her.

"...ya i know but.." Ino said and started giggle.

Naruto had leaves in his hair and twigs. He had dirt on his face. She couldn't help but laugh. " _Whats wrong with him really…."_ she thought staring at him with a smile. " _I thought he was smart"_

"Hey idiot…" Ino calls him. "You do know we can just make that card again right?"

Naruto stopped and rise from within the bush. He stared at Ino with a light blush. He gave a crooked smile.

"Heh!?"

Ino began laughing hard from his reaction. She held her stomach and went down to her knees.

"Idiot...you look so stupid" Ino said.

Naruto wasn't sure what got into him but he ran out of the bush. Ino saw him running to her. She began to run away from him.

"...you...you...QUEEN OF HEARTS!" Naruto yells chasing her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Cool Breeze Enters the Festival**

The day has finally arrived. The school festival, where the students in the school enjoy what every club has to offer. Class still goes on but its shorten and the students who are in clubs were dismissed to tend their club to set up. The halls were decorated giving a fun vibe to whoever walks by. Club rooms were open to the public by choice since they can either have a table for their club somewhere around the school or use their club room.

There was signs in front of the room, telling everyone what kind of club they are and what they offer. Many students dressed up looking fancy, wild, cool and in cosplay. The clubs that decided to have a table or a booth for their club were outside in certain areas. A couple were near the entrance of the school and at the center. There were also clubs behind, at the sides and near the dojo which was also accessible to the public.

The card club's table was no so far from the entrance. They were placed where the gambling took place and where Naruto and Ino stood yesterday. They were in front of line of clubs that lead to the center of the school. A perfect place that allows the students entering to see their club first but that's' not what happened.

They had a table next to the table that was already there but that was two small for them so they were able to get a longer table. Choji, Sara and Naruto were sitting behind this plain table. Their sign were in front of the table at leg level.

It has been a quiet day than Naruto anticipated. That could be because the students keep passing their table, thinking they were staff. Naruto kept tapping his finger on the table, not liking how this was going.

Some of the Avatar cards were placed out on the table to catch the person's eyes but still, no one came up to them.

"Heh...its a slow day" Sara spoke sighing.

"...yep.." Naruto said simply not looking happy.

"..mhmmm...I guess no one saw our poster" Choji states.

"Well...if plan A doesn't work...there is plan B" Sara said with a smile.

There was a possibility of this happening. Ino knew that so, that's why Sasuke isn't with them. He was out, handing out posters. It was only a matter of time when the quietness will be over. Naruto leans back and stared up at the sky. It was a clear sky no signs of rain. Though, he did feel a chill.

OOO

On the opposite side, from where the card club is, the fencing club's dojo. It's also where Ino was. If she wasn't able to help her club, she might as well help her friends club that she kept ignoring because of her club. She felt bad and wanted to make it up.

Surprisingly, Neji allowed her to help. He was happy that she finally decided to help him. Sakura and Sai were also there. Ino was assign to be the one welcoming everyone at the entrance of the dojo along with Sakura. They both needed to look like priestess. It gain a lot attention. There was a crowd of people in front of the dojo. Some wanted to take pictures of them and others were interested to see what was the club about and went in.

"man...I feel embarrassed" Ino said smiling at the students taking her pictures

"You and me both" Sakura whispers also doing the same. "Glad your...finally...helping Neji out"

"well...I'm free today...thought I would give him a hand" Ino states.

"He's happy...though, now he's busy with the students coming in so you two won't be able to catch up much" Sakura said disappointed.

"Well things probably will go down later" Ino said.

Suddenly more students started gathering around and getting closer to Ino and Sakura.

"ya...I don't think so" Sakura said nervously. "Not when we are here"

" _Seems like Naruto was right...they're mainly here because of me"_ Ino thought frowning a bit. " _I hope their doing alright"_ she starts waving at the cameras.

OOO

Sasuke was standing at the center of the festival. He was handing out flyers like nothing. Many of the female students went up to him and some male. When they started talking to him, Sasuke gave them a flyer first. He even faked a smile and his tone. He was forcing himself to act, nice.

Surprisingly it worked but not too well. Some looked at the flyer but then slid it into their pockets. Others were interested and decided to check it out. This plan was somewhat working. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he could stand in one place. He might just walk around and hand out flyers.

At the card clubs table, there was finally customers. Naruto cracked a friendly smile while Sara was saying the lines Choji made.

"Have you ever thought your something more...has it ever occured to you that your destined for greatness!" Sara said in a clam tone. "Care to see your potential"

Sara collected the cards that were placed on the table by gliding her hand over it. The students were excited seeing them stunned by Sara's words and nodding quickly. Sara begins. Naruto watches along with Choji. Even though they weren't the ones getting their potential told, they wanted to know other peoples.

"Alright….your potential is…" Sara states lifting the card. "Gray….the one that is cold as ice….his confidence is like no other...he's proud and brave plus caring"

"Cool" the students said satisfied with the card.

"Alright..I'm next" said one of his friend.

This is where it begins. Naruto's peace and quiet is gone and now time to act. Naruto looked over to a bag that was on the floor. Ino had a deck of cards of her own in that bag. It was for emergencies if their table was popular. Naruto thought it was a good idea, if it were to happen. At the moment, things were going smoothly but he doesn't think they will be swarm with students.

After that thought, he felt the air getting cold. He turned his head to the direction of where it was coming from. It was where the food was. He can even smell it and was hungry but not like Choji who constantly kept looking and drooling at that direction. He needed to wait until they were on break. That's when Naruto had to take over by himself.

This was what Ino meant for giving him loads of work. He didn't see it coming and hated her for it. He sighs and tapped the table.

Sasuke went to a food vendor and ordered a hotdog. When he was getting a hotdog, he felt someone nudge his back. He turned and saw no one. He ate a piece of the hotdog and notice on his left a pair of buns.

His shirt started get pulled on his other side. When he turned, he saw three girls. He let go of the hotdog that was inside his mouth and handed them three flyers. Even during eating, he is still working.

Ino and Sakura were able to take a break including Neji and Sai. Though, Sakura asked Sai to go with her to buy some food for everyone, leaving Ino and Neji alone.

"Been busy?" Ino asked Neji.

"Very...you and Sakura kept bringing so many people in…" Neji states sighing. "I thought we would never get to take a break"  
"Sorry...it seems like our popularity ruined things" Ino said.

"No, no….its the opposite...we gain new members and made people interested…" Neji said with a smile. "Its all thanks to you-...and Sakura"

"Thanks...makes me happy that I get to help you guys" Ino said smiling. "And sorry I couldn't help before..I've been busy"  
"Ya..i heard but what matters is that your here now" Neji said.

"Ya" Ino said softly, nodding.

Ino still kept thinking about her club. She wondered if it was doing alright and getting attention. Sakura and Sai soon came back with food in their hands.

"Well...time to eat up for the long day ahead of us" Sakura states grinning.

It should be around this time for Sara and Choji to go on break. Ino felt a little uneasy since, Naruto now has to defend the table.

"H-hey...would it be alright for us to explore the festival?" Ino asked.

"Well...I don't think it will hurt if you leave for a while and come back...sure" Neji states.

"Do you want to see a certain table?...Ino?" Sai asked curious.

"N-not really...I want to see all tables" Ino answers nervously.

"Ya...lets go together it should be fun!" Sakura said excited.

Ino smiles and nods. She could check on her club too and Naruto. He better not act himself.

OOO

"I guess its finally time" Sara said wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Naruto...handle the fort from here"

She gave him the Avatar cards. Choji already left running to the food vendors which wasn't a surprise. Naruto inhales and exhales feeling nervous.

"You better keep us up.." Sara said in a serious tone. "...or no food"

"What!" Naruto replied shocked.

"So do a good job then" Sara said giggle and leaves. "Bye"

Naruto now was finally alone. He looks at the cards in his hand and placed them down. It was peaceful now, no one came up to him. Though, that's a bad thing until a blond came into his vision.

"Is this the card club?" she spoke not sounding impressed.

"Ya?" Naruto answers not recognizing the girl.

"Avatar cards?...you do play with real cards?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"...We do-" Naruto said.

"Alright...lets play then" she states in a serious tone.

"Woah...wait...who are you?" Naruto asked not liking her tone.

"Temari...are you going to bring out your deck or should I leave" Temari said placing her hand on her hips.

Naruto eye twitch. She was rude but he can't have her leave. He sighs and reached into Ino's bag and pulled out the violet cards.

"Fine…" Naruto said showing her the violet cards which made her smirk. "What game-"

"Speed" she said quickly.

Naruto was surprised. He didn't think he would play that game today. He was hesitant but started to make the set up. Temari eyes watched at Naruto sets it up. " _So he's the guy Kaboto told me about...hmph...let see what he got"_ she thought.

Naruto gave her the twenty cards and himself. Temari picked up five. Her eyes shifted to the sound coming from Naruto. He quickly drew out five cards on the table and swiped them up with one hand. It made her grin with excitement. Naruto placed his hand on the left card in the middle and Temari placed her hand on the right card

.

"Ready" Naruto spoke.

"Flip" the two said.

OOO

 **Cards at the Center: 3 and 4**

 **Naruto's hand:**

 **King of diamonds**

 **Jack of diamonds**

 **Jack of clubs**

 **Ten of clubs**

 **Nine of clubs**

Naruto wasn't going to be able to put any cards down. Plus, he has two of the same cards which was not a good thing. It's a lot tougher to get rid of it.

 **Temari's hand:**

 **Queen of diamonds**

 **Queen of clubs**

 **Three of Clubs**

 **Two of clubs**

 **Eight of clubs**

Temari smirked and placed her cards down see her two can go on the three along with her own three. Naruto couldn't still go.

"Can't go uh" Temari spoke with a grin. "You won't win against me"

 **Cards in the middle: three and four**

 **Naruto's hand stays the same.**

Temari picked up two more cards and place it in her hand.

 **Temari's new cards: seven of clubs and jack of hearts.**

She spoke to soon. Now she couldn't make a move. She can hear Naruto chuckling from her reaction. She was pissed and reached for the side card as well as Naruto. They both flip them into the middle.

 **Cards in the middle: six and seven**

"Damn it" Naruto said to himself, can't go again.

He looked up at Temari and notice her eyes. They were focus and bright. She placed her cards in the middle. He felt cold wind hit his face. He blinks a few times and notice people behind Temari looking at them.

"Woah...look at this?"

"Whos that pretty girl"  
"Whose the blond guy..I don't think I've seen him before"

"What are they doing…"  
"There playing speed!...I use to play that"  
"Oohh whos winning!"

Naruto could hear the students chatting. They were interested in this card game. This was a good sign but, he started to feel nervous. Temari didn't notice the eyes behind her. She was too focus in the game to care. She gave a glare at Naruto.

"Can you go?" she asked in a rude tone.

"N-no" Naruto said looking at the same cards.

"...uh...here I thought you were going to be able to make this entertaining for me" Temari states. "But your like the rest"

Temari continues to put the cards down in the right spot. Naruto still couldn't go until he notice a number. He gripped the bottom of the cards.

"Oh ya….I'll show you what I got" Naruto states.

Suddenly, Naruto began putting his nine, ten, jack down onto the eight. Temari swiped her queen to his jack but was surprised to see Naruto put his king over her queen so fast like he knew she was going to put that card down.

Temari looked at Naruto and was surprised to see a smirk on his face. He was finally getting serious.

 **Cards in middle: eight and seven**

 **Temari hand:**

 **Queen of diamond**

 **Queen of clubs**

 **Jack of hearts**

 **Ten of diamond**

 **Nine of diamond**

 **Temari's new cards:**

 **Four of clubs**

 **Two of hearts**

 **Seven of diamonds**

 **Nine of spades**

 **Queen of diamonds**

 **Naruto's new hand**

 **Five of clubs**

 **King of hearts**

 **Six of clubs**

 **Jack of clubs**

OOO

Sara and Choji were carrying some food for Naruto and notice many students were walking in the same direction.

'What's going on?" Sara asked.

"I don't know...are they going to our table?" Choji asked.

"I don't think so….but" Sara said turning her head side to side. "If they are...Naruto is in trouble...we need to hurry"

Sara started running along with Choji. Sasuke also notice the students walking in the direction of the card club. Though, he didn't think it was because of his flyers. From the small chatter he heard, there was a card game being played. It was Naruto against another blond female with buns in her hair. That fits one person Sasuke knows. He started running.

At the dojo, Ino and Sakura got wind of the card game before they head off from their duties.

"Uh..thats the club Naruto is in" Sakura said quietly to herself.

"speed?...I thought they were playing Avatar...whats going on?" Ino said confused.

" _I need to check it out"_ the two thought curious. They both looked at each other surprised. Judging from each other's looks, they both were thinking the same thing but have different motives.

"Shall we" Sakura states.

"What about Neji-" Ino said.

"I'm going to" Neji said with Sai next to him.

"Y-you are?" Ino said surprised to hear that.

"Well that card club seems to be the star of the festival right now...I might as well see who is running it" Neji states. "Let's go together"

"Yay!..it will be fun!" Sakura cheers.

Ino had mixed feelings. Her friends were going to see her card club for the first time without knowing its hers. Naruto better have made it popular or he has another thing coming with her.

OOO

Sara, Choji, Sasuke and Ino were all heading where Naruto was but they were faced with a huge crowd of students blocking their way. They heard cheering at the far end. They were trying to get through them but nothing.

"The hell is happening" Sara states pushing herself in between the students

"I don't know but seems like everyone is enjoying it" Choji states noticing the smiles in everyone's faces.

Sasuke kept finding holes to go through. He pokes his head up and saw two blond heads far down. He keeps rushing closer.

Ino and her friends also tried getting through together. Ino was a little further from them. She tried asking people to move in a polite tone but no one listened to her. Actually, avoided her all together. She stopped running and realize that she wasn't getting attacked by any fan boy's. She looks to her left and right. She was standing in a crowd of people but nothing. " _Whats Naruto doing for this too happen"_ she thought smiling and continued to make her way.

The crowd made a surprised sound. Ino, Sasuke and Sara were able to get close enough to what was happening. That's when they saw it. There eyes widen from the scene in front of them.

There were two people facing each other looking tired with sweat dripping down their forehead. The girl had her buns untied. Naruto took his blazer off and was only wearing a orange t-shirt. Though, their appearance were not surprising. It was their expressions.

They both were breathing heavily, chuckling and looking at each other with intensity. They were non stop slamming cards on the table. Naruto's fingers were a little red. His eyes shifted to Temari's sharp nails. It wasn't noticeable at the beginning but they were sharp. Everytime he tried blocking her hand, those nails push his hand back.

However, Naruto couldn't help but grin. Temari was impressed with Naruto. He was making her work. She had to use her skill which was, being able to memorize the cards that had been played. She tried using that to her advantage but Naruto just keeps on slamming his cards.

"You are good...no...your amazing..I have to admit" Temari states looking at the one card in her hand. "Quite fun to play with but...its over"

Naruto had one card in his hand and two cards in his deck. He didn't pick up the two right away. He needed to calm himself.

 **Cards in the middle: 9 of hearts and 3 of diamonds**

 **Cards at each side: two cards left**

 **Naruto's hand:**

 **Jack of clubs**

 **Temari's hand**

 **Queen of Hearts**

"I guess we-" Temari said but saw Naruto quickly place his two fingers on the side card.

She hesitate when he saw his eyes dead set on the center cards. She didn't think he heard her. She grins reaching for the other side card. " _This was it...he may be able to put his Jack down but...his last cards should be...a three and a seven...far from each other"_ she thought making the flip as well as Naruto.

This was the moment the crowd was waiting for. Who was going to win this match.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Mystery Lips**

It was quick. When Temari made the flip, the letter 'K' came to her vision. Though, right after the queen of hearts fell on top of that card. " _Uh?"_ Temari thought looking at her card that was still in her hand. Then a jack was placed over that queen.

"Speed"

Hearing that word shocked and confused Temari. She stood there dumbfounded and looked at Naruto who was breathing heavily. She can hear cheering all around her. She gave out a light chuckle seeing that this deck had another queen of hearts meaning what she thought Naruto had before was an error.

From Naruto's reaction, he didn't realize there was. Temari could bring it up but, she also cheated by having her nails try to stop his hand from placing the cards down. It's a fair game in the end. Temari placed her card face down.

"I guess I lost" Temari states shaking her head with a smirk. "...Kabuto was right about you-"

"Wait..you know about Kabuto?" Naruto asked surprised.

However, before he can get an answer, many students started coming around the table and asking him to play speed. Everyone were filled with energy all because of their game. Naruto felt uneasy and tried holding them back.

"Wait hold on!" Naruto said looking at Temari who slipped by many students.

It was too late now. He wasn't going to get his answers. Hearing Kabuto's name just ruined the mood he just had. He didn't want to continue, he deserves a break from all this card playing.

"Alright everyone!" Sara shouts finally making it in front of everyone. "Please calm down and make a line!"

"Sara" Naruto said thankful to see her.

"...that was a close one" Sasuke spoke next to him, collecting all the cards. "You almost lost"

"Your here too" Naruto said in uncaring tone.

"It seems like your table became popular" Ino said softly with a smile.

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to Ino. Her outfit distracted from who she was. If she didn't talk, he would think she was someone else. He soon sees Sakura, Neji and Sai coming from behind Ino. " _...they all are here?"_ Naruto thought, fearing what will happen next. Then again, the crowd was already so big because of him. He gulps realizing that. He started to hear mutters from the students who were forming a line to participate in a card game. It involved him but using the colour of his hair as his name.

"Sara..I'm going to take my break now" Naruto whispers to her and runs away.

"Uh...alright then" Sara said seeing how quickly he runs.

"I guess we have a lot more on our hands than I thought" Sasuke states.

"Well time to take care of them now" Sara states stretching her arms.

Ino watched as so many people were waiting in line in front of her club. Though, her group was watching on the sidelines. Their lunch break is about over and needed to get back to Neji's club.

"Never knew a card club would be so popular" Sakura states intrigued.

"...I think its because of that blond fellow and that girl...the two were acting as though they were fighting through the cards" Sai exclaims

"Fighting with their cards?" Ino said never thinking that.

"It was all in their expressions….it's almost like how I act when sparring" Neji states. "Even I felt the need to battle against him"  
"Uh, that Naruto is filled with surprises...I didn't think he would ever act not so….droopy" Sakura said with a smile. "The way he was playing suits him more"

"Thats true" Ino said softly. "But...doesn't seem like he wants too-"

"Psst"

Ino heard a strange noise and looked to her side to see Sasuke signalling her over. She pointed to herself to make sure and he nodded. She looks at her friends and doesn't think she will be able to escape from them. She shakes her head saying no to him but Sasuke just threw what he was planning to give her. She catches it and realized it was her Queen of hearts with the orange cover. " _...I FORGOT...I left it in my deck…"_ Ino thought bushing out of embarrassment. She bowed slightly to Sasuke, saying sorry. He went back to work right after

"Its time to head back now" Neji tells everyone. "We have a lot of work to do"

They all nod and began to follow Neji.

OOO

Naruto found a place in school that was less, active. The club room. It was not being used and it was quiet. The only sound was coming through the window outside. He took a seat and laid on the desk. That game really took a lot out of him. It was unexpected. Naruto notice, the more time he spend time in the club, the more easier it's getting to play cards.

It bothers him. He isn't sure how he should deal with this. Its almost two months now since he joined and many things already happened that he didn't want to happen. He starts tapping the desk and close his eyes. Only this moment reminds him of when he was in the best time of his life. Total isolation.

He smiles and gets comfortable in his desk. What would make this better was a pillow and a blanket. He could sleep all day. No one will worry if he just takes a little nap. So, he dozes off into sleep.

When Naruto reopens his eyes, he notice how dark the room was. He was confused and a little scared. He pulled out his phone and saw he had messanges from Ino and his parents. He wiped the drool that was at the corner of his mouth and stood up. He looked at the window and notice it was dark out.

"I slept the whole day..uh" Naruto said not sure how to feel about it.

It was a peaceful nap but the festival was happening today and he should probably be attending it. He stretches and walks to the window. He looks outside seeing the stars shine and the moon being so full tonight. He can see light at the bottom. It seems like there was a bonfire happening.

He didn't think this school would have this event. Probably because he doesn't stay for the festival all day to witness it. He can hear music playing and people singing. It sure was late. He thinks it's best to head home.

However, first he needed to check on the messages, specifically from his mother. He was nervous to read what she was going to say. He opened her message.

" **Please text me when your coming home?"** she texted.

That was less intimidating than he thought. He did remember that he told his parents how he was involved with a club and how their first festival was happening today. I think that was one of his best decisions or he would be getting multiple phone calls by his mother and angry voicemails. He shivers from the thought. The next one was by Ino. Though, there was more messages from her than his mother.

" **Where the hell are you!?"  
** " **...Your break is done!..get back to work!"**

" **...don't make me hunt you down!"  
** " **...why aren't you answering!"  
** " **...its finally over...everyone is going to head over to the bonfire...so come out!"**

" **...where are you?"  
** " **...you better not have skipped and went home!"**

Naruto's eye twitched and closed his phone. Tomorrow was going to be hell for him. He can just hear her tone through the messages. She's very angry. He turns around and notice a blanket on the floor. " _Must have dropped it when I woke up"_ he thought picking it up and placing it on the table. " _Wait a minute...I didn't have this before-"_ He thought soon hearing the door open.

"Oh your finally up?" Ino said causing Naruto to jump.

"W-when did you get here?" Naruto said surprised to see her.

"...I did warn you not to make me hunt you down.." Ino said holding two cups in her hands. "But...you still didn't answer...so I had to think like an idiot…well everyone did"

Ino gives him a cup which was filled with hot chocolate. He smells it and sips a little. Ino walks over to the window.

"I continued to message you until we all decided that the one place you would be is somewhere...isolated" Ino said smiling and turning around. "Our club room wasn't being used so we came here and found you sleeping like a baby"

"You didn't try waking me up?" Naruto said while sipping his drink with a slight blush.

"I wanted to pour cold water down your back to wake you but Sara said you did a good job with getting so many people to our club so I let you sleep as an award" Ino exclaims with a warm smile.

"Aren't you kind" Naruto said sitting on top of the desk.

"Watch it…" Ino said giggling a little. "What was that, with the girl?...why did you play speed with her...I thought you didn't like the game?"

"...she was the first person that came to me when everyone left...I couldn't let her leave so I had to play a game of speed with her" Naruto replies.

"So you did it for the club?" Ino asked taking a sip.

"Yup" Naruto said nodding.

"...thank you" Ino said rubbing the edge of her cup. "I didn't think we would get that kind of attention without your help...though, it seems like we were wrong about a few things"

"Oh, whats that?" Naruto asked curious.

"...it seems like everyone were more excited in playing card games than the 'avater' game" Ino states. "And also….it didn't seem to matter if I were to help the card club….everyone were to focus on the festival than the queen of hearts"  
"Oh, so that means the next festival you can be the one dealing with it" Naruto replies.

"If there is a next time" Ino said with a small smile remembering what Anko told them. "Oh by the way...I forgot to take out a card I put in my deck so...the game you had with that girl...wasn't a fair game"

"Hmph...not really" Naruto said rubbing his fingers. "She kept using her nails to cut my fingers"

"Wait she was cheating" Ino said shocked.

"I guess so but...I still won" Naruto said feeling a sharp sting coming from his index finger. "But her nails really got into me"  
"Let me look"

Ino said placing her cup down and pulled out her phone. She turned on the light and shined it over Naruto's hand.

"..you could always switch the club rooms light on, you know?" Naruto states.

"Too far now let me look" Ino said seeing a few scratches in his fingers going in every direction. "Is she a cat or something"  
"...who knows but she has skill" Naruto said.  
"Oh really" Ino said shining the light over Naruto.

"Ouch..shut it off" Naruto said covering his eyes with his arm. "I've been in the dark too long"

Ino didn't do as he says but kept bringing her phone closer to his face. Naruto wasn't sure what she was doing. He moved his arm away and saw a look on Ino's face like she just saw a ghost.

"um..Ino-" Naruto said softly.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Ino shouts pointing her finger into his cheek.

"OW!" Naruto said feeling her nail enter his skin and moved away. "Are you crazy!"  
"...you...you" Ino said with her hair covering her eyes. "Were you doing 'that' the whole time here other than helping the club"  
"What are you talking about-" Naruto said until getting his toe stomped by Ino.

"Drop dead" Ino said pissed and walked out of the room.

"The hell is wrong with her" Naruto said rubbing his cheek. "What did I do!"

OOO

It was around 8 o'clock. Naruto was in front of his apartment. There wasn't anything else to do so going home was his only option. He texted his mother before hand so he didn't have to face her wrath. He opened the door and went inside.

"I'm home-!" Naruto said and sees his mom sliding in.

"Naruto!...how are-" Kushina said until stopping with an awkward smile.

"I'm good..?" Naruto replies confused why she was making that face.

"Did you enjoy the festival-...oh boy" Minato said with a soft chuckle, coming from behind Kushina.

"...what's wrong?..Do I have something on my face-?" Naruto said pointing at himself.

"...are you hiding something from me...Nar-u-to" Kushina asked with a creepy smile.

Naruto knew that smile. He stepped back in fear of what she might pull out. First it was Ino and now its his mother. He looked at his father who was pointing at his own cheek indicating the answer to him. Naruto quickly runs pass his mom, into the bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked in the mirror. He looked fearful noticing a light pink stain in a shaped of lips on his cheek.

"THE HELL!"

OOO

The next morning, Naruto didn't want to wake up. The mark on his cheek haunted his dreams. The possibility of it being there and who planted such a thing on him. It must have happened during his sleep. The question is, who did it. He was alone in the room but Ino did tell him that they found him and left him be. " _Could it be one of them?"_ Naruto thought thinking about the two possible suspects. Ino and Sara.

Its unlikely to be Ino. There relationship may be better than when they first met but not too a level outside friendship. Though, for Sara. Its possible but, what would be her reason. Naruto got up and slams his alarm before it went off. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He was able to wipe it off by rubbing soap on it which took him about, five minutes. Once he was done in the bathroom, he went to get dress. He made it to the dinning room where his breakfast was waiting for him on the dinner table. Once, he arrived he sensed his mother. He slowly turns around to her.

"M-morning mom" Naruto said nervously.

"Good Morning, Naruto" Kushina said with a kind smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-ya" Naruto responds taking his seat.

He hoped she wouldn't bring up what happened yesterday. He doesn't have an answer for how those lips got onto his cheek. He begins eating his pancakes.

"So...you have a girlfriend now?" Kushina said causally.

Naruto started choking on his pancake and forced it down his throat. He swallows and coughs roughly.

"Of course not" he replies.

"Oh, so why did I see a hicky-" Kushina said narrowing his eyes on him.

"I-i don't know" Naruto stutters, getting up. "I should go now...school, you know...don't want to be late!"

Naruto heads to the door and slides his shoe on. He exits out and walks to the elevator where he leans against the back wall and sighs. He pressed down the bottom floor button. He couldn't handle being alone with his mother if she is going to bring that topic up.

He quickly, speed walks to school. Just when he thought this day could get any worse, the moment he stepped foot in the building, he was getting the feeling he was being watched. The halls were not so crowded this morning but, there were students huddle together in small groups. He makes his way to class.

During his walk, he hears mutters about his hair. He took in that they were talking about him but he didn't understand why. He was uncomfortable and quickly enters his class. He races to his seat and takes his seat, exhaling the oxygen he was holding in. He figures everyone was talking about the match he had with Temari. He's finally becoming, relevant and notice which wasn't a good thing. He needed to keep a low profile.

Naruto saw Ino and Sakura entering class. They looked like they were talking but stopped when Sakura went to take her seat. Ino came walking up the aisle to her desk without batting an eye to Naruto. It wasn't out of the ordinary but, how she acted last night worries him. She's misunderstanding again but the issue is, he can't explain how it got there.

Ino pulled her book out and started reading her notes. Naruto was tapping his desk wondering if he should say something to her. Though, if people are noticing him then they will start noticing him talking to the popular girl in school causing a new insane rumor that will end his life. So, there was an alternative. He pulls his phone out and texts her.

" **Ino, last night...you got the wrong idea"** Naruto text.

It send and a small vibration was heard in Ino's bag. She pulled her phone out and the minute she turned it on to see who texted her, she turned it off and dropped it in her bag. Naruto sat there with a blank expression, blinking a few times wondering why she didn't answer him.

Iruka entered class. It was almost time for it to start. Naruto was seriously worrying about Ino's reaction.

"Ino" he whispers.

There was no response. She kept her eyes at her notes. Naruto continues to tap the desk rapidly wondering why she isn't responding to anything.

"Ino-" Naruto said until Iruka spoke.

"Good morning class" Iruka said in a happy tone.

Everyone said the same except for Naruto who stared at Ino. He clenched his hand and bit his lower lip, he looked away. He was frustrated. " _...silent treatment uh...who cares anyways"_ he thought looking at the window.

Ino begins tapping the end of her pencil on her notebook. " _Why am I so angry"_ she thought biting her tongue.

OOO

When lunch time arrived, Ino quickly left her desk and went over to Sakura.

"Ready to eat?" Ino asked excited.

"Y-ya" Sakura said surprised she asked her that.

"Lets go then" Ino said taking her by the arm, walking out. "I'm starving"

As for Naruto, he waited until the classroom was empty. He sat up and walked through the second exit. He starts making his way to the staircase. He stops when he reaches the last floor. He looks down the hallway where his clubroom was at. He walks toward it and opens the door.

Naruto still wants to know who left that kiss on his cheek. It was bothering him. Ino was definitely out of the question now. Sara is the other possibility. That kinda made his heart jump a little. He shakes his head and breathes out. Question is, where to find her. He walks out and looks down the stairs. His eyes caught a glimpse of Sara on her phone against the wall. It looked like she was waiting for someone. This was lucky for him. He quickly runs down the stairs and looks both ways.

"Sara" Naruto whispers in a level that Sara could hear.

It didn't work. Naruto whispered a few times more and finally got her attention. She was confused why he was calling her but went to him.

"What?" Sara asked surprised to see him talking to her. "Whats wrong?"

"Just come with me" Naruto said taking her hand upstairs.

"What?" Sara said feeling confused on what is happening now.

Naruto brought her in the club room. When he notice he was holding her hand. He let go quickly with a light blush.

"Sorry about dragging you here" Naruto states. "it's about last night"

"When you and Ino had a fight?" Sara said crossing her arms.

"...how did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Ino came out looking pissed and left before she could enjoy the bonfire….it was her turn to see if you were ok-"  
"Her turn?" Naruto asked confused what it meant.

"Yup, we all had turns to come to the club room and see if you were ok...Choji went first, I second...Sasuke third and by the time Ino was up….she was going to wake you for the bonfire but you made her angry" Sara exclaims.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto states.

"Can you explain?" Sara said giving a glare. "She looked really upset"  
"...I don't know why...when I woke up...we were talking about how successful the club went in the festival...it wasn't until she flashed her phone light on me she went all she demon" Naruto tells her getting angry himself.

"What made Ino angry?" Sara asked.

"I don't know….when I got home...I found out, there was a lip mark on my cheek!" Naruto said.

"Lip mark?..." Sara said touching her lips.

Naruto looks at her lips and calms himself. He looks away with a light blush.

"I was wondering who planted those lips on me...so that's why I called you here" Naruto exclaims.

"Heh...you think I did it?" Sara said with a surprised expression and a small blush.

"Ya" Naruto said in a low tone.

"w-well...I didn't" Sara said looking away. "But I can see why Ino would be upset…"

The last part was a mutter Naruto didn't quite hear. He was focus on the words before that. He wasn't too happy with that answer which was strange. Then again, the person who did this to him is still out there.

"Do you know who else would come to the club room?" Naruto asked.

"...almost everyone were at the bonfire" Sara answers. "We weren't with you the whole time...I for sure didn't see who kissed your cheek"  
"...so it would have been before Ino's shift" Naruto said thinking it out in his head.

"...Sasuke was before her...he could have seen who planted the kiss or when the kiss happened" Sara suggested.

"So if the kiss was there when Sasuke for his shift...then we know the kiss happened between the time you left and Sasuke shift" Naruto exclaims.

"Pretty much or if there wasn't a kiss when he came...that means it happened right after he left"

"I need to find him then" Naruto said walking to the door.

"Hold on" Sara said pulling onto his shirt. "If Sasuke holds the answer...what are you going to do with it?"  
"...confront the person of course" Naruto answers.

"...and say what?" Sara asked.

"...why she did it" Naruto said walking to the door.

"Your blond is showing a bit" Sara said softly.

Naruto stops right in front of the door. He heard that expression in anime shows a few times. Normally that goes with saying, people with blond hair are dumb. " _Now she's mad"_ he thought and walking out.

Sara breathes out slowly and walks to the window. She was holding in her breath for awhile from Naruto's question. She pulls out a white card from her pocket.

' **To Naruto'**

It was a small envelope address to Naruto with a light pink lip print on it. She did tell him the truth, she didn't know who planted it. The card was next to him when she found him. She hasn't open it but just by looking at the lips on it, this was something sketchy. " _Who's interested in Naruto?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Other Festival**

Naruto ran up the stairs to the roof where his suspect would be. He opened the door and saw Sasuke eating a sandwich without a care in the world.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts grabbing his attention. "Did you see someone planting their lips on my cheek!?"  
"...No?" Sasuke responds looking at him. "The kiss was there when I came"

"Really.." Naruto said sighing, laying on the wall. "So the person who did it must have done after Sara's shift"  
"...possibly but why do you care?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to know the reason" Naruto answers. "No one would just randomly kiss someone"

Sasuke took another bite of his sandwich. He may not have seen the kiss being planted but when he was going to check on Naruto, Sara wasn't the only person he ran into that night. A familiar face was walking down the hallway alone. It was out of the ordinary since, everyone were outside. There wasn't a reason for someone to be in the building. She might have been the one that planted that kiss but, knowing who she is with, he can't tell Naruto.

"You should drop it" Sasuke said finishing his sandwich.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"It's not important" Sasuke said waving his hand goodbye and walking back inside.

Naruto was irritated by him. He doesn't understand what he is going through. He won't stop searching until he finds her. Naruto walks back inside. He heads over back to class and was surprised to see a few students come up to him.

"Hey, your the guy from yesterday!"

"...you looked cool when you were playing those cards"  
"...Can we play!?"

Naruto didn't know how to respond to them. Plus, he doesn't even know who they are. Soon, more students came up and started crowding Naruto. This was trouble. One started talking then the other. Many questions and many comments. Some were repeating and others were stupid. Naruto went on his tippy toes to look over at his lonely desk. He tried going pass them but they wouldn't allow him.

"H-hey..how about later...can you guys please-" Naruto ask kindly.

"Wait...you run the card club"  
"Can I join"  
"It looks fun"

His eye started to twitch and his smile went crooked. He wasn't going to get to his desk anytime soon. His eye soon shift two the two girls walking into the classroom through the first entrance. Ino and Sakura made it back together from lunch and were surprised to see a crowd of students talking to Natsu.

"Eh?...when did this happen!?" Sakura said shocked.

Ino stared at Naruto who was looking back looking like he needed help. She glances away and walks over to her seat. Sakura didn't think Naruto would get this much attention from yesterday. It didn't look like Naruto was comfortable either. Thankfully, Iruka came into class.

"...what the?...everyone back to your seats!" Iruka said raising his voice.

The crowd shrinks until Naruto was left, letting out oxygen he was holding in for some time. Iruka had a confused expression, not expecting Naruto was the one that caused that crowd. Naruto went back to his seat and lays his head on his desk.

"A-alright class..let's begin our lesson" Iruka said turning to the board, still surprised.

Ino pulled out her notebook. She quickly shifts her eyes to her left. She saw Naruto facing the window. She looks at the blank page in front of her and begins tapping her pencil on it with a slight frown.

OOO

Once school was over, Ino got up from her desk and started heading out to the club room, after saying goodbye to Sakura. Naruto had his head on his desk the whole time. Reason being, he fell asleep. Sakura notice how he didn't move one bit and was worried. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto?" she calls him.

"UH?" Naruto quickly raises his head turning it dramatically.

Naruto was taking in his surroundings, a little scared at what was going on. One minute he was in class with a bunch of students and the next, empty. Even the light outside was darker.

"W-whats going on?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Class is over….are you ok?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..ya ya" Naruto said quickly rising from his seat. "Didn't catch much sleep last night"

"Oh I see...well you were working during the festival" Sakura replies.

"Ya.." Naruto said sighing, not wanting to be reminded.

"...whats the matter?..I hear your club did well" Sakura states.

"I know...but...now I'm faced with the aftermath" Naruto responds.

"Oh...the fact that your getting notice now...scares you" Sakura said with a evil grin.

Naruto didn't reply and walked past her to the second exit. Sakura started following him.

"oh..I'm right" Sakura said grinning with joy.

"...hmm..I have a meeting now...so...go home" Naruto said walking toward the staircase.

"Oh I see…" Sakura said looking at the direction he was going. "So your club room is on the last floor"

"Ya-" Naruto said until realizing this situation.

If he remembers correctly, Ino didn't want any of her friends to know that she is in the club, let alone the club president. If Sakura were to follow him to the club room and see Ino. Naruto will have hell to pay. Not just by Ino, even Sakura who was in the same level of scary as Ino. He needed to figure out how to distract her.

"I-i mean-" Naruto said turning to her.

"...what?...you said you have a club meeting" Sakura said crossing her arms. "And you clearly know where it is"

"...I-i.." Naruto said trying to think of a way out of this.

"But I guess you don't want me to know" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. "I'll leave you be"  
"Really?" Naruto asked surprised of her action.  
"Ya" Sakura said nodding. "I can't keep you all to myself-...I-I mean!..I need to go home too!"

Sakura was blushing from her mistake of words. She quickly turns around and walks awkwardly away.

"B-bye Naruto" She said nervously.

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that. He scratches his head and starts walking to the stairs. Moving away from what she said, the thought of how Ino would act during the club worries him. She was still mad during class. He makes it to the club room and notice the door was open.

Upon entering, he sees Ino putting a notebook in her bag. There wasn't anyone else around.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto asked.

Ino flinched, surprised to hear him. Though, she didn't turn around and kept putting her things away.

"...Sara and Sasuke called last minute telling me they couldn't make it...so I told Choji the meeting is cancel" Ino answers and walking out the door, not batting an eye to Naruto.

"...and you didn't text me.." Naruto said with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Wait a second!"

Naruto quickly grabs Ino by the arm, stopping her from leaving. Naruto needed to fix this, problem, they are having. He can't deal with this.

"What" Ino said in an angry tone.

"Yesterday...you have the wrong idea" Naruto said in a serious tone. "Someone planted that kiss on me when I was sleeping right after Sara's shift and before Sasuke….I wasn't...fooling around with anyone"  
"tch...I didn't say that-" Ino said clenching her teeth.

"Well that's what your imagining isn't it" Naruto said looking at her with a serious expression. "Here I thought, you thought of me a little more better"

"...wait, I-" Ino said looking back realizing what he said.

"...I guess….the queen of hearts never changes" Naruto said letting go of her arm. "...your still the same as before"

Naruto starts walking out. Ino stood there shocked with her mouth slightly opened. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She clenched her hand so hard wanting to feel pain by her nails. She lowered her head. " _...thats not it….I wasn't thinking that you would….damn it...why"_ she thought leaning against the wall feeling her heart ache. " _...queen of hearts...queen of hearts….I hate hearing that"_ she thought clenching her teeth. She watches Naruto walking down the stairs. " _...why….does it hurt"_

OOO

Sara was getting ready to leave school grounds but notice Sasuke walking in the direction she was planning on going in. She didn't think it was coincidence, judging from his expression. It was cold and determined. She quickly runs to his side.

"Sasuke" She calls him.  
"Uh, Sara...where are you going?" Sasuke asked turning his head to her.

"...somewhere..and you?" Sara asked.

"...none of your business" Sasuke replies.

"Well I guess...are destinations overlap" Sara exclaims.

"...tell me where you really are going" Sasuke asked knowing that she's hiding something.  
"..hmm…" Sara replies, not sure if she should tell him.

"Is it about what happened to Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"So he spoke with you" Sara said not too surprised.

"Ya...he was determined to find the girl" Sasuke responds. "Though, it won't do him any good"  
"Wait, so you know who did it?" Sara asked.

"...yes" Sasuke replies.

"Then you must know.." Sara said pulling the letter out. "This?"  
"A letter?" Sasuke said taking it.

"I read it...even though, it wasn't meant for me" Sara said with a soft chuckle. "It's an invitation for Naruto….to a festival happening today in another school….it wants Naruto to see the card club in that school"  
"Did you tell Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

"No...it didn't sound like a friendly invite….I wanted to check for myself if-" Sara exclaims.

"Good.." Sasuke replies. "Its better if Naruto didn't read this"  
"Why...what do you know Sasuke?" Sara asked noticing how serious he was getting.  
"...there is a person in that school...Naruto shouldn't meet" Sasuke answers.

"You sound like you know Naruto from before" Sara states. "I don't see you as close buddies in school"

"I do because...we were childhood friends" Sasuke answers.

"Childhood friends...like Ino-..wait a second!" Sara said realizing something big. "Does that mean...she and Naruto"  
"Ya...but seems like they don't remember each other" Sasuke exclaims.

"ok...I understand Ino not remembering but Naruto...should have remember Ino" Sara replies.

"...no, the kind of person Naruto was before is not like he is now….he was goofy and more…..happy" Sasuke said until stopping.

"Really now...what changed" Sara asked.

She looks straight ahead noticing a school was having a festival. It was big and colourful. It was filled with decorations. They could hear laughter and music as well smell good food.

"This is it" Sara spoke.

"...ya, let see what he wants" Sasuke said glaring ahead and taking his first step into the festival.

"He?" Sara asked confused.

OOO

Sasuke and Sara were exploring the festival. It was basically the same thing like theres. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun. Though, Sasuke isn't here for that. The letter already proved his suspicions. Kabuto wants Naruto. He may not be in good terms with Naruto but seeing how much that card battle with Kabuto affected him, he can only imagine how he will act if he meets Kabuto face to face.

Naruto doesn't express his emotions as much like when he was young. He keeps it in but that's not good. It isn't until someone pushes the right button, that will cause everything to explode. Sasuke needs to separate the two.

"What are we looking for Sasuke?" Sara asked.

"This schools card club" Sasuke answers. "That's when we find him"  
"Him who!?" Sara asked still in the dark.

Sasuke eyes were drawn toward a bulletin board. He walks over and notice the many posters for many clubs but one stands out from the rest. The one at the top and center of the board. The card club which was being held on the first floor of the school. Sasuke looks for the entrance and starts making his way there with Sara following behind.

Sasuke found the card club room and saw people playing cards but, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Meaning, nothing that would draw any attention to this room. Plus, he doesn't see Kabuto.

"Where's Kabuto?" Sasuke asked one of the members.

"Kabuto...why do you want him?" he asked.

"...We were invited" Sasuke said showing them the invitation. "Where is he?"

"Those lips" said the female member remembering the colour. "Its Temari's"  
"Follow me then" the other member said walking out the door.

This was getting a little too suspicious for Sara. She wasn't too sure what she got herself into. Sasuke didn't seem scared or worried. She is kinda glad that she was with him. Though, from what the girl said before, those lips were from Temari. If memory serves Sara right, Temari was the girl with Naruto yesterday. " _...How much did you show her that would make her fall for you"_ she thought surprised.

The two were led to the basement of the school. Now, Sara was scared too the point that she was hiding behind Sasuke for protection. Scary basements in a different school is a big no for her.

"You will find him in here and the rest of the club members" he said opening the door too him.

Sasuke and Sara eyes widen noticing how big the room was. There were about six long tables inside the room with many students around them. Sara looks over to one of the tables and saw money being dropped on it.

"What is this?" Sara asked.

"Why are you two here?" Temari asked with her arms crossed.

"This" Sasuke said showing the letter in between his fingers.

"Where did you get that from!" Temari said taking it quickly. "It wasn't meant for you"  
"Its meant for Naruto right?" Sara asked with a glare. "This place….is this what you wanted to show him-?"

"...well well…what a surprise" Kabuto spoke noticing Sasuke.

"Kabuto" Sasuke said with a cold expression. "I see you haven't changed"

"...I would say I've changed a bit" Kabuto replies, showing his dyed hair. "So what brings you here?"

"The letter address for Naruto...it was you who sent it?" Sara asked.

"...I don't have an idea what your talking about" Kabuto responds.

"I was the one who sent it and Naruto should have been the one that came here" Temari said in a pissed off tone.

"Why...exactly?" Kabuto asked curious of her actions.

"well...I faced him in a card match and it was fun...so I thought it would be fun if he came here" Sara exclaims.

"To gamble.." Sara said not liking this. "Isn't this illegal to have in school?"

"I have my ways" Kabuto states. "Then again, you decided to take his place….Sasuke"  
"hmph...I came to tell you…" Sasuke said staring into his eyes. "Don't bother with Naruto"  
"Oh" Kabuto said with a slight smirk. "What gives you the idea that I was in the first place...this is the first time we are meeting after many years"  
"...when Temari came to our school….it became clear to me….your wanting something that involves Naruto...he still hasn't forgotten about you" Sasuke exclaims. "Neither have I….you've caused him to hate card games, you messed with his head causing him to shelter himself….and it seems like your doing the same thing here"

Sasuke looks around the room and notice the players looking depressed and in pain. He can see some fall to their knees after losing everything they have. The winners were full of joy and wanting more.

"...Gambling I would say...is the dark side of playing cards" Sasuke said. "If your not going to back off from Naruto...I'm going to force you"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kabuto asked interested in what he has in mind.

Sasuke quickly pulls out his deck of cards and made him face the Ace of Spades.

"In one game...of speed" Sasuke replies.

Everyone in the room went silent. They stopped playing their games and looked at the person who dared to challenge Kabuto. Sara felt the tension between Sasuke and Kabuto and wasn't sure what she should do. It seems like they have history. Though, hearing that Kabuto was the person who made Naruto hate playing cards, that was unbelievable.

However, after seeing how he was running an illegal gambling room, it makes sense. Sara didn't like him. Ever since they arrived, he had a smirk and a face that looked too happy. It was like he was waiting for this day for so long. While, Sasuke looked like he was ready to strike him down.

"...I would be glad to take your challenge but" Kabuto replies. "I have some...card club business I need to do but….I can..have you challenge the stars of the card club"

Two people were walking behind Kabuto. Sasuke shifts his attention to them. They were Kankuro and Gaara.

"Who knew someone had the courage to face you, Kabuto" Kankuro replies with a chuckle. "He must be good"  
"I can assure you...Sasuke is the fastest when placing a card down" Kabuto states with a grin. "Unless, you gotten slow over these years"  
"I can assure you...Sasuke is fast!" Sara said staring at them. "Like lightning!"  
"Like lightning uh" Kankuro said smiling. "Well then...let's see how is your speed compared to mines"

"The only person I want to face...is Kabuto" Sasuke said glaring at Kabuto.  
"Sorry, that doesn't work here" Temari said getting in front of him. "Not just anyone challenges Kabuto….he decides who he challenges...but the people who he doesn't...they have to get through the three of us"

"You heard her" Kabuto said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll be going back to work now….its nice seeing you"  
"Wait a second-" Sara said until getting blocked by Gaara who didn't show any emotion. "Ah…."

Kabuto starts walking away. Sasuke bit his tongue and stared at Kankuro who was standing in his way.

"If thats how it is" Sasuke said gripping his cards tightly. "I'll challenge all three of you!-"  
"Hang on Sasuke...you can't do this alone!" Sara states. "I'm going to play too"  
"Two against three….not quite fair isn't" Temari said smirking.

"How can it be fair…" Sasuke said in a serious. "...since you plan on cheating to begin with"  
"Cheating" Sara replies shocked.

"If they work for Kabuto….they must have learned his tricks….that's how…" Sasuke said. "He won against Naruto"

OOO

Naruto arrived home and was laying on the couch with the tv on his favourite show. The rogue hero. He was laying on the couch wondering what this episode will bring.

 _The scene started with a view of the city under the night sky with the moon shining brightly over it. The city was quiet and many people were staying up at the sky. There was a sound that shakes the ground. It sounded like large steps from some animal. Yusei can be seen standing on a roof while his friends were on the ground. He was looking at the horizon._

" _Whats happening?" Kira asked fearing what was causing the sound._

" _...something powerful is coming" said a male sensing danger._

 _It wasn't long until a loud roar echoes through the city causing everyone to freeze in place. Yusei eyes widen seeing a big pair of wings open._

Naruto mouth opened from what was going to happen. From the episodes before this, Yusei and his friends were travelling to this city were he was finding his evil twin who was made of his darkness, a clone named Slayer. They found a lead in this city but what was going to happen next surprised him and everyone.

" _Dragons" said another character._

 _There wasn't just one. Multiple dragons were in the sky. There was one dragon that Yusei had his eyes on. There was someone on top of that one._

" _...Isn't this a surprise….you again" Zane spoke with a smirk._

Naruto shivers seeing Zane again. He hasn't shown himself after so long. It was a mystery why he was gone but Naruto thinks, this new arc will be more than the dragons.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reunion**

Sunlight slowly enters the room. It shines upon the sleeping beauties face causing her to turn in her sleep. Though, that didn't stop her alarm to go off. Ino opened her eyes and sat up. She reached her alarm and stopped it. She stares at the mirror in front of her bed. Her hair was a disaster and her face had drool coming down her mouth.

She got up and started to get ready for the new day which she isn't too excited for since her talk with Naruto. It left her feeling odd in a bad way. The things he said hurt her even though it was her fault for making him say that. It was confusing for her and wish it never happened but she was just so angry seeing that lipstick on his cheek. It enraged her to the point where she forgot what he did for her.

She sighs heavily and makes her way to the bathroom and starts making herself look presentable. She quickly did her hair and got dressed. She grabs her bag and left her room. When she got outside, it was chilly. If she remembers correctly, it was going to rain today. The clouds were grey and scattered in the sky. She brought her umbrella so she is safe. The time it takes her to get too school isn't long but she did have to take the bus. A crowded bus but a quiet one.

Once, she came to her stop, she walks out and makes her way in the school. Normally, she would see Sakura at the entrance waiting for her which she was. Then Neji and Sai would be somewhere in the building. The two would go look for them or stay somewhere close to their classroom.

"Good Morning Ino" Sakura said with a smile.  
"Morning.." Ino replies smiling back. "But seeing how the weather is, its not a good morning"  
"You might be right" Sakura said gripping onto her own umbrella.

"I guess you seen the weather too" Ino said noticing the umbrella.

"Ya, the last time I was without it...caused someone trouble" Sakura said lowering her head. "I don't want that to happen again"  
"Caused someone trouble?" Ino asked tilting her head. "Who?"  
"hmm..Naruto" Sakura said walking inside.

"N-Naruto" Ino repeats surprised. "When!?"  
"Uh, I didn't tell you?" Sakura asked.

"No.." Ino said shaking her head. "Wait...was it when he got sick and didn't come to school"  
"Yup..I was too focus on the test and forgot to check the weather...when school was over I was waiting for the rain to stop but...Naruto...who was a stranger before just gave me his umbrella...I didn't want it but...he ran in the rain"  
"...oh...he did that" Ino said softly staring at the floor.

"I never suspected he would be...nice…" Sakura said smiling then giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ino ask raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know how I had to give him his homework-" Sakura said remembering how she was stuck inside his apartment.

"He made you slide the work under his door" Ino said being told that by him.

"uh?...No, I gave it to him directly" Sakura replies wondering where she got that idea. "I entered his apartment-"

Sakura felt that Ino had stopped walking next to her. She turns around and saw her frozen in her spot looking lost. There was something wrong with her. She can feel it. This could also be her moment to ask her about something that was bothering her. A secret she is hiding from her. Before she could ask, Neji and Sai came to them.

"Morning girls" Neji said in a cheerful tone.

"Hmm...is Ino ok?" Sai asked seeing her expression isn't like her normal one.

"Uh...ah?" Sakura replies not sure what to say to that.

"Ino" Neji said looking at her while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you in there-?"

A cool breeze entered the building. Everyone felt the chill, especially Ino. The breeze slid down her back. It snapped her out of her frozen state. She turned around and saw Naruto walking in. Instantly, she wanted to call him but she stopped her mouth midway when she notice something different with him. He had his hair covering his eyes and his head was lowered. His back was arch forward a bit. It looked like he was sad. Sakura notice it too.

Naruto quietly, walked past the group who was watching him.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sai asked.

"..I don't have the faintest idea" Sakura responds.

"Did he lose something" Neji states. "He looks very depressed"  
"I don't understand" Sai said. "His club was successful...I hear it's voted to be in the next festival"

Sakura makes her first step as well as Ino. They both looked at each other, surprised that they were in sync. Neji and Sai were wondering what was wrong with the two.

"I'm going to class now" Ino said slowly.

"Same" Sakura replies.

They both looked away from each other and started heading over to class, leaving the boys confused.

OOO

Sakura made it in class first, followed by Ino. They both looked at the same direction where Naruto was sitting. He had half his body on his desk. Neji's comment was right, Naruto was depressed. Sakura was curious what made him like this but before she can go up to him, Ino started walking to her desk.

"...talk to you later" Ino said looking over her shoulder at Sakura, giving one eye to her.

"...y-ya" Sakura said taking her seat, feeling a chill.

Ino took her seat and stared at her desk. She was angry, she notice that about herself. She can feel the urge to hit something after hearing what Sakura told her. " _He lied to me….he lied"_ she thought. When she came to Naruto's apartment, he told her something that was untrue. He invited Sakura in and who knows what else they did. It seem like there was more from how happy she was acting talking about it. She just had the door slam to her face.

She shifts her eyes to Naruto who had his head turned to the window. This wasn't changing her mood. He's not going to make her apologize to him. She looked away angrily. Minutes went by and she started to tap her desk. She glances at Naruto and each time, he hasn't moved.

Class started and Iruka was drawing some examples on the board. During his lesson, Ino continues to look at her left, getting a little worried. There was no movement from him at all and he hasn't said or did anything. He could have fallen asleep but he was acting weird from this morning.

"Naruto" she whispers trying to get a response from him.

That didn't work, she then went and used the tip of her pencil and stabbed his leg softly. There was no reaction. The idea of stabbing his head came to her mind but it will draw to much attention. The only thing she can hope is that at lunch, he wakes up. " _Whats wrong with you"_ she thought.

It finally reached the time. The noise of chairs being moved on the floor, echoes in Naruto's ear, waking him up. He opened his eyes and slid his chair back while keeping his eyes down. He gets up and starts walking to the second exit, yawning.

"Hang on a second-" Ino said quickly turning and reach for his hand.

However, Naruto's hand stretched dodging her hand. He made it out the door. Ino clenched her teeth at her missing and stood up but was met with Sakura in front of her.

"Hey...what's up with Naruto?" Sakura asked Ino.

"W-what do you mean?" Ino asked looking over her shoulder to Naruto.

"He was dead in class..it isn't like him" Sakura states.

"...how would you know that?" Ino asked changing her vision to Sakura, raising her eyebrow. "Your sitting far from him….how do you know how he acts in class"

"...uh...t-there are times where I stretch my neck...and I glance behind me sometimes" Sakura said blushing slightly.

"Stretching your neck?" Ino said not believing her. "Heh….nevermind...he's fine too me"

Ino started walking out of the classroom with her eyes trying to find Naruto through the crowd of people in the hallway. Sakura wasn't convinced and plus, it was clear to her that Ino wasn't acting herself. She walked next to her and started looking for Naruto too.

"You haven't been telling me the truth" Sakura said softly.  
"What?" Ino replies.

"I'm observant you know" Sakura states searching for a blond haired teen. "I notice something off about you….for one thing….you and Naruto"  
"What about me and Naruto?" Ino asked.

"...when were you two...friends?" Sakura asked. "I never see you two together before expect in class and the one time I did...it's when you were talking to him about your pencil you dropped"

"W-well...he sits next to me...its hard to ignore him-" Ino exclaims walking through the crowd of people.

"How can he….he hardly showed any attention to you or does anything to draw attention" Sakura states following her. "And the only thing I know that Naruto would interact with anyone would be….the club he is in"

Ino speeds up her pace trying to get away from Sakura. She needed to find Naruto not talk to her. She felt frustrated being around Sakura. The things Sakura was saying to her was behind her main thoughts but she listened.

"Ya and?" Ino replies.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked seeing Ino stop at the steps.

"..Im going-" Ino said.

"Your going to see Naruto" Sakura states narrowing her eyes on her.

"...this doesn't concern you-" Ino said walking up the stairs.

"Yes it does" Sakura said reaching for Ino's hand and grabs it. "Because...he's a friend too...and maybe-"

Ino turns her head to Sakura with a surprised expression. She could imagine what she was going to say next. Ino didn't want to hear it from her. Ino opens her mouth but someone ran to them.

"Ino!" Sara shouts breathing heavily.

"S-sara?...what's wrong-?" Ino asked noticing her face looking pale like she hadn't slept.

"W-where's Naruto...where is he!?" Sara asked raising her voice looking panic.

"I-i'm not sure" Ino replies getting worried.

"Your a member of his club" Sakura spoke shocked to see her disoriented and remembering her from the festival.

"Need to find Naruto" Sara said running up the stairs.

"Why...what's wrong Sara!" Ino said chasing after her.

Sakura saw the two running together. There was a click in her head. She started following them.

OOO

"...what a episode" Naruto said leaning against the wall, staring up at the sky. "You just had to be that...emotional...sniffle"

Naruto had a tear sliding down his eye. He wiped his nose with a tissue. He was heartbroken and shouldn't have come to school. He didn't pay attention in class, he just laid there looking through the window. He was dead inside from what he watched. His favorite anime who would have thought such a thing would have happened.

"Damn it" Naruto said softly angry. "What does this mean"

Ever since the first episode, Naruto was relating himself with the anime but mainly the main character, like most people. The main character was the hero, the star, the most important person in the show. There was more to this character for Naruto that helped him, recover from losing his friends and himself. He's been afraid but when he watched the rogue hero, it just goes away. Yusei made it go away seeing how his life had many trials, challenges, traitors and heartbreak. He was broken to just like Naruto. Though, he was getting better.

However, what happened last night, well that just shattered the character. Everything Yusei did was like it never happened. It makes Naruto think, if that were to happen to him. Will he lose himself again. The sudden door slam right next to him shocked him up. He saw three girls coming out.

"...uh?...what are you three-" Naruto said until Sara stepped forward and handed Naruto a letter.

Naruto saw the letter addressed to him. He blinked at it seeing Sara with her head down. Sakura and Ino were stunned by it. Ino saw something familiar on the letter. " _The lipstick….it can't be"_ Ino thought clenching her hands tightly feeling her nail dig into her skin. " _A love letter?"_ Sakura thought frowning. Naruto takes the letter slowly also thinking the same as the other two. Naruto slowly opens the letter.

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you this….but-" Sara said biting her lower lip and raised her head. "...something went wrong…."

Naruto eyes slowly widen reading the contents.

"Its Sasuke…..he's in trouble" Sara said in a worried tone.

OOO

It was like a battlefield. The floor was covered by unconscious students. The person who did it was none other than Sasuke but how he did it was Kabuto's doing. There was a special gadget in the works he wanted to have the players use during their card game. It was bracelets that were linked together. They are special bracelets that makes the game more, electrifying. Whenever the player had to flip one of the cards on the side and isn't able to put any cards down, they get shocked. It's not an intense shock but they do feel pain.

Before Sasuke could even get to Kabuto or even the three who stands in between him and Kabuto, there was other members he needed to take care of. This was unfair because it took Sasuke all night just to defeat them as well as Kankuro and Temari. He only had Gaara left.

However, without rest and taking multiple shocks, Sasuke felt himself get slower and his vision was beginning to blurr. He was going to pass out but he can't let them win. No matter what pain he had to endure, he needed to win. He told Itachi he was sleeping over Naruto's house so he wouldn't worry. Sara was with Sasuke the whole time watching in horror and even tried stopping him but he didn't listen. Sara stayed the night but when she saw Sasuke falling to one knee, she had to do something.

Kabuto did let her go but for one purpose. He was sitting, watching his show with amusement. From his point of view, it was a matter of minutes until Sasuke falls. Kabuto didn't plan to reunite with them this early but Temari had to get attracted to Naruto. Kabuto smiles and starts shuffling his cards.

"Why not give up" Gaara spoke staring at his cards. "It will stop your suffering"

"Shut up" Sasuke said coldly.

He analyzed Temari's and Kankuro's playing style, it was a surprised to find how similar they were to Ino and himself. Temari's had the memory and Kankuro the speed. Lastly, Gaara was a mystery. From the start, he was careful, not to fast or slow. He was able to put down more than two cards each round.

There was more that Sasuke found out, which was their cheating style. Temari's was just trying to inflict damage with her nails and Kankuro was sneaking a card underneath another. Though, they don't hide it well. That's why Sasuke beat them except for Gaara. He might have taken to much electric shocks to really focus. He chuckled softly realizing if he did win, he wouldn't have the strength to face Kabuto.

Sasuke placed a card down and heard all five of Gaara's cards hit his. Gaara picked up his last three cards. Sasuke still had a few more.

"Quit" Gaara said softly.

Sasuke won't listen to him. Not when he is his Kabuto. He needed to win, for Naruto's sake.

OOO

" _I'm right….always right...right?...or could it be that...everything I've done so far...was for nothing... maybe...no, it's exactly right….from the start of my journey...I've always been in the dark...lost and alone…mainly because I didn't have my memories and when I did…..a storm of emotions just come rushing to me…"_

OOO

The instant Sara told Naruto what she and Sasuke did, he began running. He jumped from stairs to stairs and ran straight out the door. His hair was shadowing his eyes and his heart was beating fast. He wasn't alone, Sakura, Ino and Sara was chasing behind him.

Though, Naruto wasn't going to slow down for them. Not when Sasuke was with Kabuto.

OOO

" _Memories are an interesting thing….it's pieces of history of someone's past...some are good or bad...and some can't be forgotten...mainly because you also have to remember the feelings from that memory...its worse when your already feeling down..hurt"_

OOO

Naruto makes it on school grounds and saw a door open. He ran inside without hesitating. He wasn't thinking, it was pure anger that was leading him. That was driving him to see him. The person that changed his perspective. The person that made him lost. He started to remember how he felt when Kabuto bet his friends over a game of speeds. How he cheated during their game and how Naruto felt after that.

OOO

" _It can make a person go insane...like me...I let it consume me...I thought everything I did was right...that I had the strength to take on anything in my path...I thought I was clever...but in the end…...it was an illusion...who I am...who I was.."_

OOO

"Speed" Gaara said placing his last card down.

"Argh" Sasuke said falling to his knees and letting go of his cards.

Right after his defeat, the door slammed open. It made the room quiet than it was already. Temari and Kankuro were woken up and laying against the wall. They were surprised to see more guest arrived at their club. Kabuto was most pleased with a big grin on his face.

Naruto's eyes were widen from the shock he was in seeing the scene in front of him. There was cards on the floor as well as Sasuke who looked over his shoulder to him. They both shared a glance.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said with an angry expression.

"Welcome Naruto" Kabuto said standing up. "It's glad to meet you again when your looking healthy"

Naruto shifts his eyes to Kabuto. His expression slowly began to change. The girls soon showed up, looking exhausted from all that running.

Once, Ino caught her breath she had the same shock reaction seeing this place. She was also surprised to see one of her childhood friends here who was staring intently at Naruto like he knew him. As for Naruto, he looked angry.

"W-what's going on-" Ino said until getting interrupted.

"Well it seems like everyone is here today" Kabuto said with a smile. "Isn't this quite….a reunion"  
"Reunion?" Ino said softly not understanding what Kabuto means.

Kabuto soon shows the king of clubs that belongs to Naruto.

"You should have his card still….right...Ino?" Kabuto asked slowly.

"W-whose card?" Ino stutters.

"Naruto Uzumaki's" Kabuto answers.

" _Reunion"_ Ino thought and looked at Naruto. That couldn't be true, he doesn't act like the goofy boy she met. Her attention draws to Sasuke who didn't look surprise. " _He knew too...wait how could I even"_ she thought trying to take everything in. She started to get the image of the young Naruto in her head and the one standing next to her.

Sakura was standing there confused at what was going on but it looked like Kabuto and Ino knew each other.

"Kabuto" Naruto spoke stepping forward. "What did you do….to SASUKE!"

Naruto was filled with anger to really listen. His thoughts were clouded with rage he was holding in. How can he not feel angry when seeing his friend on the ground looking half dead. He clenched his fist.

"hmm...I see your angry at me...I bet you even want to throw in a punch" Kabuto said pointing at his cheek. "But I have a better idea"

Kabuto reach down to his back pocket and pulled out another deck of cards. He threw the deck to Naruto who caught it in one hand without looking away from Kabuto.

"Let's play a game"


	17. Chapter 17

**Defeat**

One after the other, cards keep falling upon each other. The numbers keep changing and the shapes keep transforming. This wasn't any ordinary speed game that Naruto was playing. It was much more, time consuming.

Naruto and Kabuto's match has already started with a twist. Instead of using one deck for this game, they were using two. Additionally, its not called speed. Its, Infinite speed. Once the last card is place down by both sides, the game continues. Either of the player must decide which pile to take at the center. Normally, the least pile is taken and it continues. In a cycle until there is only one pile of cards.

Its an impossible game one would see it but, there is a way. Kabuto knows it thats why he made Naruto accept it. Though, he was too anger to realize what he did. To anger to feel the shocks emitting from the bracelet. He hardly said a thing ever since he picked up his cards. His eyes were shadowed by his hair. Kabuto couldn't help but smirk.

It wasn't a normal game either. There speed was like a second limb. Only takes a second until a card falls. Their hands keep clashing. They reached the end of no cards to play countless time and Kabuto keeps getting the small pile while Naruto gets the big one. As well as a shock.

He was sweating and breathing heavily yet keeps on going until he wins. His desire to win comes from a bad place. He couldn't hear the voices behind him telling him to stop. He only had one thing on his mind. " _I must win"_ he thought.

 _Flashback_

" _I must win" Yusei said standing in the battle field._

 _There was a barrier placed around him and Zane who was on the opposite side of him. The two were staring off. Loud explosions and roars can be heard in the distant city. They sky was covered in smoke._

" _Its finally time…." Zane spoke. "Your my target"_

 _Flashback ended_

Their speed was beginning to slow down. Sasuke and Kankuro can tell but not to everyone else. The amount of shocks the two were dealt was did affect them but it wont make them stop. Kabuto notice something Naruto was doing in this match. It was quick and clean.

"The more rounds we play, the more I see...you learned something from me" Kabuto states amused. "Next to your talent...you have an interesting way….of, cheating"

Naruto stopped placing down his cards and look at Kabuto. It was true, he was cheating. That's the only way to beat him. During the rounds, Naruto quickly peaks on the card that will be next. Both, in his deck and the side cards. He also does something involving hiding one card underneath the card that gets placed down. Sasuke wasn't to surprised. By the way Naruto was acting now, he was going to do anything to beat Kabuto. Though, he believes cheating wasn't the right way.

Ino had no words to say about this card match. She was stuck behind Naruto who wasn't acting himself. The sound of shock, Naruto was feeling, was hurting her as well as the others. She may not understand all of what was happening but she does know that Kabuto was causing Naruto to suffer. He must have been the reason why Naruto started hating playing cards.

The pieces started getting together in her head but there are some pieces missing. What is filled already was the three childhood friends. Sasuke, Kabuto and the goofy blond who was with her for this long and she didn't notice. It could be because the goofy blond changed so much. She didn't feel the same atmosphere as the boy who taught her how to play cards. This boy standing in front of her was, someone different.

OOO

 _Yusei started running toward Zane, swinging his sword at him. Zane just blocked it with his hand covered in black stone. They clash constantly, with their legs, fist, weapons and even shoulders. There wasn't time to breath for air. The two were on a roll with each other both grinning like mad men._

 _They were on opposing sides and started to release their power that glowed brightly._

 _OOO_

Kabuto and Naruto were not letting each other get the upper hand. They were even getting paper cuts by how fast they were placing the cards down. Kabuto adjusts his glasses and slammed his hand down right before Naruto. The left pile was more while the right was less. Naruto reached for the small while Kabuto the tall.

"I thought you sharpen your skills Naruto" Kabuto said putting cards in his hand. "But the more we play….the more I see...you losing your touch...was our battle to much for you...did it ruin the fun you had…"

Naruto may have chosen the small pile but, Kabuto was slamming cards down so fast that his pile became smaller than his in one shot. This surprised him, giving Kabuto the opening to attack.

"I had plans for our reunion Naruto….one involving you creating a card club...are clubs could have met in the final festival…" Kabuto said shifting his eyes to Ino. "though, I never suspected she would be running things….her skills can't compare to yours...the only thing she has is memory…"

Naruto hesitated to put a card down again. Kabuto was getting into his thoughts. He needed to focus on beating him. Right before he can put a card down, Kabuto slammed his card down with his.

"You had potential Naruto...but it's time to finish you" Kabuto said smirking.

Naruto felt a turn in the game. His eyes widen seeing Kabuto's side was empty. Naruto quickly finishes and notice the two piles were the same height. " _Whats going on?"_ Naruto thought confused.

"Tell me Naruto" Kabuto said grabbing one pile. "Have you figured out...how I am cheating?"

OOO

 _Yusei got slammed into the ground with a big attack from Zane who was up in the sky. There was dark energy covering around him. There wasn't a scratch on him except dirt. Yusei on the other hand, was badly hurt. It wasn't as though his attacks weren't hitting. They have but, Zane was able to handle it. Not many could._

" _Your end is near….it seems like you haven't awaken yet" Zane said smirking. "I'm the assassin Zane...all my targets are eliminated...it won't change with you"_

 _Yusei bit his lip in anger and glared at Zane. Crimson flames burst from his right arm. He wasn't finished yet. He won't back down._

 _OOO_

Naruto thought he was using the same tricks as before. His eyes were open after spotting a different method Kabuto was using this round. His only focus was on the left pile while the right had only two cards. Naruto figured out what he was trying to do. The winning method for this game. By focusing on one pile, at the end of the round, the one who chooses the small pile wins while the other is left with the large pile. Naruto smirked and followed along until he realizes he couldn't put a card down yet. He didn't have the right cards in his hand. Everytime he sees a card in the left pile, Kabuto quickly fills that.

There was more to it. Naruto's hand had many doubles. This was odd to him and suspicious. He felt nervous. Kabuto was cheating, he said so himself but how exactly. The more cards being placed down, the closer Kabuto was to win. Naruto needed to start moving again.

OOO

 _Yusei jumps up with his fist clenched and teeth. He pushes forward his right arm. He could see Zane coming down to him with excitement in his expression. The closer the two were getting, the more clear things became to Yusei. Things were moving slow for him._

 _OOO_

"...you won't win….not with the person you are now.." Kabuto states. "Like I said before...I wasn't planning to meet you this early in the game...my initial plan was….adding a deal"

Naruto froze before putting his card down. He started to shake a little. His vision began to blur.

"...the winner of this deal would keep their club while the other...had to disband the club" Kabuto said with a serious tone. "And I think you wouldn't mind that...Naruto"

Temari felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and saw an urgent message. " _How?"_ Temari thought shifting her eyes to Sara who had her phone out.

"Are you going to let it happen?" Kabuto said having only a few cards left to place down. Naruto just stared at his hand.

OOO

 _It was quick, like a snap from a finger. Yusei had his eyes widen and blood came out from his mouth. Zane got a direct hit without any damage on himself. His black stoned weapon went through Yusei's gut. The grin was wide in his face._

" _This is the end of this fight" Zane whispers pulling the weapon out._

 _Yusei falls down to the ground with the life taken out of his eyes. The scream of the one he cares about the most was heard to everyone in the city and around them._

 _OOO_

"Speed" Kabuto said slowly.

Naruto felt a shock that finished him. He dropped the cards in his hand and started to feel the effects that his anger was hiding. He fell to his side and everyone shouted his name. Naruto was losing consciousness and could hear a loud bang behind him.

"Whats going on here!"

The voice was familiar to him. " _Anko?"_ he thought until falling into a deep sleep.

OOO

 _Naruto sat in his living room shock at what he just witness. His favourite character in the anime, was lying on the ground with a wound so big and blood coming out. He couldn't believe it or want to believe it. He felt terrible inside. Yusei was an inspiration for him. There was still so much things he needed to learn from him. The worst part of this episode was the very end. The series was taking a break for awhile. So, Naruto had to deal with this outcome until he comes back. Yusei had to come back since, he's the main character. Things are going to be hard for him. His daily dose of The rogue hero is gone._

OOO

Two weeks past from that defeat. Things weren't back to normal. Anko was called by Sara who was worried the match won't end. So the best person she thinks could stop this, was Anko. Plus, she has a connection with Naruto. Sadly, it was too late to stop it. Naruto was unconscious after the match. Kabuto's card club had to handle the teachers in his school about his club activities because of Anko.

While the students not enrolled in his school had minor punishments. The people who didn't know what was going on, Ino and Sakura were suspended from school for three days. While Sara had an extra day. Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand had two weeks of no school for letting this happen and endanger their classmates.

Ino's and Sakura's suspension has ended and were back but, they haven't been talking. There were small rumors from the other students of the reason why the popular girls in school were suspended causing their reputation to hit. On the other hand, they are getting less attention but there was a bad side of it.

The card club, Ino work so hard to where it is now, was getting some bad comments. Since, three members of that club was participating in the illegal card match, the teachers are thinking of taking the club out from the upcoming festival. Ino couldn't believe it and was depressed by it.

She and the rest of the girls tried to reach Naruto but there was no answer coming from him. Since Sakura was in charge in giving Naruto his homework, she tried talking to him but that ended with her meeting with his mother.

Ino is now stressed out with this situation she never thought she would find herself in and doesn't know what she should do. Just sitting in class and trying to pay attention wasn't working out for her. It angers her more.

The lunch bell rings and everyone started leaving the class except for Ino. She waited by staring blankly at her desk until the last footstep left the classroom. She got up and breathed out. She started walking to the club room. She wasn't going to meet anyone, she just needed a place to herself, that was comfortable. Once, she walked in, she saw the sun shining in. She takes her seat and rubbed her fingers on the desk. There was dust build up from the days they weren't here. There hasn't been a meeting or any games being played.

It may be lonely, but was comfortable. She chuckles at this and lays her head on the desk. " _Isolation never been so relaxing"_ she thought smiling and closing her eyes.

OOO

" _Wake up blondy...wake up"_

Naruto opened his eyes from his deep sleep. The first thing that came to his vision was a glass of water on his night table. This was his last day of suspension and he never been so, lost. The days he was at home, it was so dark. Besides having his curtains closed in his room and locking himself in his room. From what he was told after the incident.

Anko brought him home and told his parents everything. He was brutally, yelled at and lectured by his mother and father. He deserves it but, there was too much yelling one ear can take. Still, he lost his goal, his inspiration and favorite hero. He didn't know what to do. He was also afraid of going to school because of one person he remembers well. Once he calmed down and recap on what happened with Kabuto. He realize who Ino was. It was a delayed surprise but he is surprised and disappointed at himself. He falls back to bed and covers himself with the sheets.

" _The more you sleep the more time goes by"_

Naruto opens his eyes again. After falling unconscious, the funny thing happened. There is a voice in his head but not just any voice. He sat up again while having the bed sheets draped over him. He looks at his window.

" _That match must really got to your head….uh, Naruto"_

An image of Yusei appeared within the window leaning against the pane with his arms crossed. Naruto started seeing his favorite hero in reflected glass. He creeped him out the first time but now he got use to it, kinda. Though, it was all in his head. It was stupid of him to play Kabuto's game with those shockers.

" _Are you going to stay in bed and do nothing-"_

"Your just in my head" Naruto said falling to bed. "Go away"

" _We both know….you can't stay like this forever"_

OOO

"God..so much paperwork!" Anko said looking at the pile in front of her.

"Well, you were the one that stopped it" Tsunade states.

"Ya still.." Anko said staring one sheet. "Do we have to do this over one bad mistake?"  
"...We know that it wasn't their fault but...Naruto and Sasuke are members of the club...they need to know that there is serious consequences for their actions" Tsunade exclaims.

"But they aren't the president of the club...Ino is" Anko replies.

"That fact isn't known to everyone..otherwise I didn't have to make this decision" Tsunade states with a frown. "Shutting down the card club"


	18. Chapter 18

**Confession**

Naruto leaves the apartment. He had grey, slim winter jacket with a orange scarf covering his mouth. It started to get chilly outside soon he will be wearing boots. He starts walking down the stairs. It was quiet which was the best thing for him. He can calmly walk to the exit. There looks to be someone at the entrance staring through the window. Naruto kept his eyes closed and walked out without batting an eye to Sara.

" _You can't ignore me"_ Yusei spoke in his head.

Naruto eyes shot open and keeps walking. There was a car coming to a stop in front of the apartment. He heard footsteps leaving the apartment and saw Sara hop in the car and drove off in the direction toward the school. He guessed she wasn't able to handle the cold. He starts taking the usual route by foot.

He starts walking be stores. In the windows of the stores, Yusei can be seen walking next to Naruto.

" _Unable to forget what you turned into"_

Naruto kept ignoring the voice even if its from his favourite character. He doesn't want to get reminded by his mistake. Losing himself in a card game. He should have ignored it too.

" _...you won't be able to forget it...or change it...you know"_

Naruto could see the school but stopped before entering. He hesitates, fearing who he had to face. He just wants to get through the day without dealing with anything or anyone. He pushes the door open and quickly makes over to class. He wanted to get their early before she does.

However, when he looked through the second entrance. He notice someone sitting right next to his desk. She had her head facing the window. Naruto stares at her wondering why she was here alone without her friend group. He clenches his hands not liking this. She shouldn't have been here early. He was getting angry at that fact. Though, it wasn't her that was making him angry.

" _...your childhood friend...she's been right next to you and you haven't notice….you could have been happy if you knew sooner….but...you knew too late and showed her and your friends the darkest part of you…."_

Yusei was leaning in the window next to his desk. Naruto had his hair covering his eyes. He entered the class. The footsteps made Ino flinch a little causing her to turn her head to the entrance. Naruto was already behind her before she could properly look at him.

Even so, she knew it was him. She didn't turn to him and kept staring at her desk. She can hear him putting his bag down and taking his seat. She quickly glances at him and notice his scarf. He rested his head on his arms. He was facing the window like usual. Ino showed a small smile seeing him here, at school after a long time but not sure what to say to him. There are so many things going through her mind and many feelings getting mixed around inside her, making her nervous and uneasy. She wants to talk to him both about how he is and about him and Kabuto. There are things she still doesn't know but she knows one thing which was clear to her. Kabuto was no longer her friend. Making Naruto and Sasuke play a game that was threatening their lives and with cards no less. Ino was infuriated even at Naruto and Sasuke for accepting. A card game isn't meant to be used negatively.

Ino snapped out of her thoughts when the rest of the class started coming in. Her eyes met with Sakura the moment she walked in. Sakura quickly shifted her eyes to the blond sitting in his desk. She was happy to see him being alright. She still isn't in good terms with Ino or even spoken to her. Being lied to isn't what a friend she do. She takes her seat.

The only person left was Sasuke. He hasn't shown up to class which was starting soon.

OOO

" _...The more you stay quiet..the harder it will be for you"_

" _Shut it"_ Naruto thought trying to focus on the notes Iruka was writing on the board.

" _Oh...your not going to ignore me anymore"_

" _Your fake!...just go away...I can handle this"_

" _...how..you can't barely look her, in the eye"_

Naruto gripped his pencil tightly. Yusei was annoying him to the point that he wanted to throw a fist at him but he isn't real. He could be going insane. He started chuckling quietly but stopped. He looks around him wondering if anyone heard. The only pair of eyes on him was Ino but she quickly looked away. Naruto hides his face into his arms.

" _..there is a gap that you created and not just with her...in one part it's a good thing...since, you get your solitude back"_

" _My solitude"_ Naruto thought forgetting how it felt being alone and not interacting with anyone. The voice was right, he should be happy that this happened. He didn't have to deal with anyone anymore if they keep their distance away from him. That's what he had before all this. Just like the first time but why doesn't he feel the same like the first time. Has he grown to attach to other people. Even if his childhood friends came back, it isn't the same like back then. There isn't a point to continue to act like old friends.

Naruto slowly raised his head and stared at Iruka. Yusei had his head lowered with a small smirk on his face.

" _...The past doesn't matter anymore"_

OOO

Minutes until lunch begins, Ino was noticing something different in Naruto from the start of class. He looked more calm and focus. He acted like the first time she saw him. It was a good thing but, why does she feel uneasy. He hasn't glanced her way but she kept glancing to him for a few seconds before taking notes. She wonders if it was the right time to talk to him. Lunch time would be a better choice too. She can drag him to the club room and say what she has to say. She was getting nervous imaging it fearing that she won't have the confidence needed to do it.

The hand of the clock moved and the lunch bell rings. Everyone began rising from their seats and leaving class except Ino and Sakura. The two had the same idea and were waiting until everyone leaves but what they didn't suspect was Naruto leaving with everyone else. Ino was surprised to see Naruto get up and walk behind her.

Since the girls had their backs to Naruto, they didn't notice his eyes glancing at them. It was clear to him that one of them would try to say something to him about yesterday. They are girls he thought. So he decided to leave quickly before they can try. He just wanted to be left alone. He left the classroom and the two girls turned their attention to each other not sure what to do.

There was a moment of silence between the two. It's been too long since they spoke to each other that they didn't know what to say now. Ino felt guilty for lying to Sakura and did want to apologize to her but she was afraid that she wasn't going to listen. They shouldn't have to be like this. They both knew that.

"In-"  
"Sak-"

They both were about to speak but interrupted each other at the same time.

"You go first" Sakura said nervously.

"No, you go" Ino said smiling nervously.

The two stayed quiet again looking down at their laps. It became more awkward causing them to lose their courage. Finally one spoke.

"...I'm sorry...Sakura" Ino said meeting her eyes. "I didn't mean to hide a secret from you or make you feel bad...I just thought...if you and Neji, Sai knew about my card club...many other people will know and want to join because we are in it...the popular kids...I didn't want that….I wanted the club to be popular because of what it is instead of the people in it"

"..uh...your thinking to serious about a card club" Sakura states.

"What?" Ino said confused.

"I understand what you mean...but...how do you know for sure...if that outcome would happened?" Sakura asked. "...its true that we grab a lot of attention because we are the cool kids but...at the moment...that is gone...and we got that attention in the first place because...we get good grades in class...many people admire us….we didn't ask for it...it didn't happen for no reason….and it sounds like you want to make that club like that...but a more complicated and confusing way...you tend to misunderstand things and think of them bigger than they are...your forgetting...that your still a student...not someone who owns a business"

"...ah..I..hmm" Ino said lost with words.

"Moving that aside...there is someone important we have to deal with now" Sakura states.

"..you mean Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure what happened with him and that other guy and how you are connected with him but...it doesn't seem ok"

"I was going to speak to him but-" Ino said until seeing Sakura get up.

"There is still time...we can speak to him together" Sakura said.

"Ya" Ino said smiling getting up.

Ino regain her confidence and if Sakura joins her, Naruto wouldn't have anywhere to run. Stiil, what Sakura said did shock her and not sure how to progress it but having her by her side again does make her feel happy. Time to get another friend back.

Sakura and Ino left the classroom and started finding Naruto. Ino knew about his favorite spot and decided to go to the roof. Just when she took her first step on the staircase, Sakura tapped her shoulder.

"I-I think I found him" Sakura tells her softy.  
"Uh?...where?" Ino asked turning to her direction.

She could see Naruto's head. It looked like he was talking with someone. Ino and Sakura tried to get a better view of the other person. They were surprised to see Hinata. The girl they met at the festival talking with Naruto. They both felt a sting in their chest seeing her grabbing Naruto's attention. Naruto seem to be paying attention to her but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"W-what...what is this!?" Ino whispers blushing lightly with a glare.

"I don't know...I never knew the two were close!" Sakura whispers back growling a bit.

The conversation stopped and Hinata gave a smile, bowing her head. She walks past Naruto who started going his separate way and it wasn't toward the roof. He was heading off in a different direction.

"Where's he going now?" Ino said suspicious.

"I don't know...but lets follow-" Sakura said until hearing a voice behind them.

"Ino, Sakura" Neji calls them.

"O-oh...hey Neji" Ino said waving nervously. "Its been awhile-"

"There is something important I want to tell you" Neji said with a serious expression.

The instant he said that, Sakura's lightbulb shined. " _Is he going to-"_ Sakura thought knowing his feelings toward Ino. Though, this was a poor time to do it. Ino didn't look affected but just nervous seeing how she avoided him for a week. Ino just gave a nervous smile.

"And what's that?" Ino asked.

Sakura stepped back not wanting to get in their way. She even felt nervous for Ino. She didn't think he would this early. Maybe confess at graduation but this was early. She stayed quiet, waiting what was about to unfold.

"...Would you go out with me?"

It took alot for him to say that but the time she hadn't spoken to him made it clear that he had feelings for her and couldn't miss a chance. It wasn't clear to him why Ino and Sakura were suspended but that didn't matter. Whatever trouble Ino got herself in, he wanted to help and be with her. She was intelligent, beautiful and determined. Qualities he is attracted too.

Ino stood their stunned. Her smile slowly shrunk unsure how to react or respond. She was playing with her fingers. She didn't expect her would feel that way about her. Even when she avoided him. Still, her thoughts were clouded with someone else. A problem she needed to fix. This was a surprise she wasn't ready for. Still, how can she not give him an answer. She opens her mouth.

OOO

A door opens in Anko's office. She didn't recall expecting a visitor. She was surprised to see Naruto coming in with a cold expression.

"Naruto...your back" Anko said.

Naruto stayed quiet and stood in front of her desk. He looked straight in her eyes.

"...I have a confession...do you want to hear it?"

OOO

The wind was getting strong and the temperature was getting colder. Naruto could see small snowflakes coming down. One came close to his window and melted a few seconds after. An image of Yusei appeared in his window.

" _A surprising day….don't you say"_

" _What do you mean by that?"_ Naruto thought.

" _...there are things we all have to do...decisions we have to make...even if their tough ones to make….you instantly made a tough decision...right after she came to you"_

" _...was I wrong...it is my fault to begin with"  
_ " _...but you do know...this will end...with you standing alone"_

" _...loneliness is haven….you even thought so"_

" _...I did...even the darkest part of loneliness I ventured...I found it comforting….being able to do things without any chains attached to me...any burdens…..but...there is always someone...that tries to break you out"_

" _..like Kira was for you"_ Naruto thought remembering the other main character named Kira the wind user.

" _...one out of a few…"_

" _But you still are in the dark even with her and your friends….you still crave power"_

" _...Did you forget my reason for power?"_

Naruto eyes widen a bit seeing Yusei smile. The bottom half of Yusei was beginning to disappear.

" _What's happening?"_ Naruto asked.

" _Your healing...my time is up...but before I go...let me remind you of something….what keeps me moving forward, what makes me decide on my decision...what makes me walk on the path between good and evil….it's because of a reason…..Thats what makes someone grow...when they have a strong reason…..I wonder...do you have a strong reason?...Naruto Uzumkai?"_

Yusei went up in flames and Naruto was frozen staring at the window. Not even hearing what Iruka was teaching. Naruto looks at the white folder on his desk and lowers his head. " _A reason"_ he thought uncertain what that would be. He thought he did but things started getting fuzzy.

The day finally ended. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what Yusei said. He tried making sense of it but no answers came to mind. He could hear the chair move next to him. Ino left her desk and walked out the room. She was the last person. Naruto got up and grabbed the folder. He started walking out. Whatever Yusei meant, he doesn't have it. He makes it downstairs and notice a small layer of snow on the ground outside.

"Snow this early" Naruto said softly, stepping outside.

He could see his breath coming out his mouth. He started heading out but notice something in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Ino staring back at him with a light purple scarf around her neck.

"...Your not leaving until we talk" Ino spoke.

Naruto continues to stare at her. She held the folder close to his side.

"What do you have to say then?" Naruto asked.

"...I should tell you...your stunt and Sasuke's might disband our club…" Ino states. "Not something no one wants"  
"Is that all?" Naruto responds.

"T-there is also one other thing…" Ino said rubbing her arm nervously. "Your the goofy boy I met back then..are you?"  
"..." There was no response coming from Naruto's mouth just a small nod.

"..hmm...its hard to believe your him...seeing how you are now…" Ino said with a small smile. "I don't have all the story on how you and Kabuto ended up being enemies but-"

Ino stopped after seeing Naruto walk toward her. She was shocked and waited until he stopped. When he came close, he gave her a folder.

"Whats this?" Ino asked opening it causing her eyes to widen.

"...The club won't get disbanded….because...I'm leaving it"


	19. Chapter 19

**Unexpected Visitor**

Before anyone knows it, winter has started. The streets were covered in snow, the roof's had a blanket of ice. Many people were shoveling their driveway. Students wearing bulk jackets to stay warm. The spirit of winter made its announcement including the winter festival. The second of three festivals happening in every school but it's a little more different from the first.

Instead of every club participating only a selected few will be promoting their clubs. The limit is ten and not only that, their role in the festival is a lot bigger. The space they will have is much bigger meaning, they need to do much more than just setting up one table.

The rumored club that was thought to get disbanded, didn't. It actually was the opposite. The club changed after they received the news that its not getting disbanded. The president also changed for the better. The Card Club wasn't kept in the dark but became the center of attention. Ever since the new advertisements for the club came up as well as the members being revealed, everyone were excited to see what the card club was going to do for the festival.

There was anticipation being build up from the start of the month. Through the flyers being posted all around the school, there was going be a surprise when the festival comes. News about Ino being the president of the club came to a shock to the whole school but an even bigger shock was the response she gave to Neji. The students were calling it, " _The long waited answer"_ since she didn't give her answer to Neji instead she was going to think about. Ever since then, the two never spoke.

The week of Christmas is where the festival will begin. There is one more week. It's also the last week of school. Many couldn't wait and are eager to start their break except for one. The one that has difficulty in his studies ever since winter began.

" _I don't get it"_ Naruto thought staring blankly at his quiz. His grades started to drop because he lost the drive to study. He noticed when he got a 80 on one quiz then a 75. The numbers keep dropping. No matter how long he has his head in a book, it's just so boring to him. He keeps reminding himself of this fact but he can't figure out why. When did his drive of learning fall.

A hand was raised next to him. He turned to see Ino has finished her quiz. Ever since that day, she had her hair differently. It's still a ponytail but not all of her hair was tied. Some were loose at her sides. There was also a different atmosphere around her Naruto felt. She looked more composed rather he looks all messed up.

When he told her the news about him leaving the club, she didn't say anything back. Didn't get angry but stayed quiet. There hasn't been any interactions or any signs of one. There was a wall created in between the two. Just like the start, he went back to his isolation and she returned to her popularity and then some. He couldn't ignore the club he was part of. He never suspected so much changes. He wondered who took charge.

He turns his head to the window and looks down below. There was a group of guys surrounding one person. They looked familiar but before he could remember, they went behind the school. He prays for the poor soul who was dealt the death card.

"Naruto?"

"Euh?" Naruto said turning his attention to Iruka. "O-oh Iruka why are you here?"  
"The time is over...are you done with your quiz?" Iruka asked.

"Oh!..already wait!" Naruto said writing a few things more then passing the sheet to him. "Here...sorry"  
"Is everything alright?" Iruka asked in a worried tone.

"Oh..bssh, ya of course" Naruto said with a nervous grin rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't seem to be" Iruka states.

"What do you mean...I'm perfectly fine" Naruto said letting out a few chuckles.

"Hmm...well almost every left for lunch-" Iruka said seeing empty desk behind him.

"...o-oh well then...time for me to go" Naruto said taking his bag and running to the exit. "See ya Iruka!"

Naruto started slowing down and embraces himself. The halls never been so lively. He can sense the festival mood. Normally, he would go to the roof but, recently the card club's activities became more active during lunch. That still didn't change the loudness of the halls.

"Excuse me!...Pardon me...sorry…" Naruto said spinning, turning, sliding and pushing to get through.

He gets to the bridge that connects one building of the school to the other. He rests on the handrail and looks at his reflection in the window. He was breathing heavily and his hair was messy. He slide his hand through it trying to make it look decent. He stands straight and stares at himself. " _Is everything alright"_ He can hear Iruka's question pop into his should be fine. He isn't depressed, sad, hurt just normal but what does that even mean. Naruto placed his hand against his face. Besides his emotions, his academics are dropping and when he's school. Just looking at the crowd of people laughing and chatting. Makes his hand twitch and mouth open slightly.

A new feeling grows inside him he can't quite explain. There was some kind of force pulling him. There's an urge to interact. Naruto gripped the hand rail and looked away. He lowers his head and breathes in and out slowly. He could feel himself shake. There was a thought he kept on blocking with other thoughts. He didn't want that thought to make itself known. He shakes his head and stares at himself looking crazy but notice someone beside him.

"Naruto?...are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Naruto quickly turned surprised to see her again, there were more times he kept running into her these past days.

"Ya...ya!..never better" Naruto said grinning nervously.

"Do you have somewhere to eat?" Hinata asked.

"uh..Nope..Nope...not at all" Naruto said shaking his head dramatically.

"Figured as much...want to eat with me?" Hinata asked with a kind smile.

"if its not a bother" Naruto responds.

"Not at all...I don't think you would want to be alone at lunch" Hinata said walking away.

Naruto grip the handrails tightly with both hands. He slowly lets go and lets out a breath. He starts following Hinata with his head down. " _...What makes you say that...I love being alone!...Isolation is my-"_ he thought going down the stairs.

OOO

"Guess lunch is over.." Hinata said getting up from the table. "See you later"

"See ya" Naruto said waving to her.

It was a quiet and peaceful lunch. Naruto was able to eat with ease and yet, he had his suspicions. It's what she told him when they first met, made him interested in her.

 _Flashback_

" _Who are you?" Naruto asked in a serious tone._

" _H-Hinata" she said softly. "There is something I want to tell you or rather-...sorry!"_

 _Naruto was surprised to see her lowering her head._

" _Sorry for what?" Naruto asked confused._

" _I can't say but...your club is going to get disband because-"  
_ " _Wait disbanded" Naruto said shocked. "I guess its because what happened with Kabuto"_

" _...y-ya...the rumors about what the members of the card club sound horrible"  
_ " _But not everyone is involved...the club shouldn't disband because of-" Naruto said until seeing a tear at the corner of her eye. "Woah..why are you crying?"  
_ " _Its just...the card club holds a special place in my heart" Hinata said with a warm smile.  
_ " _But how?...no one didn't know about it until the festival-" Naruto states._

" _A-ah well...g-goodbye" Hinata said nervously running away._

 _Flashback ended_

For someone to feel so strongly about it, what other reason is there. She isn't a member. Naruto carried that thought until class which started. He froze at the second entrance seeing how everyone turned their glances at him.

"Naruto your late" Iruka states.

"Sorry!" Naruto said quickly taking his seat.

He could hear whispers and giggles and buried himself in his arms. He didn't have things in control anymore. When did he lose his desire to learn.

OOO

The school ended and he started getting ready for the outside. The cold was going to take him away to a far away place. Maybe then he might get his answer back. He left the class and saw Ino heading up to the club room. He turns away and starts walking. It's none of his business anymore.

When Ino arrived to the card club, she notice everyone present including their new member. It was Sakura who was doubtful at first but Ino insisted for her to join. Sara and Choji were sitting on one table while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the other side. Ino sat at the center.

"Alright...we're getting the right attention we want, lets go over our plan again" Ino said picking up a sheet of paper.

"Create posters that will draw people to our club and then banners for the festival" Sara states.

"Bring some homemade snacks and treats" Choji said drooling a little.

"Create a playful card game for many to join in and play with their friends" Sasuke said in a low tone.

"Make our table more for christmas creating that atmosphere" Sakura states.

"Finally….the trump card" Ino said smiling. "The Christmas Miracle!"  
"You still haven't explained that" Sara states.

"Is there a reason why your keeping it a secret?" Choji asked curious.

"Not really..I want it to be a surprise for you guys and not so much for everyone else" Ino said smiling.

"Can we get a hint?" Sara asked. "Don't we have to know for the festival"  
"No...it works fine without it" Ino said.  
"Well everything has been working out fine" Choji states.

"Can't believe how much we accomplished in a month" Sakura said.

"Ya...finally things are going our way" Ino said smiling.  
"They sure are...ever since you called all of us in and dropped the plan for the festival...I was surprised you were able to think of so much" Sara exclaims.

"Well let just say...the idea just came to me one day" Ino said lowering here eyes. "Very hard"  
"Is that all for today?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much...I needed to know that everyone was on the right page" Ino said grinning. "Next week will be big for us and this club...we're going to need everyone pulling their weight"

"Hmm..everyone's?" Sara said softly.

"I'll be off" Ino said leaving the classroom.

Sasuke and Choji went after. Sara and Sakura were left backing up a few things.

"Hey, Sakura...I have a question?" Sara asked.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Since, your her best friend..I'm wondering...did something change about her?"

"Change….well she always has been ambitious with everything she does…" Sakura answers. "However, when she asked me to join her club..it came to a surprise to me how quickly-"  
"Don't worry" Sara said patting her shoulder. "Your not replacing Naruto"

"Wa-ah how did you?" Sakura said.

"My special ability...reading people and how they think...well most of the time...but lately I couldn't read Ino" Sara said. "When she told us Naruto left...I wonder what she thought of that"  
"hmm...I remember she was going to speak to him after school but guessed that failed" Sakura states.

"Ino misunderstands a lot…she could have thought Naruto's reason for leaving the club was because...he wanted to since, he hasn't really enjoyed it….or he did it so the club could stay alive...two outcomes...one sounds bad other sounds noble...seeing how she hasn't spoken a word to him must mean-"

"She thought of the first one" Sakura said.

"Then again...she would be mad but she was the total opposite these past days...look how she prepared for the festival….she wasn't like this for the first" Sara said in a surprised tone.

"Oh really" Sakura replies leaving the room with Sara.

"She was having a rough time but the way she is now...its like a switch turned on inside her" Sara said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is for one part since, she's in high spirits" Sara states with a smile.

"But without Naruto" Sakura said in low tone.

"Who knows what she's thinking" Sara said shrugging her shoulders. "Still..Naruto is the cause of it"  
"Do you know that his grades are dropping in class?" Sakura asked.

"Really!?"

OOO

Naruto felt like he was walking for ages. It started snowing and it was cold. His body maybe protected but his face, burns. He envies the people riding in cars and buses. This was one bad thing for walking home from school.

It didn't matter for him to come home late since, his parents are on a business trip until the holidays. For one thing, he can stay up watching anime. Mainly, anime other than Rogue hero. He was afraid to touch it. Another good reason would be he won't get questions about his recent accidents. It was difficult to explain and there was no reason to explain it to them. It was his problem and its solved. Even though now he lost the important thing. The determination for school.

Naruto entered his building and shaked off the snow from his jacket. He starts heading up the stairs in relief that the building was hot. Now for pressing matters, what should he eat.

He unlocks his door and takes off his shoes. He yawns and unravels his scarf and saw the kitchen lights open. " _Uh?...I didn't get a message that they came home early"_ he thought.

"Mom, you didn't tell me you were coming home today-" Naruto said stepping in view of the kitchen.

There was a girl in the kitchen and it wasn't his mother.

OOO

"Do you think it will be alright?" Kushina asked Minato.

"It will be fine…parents aren't always the right people to talk to about personal life of their children" Minato replies.

"Still...it was a surprise...I didn't know he had friends" Kushina states.

"We don't know alot about Naruto...ever since we moved here...Naruto became mature for his age a lot sooner"  
"He was a firecracker when he was little...always keeps up us at night" Kushina said chuckling nervously. "Still...he was the most happiest"  
"Now he's a young man" Minato said smiling.

"Young boy" Kushina said correcting him. "I love that he's doing good in school but….its not all about the grades, you know"

"Your right...let's hope she helps him"

"She texted me earlier...hopefully she gets through to him" Kushina said sighing with a smile.

OOO

"Augh..guh" Naruto said with his mouth opened at the blond in the kitchen. "Why are you-"

"Don't just stand there...food is almost ready"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Naruto yells. "...How did you even get it...Ino?"

An unexpected visit along with an unexpected dinner. This was an impossible outcome. Not once he would think Ino would be in his house. They barely spoke to each other. They didn't share glances or anything. There was something suspicious. Seeing how his door was locked when he came in, she must have locked the door when she came but the door should have been locked for her.

There wasn't an answer coming from Ino anytime soon. She was focus on cooking. Naruto kept walking past the kitchen and into his room. He slams the door and take his jacket off quickly. He hides under his bed sheets and closes his eyes. " _I must be dreaming...must have been buried in snow….slowly dying in the cold...I'm hallucinating!"_ he thought until hearing a few knocks.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks at his door. He feels his stomach growl again. He frowns getting up and reaching for the door. He slowly opens it and puts on his serious face.

"Tell me...why are you here?" he asked.

"...to finally...have that talk" Ino answers in a serious tone. "Now...sit down and eat"


	20. Chapter 20

**The Talk pt 1**

Time was ticking slowly. The food was steaming right in front of Naruto who couldn't stop staring at the intruder at the other end of the table. He had a displeased expression on while Ino looked pleasantly eating her food.

"Eat up before your food gets cold" Ino spoke.

"grnm" Naruto mumbles in response.

"What was that?" Ino asked, paused from her eating.

Naruto coughed and breathed in. He puts on his serious face and stares directly at Ino who also looked serious.

"What are you-" Naruto spoke.  
"To talk" Ino answered quickly already knowing what he was going to ask.

"About?" Naruto asked.

"To talk" Ino said taking another bite from her food.

"About what!?" Naruto said getting frustrated.

His stomach growls loudly. He looks down at his stomach then to the food that smelled delicious in front of him.

"Eat...then we will talk" Ino said.

Naruto quickly grabbed his spoon and picked up the rice. He started eating, trying to hide how good it was. The moment it entered his stomach, he felt like he was floating in clouds.

"Just so you know...I'm eating your food because there isn't anything else for me to eat" Naruto states quickly eating more.

"Right right" Ino said taking her last bite revealing a small smile.

OOO

After dinner was over, Naruto and Ino sat on either end of the couch. The talk didn't start mainly because, Naruto continued to stay quiet hoping Ino would leave. To his surprise, she wasn't. Plus, it didn't look like she was going leaving. Naruto spotted her bag on the other couch. Just when he thought he was going to lay on his couch, all relaxed and enjoy his anime time. She just had to sit at the other end.

The two were facing each other, with their backs against the arm rest. Their knees were against their chest and their eyes were dead set on each other.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto asked.

"To talk" Ino answered simply.

"Tch..you know I have the right to call the police on you" Naruto states.

"I didn't break any laws….your parents allowed me" Ino said with a slight smirk.

"My parents-...how!..When!?" Naruto said in shock.

"Hmph...didn't notice uh...your losing your touch" Ino states.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said glaring.

"One example...your grades are dropping" Ino replies. "Do you wonder why I haven't interacted with you until now...to give you time, the space you need after what happened with Kabuto-"

"Just leave" Naruto said in a low tone.

"I'm not going to leave until you talk...your parents were fine with it...they remembered me after so long and saw a difference in you after that incident…you helped me with the club-"  
"And now its never been so popular even without me-" Naruto states.

"Yes and no….hearing you say that already tells me...your not fine" Ino replies. "Not clever as much as before...even lost that serious front you put on and started acting...well...how can I put it….oh, I remember...like back then"

"Oh ya" Naruto said ticked. "Well you act like...like-"

"The queen of hearts...I started getting use to that title" Ino said smiling. "Still...you better start talking if you want me to leave-"  
"...the long waited answer" Naruto said softly. "Why not we talk about that?"

That quickly shut Ino's mouth. She had a shocked expression on her face. Naruto still observes what's happening around him. Something like Neji confessing to Ino wouldn't have slipped his ears and her response to it. Then again, there wasn't one really. Naruto wondered about it seeing how Neji was popular and is the president of his club even smart along with being friends with Ino already. It was bound to happen for them to be an item which begs the question, why Ino didn't confess herself.

Naruto felt something lift up from the couch. It was Ino who grabbed her bagged and quickly walked to his parents room with her hair shadowing her eyes. Naruto could hear the door slam loudly. Naruto lays his leg across from the couch and looks at the ceiling.

"Not clever uh" Naruto said quietly. "That would have been something Yusei would do"

OOO

Naruto wakes up by the sound of pouring water. He realized, he didn't leave his spot on the couch. He notice a blanket over him. He sat up and heard the water stop. He turns his head and saw someone coming out of the bathroom. Hot steam came out first followed by Ino who was wearing just a towel covering her entire body.

Her eyes were close and she had a pleasant smile after enjoying her shower. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto staring back at her. She froze in her spot, feeling her face heat up.

"AAHHHHH!" she screams beginning to throw the things at Naruto that was around her.

Naruto got his head hit multiple times causing him to fall backwards on the couch to the ground. He hears the door slam again. Naruto had spirals for eyes on the floor. Once they cleared, he got up, growling a bit since it wasn't his fault and yet got punished while he had red cheeks. He bends backward feeling uncomfortable from sleeping on the couch. He could hear an amazing crack that just made everything better. He grabbed the blanket and folds it. He turns his head to the window and notice the sun in the sky.

"Guess she won't be going until I talk" he said softly not liking the idea but he might us this to his advantage.

His parents will be coming in the holidays and he needed this place to be spotless. He wished that he could make clones and have them do all the work but having Ino here will work too. He chuckles mischievously. He hears the door open and saw Ino with a pissed off look. She had her arms cross walking over to the kitchen.

"Not my fault" Naruto said putting his hands up mid way.

Ino knew that and couldn't counter him. She blushed and opened the fridge.

"We don't have anything so….your going to have to leave-" Naruto said.

"I bought some things before coming here….your parents warned me of your... addiction with ramen" Ino said smiling with pride, pulling out a jug of milk.

Naruto eye twitched. He frowns and started walking to his room. He needed to get out of his uniform. This is his day off from school, he needed to act like it. He starts stripping off his clothes, throwing it on his bed and his desk that was filled with crumbled paper and empty noodle cups. He grabs his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Before opening his door,he realized Ino was in the kitchen.

"...I wonder if I have the right to throw things at her" he said and shrugging his shoulders, twisting the door knob.

"Hey Naruto-" Ino said holding some eggs in front of his door. "How do you like your eggs-?"

Naruto opened the door right when she asked the question. Ino eyes widen seeing Naruto's bare chest. Her face quickly turned beat red. She was boiling to the point where smoke started leaving through her ears. Even the eggs in her hands started to cook.

"Uhm" Naruto said with red cheeks.

He didn't know what to do. He can't move even to get something to throw at her with. It was her eyes that made him freeze. Those light blue eyes he can't stand. Watching his every move instead of the other way around. She was observing just like he was.

"gruh...aHHH!" Ino screams slamming the eggs into his chest. "y-you!...YOUR GETTING SCRAMBLED!"

She quickly walked away from him. Naruto felt disgusted, feeling the yok slide down his chest. Now he definitely needs a shower. He enters the bathroom and turns on the water.

The day moves on. The two ate breakfast in silence. They didn't even look at each other. After breakfast was done, Naruto decided to work on his chores. His plan on using Ino failed because of this awkward atmosphere. The first thing he started with was the living room. He grabbed a mop and a few cleaning supplies. He wondered how he should start this. Mop the floor first or start cleaning the dust off things.

The answer soon came to him when he heard a spray bottle being used. He turned around and notice Ino wiping the window. Even if he didn't ask, she would have helped him. Naruto grabbed the other bottle and start spraying the coffee table. The two began wiping away the dust from top to bottom without a single word and yet, were able to work together.

Using their eyes. When one is finished before the other, they find the next thing around where the other one is cleaning. It's been an hour and a half of cleaning in the living room. Things were sparkling and smelled fresh. The two stared at their work and smiled but there were still more places to clean. They looked at the tv screen and saw each other's reflection within it. They quickly looked away and walked away.

Their next mission was the kitchen. Might be the difficult one to do since, there are many compartments to clean. The duties were decided by the height of them. Since Naruto was taller than her, he can clean the top cabinets while she does the bottom. Naruto looked displeased and even made Ino giggle a little.

Naruto used the stepping stool and opened the top cabinets. He started moving items and organizing them. Ino started wiping the counter top, getting rid of the stains. It took some time but, they finished. Naruto was drained feeling himself about to pass out but saw Ino walking over to the bathroom. He sighs and follows.

There wasn't much to do in the bathroom. Naruto had to clean the mirror and Ino had to clean the sink and counter. Though, it took a lot longer since, they could see each other clearly in the mirror. They both regret showering in the morning seeing how dirty they were now from the cleaning they've done.

The bathroom was left spotless. Naruto and Ino felt exhausted but there was still one more room. Ino looks into his room noticing how messy it was from the last time she was here. Naruto was resting against the door while Ino stepped into his room.

"What happened here" Ino whispers seeing how his room will take most of the day to clean.

Her eyes were grabbed towards the pile of clothing on his desk. She didn't understand why there was a pile but thinking back on his grades it makes since. She steps closer to the desk and started moving the clothes out of the way and the empty cups.

"Hey hey!" Naruto spoke running to her. "What are you doing!?"  
"Cleaning?" Ino replies. "This mess of yours"  
"I can do it" Naruto said slowly moving her aside. "You can...just relax...there is nothing more to do"

"Ive done alot so far...let me help with your room" Ino said grabbing another cup.

"No" Naruto said taking the cup away. "Its my room and I have to clean it"  
"Your room was clean the last time I was here...and this desk...was organized!" Ino said raising her voice. "What the hell-...you had notes, a calendar, books….a plan!"  
"I still do!" Naruto said raising his voice. "...somewhere….underneath"  
"Why dont you just-" Ino said stepping closer to him but couldn't finish her sentence. "I'm going to just take out your garbage...you can handle the rest"

Ino felt frustrated with him. She knows that he has a problem of what happened with Kabuto but he's ignoring it. There are so many signs that even he should have notice. He's keeping it suppress instead of telling someone about it. She wants to help him but he needs to let her. That's why she helped him around the apartment. Hoping that he would open up to her also to get rid of the awkwardness from this morning.

Naruto started stacking the cup of noodles and start throwing his clothes into the basket of dirty laundry. He takes quick glances to Ino, seeing if she does something else than take out the garbage. The last thing he wants is her touching his precious things. His secret stash of money or his collection that should not be made public.

Which was poking out from underneath his bed. He quickly slides it in. He exhales and opens his drawer. His eyes widen a bit after spotting his deck. Before Ino left to throw away his garbage, there was a question he has.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Ino turned around and looked at him. He had his back facing her. She was a little confused on the question.

"To help clean your room?" Ino states.

"That's not what I meant.. just nevermind -"

"When I see a friend in trouble...I can't stand around doing nothing" Ino said leaning against the wall with her arm crossed. "Everyone in the club feels that way...even Sasuke but before I talked to him….it seems like someone already has"

"A friend… which one are you talking about….the childhood friend or me?" Naruto said facing her. "Whatever happened in the past us is different now...we aren't like how we use to be-"

"Thats true...since your not the same goof from when you were little...that's why I didn't recognize you at first...even though you were sitting right next to me...you were just...a total different person" Ino exclaims.

"We were friends back then...but now we both changed from who we were-" Naruto states.

"And became friends again" Ino said smiling. "Even though it didn't start off that well...then again...when we first met as kids..the same thing did happen-"

Naruto felt like he didn't hear her right. When did it even happen. How could Ino say that. What did he even do to make her think that. This could be one of her misunderstandings again. However, the memories of Ino and how they teamed up to help for the first festival reminded him that he also felt that way. Which he doesn't understand seeing how he hated Ino, the queen of hearts and the popular girl in school but that's how it started before.

 _Flashback_

" _I'm boreed!" Ino shouts._

" _Quiet down...your going to make my ears bleed" Naruto said covering his ears._

 _The two were hanging around in the woods. The two didn't come together. Naruto was trying to find something to do and decided exploring the woods would be fun. He never suspected to find a short haired girl would be doing the same. Sadly, she isn't the type to go exploring hearing how loud she is._

" _I'm not that loud" she said crossing her arms. "You just can't hear properly"  
_ " _I can hear well!" Naruto shouts. "anyways... why are you here?"  
_ " _I"m bored" Ino said simply._

" _...I mean this place!" Naruto states._

" _Now who's screaming" Ino said covering her own ears._

" _Just forget it!" Naruto said angrily walking away from her._

 __" _W-wait a minute!" Ino said grabbing him from behind._

" _Quit grabbing me!" Naruto said._

" _Hold on...don't leave me alone" Ino said in a low tone._

" _Wah?" Naruto said tilting his head._

" _...I don't know the way back.." Ino said slowly._

" _Hmhm?" Naruto said a little confused._

" _Do I have to spell it out for you" Ino said growling a little. "Stay with me!"_

 _Ino quickly turned red feeling embarrassed but so no reaction from Naruto who started picking his nose. The embarrassment soon turned into anger. She might be better off alone than with him._

" _Just forget it-!" Ino said until she heard cards being shuffled._

 _Naruto had his orange cards out and started shuffling them. Ino couldn't stop staring at the cards flying from one hand to the other, flipping in the air._

" _You said you were bored right...so why not we play a game?" Naruto asked grinning._

 _Flashback ended_

"...Do you remember our first game?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"Our first game?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow not sure if she remembers.

 _Flashback_

" _A card game...well its better than doing nothing" Ino said shrugging her shoulders._

" _I promise...you will learn to love cards after this" Naruto said grinning.  
_ " _So what's the game?" Ino asked._

" _Its-"_

 _Flashback ended_

A blizzard of cards started heading toward Ino whose eyes were widen in shock. The colour of orange started swirling around her. Spinning and gliding until landing on the floor. Then it hit her, their first game. " _Pick up 52"_ she thought and saw that signature grin through the cards.

 _Flashback_

" _You...you are you stupid!" Ino yells in anger after Naruto randomly hit her with his cards._

" _Hahahaha!" Naruto said laughing wildly._

 _Ino felt her blood boil inside her at the idiot blond boy in front of her._

 _Flashback ended_

"Idiot" Ino said shaking her head and started picking the cards up.

She really hates this game. There was no point to it except picking all the cards up. Literally, the name of the game. Though, she was surprised to see Naruto helping her. She looks up at him while he was facing down.

"After this...lets have that talk" Naruto said quietly.

Ino couldn't help but smile from that. She nod and continue picking his cards up.

OOO

Naruto sat on the couch with a blanket on. He just finished his shower after a long day's work. Ino was in the shower now for a second time today. They both agreed to have the talk after they were cleaned and rested.

Naruto could feel his hands sweat. He had his phone in his hand while his tv was on. The power of technology was amazing. He could Miracast anything to his tv. Besides watching shows on air, he has an app that lets him see every anime in existence. Basically, he can watch his shows on demand. There was one that he was too afraid to watch but he had to now.

"Alright finally done" Ino states taking her seat on the other side of the couch.

Naruto quickly turns to her while covering his entire body with the blanket. Ino blushed seeing how cute he was right now. " _He's like one of those cats"_ she thought smiling but this wasn't the time for that. She shakes her head and breathes out slowly.

"So where do you want to start?" Ino asked.

"The day when we all reunited...or more like the start of that day" Naruto said breathing in. "I wasn't feeling myself and when I heard what was happening with Sasuke and Kabuto...that feeling grew into something dark"

"Ok...and what was it?" Ino asked.

"Well my favourite character...death" Naruto said with a frown.

"...from the rogue hero?" Ino said in not a serious tone.

"The moment I saw him die...I felt a little piece of myself shatter" Naruto states sniffling.

"But you know...he isn't-" Ino said.

"Oi oi...I've started the series right when I moved here...after I lost against Kabuto...ever since then...Yusei and his story became very important to me...so losing him after so long...really affected me" Naruto said with his eyes shadowed.

"Hmm..and you didn't think he was going to come back alive….he is the main character afterall" Ino said.

"Well...after losing the second time...I didn't want to continue the anime...I was afraid and just reminds me of how bad I turned out when facing Kabuto...but" Naruto said clicking on his phone. "Then you had to show up"

An image appeared on the screen along with writing. " _A New Life, A New Beginning"_ Ino thought reading the words. It was the title of the episode of the Rogue hero.

"Wait are we going to watch this!?...I didn't come here for-" Ino said until seeing Naruto bury himself in his blanket.

"It will make it easier to explain...since, it relates to Yusei's problem he has been facing...unable to escape from the past...even remembering the past will cause old feelings to come out….that's why everytime I look at cards...I could feel myself reliving the day I lost...my friends and even...myself-"

 _The tides of war continue to rain on in the city. The amount of destruction would take months to rebuild. The news about Yusei's battle against Zane echoed through the city. The ones who were fighting against the enemy couldn't help but feel depressed. There will to fight was slipping but the monsters continue to breath their fire and keep pounding away. Yusei's team tried to move forward but from the start, their attacks hardly made a time continues to move and nothing changed from when Yusei was alive._

There were many scenes cutting from one group of people to the next, showing their emotions and condition. Ino could see the hope in everyone leave. It was only an anime but the feeling, the soundtrack really hits her. There was on character who yelled in anger and started attacking the beast.

"Uh...so it continues on" Naruto states.

"So how is Yusei related to you?" Ino asked.

"Well its not like I can show you!?...your going to have to watch the whole series" Naruto states.

"...your crazy...just seeing this episode just tells me….there is alot to watch!" Ino yells.

"Hmm...maybe watching an asmv" Naruto said tapping his chin.

"...what-?" Ino said until getting distracted.

The scene completely change to a room. There was a girl with blond hair that shadowed her eyes. She was sitting at a bedside of Yusei who was covered in a white sheet. She had her hand grabbing hold of his. Her head was tilted down. There was a balcony north from them, opened, letting in the orange sunlight. The room had two beds and two night tables. On one of them was a dark box with a golden pattern with a tag on addressed to Kira.

"Who is she?" Ino asked slowly.

"Kira...the other main character and..Yusei's-" Naruto said with his eyes widening. "No...it can't be"  
"Can't be what?" Ino asked confused.

The scene soon completely went black.

" _...This shouldn't be a surprise...the moment I accepted the darkness was the moment when my life started counting down...it was bad enough when I risk my own body during fights as well as obtaining power not suitable for my body...I was destroying myself from within..I couldn't stop...I needed power...I needed to be stronger…"_

 _Yusei can be seen laying in a pool of water. It was dark all around him with nowhere to go. His eyes were pitch black._

" _I stop fearing death...and accepted the fact when my time was up...it was up...so I thought at first"_

 _The scene changes once again to a flashback. The sky was colourful causing the building to glow like gold. Kira was standing on the balcony staring out into the distance. Yusei came down and landed on the balcony._

" _He sure has guts to challenge you...but the good thing is...we will be fighting together with everyone" Kira said smiling. "8 against 1...he won't stand a chance"_

" _No you won't...everyone grew a lot" Yusei said with a small smile. "But so did he...grew stronger and became more mad"  
_ " _Promise you won't do anything overboard like you always do" Kira said turning to face him with a worried expression. "It's hard to keep a brave face when I see you get push to the edge of death"_

"Who are they talking about?" Ino asked.

"An old enemy that was the darkest part of Yusei...you can say he is what drove Yusei to his death" Naruto states.

"Really?...did he die...what happened how did he...oh oh...are the two going to-" Ino said in an exciting tone.

"Shhhhh!...be quiet" Naruto said.

"what...I'm just interested" Ino said pouting.

"Just watch...you will understand in this flashback...I think"

" _Sorry….that I worry...and everything that has happened until now" Yusei said with a warm smile. "So much as happened….I got my memories back...met so many friends...found a place we belong...a home...a family...its all because of you..Kira"  
_ " _Why are you saying all this?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow._

" _Because I've decided...to make a promise with you...and you know...I always keep my promises" Yusei said bending down. "This promise will keep me from dying…keep me from losing you...I Yusei promise you Kira...after all this is done...after defeating the darkness for good...I will drop everything...my power, my hate...and spend the rest of my life...with you"_

 _Yusei got on his knee and revealed a ring that was glowing in Kira's eye. Tears started sliding down her eyes. Yusei smiled and slid the ring into her finger while getting off his knee._

" _Yusei!" Kira said pulling him in for a passionate kiss._

Both Ino and Naruto were blushing from the sight but couldn't move their eyes away.

" _Idiot...making such a promise.." Kira said chuckling while hiding in his neck. "I'm going to remind you everyday"_

" _I know...I know" Yusei said slowly with his hair shadowing his eyes. "...But just remember...I will keep my promise...and sorry"_

" _Sorry for-?" Kira said until getting knocked out by Yusei who hit the back of her neck._

"The helll! What did he!" Ino shouts getting off the couch.

"...calm-" Naruto said until seeing Ino looking pissed.

"IS THIS THE GUY YOU LOOK UP TOO!"

Naruto quickly hides himself deep within his blanket.

"Keep watching" he said through his blanket.

"Hope he dies" Ino mumbles sitting back on the couch.

 _Yusei lays Kira on the bed and turned to a black box. He opens it then looks at his hand._

" _Insurance...just in case I were to die...this should jolt me back to life" Yusei said piercing his chest with his hand. "Gruh"_

 _Light started shining out of it. Yusei groans put continues to pull. A ball of energy came out of him slowly materializing into a ruby. He placed it in the box and closes it._

" _Half of my power...letting go of it was the only way to keep my promise...hopefully she is able to figure it out" Yusei said putting the tag on it. "An early gift….just proves how much you mean to me...now its time...to face him...alone..this isn't your fight...its mine"_

 _The scene quickly turns black once again with the music becoming silent. Chains could be heard rattling. Yusei was laying in the dark pool of water with chains wrapped around every limb. There was an image above him of the evil half of himself who was staring down at him grinning evilly with darkness all around him._

" _Guess splitting half my power did handicap me….damn"_

 _His voices echoes through the empty space. The chains started tightening him._

" _No matter how strong I become...these chains keep holding me...linking me to my past...to my memories that I can't forget...it haunts me…I want it to end..I want everything to end-"_

" _ **Yusei!...Yusei!...Yusei!"**_

 _Flash of memory started appearing within the darkness. Yusei eyes widen a bit._

" _Those voices….are-"_

 _The memories of his friends started pulling him toward the surface while the chains keep pulling him back._

" _My friends….uh, didn't even notice that I had any….but after going through so much with them...you start to realize...there something more"_

" _YUSEI!"_

" _My promise...I can't…"_

 _Yusei starts standing up but at the same time, more chains started wrapping itself around him._

" _I've accepted death….but there is still more I need to do...so much more...like...fulfilling my promise…."_

 _An image appears in front of Yusei involving his friends smiling and enjoying themselves._

" _The memories of my past...I will replace them by making more memories...YOUR HEAR!"_

 _The chains soon shatter and a yellow light circles around him. Fire and darkness started swirling around him. Two shadows appears within entity's. They had their mouths open about to eat Yusei._

 _Yusei quickly stands from the ground with power surging out of him in intensity. He started getting covered in a crimson cloak causing his clothes to change. He started to wear a robe with no sleeves. There was more that was changing. The front part of his hair turned red._

" _I'm not done yet….There is still something I have to do"_

"Aweee" Ino said wiping a tear from her eye.

"You hated him before" Naruto mutters remembering seeing such an amazing moment.

"But I didn't know...how much he was suffering-" Ino said slowly realizing what she was saying.

 _The scene returns to the fight with Zane. The two were fighting in the sky releasing their power. Each blow Zane threw caused Yusei to slam into the very earth._

" _This is fun...but I am disappointed...this is your limit" Zane said smirking. "Among the five...you should at least be at a level that would make me sweat"_

 _Zane quickly smashed his fist into Yusei who spit out blood and slammed into a boulder._

" _gruh...I have to admit...your strong" Yusei said breathing heavily. "But I don't plan on dying here...If I know everyone in that city is fighting with their lives...and plus I made a promise!"_

 _Yusei covered his arm in crimson and slammed it right in Zane pushing him back._

" _I don't plan on dying" Yusei said with a glare._

" _And I don't plan on breaking my record" Zane said smirking. "I always eliminate my targets"_

 _The screen went black again._

" _...well sadly for you...I'm not alone...I have someone right beside me...that I trust...with my life"_

 _The scene returns to the room Kira and Yusei were in. There was a close up of the open black box. Kira slammed the ruby into Yusei's chest. A crimson pulse came from within him, electrifying him and giving him a beat. Yusei rapidly sits up exhaling. He soon feels a hard slap in his back._

" _OUCHHH!" he yells until getting hugged by Kira who was tearing up in his chest._

" _Idiot….idiot...idiot...idiot!"_

"..Woah...now thats some other level of being clever" Naruto states. "Escaping death"

"Hmmm" Ino said leaning back staring at the scene in front of her.

Naruto soon yawns feeling his eyes closing in on him. The work he did around the house was taking a toll on him and it was getting to the good part. Naruto's vision started becoming blurry. He starts falling to one side entering a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Talk pt 2**

 **Naruto Pov**

 _The moment I opened my eyes, I could feel the heavy wind against my face. It felt like I was falling. In fact, I was falling in the sky. My eyes shot open noticing the forest far down below._

" _Ahhhhh!" I yelled not sure how I got here._

 _I was confused, scared and about to die. I closed my eyes again not wanting to see myself make a stain on the ground. This must be a dream. There were times where I found myself in weird places in my dreams. On a few occasions, I dreamt of myself in one of the worlds of the animes I was watching. I remember the time I was in space and saw machines go at it with power and explosions. I think I dead that time._

 _I should have face planted on the ground by now. I opened my eyes and realized, I was falling slowly. I sat up and could feel something underneath me that didn't look like it was there but it was. After moving my hands underneath me, I felt wind._

" _...A world unknown to you...I guess from your expression"_

 _That voice sounded familiar. I was nervous to turn around. However, I didn't have to. My dream changed and I was standing on top of clear water with the clouds reflecting on it. The person in front of me was Yusei but he seemed different. For one thing, the front half of his hair was dyed red. Also he was smirking at me._

" _umm..I know this is my dream and all but...why am I dreaming of you?"  
_ " _...well...you were watching the series and ended up sleeping...so it makes sense...you dreaming of me...though...there is more to it…"_

" _More to it?"  
_ " _...your subconscious...is telling you something"_

" _My sub-...what are you saying!?"  
_ " _Tsk tsk...it will be boring if you knew what I mean"  
_ " _What!?"_

 _Suddenly cards started to fly everywhere around us. I shivered a little seeing that Yusei didn't look affected by what was happening around us. Instead, his eyes were dead set on me. The way he was acting, didn't match Yusei from the anime or more like, the feeling I get is different._

 _The Yusei I know is more closed off. Keeps his feelings hidden but shows the bad feelings like hate and anger. However, this one, is more…_

" _Your afraid aren't you...not sure what to say to me"_

" _I-"_

 _Suddenly I felt chains grab my wrists and ankles. I looked behind me and saw my younger self and Kabuto._

" _...your letting what happened then...affect who you are now...but things are beginning to be easier now for you"_

 _I took a step forward expecting to not move at all with these chains pulling me back but instead, I was able to move._

" _How is this-"_

 __" _The more you move forward...the more easier things will get"_

 _Yusei quickly grabs a card that was floating in the air. He turned it toward me. It had the joker._

" _A title given to you..among three others...what really drove you away from this game...was it the match you had and lost...the person who you lost against...or….the feeling of losing everything"_

 _Yusei whipped the card to me. It gracefully hit the right side of my cheek. It hurt and I could feel some blood._

" _A game of cards…such a game can't compare to my game…"_

 _The setting change once again to a chess board. Yusei was standing on a black space while I was standing on white._

" _Don't try to follow in my steps or you will find yourself...losing more than the people around you...you are you…and don't forget what's important or try to ignore the fact-"_

 _A shadow was looming over me. I looked up and notice a black queen chess piece about to land on me._

" _-that your not alone"_

 _The piece falls quickly over me._

OOO

Naruto started to open his eyes. He was glad to see his tv. It means that he's at home. He chuckles softly recalling the nightmare he just had. He looked faced up and his eyes widen in shock.

His pillow did felt rather, odd. Not soft and yet comfortable. After seeing a sleeping Ino sitting awkwardly on the couch, he connected the two. He started to sweat fearing what will happen when Ino wakes up and sees him lying on her lap. He fears if he moves, she wakes up. What was the solution here.

Meanwhile, Ino started feeling her knees were beginning to heat up. She slowly opens her eyes. At first, she saw a yellow blur but when it started getting clear, the colour in her face went pure red.

The two didn't know what to say to each and just stared into each others eyes freaked and both blushing. Unsure what to do to escape from this awkward moment they were in.

"I-I sh-should get off now" Naruto stutters feeling his heart race in his chest.

"Y-ya" Ino stutters with a slight nod.

Naruto had a brain fart. He wasn't sure how to get off her but he needed to move so he rolled his body to the left and fell to the floor hard.

"Ouch!"

Naruto growled to himself thinking that there was a better way then hurting himself. He rises up from the ground and could hear Ino laughing on the couch. " _Evil"_ He thought with a frown watching her laugh at his pain.

"Idiot" Ino said giggling wiping the tear away from her eye.

"Hmph" Naruto said crossing his legs on the floor.

"You wouldn't be one if you didn't fall asleep during the episode" Ino said shrugging her shoulder.

"Oh ya...you fell asleep too" Naruto mutters crossing his arms.

"Ya...after the latest episode"

There was a strange expression on Naruto's face after Ino said that. He looked both surprised and frighten. Ino wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Yesterday, when Naruto fell asleep on her lap, she tried pushing him off but she was sitting in an awkward position, making it harder to push him off. Plus, the anime was still playing and grabbing her attention. She gave up and decided to just watch the anime until it stops. She had to admit, it was good and impactful almost made her cry a few scenes.

"You missed out on so much...like when-" Ino said.

"Shhh"

"Uh?...don't you want to hear about how he-"

"SHHHHHHH!"  
"But its-"

"Lalalalal…" Naruto said covering his ears. "shhhh...shhh...shhh!...I don't want to get spoiled!"

He couldn't believe he let her, someone who never watched the series, get ahead of him. She just now realized the power she had over him. She had a mischievous smirk while staring at him. Naruto looked scared and saw her slowly open her mouth. He quickly covered it with his hand.

"Don't say anything more!" Naruto said.

Ino just looked at him with a plain expression seeing how she can't respond to him. She just blinks and stares.

"...Are you going to spoil?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Ino slowly shakes her head and Naruto released her mouth. He let out a heavy sigh.

"...The dragons-!"

Naruto quickly took his blanket and covered Ino.

"H-hey!" Ino screams.

"Go to sleep!" Naruto said pushing her down on the couch.

"O-ok..ok!...ill stop!" Ino said feeling crushed.

Naruto moved away from her. Ino threw the blanket off her and sat up, all red. He was heavier than she thought.

"Its Sunday now" Naruto states.

"Ya" Ino replies.

"So…" Naruto said slowly.

"Hm?"

"...I've answered your question" Naruto said. "Truth is…I'm afraid of losing everything again because of a decision I made...even though what happened between me and Kabuto back then wasn't the cause of you all leaving...I was little and...kinda...dumb...that possibility of me losing in the game would cause you to leave frighten me...it's a responsibility I couldn't carry by myself... that's why I stopped making friends...I don't want to be the reason why they left and when it happened again-"

"I understand" Ino said in a warm tone. "...though now, things are different"

Ino gets up from the couch and looks up at Naruto. She flicks him in the forehead.

"Ouch!" he shouts.

Ino giggles and walks over to a certain picture that she found yesterday when she was cleaning. It was a group picture of the four.

"Your chained to the past...unable to move forward...just like Yusei" Ino said smiling then turning around with the sunlight beaming out from behind her. "If you continue...you might end-"

"Hmm" Naruto said giving a warning glare which made Ino chuckle.

"-..without spoiling what happened to Yusei...I'll tell you just...it won't make you happy...it won't make you laugh or enjoy what's happening around you...like you were when I first met you...your suppressing an important part of you...just look where you are now...you're probably realizing it already...of the connections you made"

"..I-" Naruto said until Ino pointed a finger close to him.

"Sara, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and me...even Anko...just a reminder if you forgot" Ino said with a smirk then walking toward her room.

Naruto froze in his spot. He didn't have anything to say or counter her. Though, it was more like he didn't want to. He knew what was happening around him but he didn't want to bring it out on the surface. It was at the back of his mind but he feared that if he started thinking about the friends he made, they would all go away again.

Surprisingly, the new friends he made were actually his old friends except for Sara, Sakura, Hinata and Choji. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Ino dressed in casual clothes with her bag.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"It's Sunday...Tomorrow is school, I can't stay here forever" Ino said walking past him. "Plus, I've done what I came here to do…"

Naruto watches her walk to the door. He felt the urge to stop her but his mouth wasn't opening. He didn't understand why. One could be that he got comfortable having her helping around the place. Also, she is a good cook. How can he get rid of someone like that.

He took a step forward but then realized something. She came here to help him but was there another intention behind her actions involving a certain club.

"...Is there anything else your forgetting?" Naruto asked.

Ino placed her hand on the door knob and slightly turn her head to him.

"No, I don't think so" Ino said plainly.

"You sure?" Naruto asked a little surprised.

"Pretty sure" Ino said continuing with the same tone.

"alright then" Naruto said slowly.

He could be overthinking this. She wouldn't have thought that helping him would cause him to join back to the club.

"You do know tomorrow is the 2nd Festival" Ino said turning back to the door.

"Ya" Naruto said getting nervous.

"Good" she said opening the door.

" _That's all"_ he thought sighing while scratching his forehead.

"...They all end up winning" Ino said smirking at him then slamming the door.

Took a second for him to understand what she meant.

"WHAAAAAATTTT!?"

Ino giggles down the hallway hearing Naruto's yell. She just couldn't help herself. She just spoiled a little bit of the series but, Naruto probably can fill in the blanks.

Ino entered the elevator and leaned against the wall. She lets out a big sigh while tilting her head a little down. " _That was tough...I can't believe I did that"_ she thought shaking nervously. It was hard to keep it in. Sleeping over at Naruto's place just to help him get over his funk. It was difficult to keep her composure even during those awkward moments that caused her head to explode.

She's getting red just thinking about it but it was worth it. She hopes. Anyway, she owed Naruto for helping her when she first met him. He could have left her but he stayed and showed her the world of cards. She pulls out the queen card that belongs to Naruto.

" _Queen of hearts"_

She remembered Naruto calling her that back then. It's funny how she was called that yet again at school. Though, she does want to know who started it.

The elevator reached the ground floor. The doors opened. Ino quickly slid the card back into her pocket which she felt her phone. She soon picks it up and turns it on. She had messages that she didn't see.

" _Now how am I going to deal with this problem"_ she thought staring at Neji's name.

OOO

The next day came around and Naruto was standing in front of the school with his winter outfit. He just arrived but couldn't help but stop and read the banner. ' _The Winter Festival'._ The second festival he won't be part of. The school grounds were shoveled well enough so people can walk without worrying to get their feet wet. It wasn't that cold either so anyone could where one layer of clothing.

Naruto started stepping inside the building and just like the first festival, everything was decorated. Naruto could feel the energy from the students in the halls. From each student he passes, he could hear them talking about the clubs participating in the festival. He makes it to his class and takes his seat.

He starts tapping his desk while leaning back on his chair. His eyes were glued to his desk. His tapping started speeding up to the point where he slaps his desk. He turned his head to the window and stares down it. He could see the clubs preparing their booths. There was one that caught his eye that surprised him to see in this area of the school.

There was Ino ordering Choji and Sasuke to move the table. Sakura and Sara were carrying boxes. It seems like Ino was being bossy again. Surprisingly, she looked up at Naruto who flinched from her unexpected gaze. His cheeks had a hint of pink. Ino gave a simple smile then turning back to her club. Naruto turned away, looking down at his desk again.

There was a feeling that was growing inside him ever since this morning. It was amplified when he stepped on school grounds. He couldn't stop fitcheding. Even now, his fingers were rapidly wiggling. He was anxious to do something. He felt the need to do something. He has the desire to do something. He doesn't want to stay in the class alone. Its uncomfortable. He wants to be, out there with them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Smell the flowers in the air**

It was finally the day. Ino couldn't be more excited to unveil her club to the entire school. She found herself at the center of the setup. There was four tables in total. Two were across from the other two. In a square. The main table, where she will be, is behind the four tables. It's wide enough to have three people sitting behind it. There was a banner in front of the table with the club's name.

Being more fancy, there was lights hanged up at all sides along with fake snow even though they had real cold snow around. Thankfully, it wasn't too cold.

Choji and Sasuke were covering the tables with red and green table clothes. Sakura and Sara were decorating the main table. Ino was supervising the whole thing, checking to see if things are according to plan. She had a clipboard with that information.

"I can already smell the food already" Choji said drooling a little.

"Remember, you have to focus here first" Sasuke states.

"I know...but it's hard…" Choji said in a low tone. "IF THE DELICIOUSNESS IS RIGHT NEXT DOOR!"

Besides the main clubs, there were food stalls positioned in specific points around the school. One just so happened to be right next door to the card club. Though, Ino saw it has an advantage.

"Alright" Sara said placing a box on the main table. "Who's going to post these Flyers up"

Everyone stared at Sasuke since he has experience. He had a displeased look but gave his hand. Sara smiled and gave him the flyers.

"That's taken care of" Sara said.

"What about these?" Sakura said opening a box revealing a few deck of cards.

"We'll have them on each table" Ino answers her.

"so how are we going to explain them the game...we will be looking at around...10 people coming and going, how can we speak to them all?" Choji asked.

"The point of this is having them watch while a few play...whoever is interested in playing this card game will be told the instructions" Ino states. "Since there's five of us...you will each take one table...while I, keep things running smoothly"

Ino went behind the table and placed a clear bucket on the table along with her purple deck.

"The way the voting works for the best club is different from the last festival….every student will be given a ticket...they will decide where they should place there ticket, depending on their enjoyment" Ino exclaims.

"That's interesting...so we need to keep the energy up through the week" Sara states.

"It's going to be tough" Sakura said chuckling nervously.

"Don't worry...everything will work out fine like the last festival" Ino said.

"But the only reason we were popular was because of Naruto" Sara said.

Frowns started to appear on everyone's faces. Naruto's absent still is missed. Ino needed to brighten the mood.

"We worked hard for this day...don't let it go to waste" Ino said raising her fist. "we will be number one!"

Their expressions started to change but not because of her. They all looked surprised and shocked. Ino didn't know why and wondered if someone was behind her. She slowly turned and soon had the same reaction like the others.

"Hai Ino" Sai said with a smile.

In front of him was someone Ino didn't expect to see show up. She felt her chest tighten.

"Hey, Ino" Neji spoke standing right in front of her.

Choji quickly started doing his job as well as Sasuke who left to hand out flyers. Sakura and Sara were huddled together playfully, organizing the playing cards in the books but glances up at the two.

"H-Hi Neji" Ino said nervously, unable to respond still after what he said. "I-I"

"Don't worry" Neji said with a small smile. "I'm not here for your answer...I thought, since you helped with my club during the last festival...we should return the favor"

"You have us at your disposal" Sai said with his signature smile.

Sara and Sakura slightly gasped. Ino's eyes twitched never suspecting this. It's nice of him to want to help but the way things are now between the two of them made her unable to act the same as before. Still, judging from his sincere eyes, this was just to repay her.

She can't stay like this and she knows that. She shakes her head and calms her nerves. She gives a smile and her hand.

"Alright...but you better not slack off….we're going to get busy" Ino states with a slight smirk.

"I won't, you have my word" Neji said shaking her hand.

With that, two more editions were added to bring the club to first place.

OOO

Meanwhile, Naruto had to wait until it was time to explore the festival. Normally, he would ditch it but this time was different. He wanted to go which brings him another issue. What should he do there. He ponders on the thought while Iruka was teaching a lesson.

Time was slowly ticking and Naruto decided to sleep until class was over. He had notes already written in his book along with answers to questions that Iruka wrote on the board. The bell loudly rings and everyone quickly got up from their seats.

Naruto wasn't the only one excited. Everyone couldn't wait to enjoy the winter festival along with not spending more time in class. Naruto opened his eyes and wiped away the drool from his mouth.

Naruto was given a pamphlet of the festival and his ticket. The Pamphlet had information of the five clubs participating in this festival and their location.

 **The Gardening Club**

 **Block A**

 **The Card Club**

 **Block B**

 **The Supernatural Club**

 **Block C**

 **The Movie Club**

 **Block D**

 **The Anime Club**

 **Block E**

Each blocks are the locations where it can be seen on the map. From what Naruto can tell, The Card club is between the anime and supernatural club. A tough competition since he thinks those two clubs sound cool. Along with the clubs, there a food vendors in between each club. At the back end of the pamphlet, it said that the last day of the festival will be the voting for the top club.

"This whole week...uh" Naruto said to himself.

The time frame is much longer than the first festival. He wondered what Ino has planned for this whole week including tomorrow since thats, Christmas day. The busiest time of the year. It could also snow.

"Naruto!"

Naruto quickly turns to see Hinata walking toward him with the same pamphlet.

"Hi, Hinata...I'm guessing your going to check out the festival too?" He asked.

"Y-Ya" Hinata said nervously. "Im quite excited to see what the club's have to offer...are you also going to?"

"Uh..ah..well" Naruto said scratching the corner of his cheek.

"Come on" Hinata said nudging his arm. "Your club is out there...don't you want to see what they did?" Hinata ask in a kind tone.

Naruto lightly blushed from her tone then nods. He looks straight with confidence and went through the doors. He could already hear the chatter from everyone. Crowds of people were formed at the food vendors and the club nearby which was, the gardening club.

"Let's look there first!" Hinata said excitedly. "Sure" Naruto said simply wasn't planning to go into other clubs besides the Card club.

The two enter and were greeted with a fresh and sweet fragrances.

"Welcome everyone!...and smell what we have to offer!"

There were many plants being displayed around the perimeter. Each were different and fully grown. At the center, was a garden full of life. Normally plants wouldn't survive in this kind of weather but, the Gardening club planned ahead.

They did the planting in doors and in a facility where the temperature is just right. That's why the flowers could stand this weather plus it wasn't that cold.

Hinata was amazed by the colours each plant was showing off. Naruto didn't know which scent he was smelling. He was enchanted by the smells. His nose got up close and personal with some of the flowers. He started to imagine himself in a green clear field with a warm breeze passing by. He was alone in peace and quiet. He had a peaceful smile on his face.

"Naruto" Hinata calls him but he was stuck in his daydream. "Naruto!"

"Uh what?" Naruto said snapping out of his dream.

"You were smiling like never before" Hinata states staring at him curious. "Do you like flowers that much?"

"No" Naruto said simply without any showing excitement in his expression.

Even though he said that, his nose started sucking the scents without him noticing what he was doing. Hinata wasn't sure if she should tell him or just move on. It soon started getting crowded causing Hinata to get pushed towards Naruto.

"S-sorry" Hinata said softly with a blush.

"D-don't worry about it" Naruto replies feeling uncomfortable the way they were positioned. "W-why not we go somewhere else"  
"G-good idea" Hinata agreed.

The two slipped through the crowd and made it out. Naruto looks back at the club thinking how successful it has gotten in just minutes. This could be trouble for the card club. He started getting nervous but soon gets pulled by Hinata by his sleeve.

"Naruto look" Hinata said and pointed toward the line up of students in front of the food vendors.

"Woah..they must be really hungry" Naruto states.

"Well its about that time of day...everyone must be starving" Hinata said and her stomach growled right after.

Naruto heard that and saw Hinata lower her head. He was hungry to but not to the point where is stomach growls like a lion. He tried looking for the shortest line. He soon spotted one and grabbed Hinata by the hand. She was startled but she let him drag her.

They reached the line. Naruto lets go and stares at the sign. They were selling pork buns. Hinata's eyes sparkled seeing the pork buns being given out. Naruto smiled at the reaction. This was a little repayment he can give to her for being kind and his friend. Food is the best way from what he heard. Getting to a girl's stomach would make her day.

OOO

"Welcome everyone!...take a seat and join in the fun!" Sakura shouts with a big smile.

Things were starting to run. A crowd of people came into the club. Everyone were at their stations. Sakura, Sara, Neji and Sai were watching over the gaming tables. Some students were enjoying their time with one another playing cards. While some were lined up in front of Ino. They were infatuated with her but she knew this was going to happen. That's why she had the whole table to herself. She brought out her cards and challenge each one to a matching game. She was going to get rid of them by defeating them in the kindest way possible with a smile that hides her true intentions behind it.

However, this also had a negative effect. The crowd started shrinking. Whoever was left was here for the club itself and not her so she was fine with this result. Though, looking at the ticket jar, she hopes that Sasuke would be able to bring in more customers.

During the mini matches in each table, whoever won Choji gave them a bag of snacks. Simple but its an incentive to have students participate with enjoyments in their eyes and smiles in their faces. Thats what Ino wanted the experience to be.

That's where the christmas miracle comes to play. If she's able to even make that happen.

OOO

Naruto and Hinata were eating the pork buns happily on the bench. Enjoying the taste and flavour it provides in their mouth.

OOO

 **The next day…..**

Christmas is finally here and day two of the festival. Naruto didn't get a full chance to enjoy all the clubs yesterday. He got a phone call from his parents about them arriving later that night. He quickly left to go and prepare for them.

Even today, he's going to leave early. Since, it's christmas, he was going to have dinner with his parents. From what he learned through the announcements, the festival will end shorter than yesterday so everyone can enjoy their time with their families for this special day. He waited at entrance of the school for Hinata to go explore the movie club but she hasn't shown up yet. His pocket started to vibrate and he picked up.

" **Sorry, I'm going to have to leave right after school"** Hinata texted.

Naruto was saddened by this and wasn't sure what to do now. He could go alone but he never explored the festival alone. He was lucky yesterday with Hinata but he was getting cold feet and it wasn't because is socks were wet from the snow. The more he stares out the window, the more nervous he gets. Maybe he should just go home early than expected.

Just before he opens the door, a familiar face opened the door before him. His eyes met with his. It was Sasuke who stopped before completely going outside. Naruto gulps feeling a sense of awkwardness between them. They haven't talk ever since the incident. Naruto was mad at him for going after Kabuto. Doing such a risky thing. It almost got him killed. The two were staring off not showing any signs of talking.

It felt like eternity for Naruto. He felt like he was somewhere else in a dark void of Sasuke's creation. He felt trapped and unable to move. Similar to his dream with Yusei. He could almost see Yusei in Sasuke. The coldness in his eyes match with Yusei. Well the old Yusei.

"Naruto" Sasuke spoke softly.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. He was soon given a flyer to the card club. He takes it and saw an improvement from the last poster. Sara was skilled in making unique and interesting designs.

"Don't forget to stop by" Sasuke said walking away.

Naruto eyes slightly widen with a small smile appearing on his face. Sasuke was a man with little words but when he does talk, there is always a deeper meaning. Naruto observed him a lot to know that, Sasuke cares deeply for his friends. Which is why, it is difficult to stay mad at him for trying to protect him from Kabuto. Which is why he doesn't expect him to apologize if he didn't do nothing wrong.

Naruto lets out a chuckle and starts walking out the door. He wasn't nervous anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

**A New Player**

It was finally time for the loner to take flight, into the world alone. Well, the festival alone. Naruto wasn't sure what he should do. He doesn't have anyone dragging him or anyone suggesting where to go. Just him and the crowd of people.

He takes out the pamphlet and starts searching for something to do before he had to leave. " _The anime club….I wonder"_ he thought, that sparked and idea. He started making his way over.

Just like he thought. A world filled with manga both old and new. Books were on displayed for anyone to see. Tables with heaters for anyone who justed wanted to sit and read. Though, Naruto isn't too much a manga freak unless, it involves the Rogue hero. That special manga was display at the main table. He quickly walks over and gazes upon the glory. A hand quicky slam into his vision.

"Is there anything you like?" Tenten asked.

Naruto blinked, surprised to see his classmate here. She didn't seem the type or act like one.

"Ya" Naruto responds softly.

"Don't be shy...pick one up and read" Tenten said smiling then picked up one manga. "This is where the series is at now"

"R-really" Naruto said not even at the latest episode.

He takes the treasure in his hands, gazing upon its beauty but was afraid to look at its contents. Though the cover of Yusei's silhouette did intrigue him. The memory of Ino trying to spoil him came into his mind. That enraged him but didn't stop him from opening the first page.

Curiosity killed the cat and him. The first page showed a colour image of Yusei standing tall with one eye opened. His chest was bandaged up. He had his arms crossed staring intensely in front of him. Kira was right next to him and underneath them is what jumped out to Naruto the most. It was a dragon but something more. There was a text near the figure.

 **A new rebirth of power spills out from Yusei, transforming into a dragon made by his inner spirit.**

This sent chills down his spine. He quickly shuts the book and places it back to its rightful spot. He wasn't going to read any further. He needed to see it in action.

"Uh?...are you done already?" Tenten asked.

"Y-ya" Naruto said in a sad tone. "I don't want to spoil myself"

"Oh I see...the anime does do a good job in expressing the essence of Yusei" Tenten said.

"That can't be true"

"But it is...he goes here"

"That's just a rumor"

"Some people said they saw him"

There was a small crowd of students exchanging information near Naruto who was curious at what they were talking about.

"Hmm...that rumor being spread again" Tenten said sighing.

"What rumor?" Naruto asked.

"There is some kid who actually saw Yusei in real life" Tenten replies with a giggle. "And actually goes to this school...ridiculous"

"Y-ya very" Naruto said but can't really judge since he was able to see Yusei in his head.

"But its just a rumor...even if it were true...it might just be someone who looks just like him" Tenten states noticing someone waving to her. "Well time to go back to work...enjoy the festival"

Naruto's been hearing everyone for so long and not once he heard about a Yusei look alike. That really makes him wonder if that kind of person really exists.

OOO

Sasuke was doing a great job, seeing how he is left with one flyer. All the flyers were already taken by so many students. Just one more and he can finally stop going around the whole school. He looks around for potential customers but notice each one already were going to the opposing clubs.

Standing alone started to make him think about Ino's christmas miracle. Today was a day for such a thing to happen and she told them nothing. He was curious even though he doesn't show it. The only thing that came to his mind is Naruto but what will that do. It's too late for him to do anything. They already have Neji and Sai helping. The flow of people coming in is over what they expected to have.

The christmas miracle started to look poor. They don't even need it. Ino's plan is good enough. What more can the club do. Sasuke decided to head back but notice an unfamiliar face. The person had a green coat on. His hair was spiking backward. He didn't look like a student that belongs here. The thought of Kabuto's people came to mind. Sasuke started walking toward him with a cold expression.

OOO

The tickets continued coming in. Ino smiled from the sight during her one on one card matches. From yesterday to today, none of her members lost. Except Neji and Sai who are just helping out and not being the one setting the card game.

Sara was enjoying herself along with Choji. Ino felt the pieces moving smoothly. There is just one more thing and looking at the time on her phone, he should be here.

"And I win" Ino said matching the last pair.

"Awe" said her opponent in defeat.

"So who's next?"

There is one bad effect for being undefeatable. No one will try to battle you. There was a good amount of tickets but it seems like things are slowing down. The students were afraid to get their butts wiped. Sara notice too. Things weren't looking good for the next days.

"It was a matter of time for things to slow down" Choji states.

"Don't worry...we still have our secret weapon" Ino said not looking worried.

"The Christmas Miracle?" Sakura said.

"The what?" Neji asked.

"It's a secret Ino is hiding" Sara said to him.

"So what will this Christmas miracle do?" Sai asked curiously.

"It's not a what" Ino said crossing her arms. "It's someone I know"

OOO

The spiky haired body started walking with his hands in his pockets. Naruto could be seen leaving the anime club with a manga of Yusei. He didn't look like he is was paying attention to what's coming for him.

"Oh!?" Naruto said bumping into the mysterious. "S-sorry about that"

Naruto gave a smile while scratching the back of his head. He then realized who he was. Not a student that goes to his school. He felt a chill while staring at him. Before he could say anything, the guy spoke.

"The Rogue Hero...I like that anime" He spoke.

"You do!" Naruto said with a surprised tone.

OOO

"Is it someone we know?" Choji asked.

Sara and Sakura had one person in mind but that wouldn't be possible. Neji felt a little sting wondering who this person was that Ino couldn't stop smiling for. Sai just smiled out of enjoyment.

"No, he doesn't go to this school" Ino states.

"What!?" Sara asked in shock.

"So he's someone out of school?" Sai asked.

"Yup...I think he is who we need so the rest of the week turns out great for us" Ino said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

OOO

"My name is Naruto" He said raising his hand to the spiked haired boy.

"I'm Shikamaru" He replies taking his hand.

The two kept their stares at each other for a few seconds before letting go of each others hand. Naruto started to feel a sudden chill running down his arm.

"S-so what brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"For a friend, she asked for my help" he said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't seem to happy about it" Naruto states.

"I'm not...I had to travel all the way here from my house...on Christmas..I could be just relaxing at home..letting time pass by…how troublesome" Shikamaru exclaims.

"so why didn't you just said no" Naruto said shrugging his shoulder.

"I owed her...plus if I did...I'll just add more problems into my life" Shikamaru said rubbing his temple.

Naruto chuckles at his response and patted his shoulder.

"I understand" Naruto said with a slight frown.

They both lowered their heads and sighed. They soon smiled and looked at each other.

"Are you going to keep exploring?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm...I was going to leave since I have plans later" Naruto replies.

"I see...so you won't be able to see it" Shikamaru states.

"See what-?"

A deck of dark green cards came into Naruto's finish. Then it all connected. The person Shikamaru was talking about was Ino.

Sasuke could see Shikamaru in his line of sight but he was too late. He found Naruto. Sasuke quickly started to run at Shikamaru but tripped.

"Guh" Sasuke said and looked at what tripped him.

It was a someone's foot. He looked up to see the person but he started walking away. He shifted back to Shikamaru but he was gone with Naruto.

Sasuke got up and started looking for the two. He feared Naruto was in trouble.

OOO

As time went by, the festival started to end. It wasn't as crowded like the morning. Ino was still waiting for Shikamaru. She has been texting him wondering where he ran off too. He should have been here including Sasuke, who still didn't come back. He should have used up all those flyers already.

"Hi Ino" Shikamaru calls her walking in.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She yells causing him to cover his ears.

The rest of the team turned and looked at Shikamaru. Neji had his eyes locked on him.

"What took you so long!?" Ino said in anger.

"I ran into someone on the way here" Shikamaru states.

"I said to be here before the festival!" Ino said with a sigh. "Now, it's almost done"

"Um Ino" Sara spoke. "Mind introducing us?"

"Oh right…"Ino said facing everyone. "Everyone...this is my cousin... Shikamaru"

"Your cousin" Sakura said surprised.

"Oh so your the miracle Ino was talking about" Sai said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Neji" He said shaking his hand.

"Ya..hey" Shikamaru said feeling awkward with this handshake.

"Ok...so why is he here again?" Sara asked.

"You haven't told them?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"No" Ino said crossing her arms. "I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Ugh...so troublesome" Shikamaru said rubbing his temple. "Well if that's the case, what I can say is that...we will be putting on a play"

"A play!?" everyone said in a surprised tone.

"Yup!" Ino said grinning.

"What are you thinking?" Sara asked unable to read Ino's thoughts.

"I thought this is a card club" Sai states.

"We don't have to focus on cards...we need to focus on the experience" Ino states walking over to the table.

OOO

Sasuke found himself back into the school. His search for the mysterious boy lead him walking all around the festival. He swear he saw him and Naruto enter here. He notice blond hair at the corner of his eyes and turned his head. It was fast but the direction it was going was at the corner down the hall. He starts walking, eager to see them.

OOO

Naruto blew into his hands feeling the temperature drop a little. It was getting to cold. He stands at the entrance of the school, looking at the clubs.

OOO

"The feeling someone gets when playing a card game...like the last festival" Ino exclaims with a slight frown. "Everyone crowded around to watch Naruto and Temari play...we need to replicate that feeling again...and Shikamaru here...has the key"

"So your telling us...he's a good card player?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cards aren't my thing but...I know my way around them" Shikamaru states showing them his deck.

"More like...he's a pro at it by playing once...he's able to strategize around any card game" Ino said.

"Uh...very interesting" Sara said getting excited.

"But who's going to face him?" Choji asked.

"Right….if he is that good...facing a random student won't really bring that attention like Naruto did" Neji states.

"Well there is Sasuke-" Ino said until getting interrupted.

"I have someone in mind" Shikamaru state with a slight smirk. "He was the main reason why I was late"

OOO

" _I never been here before"_ Sasuke thought walking slowly feeling uneasy. There was one door down the hall. Sunlight was entering through the window from the left. It was quite making him feel uneasy. He gets closer to the door and notice a sign beside the door.

OOO

"Though...hard to say if he will agree...he's not much of social type" Shikamaru states and started shuffling his cards.

Ino tapped her chin wondering who Shikamaru knew in this school until her eyes notice something within his deck.

"Thats-" Ino said with her eyes widening.

OOO

" **The Chess Club"**

Sasuke reads with curiosity never once heard this club. He doesn't think it even attended the festival. He could hear voices behind the door then a big slam. He reached for the door handle but felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket.

OOO

"I keep losing my cards" Naruto states while walking with his cards in his hands.

He was down four cards now. Naruto smiled and continued his walk home. He could feel a cold breeze pass him by.

OOO

"Oh this" Shikamaru said pulling the orange card out of his deck. "There is someone else I met...I told him why I was here...and then"

Shikamaru turns the card around revealing the joker card to them.

"Asked if he was willing to face me in the card match"

OOO

Sasuke pulls his phone out and turns around. He starts walking away from the door. He received a message. The sender had no name just a purple heart.

OOO

"Who?" Choji asked.

"A guy named..Naruto Uzumaki" he responds causing everyone's eyes to widen. "I didn't think he would but he then showed me his deck"

Shikamaru slides the card into his pocket but felt something hard hit his fingers. He pressed that item and smiled. It was a wooden chess piece called the pawn. " _Well if you didn't want to...I'll go with someone else"_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Fifth Player**

The Christmas ended and it was back to work for the shovelers. There was a surprise snow storm last night so the festival was canceled today. Everyone was displeased with it, especially Ino who had her head down on her desk. She had so much planned today for Shikamaru. He was going to be the trump card for the festival since, he was able to get Naruto to accept his challenge. She didn't think he would. She guess her visit must have made it happened. That made her feel a little better but he didn't show up to class today.

His desk was empty which made her curious. Sakura felt the same way. She was excited for today since, Naruto was going to join them but since its cancel that went away. Now he isn't in school. " _Could he have got another cold?"_ she thought seeing a bright side in this. The last time he didn't show up, she had to deliver him his homework. Iruka might do the same again. This brightened up her day.

"Good morning everyone" Iruka said entering the class. "I know your all disappointed that the festival is cancelled...the storm was unexpected so I promise to not go hard on you today...so there won't be any homework-"

"No!" Sakura said in a shocking tone.

She had got up from her chair causing everyone to stare at her with a confused expressions. She started to blush feeling embarrassed and sat back down, facing her desk. Ino didn't get why she reacted like that. She looks at Naruto's desk and it hit her.

"Wait!" Ino said raising her hand up. "W-what about Naruto...he isn't here today, shouldn't he get the work he missed"  
"Well he called in sick-" Iruka states.

"But he shouldn't fall behind!" Ino stated hoping to change his mind.

"Well...maybe..I could have someone take his homework-" Iruka said.

Before the two girls could offer themselves to do it, Sasuke got up and raised his hand.

"I'll do it" Sasuke said.

There was a gasp by everyone. Ino and Sakura looked at Sasuke with shocked faces. Iruka was surprised himself and blinked a few times. "Alright then...I'll give you Naruto's work after class"

Sasuke nodded and sat back down with a sigh. Ino looked straight at him feeling irritated including Sakura. They both had the same question, why Sasuke?

It finally reached the end of class and Sasuke went over to Iruka to collect Naruto's work. Ino and Sakura waited, patiently for the right moment, in their seats. Sasuke started heading out the first door. They both quickly ran up to him.

"Sasuke!" the two said on both his sides.

"Ya?" Sasuke asked wondered why they waited for him.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other before opening their mouth.

"I was wondering-" Ino asked.

"If I could join you-" Sakura continues.

"To deliver Naruto's work" Ino finishes.

Sasuke looks at the two and continues to walk ahead. There wasn't a reply and the both took that as a yes. They started following behind Sasuke.

They began traveling to Naruto's apartment in the snow. The streets were not cleaned yet so they had to force their way through the heavy snow. Sasuke didn't seem affected while Ino and Sasuke was lagging behind.

"Hold on Sasuke" Ino said getting tired.

"We're not strong as you" Sakura states breathing heavily.

"I didn't say for you two to come" Sasuke replies.

"What!? Of course you did" Ino states waving her hand.

"Ya" Sakura agrees.

They were almost there anyway to really stop for a break. Sasuke entered the building first. Ino and Sakura both went in after, feeling exhausted. They really needed to go to the gym. Surprisingly, someone else was already inside.

"Oh..Sasuke...and Ino and Sakura?" Sara said tilting her head. "Why are you three here?"  
"Deli-" Sasuke said until Ino went in front of home.

"Just delivering Naruto's homework" Ino said grinning.

"Y-ya" Sakura replies. "Since he couldn't make it today"

"I see" Sara said slowly. "And you three were told to deliver it to him?"

"Ya-" the two said until Sasuke interrupted.  
"No...they just tanged along" he said and the elevator doors opened.

He went in along with Ino and Sakura. Sara also went in too. It became quite in the elevator. Sasuke felt suffocated in this small space with these girls. He felt something uneasy happening among the three.

"Your heading to your floor?" Ino asked Sara.

"I was...but..I might as well check on Naruto since he didn't show up to class" Sara replies.

"Oh really….aren't you nice" Sakura said smiling but was raging inside.

"Isn't Naruto lucky...having three of us check on him" Ino said smiling holding back her anger.

" _Are you forgetting someone?"_ Sasuke thought sighing but let out a small smirk. The door opened, the three started speed walking out. They were racing to the door, hoping to be the first one there. Sasuke just walked at his normal pace.

Three knocks were banged on the door. The three girls were staring off intensely. They soon heard the door click open and faced the door. It opened and they were surprise to see Kushina being the one that opened the door.

"U-um hello?" Kushina spoke nervous why three attractive girls were knocking on her door.

However, she recognized Ino and the boy behind them.

"We came to deliver Naruto's homework-" Sakura answered first.

"We heard that he was sick-" Ino states.

"We wanted to see if he was ok" Sara finishes.

"Ya" Sasuke said simply not sure what else to really say in this situation.

"Well..that's great!" Kushina said in a happy tone. "Why not you all come in"

"Oh really...we don't want to be disturbing anything" Ino said.

"It's fine...my husband is out getting groceries and Naruto is in his room asleep…so I'm pretty lonely" Kushina said opening the door for them.

"Well..thank you for letting us in" Sakura said entering.

Everyone else followed, taking off their shoes. Kushina lead them into the living room where they all took their seat. She started making them tea. They all felt uneasy being here since, they having spoken to Naruto in a long time except for Sasuke and Ino. Though, it was still uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised Naruto had this many friends" Kushina states placing the tea in front of them on the coffee table.

"We are too...and thank you" Ino said picking up the tea.

"So your Naruto's mother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and don't mind the hair...Naruto takes off from his dad" Kushina said grinning.

"But he has his mother's face" Sara states.

"Yup" Kushina said smiling and looks at Sasuke. "Your Sasuke aren't you?"  
"Yes I am" he replies.

"Oh...have you two met?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yup…but when he was little...including Ino" Kushina said looking at her. "You three were so cute together...but wait..there was someone else"  
"Y-ya...Kabuto" Ino said with a frown.

"Oh yes...but there was another...wait one second" Kushina said getting up.

Both Sasuke and Ino were confused what she meant. There was only the four of them. Sara and Sakura felt left out but was interested in their history with Naruto. Kushina came back holding a picture.

"Here it is...this was before we all had to leave...we took a picture with all of you in it" Kushina said showing them.

There was Ino with that boy hair cut. Naruto was next to her. Sasuke was next to him with Kabuto right by him. They were standing near a tree but were surprised to see another kid. He was sitting on the branch of the tree. He was the only person not smiling. He had black hair and black eyes.

"wait...I don't remember him?" Ino states looking at him carefully.

"Me neither..what's his name?" Sasuke asked Kushina.

"I thought you would know...I don't have the faintest clue...he was the boy that sometimes shows up with you four though...I don't know much that happens when you five go into the forest"  
"Uh weird...why can't I remember" Ino said trying very hard to have some type of memory of this kid.

"Hmm..does Naruto know?" Sasuke asked.

"Not sure...I haven't shown him this..I actually forgot I had it" Kushina said scratching the back of her neck.

"Uh...those eyes" Sara said staring intensely at it. "They remind me of someone"

"Really!?" Ino said eager to know of this boys identity.

"I can't put a name or a picture to it but...those eyes do look familiar" Sara stated forcing her brain to give her a picture.

"Well there is no point now...whoever he is...I don't think we will remember him now if we can't remember him back then" Sasuke said dropping Naruto's homework on the coffee table. "Thank you for letting me in...I'll be going now"  
"Ya...we should be leaving also" Ino states placing the tea down.

"Don't you all want to see Naruto?" Kushina asked.

The four turned their heads to her, saying yes. She opens Naruto's door. His room was cleaned except the bed. Naruto was wrapped with a white bed cover like a cacoon. He was fast asleep, drooling from the corner of his mouth.

"He hasn't woken up since morning...so you should better whisper when your around him" Kushina whispers walking away.

The four entered his room felt as though, they were violating Naruto's privacy. This was Sara's first time in his room. She wanted to explore so she started to look under and in things, quietly. Sakura was heating up but tried keeping her redness hidden. Sasuke went over to his desk. Ino just stared at Naruto's sleeping face.

"Does anyone feel-" Sakura spoke softly.

"Weird...yes" Sara said while opening Naruto's dresser.

"We should leave before he wakes up" Ino whispers.

"This is-" Sasuke said opening the first drawer in Naruto's desk.

That got interest of the girls and went over to look at what he found. There was a book with cards drawn on the cover. Sasuke opened it and notice the hand writing belonged to Naruto when he was little. It was messy and wild but had many card games in it. Ino eyes widen noticing some from back then. Sasuke started flipping pages seeing so much different kinds of card games.

"Woah..these were the games we played back then" Ino said smiling.

"Except this one" Sasuke said reaching the back of it.

A huge title covered the whole page called, " **The Cards hidden in the leaf".** Sasuke turned the page to a description of the game.

" _I can say this is my best game I've ever created...I can't wait to show it off to them..I'll be the winner or in this case, the hokage...a card game not only uses two decks but all of our decks..similar to the war game but different because instead one card its multiple cards facing each other and depending which one is higher wins….as for the character cards, whenever they appear...the two people will go and face each other...they must reach a certain number in order to win against the other...though that isn't the exciting part...this is a four way game...meaning, anyone can help the other or attack the same person twice...the winner is declared with the most cards and is called...the hokage"_

"This game...is set for the that day" Sasuke said.

"For the tournament...where I thought you all left me alone" Ino said.

A mutter was heard coming from the bed. Naruto was moving in his cocoon.

"Everyone..hide!" Sakura whispered a little louder.

Everyone quickly went on their knees near the right side of this bed. Naruto quickly sat up and looked around with dizziness in his eyes. He felt like he was going to barf out yesterday's dinner. He turned to his desk and notice his book was out.

"Wait a minute, when did that-" Naruto said weakly but felt a wave of cold air hit him.

He covered himself more and laid back to sleep. He started snoring causing everyone to get back up.

"We should go" Sakura said softly.

"We should" Sara states not wanting to risk Naruto seeing them in his room.

"Ya" Ino said softly, wondering about the card book.

They all started tip toeing out of his room. They all let out the breath they kept in. Now they just want to get out of here.

"Hi, Kushina we will be heading off now" Ino said kindly.

"Oh you don't want to stay for dinner?" Kushina asked.

"Oh-" Ino said until getting nudged by Sara with her elbow. "-m-maybe next time"

"Alright then" Kushina said smiling. "I appreciate you four checking up on Naruto"

They all left the apartment.

OOO

The next day came, the festival continues. This was the second last day and things were not exciting like the first day. The card club was not getting as much students as before. Even when the popular kids were running it. This was good since, they didn't come for them but the club itself. Although, Ino didn't think it was this bad. Choji and Sara were sitting at empty tables, waiting for their opponents. Neji and Sai tried convincing people to come in.

"This sure isn't looking good" Sakura states noticing the less tickets they had.

"Not surprising, I've scouted around and most of the clubs were almost doing the same thing you guys are doing but are more interesting than just cards" Shikamaru states standing behind the table.

He had a visitor tag tapped against his jacket. He needed permission to be on school grounds so Ino ask Tsunade and begged for Shikamaru to stay and help. She decided to give him a visitor tag.

"I know….but if he was here...then things would be different" Ino said with a pout.

"Naruto is still sick so he didn't show up today" Sakura states. "So the match has to be post-poned"

"Hmmm...or my opponent needs to be changed" Shikamaru said.

"And who can fill that role?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"You do have someone who plays fast in your club" Shikamaru states.

"Well...Sasuke would be the next after Naruto but don't think his personality would bring people to us" Ino said nervously smiling.

"the other person I had in mind said no so...Naruto better get well tomorrow or...I don't think this club will go into the last festival" Shikamaru exclaims.

"We will!" Ino said raising her voice.

"Then again….we can use this day to make tomorrow better" Sara spoke with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked curiously.

Everyone got huddle around Sara who started explaining them the plan she has. They all had brighten faces. A few minutes went by and Sasuke arrived to the club.

"I'm back" he said then gets a patch of new posters in his hands. "What's this?"

"Something new" Sara said with a wink. "Make sure everyone get this"

Sasuke looks at the poster and his eyes widen with shock. This wasn't like the regular posters. These were for major events. It had Naruto vs Shikamaru happening tomorrow at their location. Underneath their names were, the delinquent and the outsider. This intrigued even him on what was going to happen between the two. He made his way out and started spreading the word.

The rest were preparing for tomorrow by creating new decorations and a new set up. Sara was the one in charge since she has the idea clear in her head. Ino was her sub leader so she still gets to yell out orders.

OOO

It was close to the end of the festival and everyone was starting to talk about the upcoming fight. The word spread like wildfire even leaving school premises.

"Hmm...now this is interesting" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses, after reading the poster.

"Uh...who is this Shikamaru...We don't have information on him?" Temari states.

"Probably someone from another school" Kankuro states.

"He is" Kabuto said putting the poster down.

"So what do you want to do?" Kankuro asked.

"I can go there and shake things up again" Temari said grinning.

"No, last time was too risky" Kabuto said in a serious tone.

"Why?... because the principal from the other school got involved….please….we have everyone in this school in our control" Temari said with a smirk. "Including the teachers"

"I know very well about that...but.. they aren't who I'm worried about" Kabuto states.

"Your worried?" Gara spoke softly. "That's the first time I heard that"

"...There is a reason why I haven't meddled in that schools festival….it's because, he's there" Kabuto said clenching his trembling fists.

"Oh? Who, Naruto?" Temari asked getting curious.

Kabuto stares through the window while his glasses reflected the outside.

 _Flashback_

" _...you should really be careful...on who you pick a fight with"_

 _Kabuto was his knees on the ground. There was cute all over his arms. He had five cards in his hands. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep his gaze at the boy with black hair on the other side of the tree trunk._

" _H-How were you…" Kabuto said weakly._

" _Simple….I just watched" said the boy with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Everytime you four come up here...I just watch you guys play….a pointless game"_

" _Gruh" Kabuto said clenching his teeth._

 _Cards soon started flying through the air. Kabuto watches as each card pass him. The boy turns and started walking away._

" _If you try making a deal with me...you'll end up worse than this"_

 _The boy flicks a card that pierces the ground in front of Kabuto. It was the king of diamonds. Kabuto felt chills from his tone. He got up off the ground and watches as the boy walks away._

" _I'll remember that" Kabuto said looking at the kings card._

 _Today was going to be the first day he was starting his plan in creating a new way of playing cards. He thought starting off with the boy that always sits on the tree branch when they play here would be his first victim but he was sadly mistaken._

" _There is always tomorrow" Kabuto said to himself thinking about facing Naruto tomorrow._

 _Flashback ended_

"No...but he is the one person...that can completely destroy what I created" Kabuto spoke. "Its unlucky that he goes to Naruto's school...we could have easily taken control of it….but...we can't which is why...entering the festival was necessary...since his club isn't in it or things would be different"

OOO

A male sneeze echoes down the hallway. It came from inside the chess club. A loud thud can be heard right after.

"Sorry"

"WAHHH...Look what you made me do!" screamed a female voice.


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto vs Shikamaru**

The final day of the festival has arrived. Many students were excited for the upcoming card match. There was chatter everywhere in the school. Naruto just recently heard about it and felt terrified at first with a hint of piss seeing how he was given a nickname that doesn't suit him.

It was about that time for him to go out. He was standing in front of the doors staring at the flyer. He was nervous to go out since, he's going to be meeting with everyone after along time. He wasn't sure how to act around them. Part of him was regretting to take Shikamaru's challenge. From what he can take in, this match was going to either make it or break it for the club. Naruto didn't think he would get this much responsibility when he wasn't a member.

"What are you waiting for?"

Naruto jolted after feeling a hand tapping his back. He turned his head to see Ino. She was looking forward at the doors.

"It's about to start...your not going to pull yourself out of this" Ino states.

"I wasn't planning too" Naruto replies.

"Good...you need to bring your A game on" Ino said stepping out the door. "Shikamaru isn't someone you should underestimate.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked following her out.

"Well his game is more Shogi than cards...but he's a quick learner" Ino states. "I played Shogi a few times with him and no matter how much I try...he finds a way to win!"

"And what should I be scared for?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"That he's a fast learner! If he knows how you plan than he will take advantage and counter that-" Ino exclaims then saw a long line up of students.

Naruto stood their shocked to see so much gathered around the card clubs booth. From what Ino could tell, there spot extended taking the other clubs space.

"Finally your here!" Sara said running to Ino. "We have a small issue"

"What is small to you?" Ino asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh the crowd isn't the problem" Sara said smiling. "it's our box...it's overfilled with tickets and we don't know where to put the rest.

"Overfilled!?" Ino said surprised.

"Yup...and from what I heard...all other clubs have been cancelled because the members from them are coming to watch the match" Sara states.

"You have to be joking?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Well your reputation grew from the first festival...along with that incident with Kabuto" Sara said looking at him. "Your name is being spread….your becoming pop-"

"Stop!" Naruto said unafraid of hearing the rest of that sentence. "Let's just do this"

"Right...is Shikamaru here?" Ino asked.

"Yes...and we have Neji, Sasuke and Sai being the security guards trying to keep things calm" Sara replies.

"What are Sakura and Choji doing?"

"There doing the preparations" Sara answers.

"Well….that leaves you" Ino said turning to Naruto who felt a chill go down his spine. "This crowd is here for you...you better not disappoint them...or me- I mean the club...meaning, no cheating"

Naruto could feel the intense glare she was giving him. He felt disappointed at himself for sinking so low. Though, now it's time to show them the new him. The time of being alone is over, time to start a new chapter.

Naruto starts walking forward, passing by the students who started making a path for him. He could see the table set up with a red cloth over the table. Shikamaru was waiting for him with his arms crossed. Naruto could see the black cards set up for speed. He reaches his end of the table.

"Finally you showed up" Shikamaru states with a slight smirk.

"Ya" Naruto replies picking up the twenty cards then doing his signature move and quickly brought five cards in his hands.

"Uh, that's cool" Shikamaru said picking up his cards normally. "Do you know what game were playing?"

"Speed right?" Naruto said confused with his question.

"yes... but a different version of it"

Naruto eyes widen understanding what he means. There is only one other version he knows and he played. " _Infinite speed"_ Naruto thought remembering how hard it was trying to get out of that loop Kabuto put him in.

"I suggest it since...a normal game of speed might not be too interesting to the people who came here just for this card match" Shikamaru exclaims.

"I agree..so lets start then" Naruto said placing his hand on the right card in the middle while Shikamaru placed his hand on the other.

Their eyes were locked on each other. Ino started getting nervous seeing the two looking serious. The feeling of anxious was spread throughout the crowd waiting patiently for the match to start. Naruto let out a small breath trying to calm his nervous. It seems like his body remembered the pain he went through in playing this kind of speed.

"3" Shikamaru said.

"2" Naruto said.

"1"

They both flipped the cards and Naruto quickly dropped two cards on the his pile while Shikamaru put one card down. Naruto reloaded his hand and scan for possible cards he can put down. He dropped a few more down. Shikamaru also did the same.

It was a calm game among the two. No one didn't look frustrated or worried. It was a steady game even a little boring. Ino could hear chatter that wasn't positive. Then it reached the last card for each player. Once they flipped the side cards and place their final cards down. Shikamaru quickly slapped his hand to the smallest pile while Naruto the largest.

That brought back interest in the audience. Naruto started sweating. They continued again but this time, Naruto had difficulty in placing cards down fast enough. There was so many doubles that he couldn't get rid of his hand while Shikamaru quickly got rid of his hand until he had no cards left but Naruto kept blocking his chances in putting his last cards down. The benefit in having most of the deck is that the multiple combos you can put down.

"Interesting...you really are good" Shikamaru said with a smirk. "This might just get fun for me"

"Uh?" Naruto said confused.

The two quickly got rid of their cards. Naruto was slow again but Shikamaru's pile was close to the amount he grabbed. It was like a fresh restart. Naruto felt a shift in Shikamaru's eyes. They both flip their cards and started putting them down but Naruto was shock seeing Shikamaru put four cards down at the same time.

"What?" he said in shock.

Shikamaru kept one in his hand and collected four more from his pile. Naruto quickly put his cards down. A few other rounds later, another four cards fell from Shikamaru's deck. Naruto couldn't explain how he could have those cards in order already. Though there was more. When Naruto tried putting his cards down, Shikamaru blocks it by putting two cards down. Combo after combo.

"Whats going on?" Naruto said getting anxious and confused.

"have you heard about the king?" Shikamaru ask.

"The king?" Naruto mutters under his breath thinking of Kabuto.

Ino and Sasuke heard that question and though the same thing. However, Shikamaru isn't talking about what there thinking.

"Yusei is a prime example of the role" Shikamaru said placing two cards down.

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asked placing his card down.

"imagine...or more like remember how Yusei acts when he's about to enter battle"

Naruto invision himself standing on the hill top staring down at Shikamaru who was looking up from below.

"The king….it's not just one person" Shikamaru states.

"Uh? Your not making any sense" Naruto replies so confused

Shikamaru quicky slammed all five cards down to the left pile that was growing bigger than the right. That gave Naruto goosebumps.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said softly picking up his next five cards. "the King in the rogue hero….Yusei's king are those who he would give his life to protect"

"Oooh" Naruto said understanding him.

"and the king in this game…is all of the cards" Shikamaru said giving an intense glare. "The combos weren't a mistake"

Naruto eyes widen in shock. He couldn't believe him. For any of them to drop a combo of cards, they need to the right cards in order. Naruto usually have two combos but not three or five as much as Shikamaru was throwing them down. But, if Shikamaru found a way to get those combos, he's in trouble.

" _There was a way...it's just picking the card you want and not dropping it and waiting for the others to follow...it's difficult to do...you need to be patient and hope for the card you need comes...though sometimes, the combo appears itself"_ Shikamaru thought having a six, five, four, Ace and a two in his hand. He needed a three to complete this combo but even without one, he has a four combo.

Naruto started getting frustrated unable to decide what to do next. Each combo was a direct attack to him. He could feel the power coming from them, piercing him. Though, Shikamaru was also doing something else. The left pile was much bigger than the other. He was going to do what Kabuto did to him. The memory and pain from that match caused his hands to shake. Shikamaru notice. He could tell Naruto was losing confidence in winning this match.

"I guess...we're reaching the end of this game" Shikamaru states placing five cards down.

He had six left but picked up the last five and had one on his side of the table. Sasuke could tell Naruto was losing his edge again. He couldn't blame him. He's having a hard time trying to figure out a way to counter Shikamaru's tactic. The only thing he can think of is the speed in which he places his cards. If Naruto was fast enough, he could stop the combos.

Ino was also thinking of a way to beat Shikamaru but no good. On one side, things were going great. Everyone felt the excitement and frustration coming off the two. The way Shikamaru turned the tables on Naruto made it twice as enjoyable to watch. It wasn't on sided either. People were cheering for both of them. Though, from Naruto and Shikamaru's expression, she doesn't think they could hear them. However, she couldn't help but want Naruto to win deep down. She wanted to scream in his ear. She just wanted to help him. At this rate, he was going to lose.

"He's different" Sara spoke snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

"Uh? Who?" Ino asked.

"Naruto...there's life in his expression...its easy to read him" Sara states.

"Hmm...ya, andhis face is telling me he's going to lose-" Ino said in an uncaring tone.

"-but his eyes tells otherwise" Sakura said walking to Ino's side. "Those sky blue eyes"

Ino blinked a few times realizing the two didn't look worried or stress. She look back at Naruto and she was surprise to see a smirk on his face. " _What the?...what are you up to?"_ she thought.

OOO

Shikamaru had the same reaction. That smirk was puzzling and unsettling for Shikamaru. It was a complete 180. Naruto didn't look hopeless, just the opposite.

"You really found a new way of playing the game...even changing the role of the king" Naruto said softly with a small smile. "You know...I'm caught up"  
"Caught up?..what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked confused.

Naruto placed five cards down on the small pile and picked up five more from his pile. Shikamaru stood their stunned by the move. He looked down and notice the top cards were the same. Which means, he couldn't make his move since he didn't have a card either higher or lower than the cards in the middle.

"Don't worry...that was just luck that I had that combo" Naruto said organizing his hand. "Still...the game isn't over yet until the one-"

 _OOO_

" _-Falls" Yusei said standing tall on his mystical beast that was materialized from his energy._

 _He was all patched up with one eye open, looking ahead with a serious expression. Kira was right next to him. They were in the air, above the city which was burning. Zane could be seen not looking shocked but excited and happy. He was on a clock tower and raised one arm that had markings glowing._

 _Suddenly, growls can be heard from the sky and the ground. More beasts arose from hiding revealing their fearful features. Each dragon roared loudly causing the ground to shake. However, Yusei didn't show any fear._

 _OOO_

"You watched it" Ino mutters to herself.

"So thats what you meant...you caught up" Shikamaru said letting out a chuckle.

"When your sick all day and can't leave your home...there is only one thing to do...and that's bench watch your favourite anime...and I learned a few things from these new episodes" Naruto states with a smile. "Even when the situation looks bad and there isn't any hope of finding a way out of it….you don't give up until it's over since...the bonds you made aren't going to give up the fight"

OOO

" _Time for round two" Yusei said and raised his fist._

 _He breathes in and opened his mouth._

" _EVERYONE DON'T GIVE UP...THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET...WE ALL ARE HERE FOR A REASON AND THAT'S TO END THIS...LOOK DEEP WITHIN YOURSELFS AND FIND THE STRENGTH TO FIGHT...REMEMBER...YOUR NOT ALONE!"_

 _Everyone who were on their knees started rising. Who were exhausted, felt their energy returning. They all had their heads held high at the beast terrorizing the city._

" _..isn't that right..Kira" Yusei said softly to her._

" _Hmhm...your not alone anymore" Kira stated walking to his side. "We are all in this fight together...because-"_

 _OOO_

"The power of friendship" Naruto said softly looking back at what Ino did for him then at the time he spent with everyone in the card club including the new member Sakura.

He also heard from his mother that they came all to visit when he was sick. That was truly a surprise for him to hear. Though, in this game, the power of friendship wasn't going to work against Shikamaru but he knew of a way. Naruto smirked and brought his game face back. He started placing down cards again. Shikamaru watches closely and tries sliding his cards in but Naruto quickly blocks it with his.

" _He's starting to get faster"_ Shikamaru thought noticing Naruto's pile shrinking. Everytime Shikamaru tries doing a move, Naruto was one step ahead and placed his card without even looking in the direction. This started flustering Shikamaru who quickly placed his two combo cards down. Naruto used those cards to put his final three then Shikamaru did the same. They both slammed their hands on the pile of cards.

Everyone gasp to see Naruto take the large pile. Including Shikamaru who felt uneasy. Naruto just continued to smile. " _Whats' he plotting...I don't get him"_ he thought shuffling his deck and picked up five cards.

Once they flipped the side cards. Naruto went in and slammed a five combo right off the bat. Shikamaru was stunned. Naruto quickly started placing cards down on both piles. There was a change in Naruto's expression. He couldn't stop his smile from growing wider. Shikamaru gathered his thoughts and started getting back into the game. He had a three combo in his hand. He was about to place it down but then Naruto intersects his combo by sliding one card inbetween causing Shikamaru to take back his second card.

Shikamaru looks at Naruto who was looking back showing no sign of stopping. His eyes were determined. Shikamaru didn't know how this shift came to be. He started getting nervous, already feeling the sweat drip down his forehead.

Naruto stares intensley at Shikamaru with the thought of the latest episode he watched. That brought up this tactic.

 _Flashback_

" _What's wrong" Yusei said coldly with a grin._

 _There was no smirk on Zane. There was just an upside down smirk with his teeth grinding together. His eyes looked pissed with no enjoyment in them like they had before. Yusei was the only one filled with excitement._

 _Their situation hasn't changed. Zane has the upper hand but, the reaction Yusei was giving him, is pissing him off._

 _Flashback ended_

Shikamaru poker face broke the moment Naruto started looking like he was going to win. That's what's causing Shikamaru to hesitate when putting a card down. Naruto got under his skin. This tactic not only could work for Shikamaru. Even towards Kabuto. The king of cards.

However, even that's not enough to win. Naruto was going to have to pull every trick in his pocket except one that he will never use again. Naruto slam the last of his cards while Shikamaru still had seven cards.

Naruto quickly takes the shorter pile. Though, the larger pile and his are close in height. Shikamaru finishes and takes the pile. A new match has been set and this will be the last. Naruto will make sure of that.

His confidence in winning this is at the height no one can measure. It was like he could see the ending.

A chill breeze went down Shikamaru's spine. He had goosebumps appear on his arms. He didn't think he would feel like this playing a game of cards. _"it must be him"_ he thought seeing Naruto's expression. He smiles and starts throwing some cards down.

This match was decided once the joker card appeared in Naruto's hand. After the card was placed, a wave of cheering could be heard loudly. Right after the winning word was said.

"Speed"

OOO

It's been hours since the festival came to and end. The card club had their stuff put back into their club room. Neji and Sai helped them put the tables back in the storage room. It's only the official members in the classroom.

There was silence between everyone. They were waiting for the results to come in. All the club's that participated in this festival gave their boxes to Anko. The anticipation was almost irritating. The club room door soon opened causing everyone to turn their heads.

Though we're surprised to see Naruto come in with a displeased expression. He looks up at them but quickly looks away then got pushed to the side by Anko.

"Alright! The votes are in!" Anko states loud and proud.

"Why did I have come for this?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"You may not be part of this club but you played a big part in it...so it's only right for you to hear the results" Anko said with a smile. "You might actually like it"

"What is it?...Who got the most votes?" Ino asked begging for the answer.

"The winner who won in a landslide was...The card club-" Anko said until getting interrupted by the cheering and screaming until coughing loudly causing them to shut their mouths. "Though you wouldn't have if that stunt didn't happen in the last day...that day was the winner"

Anko turns her head to Naruto who had a shock expression unable to expressive what he was feeling.

"Your match practically closed every club in order to see you play against Shikamaru...and congrats on winning that" Anko stated. "And because of what you did...Tsu- the principal will allow you back into the club"

"What?" Naruto said slowly feeling himself about to fall down.

"Really, he can come back?" Sara asked feeling excitement grow within her.

Ino was stunned for a few seconds but smiled right after. It hasn't been the same ever since he left and everyone here wanted him back.

"Yes, now moving onto the next thing I have to say" Anko said in a serious tone. "Since your club won...you will be entering the third festival along with the top two...this festival will prepare you for the final festival which is the city festival….though this specific festival is different since...you only have one day"

"One day!?" Ino said shocked.

"Yes...since three clubs are participating...a day will decide it all" Anko replies.

"But that isn't enough time" Ino states.

"Your thinking of it being the same as the other festival" Anko said crossing her arms. "Let me clarify...in this festival, the goal isn't to get people in...but its to entertain people"

Naruto's ear twitch and looked at Anko with a surprised expression. " _Wait a second…"_ he thought until Ino interrupted him.

"Isn't that what we have been doing!...i see no difference from the other times-" Ino said but saw a smirk in Anko.

"Exactly….have you all visited the other clubs" Anko exclaims. "Most have something for anyone to see or experience...like books to read or looking at art pieces...food is a popular one...they all offer something tangible...but for your club-"

"We've been entertaining them with the matches Naruto did" Sara states.

"You club is well known now...including all the members because of the way Naruto plays the game" Anko said shifting one eye to Naruto. "He puts his spirit in it causing his opponent to do the same making everyone feel it"

Naruto started to blush lightly getting embarrassed and heard giggles from the girls. He just wanted to leave right this moment.

"So there is no doubt...we will make it to the city festival" Ino said confidently with a grin.  
"I can't be bias but you all have a higher chance...just remember right after this festival...the last will be...unforgettable"

Anko left the room, leaving everyone in their thoughts with the upcoming festivals. Including Naruto who was facing the floor looking deep in thought. Ino couldn't help but feel grateful for him. Without knowing about the third festival, they were already preparing themselves for it. She owes Naruto but the question is what.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Fox Mask**

"It's time to celebrate!" Ino shouts in the club room, raising her fist up.

It's been a week since the festival ended. Things needed to be put away and organized so the club room didn't have the chance to properly celebrate their victory also celebrate the return of a member.

Two tables were next to each other with a white cloth over it. Plates and snacks were on the tables. The snacks were hand selected by Choji. Sara and Sakura helped with decoration. Sasuke was helping all over the place. Naruto was just sitting watching it all happen before his eyes.

They all were seated around the table with Ino sitting at the far end near the window. Ino let out a breath about to say her speech.

"Thank you all for everything you have done. Making this club stand out from the rest. I couldn't have done it without all of you" Ino states smiling then looking to Naruto. "As for you..you've been gone to long. There's been changes in how we do things around here...for one. Our activities are more, competitive..Choji can you"

Choji pulled out a white board with scores on it. Naruto notice Sasuke had the highest wins while Ino comes in second. Sakura and Sara were tied. Choji is last until Naruto's name was placed on it with a fat zero on it.

"We've been playing multiple card games both involving skill, memory and luck" Ino exclaims. "As well making our own card games"

That peeked Naruto's interest from how his ear twitched.

"We create games and test them out when we show and tell...there were some games that fail and others were great to play...the reason why we started this was for the end goal"

"End goal?" Naruto asked confused.

Ino grabbed the bottom of the board and flipped it. Naruto's eyes widen noticing the card games each person created. There was the game names and if it failed or succeeded. At the center of it all was a circle with the title, The City festival.

Naruto slowly begins to understand what Ino was trying to do. Creating their own card game would make them unique and interest others. Though, this game has to be both entertaining and competitive so the players in the game can express themselves within it. Naruto is impressed how they thought so far ahead even though they had two festivals to win in before even thinking about the City Festival. They planned ahead. Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling at this.

"Ah...look" Sara states looking at Naruto.

"I know" Sakura replies with a light blush.

"He can smile" Ino said.

"What does that suppose to mean!?" Naruto shouts irritated.

Everyone started laughing in the room except for Sasuke who just smiled at him. It felt like things were back in the way that it should be. Though, Sasuke still had someone in his thoughts that can take it away. Kabuto's influence can bring Naruto back to who he was. Sasuke had no doubt that he will be in the City festival. This club needs to be ready for when that happens.

Cards slam on the table.

"Alright! Time to begin our first game of the day!" Ino said.

"First? How many games will we be playing?" Naruto asked.

"Until the sunsets" Ino answers.

"WHAT!?"

OOO

Time goes by. The club room was lively, filled with competitive spirits and laughter. Everyone was enjoying the games that each club member brought forward. Multiple of the games involved all of them but they also had speed. They couldn't leave that game out.

The score board kept changing. Everyone was able to win a game or come close to winning. Skills were being revealed like Sakura's memory that could match Ino's memory. Sasuke's speed increased to where Naruto could hardly notice. Sara's skill slowly unveiled to Naruto. It was strategy based. Choji's counter with his cards also was impressive.

Though besides the games, everyone was enjoying the food and started chatting about the upcoming festival. Things were beginning to die down when it started getting dark out.

Everyone started cleaning up the club room. Once everything was put in the garbage bags, everyone pulled straws to see who will be the one to go all the way to the back of the school to drop the bags in the dumpster.

Sadly, it was the two blondes that had bad luck. Everyone sighed glad that it wasn't them then again, the two girls felt sad they weren't partnered up with Naruto.

Naruto held two bags while Ino carried one. Naruto glared at her for picking the lightest bag. She just smiled.

When everyone left, Naruto and Ino started making their way to the back. It was quiet among the two. Naruto was in the front while Ino was behind. She felt nervous and scared walking in the dark. The lights in school were off. It reminded her of the last time she and Naruto was in school this late.

Still, the silence was making this even creepier. She needed to break it. Question is, how. She had her eyes staring at the ground wondering what to talk about but she didn't notice, Naruto wasn't in front of her anymore. She stopped walking and looked up.

"Naruto?" She said looking down the dark hallway.

Ino could hardly see anything through the darkness. She must have been to focus on her thoughts.

She could hear something, from afar. Sounding like small footprints running across the floor. Her heart was beating fast, fearing that she wasn't alone. The anxiety inside her was increasing. She started walking again hoping to find the nearest exit.

More sounds started to echo through the vents and the halls. Ino's speed quicken and her breath got heavy. She felt like the hallways were unstable. She trips over something causing the garbage bag to hit the ground.

"Ow" Ino said rubbing her ankle and looked at what she tripped over. It was tough to see so she pulled out her cell phone and turned on the flashlight.

"Aahh!?" Ino yells seeing a face of a fox on the ground.

She jumped and ran then hitting up against something soft.

"Uff" Naruto said feeling her whole body slammed into him like a soccer ball. "The hell!?-"

Before Naruto could get mad, he could feel Ino shake. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. He breathed out and grabbed a hold of her arms. Gently trying to remove them from him.

"It's ok... I'm here" he said gently.

Ino quickly came to her senses after hearing that and turned red. She jumped back a space away from him and hugged herself.

"Y-ya...what took you so long" Ino said with an angry tone.

"What!? I wasn't the one that got lost!" Naruto states.

"Hmph" Ino said looking away and reaches for the phone she dropped.

Luckily, the screen was safe. She smiled and looked back at the fox mask lying on the ground. It had black eye lids and the mask was pure white. There were three red whiskers on each cheek. It had grey ears. Naruto reaches for the mask and is thought it was cool. He covers his face with the mask.

"Boo" Naruto said plainly to Ino.

"Knock it off!" She shouts punching his shoulder.

"Ouch" Naruto said rubbing his shoulder and saw more mask on the ground. "There's more?"

"Someone must have accidentally dropped them" Ino exclaims and started picking them up.

"Hmm looks like it's a trail" Naruto said seeing a door room opened.

The two pick up all the mask and walked into the room. Ino knocked while Naruto switched on the lights.

"Hello anyone here?" Ino asked.

The room had no one but there are signs that people were here. There is a table at the center of the room with a game board on it. Naruto was amazed at the game board.

"It can't be….3D chess" Naruto said looking closely at the boards.

"I'm guessing this is the chess club?" Ino states noticing some chess pieces on the table. "I never knew this club existed"

"I never knew the card club existed-" Naruto replies getting a smack in the head. "Ow!"

"Hmm I don't even think this club even participated in the festival" Ino said placing the mask on the table against the wall.

Naruto gaze at the top chess piece. It was on the first level of the board. It was the pawn chess piece which was at the center. Below that level was the kings and queens. The last level were the rest of the pieces.

"Why is this pawn piece different from the rest" Ino said staring at the same piece as Naruto.

This pawn was made of see through glass the colour of red. The rest were black and white. The two pairs of eyes couldn't move away from the piece.

"It's Yusei" Ino said softly.

"Uh?" Naruto said shifting his attention to Ino who looks back at him.

"Well he does describe himself as a pawn in a chess game in one episode" Ino replies.

"I can't believe you remembered it" Naruto states.

"Well it's difficult to forget...Yusei is a strange character...he doesn't call himself a hero but does heroic acts and also does bad things….an anti hero but he protects his friends and not the people who are innocent...though...he is slowly bet corrupt because he can't let go of power-" Ino exclaims.

"Wow…" Naruto said stunned by her knowledge. "You didn't stop"

Ino blushed lightly. It's true, the anime caught her attention so she continues it. The growth of the characters is what she was into also the relationship between the two main characters have with each other along with the other couples within the group. She never imagined four couples being in a team. Though, some are confirmed and others are shipped but the evidence is there.

"N-No" Ino replies in a soft tone not wanting to admit it.

Naruto continues to look at her while Ino tried avoiding his eyes. She didn't feel comfortable with him staring at her like that. She glances a few times but tries looking at a different direction.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from out of the classroom. The two jumped from the noise and looked at the door.

"We need to get out of here" Ino said getting goosebumps.

"Your right...don't forget your bag" Naruto states.

"What bag?" Ino asked.

"You know" Naruto states narrowing his eyes at her who was about to leave him with the bag.

"Oh...the garbage bag" Ino said with a frown.

"Let's go" Naruto said poking his head out hoping it isn't the club members.

"Ya, I'm coming" Ino said dragging the bag.

The two started walking out of the room and heading toward the backdoor. Naruto quickly glances at the window facing the back of the school. He noticed someone out there. He stopped but then the person disappeared in the shadows.

"Hi, why did you stop?" Ino asked confused.

"Oh nothing" Naruto answers and continued walking.

OOO

Speeding through the calendar. Everyone in the school were anxiously waiting for the final festival that will lead into the biggest one in the city. The club's that made it were already planning what to do but not just in one school.

Schools across the city were waiting for their star club to appear. Classes were cut short for students participating in these clubs. Their focus was winning the last festival, happening at the end of April.

Within the card club it was quiet. They all were focused on what they were doing. Ino already assigned their task with a little help from Naruto who read over her plan.

Naruto and Sasuke had two decks of cards on the table. The cards were in a strange layouts the two were staring intensely at them. Sara and Sakura were looking at images from different sources online. Choji was writing a script. Ino was highlighting a few things on her page.

She was tapping her finger on the desk. She was nervous but not about the festival. She's completely confident that they will win but there is still something she has to do or say. The answer to that person. She can't leave it alone. " _After this festival"_ she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Beginning Of Something New**

 _Cheers could be heard by everyone. Laughter was screamed in the air. Smiles were shining brightly like the sun. Especially the ones on stage._

 _The sun was bright on that day. The snow was already melting away, forming puddles for people to step in. It was a perfect day for the final festival to begin. Three clubs brought out their best. Performed their best, mainly the card club. They went up last and turned up the heat._

 _There were three matches happening at the same time and in each, different games were played. Naruto and Sasuke were playing speed. Ino and Sakura were playing mix and match. Sara and Choji played, crazy eights countdown._

 _Their energy wowed the crowd and made them win._

That was about a month ago. It was entering May. The temperature got better. Less people were wearing jackets.

Naruto was staring at his tv with intensity. He looked like a zombie waiting to eat his dinner. During the preparation of the third festival, something unexpected happened involving his anime. It went on Hiatus until this month. He read online about the newest season will be the last and the animation will be updated.

It was a good thing that he had the club to keep him occupied or he would go mad waiting for the newest season. If he could recall, it was finally time for the foreshadowing story to appear. It was hinted throughout the anime.

There was something much bigger in the works involving Yusei and Zane. Along with three more characters.

"Naruto? You do remember you have school today?" Minato asked.

"Yes" Naruto simply replies staring intently at the screen.

"And that your show doesn't start until later this evening?" Minato asked overhearing Naruto speak about the anime every single day.

"Yes" Naruto replies.

Minato stands in front of the island shape counter top looking at Naruto, unsure what else to say. Until Kushina walks in and notice Naruto not ready for school.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kushina yells causing Naruto to jump from his seat. "YOU HAVE SCHOOL SOON-"

"Yes mother!" Naruto said quickly running to his room and started getting dressed.

"Ugh...jeez, why does he have to keep me reminding him every morning" Kushina states sighing just waking up and leaning on the counter top.

"Well he has been looking forward to this new season of the rogue hero" Minato said in a kind tone.

Naruto quickly runs out of his room with his uniform on. He hugs his mother from behind and kiss her cheek softly. Then runs to the door and waves to his father.

"See ya later!" Naruto said with a grin heading out the door.

Kushina was surprised when he hugged her out of nowhere. She was cut off guard.

"I guess he really is happy today" Minato said smiling warmly.

"More like lately" Kushina said smiling back hugging herself. "hmm...I feel like we forgot to tell him something though"  
"There was something" Minato said looking at a picture near the tv of Naruto with his friends when they first met.

Kushina decided to have it framed. Naruto didn't notice the change. Kushina stared at the picture and quickly remembered.

"We forgot to tell him-!" Kushina shouts causing Minato to flinch.

OOO

Naruto began walking the same route to school. He was grinning feeling the warm breeze rub against his skin. He had his hands in his pockets. He really felt great today. He wasn't sure why. It felt like all the events that happened before this day disappeared and he entered a new chapter.

This day is the first page of his new chapter. Just like how today is the start of the last season of his favourite anime. He turns his head to the left where the stores were. He could see his reflection along with many people who were walking in his direction or the opposite.

He slightly felt a hot breeze brush his right arm. He could see someone with black hair go past him on his right side through the mirror. Naruto eyes widen a bit and quickly turn to his right.

The person wasn't there since he was wearing the exact uniform as him. The crowd of students in front of him made it harder to find that person. There was something that Naruto notice in that person that looked familiar. He needed to get moving before he's late.

He heard that, the card club is going to visit the place where the city festival will be taken place. A field trip away from school is what Naruto thought. His marks hasn't dropped so it's good to take a break once in awhile.

"Hello" Naruto said entering the club room but notice a castle of cards on a table with Ino behind it.

It wasn't just a simple castle. It was 3d. He could hardly see Ino, just her blond ponytail. Sara was in the room too.

"What's up with her?" Naruto asked.

"Our club president entered panic mode" Sara said sighing.

"Panic mode? She has something like that" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yup" Sara replies.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You remember her new title?" Sara asked.

"New title…" Naruto said thinking. "Oh, the long awaited answer"

"Yup, she was supposed to answer Nejis question after the festival….but, someone got cold feet" Sara said with a glare at Ino who continues making her castle.

"Oh...well doesn't that answer the question" Naruto said softly.

"Hm?" Sara said until seeing the rest of the members enter the club room.

"Hey-" Sakura said until seeing the beautiful display of cards. "What is she-?"

"Don't ask" Sara replies quickly.

"When are we leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"When Anko arrives" Sara answers. "She will be our driver"

"I can't wait to see where going" Choji said smiling.

"Should be a fun trip, better than being stuck in a room all day" Sakura states.

"A car ride with Anko" Naruto said getting chills. "Why do we have to-"

"Have to what?" Anko spoke behind Naruto gripping onto his shoulder tightly.

"N-nothing" Naruto stutters with a scared smile.

"Good, get your things everyone...time for us to leave" Anko said then turns to the card castle. "Can someone get the queen out of her castle?"

"Uh?" Ino said popping her head out.

OOO

Anko rented out a minivan. Naruto got the passenger side seat next to Anko. He wasn't too happy about it. Neji and Choji sat next to each other while the three girls were sitting at the back. Ino and Sakura had the window seat.

The weather was nice. They were traveling along side the beach. Sakura and Sara wanted to spend time in the water but Ino was to deep into her thoughts to really enjoy the scenery. Sasuke was leaning against the window about to doze off while Choji was eating potato chips.

"Is everyone enjoying the ride?" Anko asked.

"Ya" Choji said with a big smile.

"Ya" Naruto mutters while looking out the window.

"How long until we get there?" Sakura asked.

"About ten minutes" Anko answers.

"So I'm wondering...why are we going to the festival now?" Sara asked seeing how the festival is about two weeks away.

"Well...the city festival is unique and huge. Ever since the end of the third school festival, preparations started being made, the events are being planned and all kinds of fun stuff" Anko said smiling. "I can remember it now...the rigd games I had to force my way to win, the food that gave me an extra belly, the fireworks that lit up the sky...the dancing and the best part...the haunted forest trial"  
"H-haunted f-forest" Sakura stutters.

"An extra belly?" Choji said with drool imagining a table full of food.

"Fireworks" Naruto said softly staring at the sky.

Ino was to in thought of Neji's confession to really pay attention to Anko. Until her eyes spotted another minivan alongside theirs. She could see the driver had long spiky grey hair. She jolted from her seat when Anko honked the horn which made Sasuke open his eyes.

"HEY KAKASHI!" Anko screams after rolling down Naruto's window.

Naruto leaned all the way back on his chair fearing that Anko might throw him out. However, seeing the position she is in now, she had her head directly facing Kakashi without looking in the front where cars are shifting lanes constantly, that's the least of his worries.

"Are you crazy!?-" Naruto said until she saw a devil look on Anko's face.

"YOUR SAYING IM A BAD DRIVER!" Anko shouts into Naruto who shivers seeing how she was swaying the car from left to right.

"ANKO-!" The three girls hugged each other, shaking in fear. "LOOK FORWARD!"  
"Bfft" Anko said with a pout looking at front with chubby cheeks.

The car return to normal causing everyone to breath out. Kakashi also did the same fearing for their lives and prayed for their safety in his heart. He gave a simple wave to Anko and sped forward like a real race car driver. Shifting from lane to lane.

" _...I don't know who is lucky...us or them"_ Naruto thought seeing silhouettes of people through the window of that minivan.

"Anko? Do you know him?" Ino asked curious.

"Of course...he's a teacher...well..you probably don't see him often because he's off somewhere reading his….." Anko said stopping herself and tried thinking of a proper word to say. "Love novels alone"  
"We should have seen him in the halls...he's hard to miss" Ino said lightly blushing, thinking about how handsome he is.

"Highly unlikely...he's stealthy like a ninja….usually avoids the halls and students" Anko replies.

" _My kind of teacher"_ Naruto thought seeing how he does the same thing.

"So, I assume he's going to the same place we are?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh right...forgot to tell you…" Anko states. "Your not the only club participating in the festival from our school"

"Wait what? Isn't only the winner of the school festival only participating in the city festival?" Ino asked.

"Yes...has the main event however, there are chosen clubs that will be the one helping out as staff in the festival" Anko answers. "And If I remember correctly, the chess club was chosen"

" _The chess club"_ Ino and Naruto thought remembering that night when they entered their club room.

"So there just helping out" Sara states.

"Basically...you don't need to worry about them" Anko said stopping the car. "Just worry about the other card club participating"  
"The other?" Choji said confused.

"You don't mean" Sasuke said softly.

"You met the club members before...which got you two in trouble" Anko exclaims.

" _Kabuto"_ Naruto thought didn't think he would see him in the festival. If he can recall, his club should have been disbanded.

"I thought they were disqualified?" Ino said.

"I guess...there must have been….a deal made" Anko replies getting out of the car. "But we're here now"

Everyone got out of the vehicle. The first thing they saw were the short hill of steps. The ocean can be seen in the left of them. The waves were mild and disappearing when they reach land. They could see people carrying boxes and equipment up the steps. They could see vendor stands being set up. There were a few tents as well being prepared.

"wow...I didn't think so much has been done" Ino states.

"Well, this is an important festival...not only its for enjoyment" Anko said shifting her eyes to Naruto who look deep in thought, staring at the ocean. "But brings people together, creating memories that will stay with you forever"

Anko smiles and walks to the top of the stairs. Everyone begins to follow except for Naruto who couldn't stop thinking about Kabuto. If he is here that means, things will end badly. He doesn't know how to stop him. He turns his head and notice someone familiar at the corner of his eye. The boy with the red short hair.

" _Gaara"_ He thought seeing him walking with his classmates in a group of four. There was someone else he didn't recognize with long short hair and green eyes. Ino noticed that he wasn't following the group but before she could call him, he was walking off a different direction.

" _Where are you going?"_ Ino asked following him. His expression was bothering her. It turned back to when she first saw him. The two were minutes away from the group, exploring a different part of the festival. A mini forest that was slightly slanted. Ino was afraid of slipping but saw Naruto hiding behind a bush looking straight ahead.

"Naruto-" Ino calls him softly but he ignores her.

He reaches to his side, crouched down like him and stared at what he was staring at. Her eyes widen a bit when she saw a big group of students from the other school all together surrounding Kabuto and his club members.

"Thank you all for coming today" Kabuto starts with a friendly smile. "You made this happen...from your support, we were able to make it to the largest festival in the city….Now its time to finally bring out our true purpose of this club...that's why you are here is in it...for the dollar…being able to get paid by winning...I can assure you that...you will get much more than you have gotten before….besides the main event..there will be an underground matches where you will get to gamble to your heart's content...However, there are roadblocks we must move out the way but you dont have to worry about that"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and smirk evilly.

"We have the strongest members in our club, no club can stop us...they will lose and our reputation will grow to the point where everyone must decide whether to join us or...lose everything" Everyone began cheering.

Naruto and Ino were shocked. They didn't think Kabuto would go this far. Ino could see Naruto clenching his teeth. He wanted to do something but, there is so much people. The moment he makes himself known, who knows what they will do to him. Ino couldn't believe Kabuto changed into this money hungry person. However its more than just money, it's the power to control.

OOO

On a tree branch a few minutes away from the group that gathered around Kabuto, a boy with a fox mask was laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head and legs overlapping each other.

"Ok...this area should be good...we need to be sure we have a clear route for the haunted trial-" said a female voice who looked up at the fox masked guy. "What did I tell you….WAKE UP!

A clipboard was thrown to the boy's head causing him to fall into the bushes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Secret**

The two blonds started walking back to the others with worried expressions. They both were fearing Kabuto's plan and what it would do to the festival. There was an overwhelming number of people under Kabuto. If they try to stick their noses where it doesn't belong, who knows what was going to happen to them.

"Ino, don't tell anyone what you heard" Naruto said softly beside her.

"Why? If we don't tell anyone what Kabuto is planning-?" Ino replies.

"We might be endangering their lives if we do" Naruto said staring at their group from afar who were looking for them by the way their heads kept on turning in every direction.

"But still" Ino said crossing her arms. "We can't ignore this"

"I'll figure something out" Naruto states.

"What do you mean?" Ino ask raising an eyebrow at him. "the last time you faced Kabuto ended you up suspended and kicked off the club and hurt!?-"

Her tone was increasing and her eyes were piercing Naruto's eyes. He could see her anger rising within her eyes but there was worry in them too. Before he could say anything, their friends found them.

"Ino! Naruto!" Sakura yells at running up to them with Sara following along.

Choji and Sasuke came walking behind them. The two girls pulled Ino by the arm and brought her aside. Ino flinched from their strength but her eyes continued to stare at Naruto who kept his eyes in the same place until Choji and Sasuke got in between their vision.

"Where did you two run off too!?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uh-we-" Ino said unsure what to say until Naruto did.

"My fault, I got distracted and went off on my own" Naruto stated grinning.

"Y-ya...I had to bring him back before he got lost" Ino exclaims.

"What got you distracted?" Choji asked.

"A...r-ramen shop" Naruto said thinking about his favourite food.

"A ramen shop?" Said the three girls including Ino who was also surprised.

Sara and Sakura stared Ino down sensing there was something Ino was hiding. Ino felt the heat coming off them and needed to escape.

"Oh so you found them" Anko spoke causing the group to turn their heads. "Alright, time to continue our tour….don't separate from the group again" Anko said with a glare at Naruto.

He nodded and the three guys began following behind Anko while Ino's girl group walked slowly behind the boys. There was much more for them to talk about.

"Alright Ino...spill" Sara whispers. "What really happened?"

"Nothing!" Ino whispered angrily walking faster, not wanting to hear more from them. However, she was more anger of keeping this secret she and Naruto has. How can Naruto easily just hide something this important.

Meanwhile, Sara and Sakura didn't want to let go of their idea of something, romantic happened between the two.

"She is hiding something" Sakura states.

"I know but I cant read her like I use too" Sara replies. "But...there is something we should both agree on"

"...and that's?" Sakura asked confused what she is getting at.

"It should be clear...that we both-" Sara said shifting her eyes to Sakura who did the same. "-Have feelings for Naruto"

"W-w-what" Sakura stutters going all red while Sara gets slightly pinkish.

"Have you wondered how Naruto changed and decided to come back to the card club?" Sara asked. "He couldn't have done it alone...being able to get out of that mood he was in….you should already know-"

Sakura grew a small smile on her face shifting her eyes from the ground to Ino. There was something she notice when Ino kept the club a secret from her. During that time, there was something new in Ino that she couldn't help but wonder, if she found someone she likes. At first she thought it was Neji but then she met the suppose slacker.

"-her feelings" Sara said with the same smile of sadness and yet happy at the same time. It may be something she doesn't agree fully but it's not just what she saw in Ino. The new change within Naruto proved that the one that influenced him more was, the queen of hearts. A worthy title.

"Well ya" Sakura said sighing. "But why are bringing it up now?"

"Because...I think this festival...will bring the two closer" Sara states. "With a little help from us"

"From us?" Sakura said surprised and confused. Sara smiled at her.

"We may not have been chosen...but I don't think Ino knows her true feelings...seeing how she hasn't responded to Neji" Sara exclaims.

"Well she is the president of the club" Sakura replies. "She's been too busy-"

"-with Naruto" Sara said with a wink and a soft giggle.

Suddenly, Ino quickly hid behind the two girls. They were confused why the sudden action. Until they spotted a crowd of people wearing a certain uniform not belonging to any school. Similar to Neji's fencing outfit.

"Oh, I guess there practicing" Anko states smirking at the match about to start.

"Hey, I thought you said only the chess club was helping out?" Naruto asked Anko after spotting Neji at the center of the arena.

"I did..but I guess they two were specially chosen for the sparring match show" Anko answers.

"Wait you mean the other guy is part of our school too?" Sasuke asked seeing Neji's opponent wearing shades of black with a dark black head gear that you couldn't see through.

"Yup, part of the chess club-" Anko states until the sound of two wooden swords clash against each other.

Everyone watch as the two were sword fighting rather than fencing. Neji's focus was intensely on his opponent who continued to slash his sword with great accuracy. This wasn't a fencing match meaning, they could use any sword skills that they know.

It was amazing to witness two types of techniques of swordplay. Neji tried sticking with his fencing but, the way his opponent uses his sword had passion back with fury. He was fast and hasn't left an opening unprotected.

"Let's go" Ino whispers into the two girls ears before pulling them to a different direction.

His movements were swift and changed his stance and went in for a strike or two. That was instantly blocked. Everyone made a sound in shock. Neji was pushed back and that's when the multiple strikes came. The other swordsman technique was unfamiliar to Neji to the point where he started getting nervous. That was his downfall. Neji's sword flew up then hitting the ground. His opponent had his sword pointed at Neji's neck.

"Woah...that was fast" Naruto said gulping.

"Is he really part of the chess club?" Sasuke asked.

"He is...but he has a nickname-" Anko states seeing the two swordsmen shake hands and everyone clapping for the two. "The blackswordsmen"

Naruto felt goosebumps across his arms. Since, that reminds him of the other swordsmen in the Rogue hero. The one Yusei made a leader of the group he formed. Though the difference is that he doesn't use one sword.

"Lets move along...I have one more place to show you" Anko said walking away.

The three started following her without realizing where the girls went.

OOO

They were brought to an open area of the park where a huge crater lies at the center. Staircases of seats surrounded the area. At the center was a platform.

"This is the stage where you will perform" Anko states.

"Wait here!?...this is meant for a concert!?" Naruto said shocked.

"Its meant for people to bring their best and show their best to the audience" Anko replies back. "The final clubs will perform here...so take in what you must deal with"  
"I'm getting nervous" Choji said feeling sick in the stomach.

"We're going to have to adjust to this" Sasuke states.

"Jeez" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "I didn't sign up for this"

"Well you have no choice now….tell the rest of your club members" Anko said turning the other direction. "Prepare yourselves...the other club will not give you an easy win"

A small frown appeared on Naruto's face. Kabuto will use this to his advantage. This place is perfect. To really show everyone what he has to offer. There is still the question on how to stop him. The festival week is drawing near so he needs to figure out a plan before then.

"Naruto?"

His name was called which snapped him out of his thoughts. He realized, Sasuke and Choji left him alone. When he turned around, he notice Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata...you here too?" Naruto asked.

"Ya" Hinata said softly, smiling with flyers in her arms. "I was asked to help around"  
"Really now...interesting" Naruto said rubbing his chin while staring at her intently.

"U-uh? W-whats the m-matter?" Hinata stutters getting nervous from his expression.

OOO

"Ino!?" Sara said stopping her from dragging the two. "Just give your answer!"

"Wahh?" Ino said startled.

"Ya, you've been ignoring this for far too long….you need to give him an answer...he's our friend...he deserves to know your feelings" Sakura said in a serious.

"I...I know that" Ino mutters looking down at the ground. "B-but I've been busy-"

"No more excuses" Sara said flicking Ino's forehead.

"Ouch" Ino said rubbing the red spot.

"There is enough time for you to say what you have to say" Sara tells her.

"I know" Ino said looking away then spotting Naruto with Hinata.

The other two girls turned the same direction. They were stunned fearing what Ino was going to think of this. The two seem to be happy with smiles on their faces. Sara and Sakura felt their chest tighten a bit. They turned to see how Ino was doing.

However, Ino just stared at the two with a blank expression until it brighten up.

"That's it" Ino spoke breaking the silence. "I found it"

"Found what?" Sara asked fearing what conclusion she thought of.

"How to repay Naruto back" Ino said turning with a mischievous grin. "It's to get him a girlfriend"

Sara and Sakura blinked for a minute. They were taking in what she just said. Her fully blond friend. _"This is not good"_ they both thought fearing the plan Ino had in mind.

"What? Don't give me those look….just look!" Ino said gesturing her hands to Naruto and Hinata. "They look good together"

"I think your misunderstanding-" Sara states.

"What do you mean" Ino said playfully. "During the time he left the club...he made friends with Hinata...he interacted with someone and made a friend"

"Well ya but-" Sakura said until getting interrupted.

"That's it!...During the festival...we will make the two love birds a couple!" Ino said excitedly raising her fist.

Things were going to get complicated. The two girls are going to have a lot to handle during the festival and it won't be the club activities.

OOO

 **Sunday**

"Finally done!" Naruto said sitting in his desk with a big smile.

He closed his notebook of card games. This festival was going to need a trump card. Luckily, he remembered a card game he created long ago that wasn't completed to be used. He's going to show everyone what he has for the festival. This game will be original and unheard of plus untested.

However, that doesn't distract his thoughts from Kabuto's plan. His smile went away and a deep expression appeared on his face. If he looks at the bigger picture, not even his game can stop him.

He leans back in his chair and looks straight up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. The difficult game to play is this one with Kabuto. An old childhood friend who became an enemy whose addicted to gambling. He even made an empire. It's one against an army.

He chuckles softly remembering another character within the Rogue hero. The one whose nicknamed, the one man army. At first, Naruto thought it was just a title they put on the character for jokes. Since, he didn't look all powerful or scary. It was the opposite. He was a jokester, with bad puns, and he looks normal.

However, when there is trouble about to happen. That character, becomes a god. That doesn't mean OP in power or strength. His key power is his mind. He's calm and collected. He can create a strategy that will benefit everyone. He has multiple of combat skills.

There is drama between Yusei and the one man army. However, in Yusei's head. Everyone around him thinks of the other has a hero since he is.

If he existed, a plan would be created in stopping Kabuto without anyone getting hurt.

Which reminds him, he forgot to watch the first episode of the last season. He glances at his card book and smiles.

 _"That can wait"_ he thought taking the book and sliding in his bag.


	29. Chapter 29

**The City Festival**

 **Monday**

It's the first day of the festival. The day the city was waiting for. Everyone was ready, all dressed up and heading over to the festival. The park never look so lively. There was decorations hanging off trees, balloons placed in different parts of the festival. A welcoming soundtrack was playing through the speakers that were spread throughout the park.

There was an incredible amount of people attending this festival who were both eating, enjoying the games and lining up in front of booths.

The card club just arrived at the entrance dressed casually. Naruto felt goosebumps up his arms seeing so many people crowded. This was going to be difficult for him to walk past everyone.

Ino looked deep in thought with her head tilted downward and her arms crossed. Sakura and Sara feared what she has planned.

"So it's finally here" Sasuke spoke.

"I can already smell the food" Choji said hearing is stomach growl.

"Since we won't be on stage until the last day, why not we enjoy the festival together" Sara said with a smile.

"Great idea!...everyone let's go-" Sakura said with sparkles in her eyes.

"U-um"

Another voice entered the conversation. This surprised everyone except for Ino smiled seeing her.

"Hi Hinata!" Ino said grinning at her.

 _"Why is she here?"_ The two girls thought never hearing about another person joining them.

Ino didn't tell anyone that she invited Hinata to hang around them. Luckily, she spoke with her a few days back in school. She saw her in the hall and decide to get to know her and her number. That's why she's here.

Hinata had a light blush shaking with nervousness. She felt overwhelmed not expecting to see the whole club.

"Hi-" Hinata said softly.

"It's a good thing your here...we are about to explore the festival" Ino states turning around to face the other but notice two members missing.

"Where did Sasuke and Choji go?" Ino asked.

"To the festival" Naruto answers.

"Well no matter...we will run into them" Ino said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's go shall we"

Ino grins happily for this moment. She can just imagine it now. She has this day all plan out to get the two together. Though, she will need help from her two girls who looked more worried than happy. Putting on a nervous smile when Ino glanced at them.

The five started walking in the park. Naruto and Hinata were in front of the rest of the girls which Ino did on purpose. Ino needed some alone time with them.

"Sara, Sakura...this is the plan-" Ino whispers.

"Wait wait...Ino have you thought this through?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course...the end of the day...Naruto and Hinata will be an item and live happily ever-" Ino said smiling big.

"Ino..listen to yourself...are you a hundred precent sure that they even have feelings for one another?" Sakura asked.

"Have you seen Hinata's boyfriend or Narutos girlfriend anywhere? Hmmm?" Ino replies crossing her arms. "I know what I'm doing...and look..they look good together"

Sara and Sakura turn their heads to Naruto and Hinata who were having their own conversation with another.

"So why did Ino invite you?" Naruto asked curious.

"I-I don't know...she said she needed help for something" Hinata said nervously.

"Help uh" Naruto said looking up at the sky. "Could it be?"  
"What?" Hinata asked.

"Tell me...do you know about the other club from the other school?" Naruto asked.

"Not really-" Hinata said until getting interrupted by two characters in front of a tent.

"Come one..come all! To see your future" the male said with a black blazer bowing his head. "What lies before you...in you-"

"Is there questions that you need answered," said a red head female in a kind voice. "Want to see a glimpse of your answer...come and let your future be told"

"Answers" Naruto said softly.

"We made it to our first stop" Ino said smiling to see the fortune teller tent.

"Wait here?...why?" Sakura asked.

"To get our future told duh" Ino answered plainly.

"Why are we asking someone to tell our own future-" Naruto states until getting pushed by the male.

"Come on now...your our first customers...stop standing around" he said with a smile.

"You girls join in too" said the redhead pushing them as well.

"Woah hold on-!" Sara said until getting pushed into the darkness.

OOO

It was pitch dark. No one can hardly see a thing until a tiny light appeared in front of them soon expanding in a circle shape sphere.

"Welcome everyone" said a male voice in a quiet and distant tone.

All the girls hid behind Naruto who also wanted to have a human shield. He could see someone behind the ball of light. The glow from the ball expanded revealing a cloaked person whose mouth was only visible while his hood covered the rest.

"You must have came here for a reason….let me guess….Do you have questions you want answers too?" he asked.

"Well...kinda" Sara replies.

"We want to know what lies in the future for us" Ino responds.

"Your future….are you certain that you want to know?" he asked in a calming tone.

"Yes" Ino said with confidence.

The hooded figure slowly hovered his hands over the orb, making circular motions over it.

"I'm going to need one volunteer" He said pointing a finger to Naruto. "You seem like you might have an interesting future waiting for you"

"um...I'm fine-" Naruto said not wanting to know his future before experiencing it but Ino pushed him forward.

"Go!" Ino said impatiently.

Naruto stumbles forward and the orb glow a different colour of Orange mix with red.

"The red string of fate...that ties lives together that are destined to meet...seems like it's almost time to meet your match-"

"My match?" Naruto said in a confused expression.

"You can't seriously believe he can tell your future" Sakura spoke with disbelief in her tone.

"This is just some trick" Sara states.

"Shhh" Ino said to them. "Listen

OOO

"Times up!?" Said the red haired female. "The next group is going to enter"

"Hmm...that didn't tell us anything at all" Ino states leaving the tent first.

"Of course not….he may have said things that could be true for anyone" Sara states. "If it were real….he would be able to tell Narutos future to the letter"

"That guy really...spooked me" Naruto said shivering a little feeling goosebumps across his arms.

"Ya" Hinata agrees, letting out a big breath.

"I feel like going home" Sakura said softly tired from all that.

"Not yet!" Ino said causing everyone to jump. "There is still more left to do….this day isn't over yet!"

With that, the exploration began. The group started moving from vendor to vendor. Each had prizes to win. Everyone's mood turned from scared to competitive. Except for Hinata who was forced to tag along even though deep down, she had other stuff to do.

However, Ino had her eyes on Hinata and Naruto. Finding ways to get them to work together in the games. Sara and Sakura did tried stopping that but they find themselves wanting the prizes for their own. So many stuff animals, that were too cute to avoid.

"Uh! I was so close!" Sakura stated.

"Ahah! Winner!" Sara scream with joy.

Naruto also won the shooting game where he had to make three bottles fall over in one shot. He surprised himself. He just shot without thinking. He was given a unicorn stuff animal. He didn't have any sisters and Hinata did seem mesmerized by the animal.

"Here" Naruto said giving to her.

"O-oh you don't want it?" Hinata said with a slight blush, surprised.

"Nope" he said simply.

"Thank you Naruto" Hinata said with a smile.

Ino witness the moment but there wasn't a smile or anything. She blankly watched them smiling at each other feeling a sense of worry. She felt a few words got stuck in her throat. She shakes her head and put on a smile.

"Let's move on to the next one" Ino said softly.

The sun was slowly setting. Everyone enjoyed the games even though some were rigid. In the end, they all were smiling. Well almost. Ino was walking behind the others looking a little lost in her thoughts. She couldn't explain what was making her feel so odd. The more vendors they went to, the feeling grew more.

The all reached the exit.

"Man, that was fun" Naruto said stretching his arms up.

This was exactly what he needed. He didn't think he would enjoy himself at the beginning. He was to focus on Kabuto and how he wasn't able to do anything. The feeling was weighing him down but now, he has a clear decision from before.

"It really was.." Sara said smiling. "This was a great idea Ino-"

Sara turns to her and noticed she wasn't paying attention to them. Ino felt her eyes on her and quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Ya" Ino said putting on a smile.

"It's to bad the fireworks aren't happening tonight" Sakura said looking up at the night sky.

"They said the night before the last day, the fireworks will happen" Naruto exclaims.

"I can't wait to see them" Hinata said feeling excited.

"Everyone can't" Sakura responds and glances at Sara who was looking at Ino who didn't seem like she was with them.

"Hi Ino, what are the plans for tomorrow" Naruto spoke to her.

She didn't answer right away. It was a few seconds until she could respond.

"There is still more to do here…" Ino replies. "More to explore and-"

Ino's shifted her gaze to Hinata then to Naruto. There was something she wanted to say. It kept getting stuck in her throat.

"And?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows.

"A-and to eat" Ino finishes.

"We need Choji for that...which reminds me..where did he and Sasuke run off too" Naruto states.

"I don't even know," Sara said. "But it's getting late...let's head home and rest for tomorrow"

"Your right" Naruto said yawning.

"Do you agree, Ino?" Sara asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"Ya" She nods with a plain expression.

Something was wrong with Ino but she doesn't know what.

OOO

 **Tuesday**

A parade was passing through the festival. There was a band playing a cheerful song along with dancers following them. There were two dancers that stood out mainly because one of them was juggling fire sticks. The girl next to him was wearing an outfit that showed her belly and most of her legs. She had bond twin tails. There was a huge dragon float being moved around by multiple people underneath it.

Everyone in the festival was looking at the parade with amazement. Naruto was standing on the sidelines with his eyes focus on the crimson dragon float. The image reminded him of the rogue hero.

Hinata was enjoying the parade as well but felt out of place. She is a shy type and the only time she is around more people is when she is asked to help them on stuff. She is happy that Ino invited her but does feel like there was another reason why she did. Hinata glances at Ino seem like she was deep in thought. Her eyes might be staring at the parade but her expression didn't seem focus on it. Reminds her of another person.

Sara and Sakura as well notice the shift in Ino's attitude. This could be a good thing. Which is why, what they can do now is enjoy.

"Ouch! Watch it!" said the blond dancer to the pink haired male who accidentally made a stick fall on her foot.

"Tch...your moving to much!" he stated.

"Seems like an argument is about to break out" Sakura stated.

"Doesn't seem like it" Sara said looking at the two in the parade.

Everyone turn their attention at the two. The blond and the male continued their job with smiles. However, the mistake was made again but this time, the pink haired boy was able to save the blond by dropping the rest of the sticks and grabbed hold of her waist, shifting her body to a different direction before the stick fell on her foot. The quick motion made the four eyes widen a bit.

It looked like a prince was holding a princess. It felt magical like time froze around the two. Naruto gain a flashback seeing the two, reflecting back to the rogue hero. Time continued moving. While everyone in the parade was moving forward, the two shared a nervous smile and started walking with the crowd.

"Woah" Sakura said softly.

"That was smooth" Sara states.

"Hey!"

The four turned around hearing someone wanting their attention. It was a slim male who had a smile handing them a flyer.

"The garden is opening this afternoon, we hope you can come" the guy said smiling.

"Oh right" Hinata said softly remembering about this event.

"Hinata, do you know about this event?" Sara asked.

"Ya, its a garden connected to the forest. There are a few trails you can walk on and explore the garden...I was planning to go-" Hinata said until someone interrupted her.

"Lets go then...right now" Ino said quickly already walking.

"Um but-" Hinata said softly wanting to finish but saw everyone following Ino.

"Are you coming?" Naruto asked Hinata who slowly nodded.

The garden wasn't so far from where they were. Sakura notice during the walk a few couples were heading in the same direction. She could see many holding hands, the girl holding their partners arm. It was romantic. Come to think of it, this garden might be the best place to go on a date. When Sakura connected the dots she quickly looks at Sara who looked back with the same expression.

Before they could say anything, they were shocked to see a beautiful sight. There was indeed a couple of paths to take. There were grass hedges outlining each bath covered with different coloured floors. There was a white wall fence with the entrance sign on it. Butterflies could be seen flying in different directions. A little further down, they could see a bed of coloured flowers. It extends into the forest where people could be seen walking in. To make it even more beautiful, there was a small river stream flowing underneath the bridge leading in a different location.

"Wow this is-" Ino said softly and saw a couple walk past her.

Then another on her right. The two couples were going on a different path. They looked happy which stung her chest. " _Why?"_ Ino thought with a dazed expression.

"This is...beautiful" Naruto said with wide eyes.

"How far does this go" Sara said trying to see in the distant.

"Why not find out" said a familiar voice.

This voice made Ino jolt from her spot. Naruto glances over his shoulder to see Neji and Sai together. Everyone else turned. Sara and Sakura awkwardly smiled at them thinking, " _Well can this get any better"_

"Ino" Neji said in a serious tone causing Ino to flinch.

"Go with me into the garden?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Misunderstanding**

Three pairs were walking on different paths of the garden. Sakura and Sara were together, watching the other two pairs from the distance going separate ways. Naruto and Hinata were heading to a different portion of the garden while Ino and Neji were heading into the forest.

"This is not good" Sakura said to Sara.

"Well...it could be worse" Sara replies.

"What do you mean!?...Neji and Ino are alone and Hinata and Naruto are alone" Sakura exclaims.

"We can't do anything now...we all are on different paths...but at least there will be a resolve once we all meet again" Sara states.

"Resolve?" Sakura said a little confused.

"Ino can't run anymore….Neji has her to himself until they reach the end of the path," Sara said.

"Ino's answer" Sakura said.

"Yes...and once that is said….then that will decide what will happen next...we did all we can so let's...reach the end of this trail" Sara said with a smile.

Sakura had to agree with Sara. This was up to four of them. She hoped that things will turn out all right.

OOO

"U-um..Naruto" Hinata said shyly breaking the silence they were in.

Naruto was walking behind with a dazed expression. From the start of their walk, he felt weird inside. Thinking about what was going to happen with Ino and Neji.

"Ya?" Naruto responds.

"T-there is something I have to tell you…" Hinata said turning around with a blush.

They both stopped on a small bridge that was over a small stream. Naruto sensed something coming. He was getting goosebumps on his arms.

"What is it?" He asked.

OOO

Ino and Neji were silent, both had their face looking away from each other. There was awkwardness between the two that hasn't been acknowledged. Ino knew what she had to do and why Neji asked her to walk with him. She felt a heavy weight in her chest.

Their trail led into the forest where there was a narrow stream. They were minutes away from a bridge that connects to the other side of the stream.

Ino felt nervous. Her palms were sweating. Neji coughed grabbing her attention.

"So...Ino" Neji spoke facing her.

Ino gulps facing him. Her heart was pounding loudly within her.

"I need to know...your answer. I've been patient enough"

"I know...and appreciate that" Ino said breathing in heavily, calming her nerves. "Neji...I'm glad that you think of me then more than just friends...the type of guy you are...any girl would be lucky…"

OOO

Naruto had his hand pulled by Hinata. They were heading toward a large fountain. There was a shadow near the fountain. After a quick glance at who that shadow belonged to, he slightly smiled.

OOO

"however...I don't think of you that way" Ino finishes closing her eyes tight fearing his response and trying to be brave to go through what she is saying.

She opens her eyes again to see a small smile on Neji's face.

"Well it was obvious since you kept delaying it...but I wanted to hear it from your mouth just to be safe" Neji said trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. "But thank you for giving me an answer….now I can ask...who do like?"

"W-wait uh?" Ino said flinching from his questions turning red and confused. "What...why did you ask that kind of question after my rejection?"  
"Well we are still friends...and when I saw you in front of the garden...I notice you didn't look like yourself"

"But that doesn't I liked someone" Ino responds.

"So you dont?" Neji asked.

"..uh-" Ino said opening her mouth until stopping herself. "I-I"

The feeling she kept on feeling in her chest grew. A person came to mind when he asked that. After realizing what she was struggling with, she remembers her plan. Her eyes widen and looked down the path that connects to the path they are on.

"Sorry Neji...there is someone I need to see" Ino said running down that path.

Neji watched her go. He had his fist clenched in his pockets but kept his smile. " _That settles that"_ He thought but notice a group of people walking down the path he was on. He shifted his eyes to see someone familiar. " _Gaara?"_ he thought remembering their match.

He was surrounded by students from his school. They didn't pay attention to him but he sensed they were up to something. He watches them go into the forest. His and Gaara's eyes met.

OOO

"Seems like we are reaching the intersection" Sara states.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked noticing the water fountain a few minutes away from them.

"From what I read...all paths intersect at the water fountain then continues after" Sara answers.

"So we will meet with the others" Sakura said with a smile.

"Ya...lets hope things are settled-" Sara said until noticing Ino dashing to the fountain.

Sakura notice to and stopped on the spot. Sara shifted her eyes to the pair at the water fountain or so she thinks. From their point of view they could see Naruto's back with Sasuke nearby him. Hinata had her head down holding onto Naruto's hand tight with both of hers. It almost looked like she was waiting for an answer from him.

"...wait...what is Hinata doing?" Sakura asked. "And when did Sasuke get there!?"

"That's not important at the moment," Sara said realizing Ino's point of view of the situation seeing how Ino stopped running and her expression showed shock. "no...Ino keep walking"

Ino could only see Hinata confessed to Naruto who was scratching the back of his showing his grin. " _...No"_ she thought feeling the pain in her chest worsen. Tears started forming in her eyes. She used her arms to wipe them away. She couldn't see them anymore. She had to run far away. She made a big mistake. This was her plan but not what she wanted. She started running of course into the woods.

"No" Sara said turning to Sakura. "Ok...tell Naruto what just happened"

"Ya ok but what about Ino?" Sakura asked with a worried tone.

"Ill find her and clear her misunderstanding" she answers.

"Ok" Sakura nods.

The two split running to their friends.

OOO

"Sorry for not telling you!" Hinata said with a blush bowing your head.

"Don't worry" Naruto said nervously. "I had a feeling you had someone….though"

Naruto shifts his eyes to Sasuke who had a small tint of pink on is cheeks.

"You….who would have thought" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hmph" Sasuke responds. "I didn't tell the club or anyone because...I don't want the attention it brings"

"The fan girls" Naruto states jokling. "They would burn Hinata"  
"Ah?" Hinata said shaking with fear until Sasuke wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.  
"I won't let them..IIl keep her safe"

Hinata reached her limits burning out with her face bright red leaning against Sasuke's chest. Naruto chuckles but felt a hard punch at his arms.

"OUCH!" Naruto shouts rubbing his shoulders. He quickly turns to Sakura about to say something but her face told him she had something important to say.

"You need to go and find Ino right now!" Sakura said with urgency.

"Uh what why?...what happened to Ino-" Naurto asked until getting pushed into the path that was leading into the woods.

"Just go! She misunderstands-" Sakura said.

"Misunderstands-" Naruto said softly and started moving to the direction of the woods.

Judging from Sakura's expression and what she said. Ino must have saw Hinata and him. Her head mistook what she was seeing and connected to something else. He sighed and started running hoping to find her soon.

Another also was hoping to find her. Someone that was watching from afar who smirked seeing a chance.

OOO

 **A few minutes ago.**

While things appeared to be all fun and happy during the festival. There was something else happening in the shadows. Kabuto's group took most of the students from all the schools into playing his game. Things were looking up.

Although, it wasn't like part of the forest was taken over for gambling. There are certain places in the festival that had mini gambling areas that only some know of. Kabuto used word of mouth from his group to get others to learn about it and join them. Things were looking great for Kabuto. His plan hasn't been made public. He made the losers keep their mouth shut. His main team were doing great even with the involvement of the member that finally made his appearance.

"Kimimaro...it seems like your squad is winning much more than the others" Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Isn't that the plan. You won't see any losers in my group. We are here to win and take it all" Kimimaro responds with a cold tone. "No matter what"  
"Your skills are sharp...the way you play is packed with aggressive force and intimidation" Kabuto states. "It's great to have someone like you"

"Since you think of me like that….why don't you let me take on the card club" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "It will be easy to take each member out"

"I know you can….but its not because of the club that is stopping me from targeting them...its the school they belong too...there is someone that is a threat"  
"Uh?...who is the guy that is scaring you...let me and my guys take care of him" he said with a slight smirk.  
"Its not that simple" Kabuto said in a serious not. "Its wise not to do anything before the final show"  
"Tsk...your letting one person stop you from this opportunity" Kimimaro said turning his back to him.

"Don't try anything reckless" Kabuto said crossing his arms. "You might start something"

"I'm just going to observe...my opponents"

Kimimaro left the room leaving Kabuto to feel uneasy. He hasn't seen him yet but he can't take any chances. Everything is running well. Just need to wait a little longer.

OOO

Ino couldn't tell where she was going. She didn't know which part of the forest she was in. The sky was beginning to get dark. She stopped running, feeling her heart pound hard in her chest. It was getting difficult for her to breath. She coughed and rested on a rock by sitting on it. This was the first time she ran this much. She felt dizzy. After calming down a bit, she hugged herself and stared at the narrow stream in front of her.

"Well I guess...my plan worked" Ino said softly with a frown.

However, she wasn't feeling happy about that fact. If she only knew what she was feeling. If she just had a little more time to think it over. She pressed her forward head against her, squeezing her eyes tightly, feeling tears about to come out. She can't change the past. Their together and it's because of her. How can she act around them. She was frustrated. She opens her eyes and popped her head up after hearing a few twigs snapped nearby.

"Is anyone here?" she said softly fearing the answer.

OOO

It took awhile but Naruto could see the blond a few minutes away with her back turned to him. Her blond hair was shining from the moonlight. He reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Found you!..." Naruto said placing his hand on her shoulder.

However, the unexpected happened. His wrist was grabbed tightly. Naruto felt his feet leave the ground. His eyes widen when he realizes the blond wasn't Ino. The girl's gaze was piercing blue. She slammed Naruto's back into the ground while still keeping her grip on his wrist and one foot against his chest.

"Gruh!" Naruto said feeling a sharp pain in his back.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly, a scream interrupted them before they can speak. They both looked at the direction it came from. Naruto knew that scream.

"Ino"


	31. Chapter 31

**Understanding**

 **An hour before…**

 _A small group was where Kabuto was in the festival in a tent. There were tables set up within the tent with cards on them. Kabuto was standing in front of them all with another member of the club that didn't show himself until now. Kabuto smiled seeing him._

" _Glad you can join us….Kimimaro" Kabuto said._

" _Its a pleasure...I hear things are about to get fun" He replied with a grin._

" _Everything is going to plan...Gaara and his group are already out gathering more wins and members"_

" _And what about the final play involving the other card club?" He asked curious.  
_ " _That is in the works but right now we need to focus on the other clubs from other schools" Kabuto replies._

" _Why are you afraid to target them?...From what I heard...they aren't that skilled and could easily lose against Gaara's group" Kimimaro states. "We could easily win by taking care of them before they get a chance to shine"  
_ " _We can't. It will only cause problems to the current plan" Kabuto said in a serious tone._

" _In what ways...I see it benefit our plan and speed up the process" Kimimaro said narrowing his eyes at him._

" _You don't know what I know...one action can cause our operation to spiral out of control" Kabuto answers. "Don't try anything to that card club"_

" _Who says I will" Kimimaro said turning and shrugging his shoulders._

 _Kimimaro starts walking out the tent with his followers coming behind him. Kabuto watches him leave fearing what he was thinking._

 **Present**

"Who was that?" the blond asked Naruto.

"Ino...something bad must have happened..I need to go-" Naruto said figuring out where the sound was coming from but before he could go, the girl grabbed his arm.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She asked.

"I'll figure it out" Naruto replies.

"Your going to get lost in these woods" she states in a serious tone.

"And why are you here?" Naruto asked.  
"I'm here for that reason not for people to get lost….I'm from the chess club and who is part of the test of courage set up...Kira Stellar"

" _Kira...she almost looks like Kira from the rogue hero"_ he thought when he heard her name.

"I'm part of the card club...Naruto Uzumaki" he replies back.

"Naruto...if your friend is in trouble….we're going to work together-" Kira states.

"Wait...your going to help me?" Naruto asked confused since they just met.

"Ya...why wouldn't I...helping someone who can't help themselves-" Kira said.

"Hey!-" Naruto said feeling insulted.

"Its true you know….you mistaken me for your friend" Kira said stepping in the direction of the voice. "I have a feeling its this way...lets go"

Kira starts walking in the direction with no fear in her expression. Naruto tried taking it all in. If he heard him right, she is from their schools chess club. He remembered that one night when he and Ino entered that club and saw those masks. He never guessed he would meet a member of that club and she was a bossy one.

OOO

"Who are you?" Ino said trapped by a pair of arms. The man had a black ski mask. A few guys were around her as well. The main guy had his hair showing with some bones on his mask. She could tell it was the leader of the group.

"Someone who just wanted to meet the leader of the card club" he states.

"Uh meet?...this isn't a proper way to meet someone!" Ino said trying to struggle to break free.

"It isnt? Well...sorry but we can't have you running away until our talk is finished" he exclaims.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Ino asked with a glare.

"...pull out from the festival," he said in a low tone.

"What?" Ino said confused.

"It simple….there is only one card club that should be here"

"Kabuto's….your with him- he set this all up- aghh" Ino said feeling the arms tighten around her.

"Its more efficient...for you to pull out now...so no one has to get hurt-" he tells her.

"Too late for that" Said Kira coming out from the bushes.

Everyone turned their heads. Ino eyes widen seeing Naruto with the blond. " _Naruto"_

"Hey...let go of her!" Naruto shouts in anger put Kira blocked his movements with her arm. "Careful...they have her..and can harm her easily if we move" Kira said softly looking at everyone.

"You should listen to her...we have the upper hand" the mask man said signalling his two goons to capture them.

They came rushing to them. Kira eyes widen stepping back a bit. Naruto quickly moved in front of her without hesitation, raising his fist. He had never been in a fight before so this was going to get ugly.

Suddenly, a flute was playing that stopped the men from running. Everyone were confused hearing the tune come out of nowhere.

"Whats this...whose playing that flute" the leader said annoyed by it. Kira had her head up in the trees already knew who it was.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked feeling goosebumps.

The flute stopped. A figure came down from the trees, slamming the ground with its shoe causing everyone's attention to move to it. The person had his torso arch forward. It was quiet until he raised his head revealing a fox masked. One side was painted white and the other black with red whiskers. Its slits looked frightening.

Ino could feel the person holding her shake. She also felt scared. The person stepped one foot forward causing everyone to step back fearing what he was going to do.

" **Boo"** he said in a cold deep tone.

Screams came from the guys wearing ski masks including their leader. They all ran. Ino was about to fall forward but Naruto ran to her and caught her before her knees hit the ground.

"Careful" Naruto said holding her close to his chest.

Ino pressed her head into his chest beginning to tear up from what just happened. Naruto comfort her and stared at the foxed mask man. He had his head facing him. Naruto glared him fearing that he was going to do harm. The mask man made another move forward but soon was grabbed by the back of the collar.

"That's enough out of you...stop scaring them" Kira said dragging him on the ground by the collar and walking to a different direction. "Glad you found your friend..keep a good eye on her next time...see ya"

Both Naruto and Ino watched the two leave into the bushes. That was an odd moment they witnessed.

"Who were they?" Ino asked with a slight sniffle.

"They are members of the chess club" Naruto answers.  
"No way...they don't seem like the type of people to play chess" Ino states.

"I don't think they even play chess" Naruto said.

There was a second of silence between the two. Ino started to blush red being so close to him. She quickly bounced out from his arms and turned around. She coughed and got her composure back.

"T-thank you for finding me-" Ino states until feeling Naruto gently karate chopped her head.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't go off on your own" Naruto said in a serious tone.  
"Well I-" Ino said softly until getting turned around.  
"What made you come here in the first place?" Naruto asked curiously looking into her eyes.

Ino felt her heart skip a beat. She stepped back a bit after remembering his confession to Hinata. She started to frown and look at the ground.

"I just wanted to be alone-" Ino answers.

"You didn't want to be these past days….I can see through that lie" Naruto exclaims. "So tell me-"

"Just lets go!" Ino states beginning to walk.

"Not yet!" Naruto responds stopping her. "You've been acting pushy toward me and Hinata...I knew what you were doing."  
"And...it work didn't it" Ino said clenching her teeth. "I repaid you! So go to Hinata now!"

Ino felt her heart get squeezed. She had to move. She pushed Naruto aside but he quickly grabbed her hand. She stopped with shock in her expression.

"Your wrong, you know…..Hinata already had someone to begin with" Naruto tells her.

"She did!?" Ino said turning her head back to him. "With who?"  
"Sasuke" Naruto said simply.

"HIM! And HER!" Ino said surprised. "But their total opposites"  
"Opposites do attract" Naruto states and kept his hold on her. "You have a bad habit to misunderstand a lot"

"Well...ya...but..not my fault! People are just… not clearly saying what they want" Ino states.

"Huh...then listen closely and don't misunderstand!" Naruto said feeling agitated.

"Listen to what-?"

Ino felt a pull forward. Her eyes widen after she felt a pair of lips make contact with her. It lasted only two seconds before Naruto pulled away with a huge blush on his face. Ino was bright red with a surprised expression like she couldn't believe what he did.

"Did you understand that?" Naruto said breathing heavily.

"...I-...can you say it again?" Ino said looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh?" Naruto said feeling his heart speed up.

It took all his courage to do that. Her eyes kept telling him for more. He breathed out and calms his nerves. He leaned in and gave her another kiss which she returned.

OOO

The day was ending. The sky was turning dark and getting covered by stars. Sakura, Sara, Hinata and Sasuke were still waiting for the two to come out from the forest. Choji came with food after hearing what went down.

"Should we call someone?" Sakura asked. "I feel like they are gone for too long"

"They will come out soon," Sasuke states.

"You said that a few hours ago!" Sakura yells.

"Uh look!" Hinata said seeing the two blonds come out hand in hand.

Sara smiled seeing the two finally made up. Ino had a faint blush seeing everyone. Naruto hoped they gave up and left.

"You made it out!" Choji said with a grin.

Sakura came running to Ino, giving her a big hug. She had tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

"You made it back alive!...I thought we lost you!" Sakura shouts.  
"Calm down Sakura" Ino said patting her back. "I'm safe...thanks to him"

Ino looks to Naruto with a warm smile. Sara punched Naruto's arm softly.

"Seems like you finally did it" Sara states.

"Hmhm" Naruto said. "If I didn't...I won't get another chance too"  
"Finally!" Sakura states putting on her smile even though deep tone, she felt like she is getting stabbed. "You two took awhile"  
"Ya" Ino said with a nervous smile.

"Hmph...alright...taking a break from us….there is something serious we need to talk about the festival" Naruto states.  
"Like what?" Sara asked curious noticing a change in expression by the two blonds.  
"Kabuto is planning something that will turn this festival into a gambling rink…and his crew is growing. I met one of them in the forest...he was trying to force me to drop out from the festival"  
"What...how could they" Hinata states.  
"There key is to win against us.. Be the most popular club" Naruto said.

"But we won't let them...which is why...we are going to change some things up...Naruto has an idea" Ino said facing him.  
"I've been thinking of a way to stop Kabuto's plan" Naruto said pulling out his book. "And there is a game here that can do the trick...but its risky"  
"If it can stop Kabuto's plan...lets take the risk" Sasuke states.

"Ya...we can't let him do any harm" Sakura exclaims.

"Right...its almost time...we have to put all our cards in...use every resource possible..it won't be easy" Ino states.

"Lets work together...and win" Naruto said with a smile.

"YAY!"

OOO

"Kabuto" Gaara said handing him a sheet of paper. "There's a request"

"From who?" Kabuto asked taking the sheet.

"The other card club" Temari states with her arms crossed.

"Oh" Kabuto said beginning to read the sheet and grinned. "Oh what's this"  
"I guess they are the ones making their move first" Kankuro states.

"Hmph...reply to them...say we accept" Kabuto said staring outside. "This works perfect in our favor"  
"This is going to be fun" Temari states getting excited.

OOO

A chess piece lands on a white square. Shikamaru placed it there rubbing his chin. He was told by Ino about what they were planning and asked him to help them. Since he wasn't part of their school, he can't join their club. However, he knew someone that he asked before but was turned down. The person was sitting right in front of him knocking his chess piece and placed his clear red piece.

"So what do you say?" Shikamaru asked looking at him.

"Deal"


	32. Chapter 32

**The final match pt 1**

Naruto began tying his shoes about to head out. The rogue heroes opening was playing in the background. Kushina was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Oh..your not going to stay and watch the final episode?" Kushina asked curiously.

"I can watch it online" Naruto replies. "No big deal"

"Oh" Kushina said smiling. "I see...seems like I'm going to watch the ending of my brothers show alone"

"Brother!?" Naruto said in shock, turning his head to her.

"You didn't know-...did i forget to tell you" Kushina said surprised herself.

"You never mention you had a brother before" Naruto said already had a lot in his mind and now hearing that he has an uncle he never met before is hurting his head.

"Well you did meet him….when we all went to that trip long ago...his name is Yuzuma Uzumaki" Kushina said smiling. "He's annoying at times and laid back...doesn't like to carry so much responsibility that he needs too-"

"Uh...hmm now that you mention it-" Naruto said trying to remember that summer but felt his pocket vibrate. "Oh no!...need to go now-!"

"Oh wait-" Kushina said reaching her hand out but Naruto quickly left the apartment. "I forgot to mention your cousin"

OOO

Things were moving in high gear. Today was the day where the selected clubs were going to show what they got. Initially, each club was suppose to do their separate things but a request was made that allowed both card clubs participating to do a collaboration with a catch. They both needed to find a way to combine their initial game plans. Before this day, each gave their plans to one another. They had to figure out how to merge the two.

Naruto was in charge and had the sheets in hand but was arriving a little late. The bus ride had some detours. He was running through the park in a rush. He could already feel Ino's glare from a mile a way. He could see many of the people walking over to the stadium where it will begin. Naruto noticed a few familiar faces that were going to different directions. He doesn't know their names but remembered some were participating in the festival. He trips accidentally on a rock causing his folder to fall.

"Damn it...that hurts" Naruto said getting up and notice a hand picking up his folder.

He looks up to see a guy wearing a dark green hoodie. He had brown hair sticking up a little with brown eyes. He had a smile staring at the title of the folder.

"I guess your performing today" he said handing Naruto the folder.

"Ya, thanks" Naruto said taking the folder.

"Good luck out there," he said with a grin.

Naruto eyes widen after recognizing his voice.

"Your the fortune teller guy!" Naruto said surprised.

"Oh...what gave it away" he said still smiling at his reaction.

"Your voice...I remembered it...who are you anyway" Naruto asked.

"Just call me Peter" He said giving his hand. "I was assisting the chess club that day"

"The chess club...I always keep hearing that club" Naruto states shaking his hand.  
"Really now...I guess it's about that time then….for you to cross paths to them" Peter said softly.

"Uh….why so?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...if I told you...you will be brought to my world...and I don't think you want that" Peter said sliding his hand into his pocket.

"You keep talking in riddles..I can't understand you-" Naruto said until getting tapped on the shoulder.

"Riddles are to hide the true meaning of what you want to say" Peter said walking away. "I think there is a club you need to attend too"

"AH!" Naruto said realizing how much time he was wasting talk to him.

Naruto quickly dashes to the stadium praying that Ino doesn't roast him alive.

OOO

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ino shouts in anger right when Naruto enters the room.

"What took you so long" Sasuke said annoyed.  
"Got caught up with something-" Naruto replies feeling the folder escape his hands by Ino.

"Doesn't matter...its about to start...if you got here earlier..we could have talked about with the other club about the changes"

"So what now" Naruto asked.

"Your going to have to do it live" Sara states with her arms crossed.  
"Live!?" Naruto said.

"Yup...both you and Kabuto...are going to explain the rules and the game then it will start" Sakura said.

"Ugh" Naruto said not happy about this.

"Well it's your fault coming late" Choji said.

"I thought you were better" Shikamaru said coming in shaking his head.  
"Shikamaru your here!" Ino said with a big smile.

"Tsk" Naruto mutters not getting that reaction when he arrived.

"Yup...and I guess it didn't start yet...that's good" Shikamaru said wondering where his friend is coming.

"So...what's your plan for helping us?" Sara asked curiously to Shikamaru.

"He's on his way" Shikamaru replies.

"I see...another late comer-" Sakura said until getting interrupted by the announcer.

" **Can the members of the clubs enter stage so we can begin"**

"I guess it's your time to shine" Choji said to Naruto.

"Right" Naruto said with a sigh until feeling Ino pat his back.

"go...I know you can do this" Ino said in a kind tone with a slight blush.

Naruto smiled at that and breathed in and out. He makes his way out the door and to the stage at the center of the stadium. He could see Kabuto making his way as well. Naruto's expression changed into more serious expression while Kabuto had a smirk.

"Well you made it...I thought you were going to hide again" Kabuto states.  
"Nope...this time I'm going to stop you" Naruto said in a confident tone. "I know what you are planning...this match will end it"

"Indeed...this will decide it all" Kabuto replies adjusting his glasses.

" **Can I get you two to speak in the microphone found on the table...example the rules of the game"**

"You want to go first?" Naruto asked.

"I hardly made any changes...you can say what you need to say...I'll add on to yours" Kabuto said simply.

"Alright" Naruto said clearing his throat and picking up the mic. "This card game will be a card fight...called Hokage….each number card will be used as attack cards and the value of them are based on the numbers...both players will start out from 25 points and when it hits zero...they lose….now for every card with a figure like queen, king and jack...they will have their own life...meaning...you as a player are 25 points but those cards are 3 points giving you that extra life….they also can attack...based on their points...this game will involve the joker card that will be randomized to anything it wants to be by the roll of a dice...the number it lands will be the number of points it has...the highest...6...lowest...1"

"I see...and why is it called hokage?" Kabuto asked.

"Well...the winner of the match will be acknowledged by all after proving themselves through this game that his a mixture of strategy, luck and speed"

"And this will be the best two out of three?" Kabuto asked.

"Ya-" Naruto said.

"Well..that will change….adding to what you said...it will be a 2v2….the points will stay the same but the players can attack not only who they are facing but across from each other" Kabuto said. "A small addition...I think that will make this game fun"

"I don't see why not" Naruto said staring at him intently.

OOO

"What's he saying!" Ino said. "He should disagree with him"  
"Why?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Because...with two people...it's easier to cheat" Sasuke answered.

"Wait...you think Kabuto will cheat?" Shikamaru said.

"Of course...we need the best players to be on the frontlines if we want to win" Sara states.

"The second to Naruto would be Sasuke" Sakura states.  
"The tag team...perfect...with your speed...we can win this" Ino said getting excited.

"Speed isn't a strength here...it relies heavily on strategy if you think about it" Shikamaru exclaims. "I'm surprised you can turn a plain old card game into something like this"

"look...Kabuto's partner" Choji said pointing a finger.

OOO

Naruto eyes widen seeing Kimimaro with an evil grin standing next to Kabuto. He had a long sleeve shirt.

"I love the game you made for us...I can't wait" Kimimaro said eagerly wanting to defeat Naruto.

"Glad to hear it" Naruto said in a low tone.

"Let's start this" Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. "Bring out Sasuke already"

Naruto eyes widen a bit and clenched is hand. He started getting nervous. The voice of the guy sounded like the guy that held Ino. He could feel his blood boil. There was no doubt that they were going to cheat. Since he hasn't seen Kimimaro play finding out his strength was going to be difficult.

"I should go now-" Sasuke said taking the first step down until the announcer spoke.

" **ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN...the match is about to start!...this is going to be a heated match….on the right we have Kabuto and Shimimaro...facing off against the opposing club-"**

Someone could be seen walking out of the doors leading to the center stage. The audience on that side of the stadium were confused and mutter who the person was. Ino got up from her seat with the same reaction. Kabuto's expression turned scared when seeing the male coming close. Naruto was two focus on the two to look at who was coming to his side.

" **Naruto Uzumaki and…...Yusei Uzumaki!"**

The whole card club rose from their seats hearing the name. Naruto's eyes widen in shock and turned his head slowly to the boy with the same last name. His appearance was almost identical to the main character of the rogue hero except, he didn't have red in his hair.

"Yusei...Uzu-" Naruto said remembering what his mother told him about the creator of the rogue hero. "That can't-"

"Y-you...why are you here" Kabuto said feeling his hand shake glaring at Yusei.

Yusei shifted his eyes to Kimimaro then to Naruto.

"I'll be adding one more thing to the rules….its a free for all...everyone for themselves..winner gets to keep their club..the loser...must disband" Yusei said with a slight smirk. "That's the deal"

Everyone in the audience on stage were shocked. The price was raised. On the one hand, it benefits Kabuto. He can take two threats out but the one who proposed this deal always as a hidden agenda. Naruto couldn't speak. It was like his gaze is preventing him to speak. The way he talked, the way he is acting its so close to the rogue hero. This makes Naruto wonder if his uncle, his mother's brother, based the character off his son who is his cousin he never seen before.

" _wait...I have…"_ Naruto thought remembering the boy on the branch back then.

Ino and Sasuke went back to the picture they seen in Naruto's place about a boy they wondered who it was. " _I remember"_ they both thought.


End file.
